Accomplishments and Acts of Love
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even Ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some emotional angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story of mine...**

**Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even Ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

**All the characters belong to Janet Evanovich...im not making any money...**

1

StephPOV

I had finally done it. I sat there amazed beyond all belief.

Ten months ago Ranger had left on a mission, nine months three weeks and six days ago I had permanently called it quits with my ex-boyfriend Joe Morelli and today I sat here with a piece of paper in my hands. I had sacrificed a lot to be sitting there with that piece of paper, a hell of a lot more than I ever had dreamed I would have.

All the furniture in my apartment had once again been pawned; I had no food in the refrigerator and the only thing I had in the cupboards was a massive box of instant noodles that kept me alive. Bounty hunting had taken a back burner to part time weekend work and I had been working at Rangeman during the week as much as the guys would let me. The guys had been forcing me to train four sessions a week so now I was extremely fit and _gag_ healthy. I could now pick up five or more skips a day without a worry. I ate dinner every night at my parents' house, unless Eddie or Carl turned up with a pizza. Sometimes the Merry men would take me out for lunch or a dinner at Shorty's.

All my money had been focused on three things. My bills, my rent and my tuition. That's right, _the Stephanie Plum_ had even foregone shopping for ten months to obtain a silly piece of paper and I was damn proud of it. Of course the one in my hand now was a photocopy. The real one was safely tucked away in a safety deposit box in the bank. Knowing my luck, the second I brought it home my apartment would be firebombed, hence the photocopy. In actual fact it _should_ have been three pieces of paper, but some scungy bastard had decided to cram all my achievements onto one page.

And the best part about it all? No-one had any damned idea what I had been up to. That just seemed to make it all the more special...that for once in my life I had actually done something...just for me. And I had done remarkably better this time around, doing something that I actually enjoyed. I knew that if I had told my family I was going back to college, my life would have become an even worse hell, so I didn't. And with the burg grapevine the way it is I hadn't told a single friend. I just wouldn't have been able to cope with my mother pressuring me to do a course _she_ deemed fit so I could _quit my awful job and get married to Joseph._ Morelli and I had been over for a while and he was now in a steady relationship with a Fed from New York, I think. Good luck to her! I wouldn't trust Morelli as far as I could throw him. We still weren't friends, even though that had been the one relationship we had seemed to do ok at.

_I had walked into Joe's house after a particularly crappy day. Ranger had just gone in the wind for God knows how long, I had rolled in garbage twice, gotten two abusive calls from my mother as well as hundreds of voice messages, some skip found it amusing to stab me in the stomach and Morelli had left a message on my machine stating "we need to talk". Hey, at least my car or apartment hadn't blown up yet._

_So there I was fresh out of the hospital with twenty two stiches__,__ the knife having missed my vital organs, on the verge of collapse and I entered his house to the sounds of his groans and a woman's moans of pleasure. I was having a hard time working up my denial...not even I could deny how shit this day had gone or what those sounds meant. _

_Slowly making my way up the stairs, wincing at every step from the pain shooting across my stomach I made it to his bedroom door. It was wide open and he was riding none other than Chloe Schadella, one of the most popular girls that I had had the pleasure (cough) to attend high school with. I guess high school never does really end; the pretty popular girls always do win. So I stood there, leaning against the door way, waiting for them to either a, notice me or b, finish up so I could tell Morelli to shove it, metaphorically speaking. I stared at the ceiling, waiting and waiting. After around ten minutes their moans stopped but still I continued to stare at the roof. _

"_Jesus Fucking Christ Stephanie!" Joe cursed. Yep that's what I had been waiting for. The woman shrieked and I rolled my eyes. I now moved my gaze to the floor, still not wanting to look at them. Shoving my hands in my pockets of my jeans I heaved out a deep sigh._

"_I doubt I'll ever speak to you again after this Joe so listen good. I hated being your fuck buddy, yes the sex was good but there was no love lost between us. All I really wanted from you was friendship but you couldn't even offer me that. I knew you were screwing around on me, but you kept telling me you loved me, you freaking proposed to me and I decided for once not to listen to burg rumours. Because I do love you Joe, even if it isn't in an 'I want to marry you' kind of way. And yes that's an answer to your proposal, I won't marry you. This is it for me. You've given me ultimatums, tried to pressure me so many times into doing what I don't wish to do, tried to take me away from the few friends I do have but most of all you've broken my trust. Not just in regards to you but with everyone Joe." I blinked furiously trying to fight the tears that I knew would fall any minute. _

"_Cupc-"_

"_Save it Morelli, I'm through and if you follow me or come up with some God damn excuse about how this isn't what it looks like you'll be sorry. I entered the house well over fifteen minutes ago so I know damn well that it is exactly what it looks like. I'd like to tell you that I hate you and that you're the scum of the earth but I doubt it will make me feel any better. So this is the last time I will ever give you a verbal response or an indication that you exist. Goodbye Joe...nice to see you again Chloe" And I turned and walked calmly down the stairs as fast as I could without tearing my stitches. _

_Once I was out the door I let the tears flow down my cheeks. I always knew that when Joe and I called it quits it wouldn't be a big screaming match...but this was just downright depressing. Stumbling to my car I calmly opened the door and drove off steadily...wouldn't do to have the burg grapevine start up with me running from Morelli's house. I at least wanted until morning til I had to deal with those phone calls. _

I felt a few tears trickle down my cheek. I didn't miss Morelli, not in the slightest, but the feeling of hurt and betrayal still burned in my chest. And I now I didn't trust anyone. Not Tank, not Lester, not Bobby or Hal, not Lula, not Mary Lou...no-one, not even my family. When the Dick had done it, it tore a chunk of my heart out but when Joe did it...someone I had known my entire life and who I at least thought was my friend...it just decimated me completely. Because if you can't trust someone you thought was one of your closest friends then who can you trust?

_I collapsed onto my bed in my thinking position and fought off sleep. I really actually needed to think this time. I needed a solid plan of attack. My life needed to change. I needed rules, moral codes and such to live by so I would hopefully screw up less. _

So that night I had made a plan. No more emotions, no more fun, no more screwing up. I was going to work at Rangeman during the week, bounty hunt on the weekends and go to Night College. The best part of the course I had enrolled in was that I had already achieved over half of my credit points thanks to Prior Learning assessment. I still had to sit all the exams but had passed with ease. The no emotions thing had taken time but I now had a blank face that would rival Ranger's. I had had no time for fun and as time went on I was screwing up less and less.

I had had three stalkers, all of whom I shot...dead, and now I hadn't been bothered in over six months. Skips didn't run from me nearly so often and I hardly ever got thrown into garbage. I guess you could say I had an ok street rep. And now that I had finished my bachelor's degree and two certificate courses, I would finally be able to start replacing my furniture...not that I really needed it anyway. All that I had left, I sadly realised as I glanced around my apartment, was my bed, a microwave and a coffee machine. No couch, chairs, dining table, TV, cabinets, oven...I had been able to pawn it all.

Walking into my bedroom I opened my closet. It was mostly a sea of black. Seven set's of Rangeman uniforms, two pairs of CAT's, a black windcheater and sweatshirt. There was a short black distraction dress, two pairs of black FMP's and a black knee length pencil skirt. In my _colour _section, I had one white tight business blouse, three pairs of jeans and a handful of non-descript t-shirts. The only pyjamas I owned were the ones I was wearing now. A black tank top and grey sweat pants. In summer I simply shucked the pants and slept in my jocks and top and in winter if it got particularly cold I threw on my sweatshirt. Most of my jewellery had also gone as well.

I hadn't been happy in a long time; in fact I could hardly remember what happy felt like. I _guess _I was happy now. I had just completed something monumental in my opinion. But now I had no goal to work towards any more. I'll just throw myself further into my work I guess, at least it is something I enjoy...no matter how everyone in the burg thinks it's inappropriate or how my mother constantly berates me to change careers or how much my _friends _gossip or bet on me. Sighing, I turned off the lights in my apartment, placed my glock under my pillow, the .38 tucked into my pants and placed my piece of paper in my safe along with my various other weapons I had learned to use. I suppose I could start saving my money for a trust fund for Mary-Alice and Angie. It's not like I really need money anyway. Curling up in my bed I completed my daily ritual...praying that Ranger was alive, safe and healthy wherever he was.

**REVIEW and i will update quicker!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!! **

**_Dios (God)_**

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

**I own nothing, all characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

2

RPOV

Shit.

For five months I had been trying to wrap up this fucking mission, ever since I had touched base with Tank. I wanted to get back to Steph. Shit. It had just kept on getting more FUBARed the longer it went on. I'd find someone to replace me and then they'd go and get themselves shot. If it hadn't of caused near fatal injuries I would have shipped them all off to Siberia. My government contract had ended four fucking months ago! But, I was stuck in the freaking hell hole until the mission was complete before the contract was rendered completely terminated. Thank god they weren't pressuring me to renew my contract!

_It was the first time I had been able to make contact with anyone other than the members of my team. We had just reached a small US base that had a secured satellite phone. I punched in the number to my second in command back home...since when had Trenton become my home?_

"_Talk" Tank spoke._

"_Report" I answered back. All movement and breathing had ceased on the other end. _

"_Ranger?" He stipulated. _

"_Tank. We don't need to be playing name games" I responded, a small curve to my lips...damn I had almost forgotten what it was like to smile._

"_Shit boss man, how's it going?" Tank replied after a chuckle. _

"_I'm alive, the mission is..." Screwed, pointless, idiotic, ridiculous, a death wish..._

"_That good huh." He reacted quietly. _

"_I've been on much worse" I countered. It was true, this wouldn't even be in my top twenty of worst missions. _

"_Well everything here is running smoothly...sort of" Tank mumbled the last bit. This grabbed my attention. _

"_Tank" I growled. He sighed...well as close to a sigh as he does._

"_It's just Stephanie..." He trailed off and my heart stopped beating. What the fuck had happened to Steph! I was just about ready to start demanding answers when he spoke again. Lucky...I hear Cambodia is nice this time of year._

"_She's just...I don't know" I held back a growl of frustration._

"_Is she alive?" I demanded._

"_Well Yeah...if you can call what she's been doing living" Again with the fucking mumbling!_

"_Is she hurt?" I asked. And here I thought I was the one with poor conversational skills._

"_Not physically...anymore" Fuck! I ran my hand over my face. "Look, maybe now is not the best time to be talking about this. You need to focus on the task at hand" Tank asserted calmly. How the hell was I supposed to focus when he just told me that! He understood my silence, thankfully._

"_She's had three stalkers, all of whom she killed...bullet between the eyes. She was stabbed right after you left...she dislocated her shoulder sparring, got shot in the foot six weeks ago. The kidnappers had some fun too. She also broke up with the cop the day after you left and she hasn't been the same since...and she has this face, its worse than your blank mask, all emotion just drops off her face" I felt Tank shudder through the phone and I closed my eyes. What had happened to my Babe? _

"_And she's been sneaking around. She turns off all her GPS's and tracking devices and disappears for hours and then suddenly pops back up. No matter how many devices we plant on her she finds them all. I have no idea how she freaking does it! And her mother, God! I went with her to dinner the other night and that bitch just constantly criticized Stephanie and Stephanie just calmly took it all in and told her mom she'd think about it! Fuck I miss the old Stephanie!" I heard something get thrown into a wall and smash. I actually felt pretty close to doing that myself at the moment. Dios Steph, what's wrong with my Babe? _

"_Sir, it's time to move out!" I sighed and went to end my conversation with Tank._

"_Please watch over her Pierre, I don't know when I'll be back" I pleaded quietly, counting the members of my troop; all were present and accounted for. _

"_Will do Carlos, good luck my friend" The line went dead. I tossed the sat phone to the nearest man and led my troops out, back into the hell hole jungle__,__ trying to get my mind off my woman...and the way Tank had referred to her...Stephanie? Since when did he call her that?_

But now I was finally going back to Trenton, after spending the last two weeks just sitting around impatiently in DC, getting debriefed and formally released from my government duties. The turbo accelerated faster and I flipped open my cell. I was half an hour out from Trenton.

"Speak" Tank grumbled.

"Tank" I retorted. Finally, a familiar voice...not really the one I wanted to hear though.

"You just appeared on the monitor" Tank testified. Good, because I had just turned on my GPS.

"Report" I stated calmly.

"We just had a confirmation that a skip will be at Bluey's bar in two days time. We need Stephanie to do distraction; will you go tell her now?" There was an underlying tone in Tank's voice that I couldn't quite pick...

"Skip the bullshit Tank, what's really going on?" I growled. The bastard laughed.

"I finally found out today where Ms Plum has been sneaking off to the past ten months. We had tried following her before but she always picked up a tail...today she didn't" Tank sounded extremely pleased.

"What, she been seeing Morelli in secret?" I challenged.

"Not even close Rangeman, and if I were you I wouldn't bring him up unless you wanna see a woman cry. I still can't figure out what went down there but it was fucking enough to change Stephanie's whole personality. Morelli walked up to her the other day while we were at the TPD and started talking to her. She ignored him like he weren't even there until he moved to touch her. She pulled a gun on him and told him if he wanted to keep his balls he'd take his ass back inside. I thought he was gonna cry. After he walked back in, Stephanie just put the safety back on her gun and re-holstered it like nothing had happened." She had her gun? Loaded! What was all this bullshit with Stephanie and Ms Plum? I sighed mentally and started berating myself. See, this is why I didn't do fucking relationships! Cause whenever they really needed me I'm in the freaking wind! But now I was free...I'm a free man...I can have a relationship with my Babe!

"Don't get your hopes up just yet man. She's not the same woman you left behind. She don't trust nobody no more...I'm not sure if your included in that but she sure as hell doesn't trust me, Lula or any of the men anymore." My heart clenched. Jesus. Steph was the most trusting person I've known, always looking for the good in people, and trying to help those lost.

"Shit Tank" I muttered.

"I know Ranger...I haven't seen her really smile or laugh since you've been gone" Tank sounded so... dejected. I had no idea what I'd do without my Babe..._Dios_ I loved her. Suddenly I found myself pulling into her parking lot. All the lights were off in the complex, glancing at the clock I realised why...it was two am.

"I'll let you go Tank" I stated, staring up at her window.

"I hope to God you can fix her man...no-one's the same with her in a funk...good luck" He disconnected.

SPOV

I woke with a start, silently sitting up in my bed. I could hear Rex running on his wheel. I relaxed slightly until I heard the locks tumble. Rex ceased his nightly ritual but I couldn't make out any sounds of footsteps. I held the glock in one hand, the .38 in the other and waited.

"Holy Shit" I heard someone curse. I knew that voice! But it couldn't be...He...no...surely not...Slowly I crept out of bed, tucking away one gun and silently opening the door. Peaking out, I saw the man I had been dreaming of for the past ten months. But...it couldn't be him...what was he...how

"What happened to all your furniture Babe?" Ranger asked turning slowly to face me. It was him! It was definitely him! I shoved the other gun in my pants and ran towards him. I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You're ok, you're alive" I murmured hugging him tightly. I felt him drop a bag to the floor and embrace me back. Suddenly I realised what I had done. Shit, Ranger didn't feel that way...he didn't love me enough to want to do a relationship. I released my hold on him and fell limply to my feet, trying to put a few feet between us.

"Babe?" Hearing the confusion in his voice almost made me want to smile, but I was good at using my blank face now and it was firmly in place, hiding all the pain away I had felt while he was gone...and the same pain I always felt around him...I was just his entertainment, he didn't really care about me.

**REVIEW!! I like feedback!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, i really loved it so hopefully you will too! **

**Language, Sex and Adult themes...**

**Im not that great at spanish so forgive any mistakes...**

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Janet Evanovich owns all characters...im not making any money. **

3

RPOV

Fuck, is this really what she feels like when I put my blank face on...I miss the emotion in her eyes...in her face...wait her eyes! I studied her carefully for a few minutes. Tears were building up in her eyes and they were slightly crinkled like she was in pain...wait that's it! ESP don't screw me now.

"God Steph, no, you're so much more than that! I love you. I missed you. I want you" I stated pulling her back against me tightly.

"I won't do one night stands...not with you Ranger, I can't" She whispered quietly. Shit! Didn't I just tell her I loved her? I guess I really am a screw up...I've screwed up the one thing in my life I truly want. How can she? How do I...

"Steph, please listen to what I'm saying" I spoke softly "I love you" I repeated.

"In your own way. I know Ranger. I get it, you've reminded me of this many times" Her voice broke half way through.

"No _mi amor_, I love you with all my heart. I want a relationship with you Steph. An honest to God relationship. _Te amo, Quiero que seas mía. Quiero poner un anillo en su dedo de la mano para que todo el mundo sabe de su mina y yo estoy completamente y totalmente dedicado a ti." _I murmured in her ear. (I love you; I want you to be mine. I want to put a ring on your finger so everyone knows your mine and I'm completely and utterly devoted to you)

"Really?" She questioned, disbelief dripping from her tongue. "You want to marry _me_?" She continued. I froze...since when did Steph speak Spanish? And why was it so hard to believe?

"I learnt while you were away" She answered one of my silent questions. Who's got ESP now Babe?

"I do want to marry you Steph. I want you, completely, and I will wait as long as it takes, until you're ready. I don't care if its tomorrow or twenty years down the track. I know I said some stupid things in the past; I just never thought I'd get the chance to be with you; I'm sorry. Please give me a chance Steph. I don't want to walk away from you ever again Babe." Wow. This is probably the longest emotional conversation I've ever had. Please _Dios_, let her believe me.

"Life's tough Ranger, no-one ever gets what they want...you're always off in the wind saving the world, catching bad guys or attending to business. You'll always be walking away from me" She spoke incredibly quietly. _Life's tough?!_

"No _querida_, I finished my government contracts, never again will I be in the wind and if I do have to leave on business I'm taking you with me" I stated forcefully. _Diga usted será el mío. (Say you'll be mine)_

"Then why the hell do you want me?" She wondered, true astonishment lacing her voice. God, what had broken her spirit? Who wouldn't want her? I wonder...

"Babe what did Morelli do to you?" I asked gently running a finger down her face. She flinched at my words. I finally took the time to really study her. She had lost weight, that was evident, and she was much more toned. Her hair wasn't as bouncy as it usually was and her eyes were dull. Running my eyes down her arms I noticed new scars. God damn it! I wanted to strip her and go over every inch of her body, caressing and kissing those scars away..._Dios_ how many more were there?

"He...He proved that I couldn't trust anyone...that I'm not worth the trouble of a relationship" A few tears fell from her eyes and she took a step away from me, crossing her arms across her chest. I was going to fucking kill Morelli. I closed the distance between us and hugged her to me tightly.

"You can trust me Steph, you can always trust me and you are worth everything. I would give up anything for a relationship with you. Anything Babe, Morelli was a conceited asshole that never deserved you. What did he do?" I begged trying to comfort her. Tilting my head down, I placed a quick loving kiss on her soft lips. She didn't move away; good sign.

"Nothing I didn't expect" She answered evasively. Damn if she didn't learn that from me.

"Babe, I invented that trick. Tell me, please" I beguiled. She never used to be able to resist me when I used that word.

"It's embarrassing" She whispered now, tears once again falling from her eyes.

"Why Babe?" I whispered back, wiping her tears away.

"It shouldn't have surprised me, it didn't really...I had never been enough for the Dick so why should Morelli have been any different?" She contemplated almost inaudibly. The bastard...there are worse fates than death Morelli...

"He cheated on you?" I questioned quietly.

"Nothing I didn't expect...except he _had_ just proposed the day before..." She trailed off. Fuck Morelli!

"Grapevine?" I asked.

"No, he called me saying he wanted to talk and when I turned up at his house... I-I walked in on them. I was going to break up with him anyway but...he was one of my closest friends, I'd known him all my life and he just screwed me over" She confided to me. No wonder she didn't fucking trust anyone.

"I'm not like him Steph, I won't hurt you that way I promise. I've been waiting for you for almost four years. _Ese maldito bolas de cerebros_ _burro__. __Cuando tengo mis manos sobre él ..." _I muttered to myself. (That fucking balls for brains jackass. When I get my hands on him...)

"Ranger!"Steph exclaimed a small smile playing on her lips. Crap, I forgot she could speak Spanish...

"Who taught you Spanish?" I marvelled curiously. Hector? Santos? Steph froze in my arms. Hmm, now what about that question made her nervous?

"I...um...made some life decisions" She replied ambiguously.

"Oh?" I questioned. We were going to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah" I gave a half sigh; ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer...Hmm ok let's start easier.

"So where is all your furniture at Babe?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. I hated that she had been living like this. She deserved the world and she was living maybe one up from a street kid. Why the hell hadn't she gone to Tank? Or moved into my apartment? If skip tracing had been that slow why hadn't she asked for a job at Rangeman?

"Sold it" Come on Babe, you can do better than single phrase answers.

"Babe if you needed money; you always have a job at Rangeman" I explained.

"I've been working there five days a week. I bounty hunt on the weekends." Then why the hell did she have to sell her furniture? I disentangled myself from her, giving her a brief kiss before exploring her apartment, flicking lights on as I went. I stalked into the kitchen. Coffee maker and microwave. No other appliances...and no oven. Opening the fridge I found...nothing. The fridge wasn't even turned on! I closed the door as calmly as I could and rested my forehead on it.

"Have you been eating?" I requested my voice barely above a whisper.

"Lunch from the break room at Rangeman; dinner at my parents. And if I get really hungry I eat these" I watched as she pulled a packet of instant noodles out of the cupboard.

Shit. What about donuts, what about cake, and ice cream? She lived and thrived off that stuff. Now she eats sandwiches from the break room that she hates and suffers through dinner with her family every night? Steph was always doing things that surprised me, but this was so far out of character... I pushed away from the fridge and headed to her bedroom. I passed the bathroom and paused in the doorway...this was not the same bathroom...her shampoo, conditioner, my bulgari and her razor were all there, so was her moisturizer, toothbrush and toothpaste but the only other stuff on and surrounding the sink was a tube of mascara and a hair brush. I turned and for lack of a better word gaped at Steph.

"I've got no-one to impress so what's the point in wasting all the time and energy. Everyone makes fun of every aspect of my life anyway, even if I do try to make an effort." She's from Jersey, I didn't think she ever went without make up! I studied her face more closely in the light...she really wasn't wearing any make-up, but her natural features were perfect, she didn't really need it. I snuck an arm around her waist and tugged her close to me. I then gave her a deep kiss before running my tongue across her lips and pulling away.

"You never needed make-up to impress me and your natural beauty so far surpasses anything of those around you it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I ever made fun of you Steph. I've said and done some pretty stupid things when concerning you. I should have never let you out of my arms when I had you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you Babe, I'm sorry I ever hurt you" I admitted painfully before brushing a light kiss against her soft lips. I had missed this contact with her...I now craved it.

"I missed you Steph, every single day of the mission I wished I was home here with you. It didn't matter that I thought you were with the cop, as long as I got to be in some part of your life that's all I wanted...still what I need to at least survive. But I do want more. Today is someday Babe." I breathed out slightly nervously.

"If you don't want to spend your life with me I understand, but you need to tell me now Babe before I make an even bigger fool of myself and start begging you to take me" I continued, having to pause and clear my voice halfway through.

"I won't be enough for you Ranger. You won't be satisfied. You really don't want a life with someone like me" She confessed bitterly. God, I hate how her self esteem has taken such a nose dive. Where's all her confidence and zest?

"Stephanie" I paused and waited till her eyes met mine. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You complete me. You make me happier than I've ever been in my life. Of course I want a life with you. I can't picture my future without you in it. And satisfaction...Babe you ruined me for all other women...in my opinion you're the perfect lover. You give and receive pleasure and you make it something more than just sex...with you, I made love. I want to make love to you for the rest of my life. I don't want anybody else. I'd never even given a thought to a relationship until I met you Steph." My voice was low and quiet, shit, I had never been good with emotions, but if this is what it took to get my babe and bring her back to her normal self I would start singing a freaking love song and reading her poetry. I closed my eyes and listened to our breathing. Both of us were taking shallow breaths.

"Ranger, I love you too. I've been in love with you for so long. I...just...you" I stopped her thoughts wherever they were going and attacked her with fevered lips. I pulled her body completely flush against mine. Holding her close I caressed her body with my fingertips, rememorizing her curves, the softness of her skin. She loves me, she _in love_ with _me._

"Carlos Babe, I'm Carlos" I whispered against her lips.

"Carlos" She returned. _Dios_, my name on her lips...I gentled the kiss, making it slow and amorous before pulling back a fraction to stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Steph, come with me?" I asked, watching her face intently. Her mask had slipped off sometime in the previous conversation and now I could see the play of emotions racing across her mind.

"Where?" She returned after a moment. I paused...did the answer really matter?

"I just need to know what to pack" Steph answered my silence. So that's a yes? I felt hope bubbling up in my chest.

"Is that a yes Babe?" I needed clarification.

"Yes" Her voice was soft, but held the meaning of her word.

"You trust me enough to take you away when you have no clue of the destination?" I thought she had trusted me but after Morelli...

"I do trust you... with my life Carlos; I also have a very hard time saying no to you, especially when you've done so much for me. You've prevented my death on so many occasions, if I can't trust the one person who's been there for me when I needed someone most...besides, you are my best friend, I've told you things I would never tell another soul let alone Mary Lou or Lula. And knowing that you're not into burg gossip pushes you a lot higher up the trust tree. And you understand the need for privacy...I hardly ever have a moment of privacy in my life, except when I'm with you. You always make me feel safe. Does that answer your question?" Yes! She trusts me. Actually this explains why she hasn't been talking with anyone...she's just trying to get a little privacy and control over her life and break further away from the burg.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words" I responded brushing my thumb over her swollen lips. "But I want to share my privacy with you Babe and I want you to share yours with me" I requested.

"Really?" I answered her with a soft kiss.

"I'll pack" I stated while walking with my arms around her to the bedroom. Now that I finally had her I really didn't want to ever let go. Men like me don't usually get a shot at happiness and this was my second chance with her...I wasn't going to blow it.

**REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter!! Please review and tell me thoughts, opinions, critiques!!**

Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**I own nothing, all characters belong to Janet Evanovich... aka superwoman...**

4

SPOV

Ranger...Carlos, seated me on the bed with a quick kiss and went in search of my duffle bag. Finding it I watched him unceremoniously dump all my jeans and t-shirts into it.

"Where's all your other clothes Babe?" He asked standing there, hands on hips.

"That's it" I sighed. He had been angry about the no furniture and no food and no make-up things...well not _angry_ just upset...I wonder if this will upset him too. I watched his face and some kind of emotion flickered across it, I just couldn't read it. I think I heard the Carlos equivalent of a sigh before he slowly walked over to me. He sat down next to me, looped an arm around my waist and proceeded to cup my face in one hand gently making me face him. Then he kissed the living daylights out of me. I was breathing erratically when we finally broke for air but he still held me close, placing kisses along my jaw.

"What happened to them?" He coaxed softly. At this moment he could ask anything of me and I'd say yes.

"Shouldn't give me that kind of information Babe" Damn ESP, or did I say it out loud?

"Out loud, answer the question please" The kisses began to trail down my neck.

"Carlos, if you want me to be able to form even a near coherent thought you need to stop doing that for a minute" I really didn't want him to stop, but if he wanted me to think he was going to have to stop turning me into mush. His lips paused, a fraction of an inch away from my ear.

"Speak" His lips grazed my lobe and I restrained a moan.

"Most of them got destroyed bounty hunting and being kidnapped and attacked. I just haven't been able to replace them." I finally answered.

"Thank you Babe" He smiled his almost smile at me and brushed his lips across mine. Standing up he picked up the duffle that he had left on the floor and moved to my lingerie draw. He picked out several sets and placed them in the bag before moving to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom and sat next to me.

"What's in the safe Babe?" Huh? Why didn't he just break in? I mean it's not like he couldn't and he _was_ curious.

"Trying to respect your privacy" He replied. Wow, I really do love this man.

"Love you too Babe. Are you going to tell me?" I nodded slowly, considering.

"The combination is the date we met." I started, giving him permission to open it. He walked back into the wardrobe. "It's just got weapons and ammo and..." My piece of paper and my medal! I jumped up and skidded into the wardrobe to find both in his hands. I snatched them off him, holding them close to my chest.

"Babe?" He sounded hurt...but what if he laughed at me or thought it was a ridiculous idea?

"Promise you won't laugh, and I'll show you" I spoke quietly, my voice was shaky.

"Of course I won't laugh about something that is obviously so important to you Steph" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. "But I won't be able to read it in here; can we go back out to some light?" he requested. That seemed fair...I nodded and he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the bed.

"I can walk you know" I smiled at him cheekily. He seated me back on the bed and kissed me before sitting next to me.

"I know. I just like having you close to me" He answered in full seriousness. I smiled and nestled into him.

"I like being close to you" I murmured before handing him the piece of paper and accompanying medal...not that I really cared about the medal...I really just wanted the piece of paper. I stood up and walked into the bathroom to splash my face with cool water to calm myself down. He's not gonna laugh Steph, it's not stupid. I stood back up after drying my face and found Carlos leaning in the doorway.

"Babe" He whispered. That was it. I stood there staring at him. When he didn't say anything after a few long minutes I started to feel the tears well up. I turned my back on him, seeing as there was no way I could storm out of the room with him blocking the exit.

"I shouldn't have shown you" I muttered wrapping my arms across my chest. Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm sculpted body.

"No Babe, please, I want you to share everything with me. _Dios_ I am just so proud of you _mi amor_. I can't believe you accomplished something so remarkable while working two full time jobs. _Eres tan increíble Steph_." He spoke softly, reassuringly into my ear. (You're so amazing Steph)

I melted into his chest. He turned me around so that I was facing him. Carlos brushed away the few tears that had fallen with his lips and then placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Would you explain it to me properly? And the medal?" He pleaded.

"Of course" He smiled at me, a real 200 watt smile before practically dragging me back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled me down into his lap. Someone's eager.

"Babe" I smiled. Picking up the piece of paper first I stared at it for a moment. He probably wanted a full explanation, starting at the beginning as to why I went back to college when I pretty much flunked out the first time around. I thought about it all for a few minutes. Carlos was tugging on one of my curls...crap, my hair must be a complete mess; I hadn't even thought to look...lack of habit. I was just about to answer when his phone rang. I sighed...he owns his own company and he's just returned from God knows where. He picked it up and hit the talk button. I tried to get off of his lap. He was probably going to have to go to work...take down, break in, hostage situation... Instead of releasing me, his arm tightened around my waist, holding me closer to him.

"Talk" Hmmm at least I got a _yo _when he answered my calls. I felt him bury his face in my hair. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but I did feel Carlos tense.

"You wanted to fucking know what? Tank told you what!" Wow, Carlos was angry. I stilled and waited. His arm had become a death grip around my waist, not painful but it was a little uncomfortable.

"Meet me in the gym 6 am...what freaking day is it today?" He demanded of the other person.

"Saturday...well early Sunday morning" I whispered, afraid if I talked too loud, his anger might be redirected at me. I felt him place a gentle kiss on the side of me neck and his grip loosened on me. His thumb started caressing my hip. He wasn't angry at me.

"Monday after next. Tell Tank to meet me there at 6 am also. Steph and I are offline until further notice. If anyone calls me and someone's not dead they're going to wish they were!" He hung up his phone and turned it off. I sat still, wondering if angry Carlos was still in the building.

"Steph" He murmured. His voice was soft and warm. Not angry and harsh like it had been moments before. "Babe, God I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry" His hands were running gently along the sides of my body, his lips on my neck. Checking me over, reassuring himself and me that I was ok.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me" I whispered thoughtfully. I was actually kind of excited that we were apparently taking a week off.

"Steph, I never get angry at you. Frustrated maybe, scared out of my wits yes but I would never raise a hand to you or physically hurt you. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me. I was holding you so tightly because I was afraid you would run away when you heard me reprimanding Lester. My men don't take a slap on the wrist seriously. They need their heads bitten off so that they learn not to do it again. I can't show them weakness because then I lose authority." I nodded, I completely understood. I'm sure I was his weakness; the men were always teasing him about me, or just teasing me.

"You're not my weakness Steph, you're my everything." Carlos implored. "And now that you're mine, they are going to watch what they say" He stated. I'm _his_. That sounds a tad bit possessive.

"Does that make you mine?" I wondered very quietly.

"I've always been yours. I love you Steph, I want a long term relationship with you and I don't share. So yes, you belong to me and I belong to you, exclusively." A small smile graced my lips. He really did want me, this, us.

"Good" I simply returned. It was good, very good...kind of made me want to do a happy dance.

"Tell me about your quest for knowledge" Carlos reminded. I sighed, I hoped he had forgotten.

"Well, you were gone, I had just called it quits with Morelli, the day I had spent started with me rolling around in garbage twice and ended with a knife to the stomach and twenty two stitches" I felt his breathing stop. His hand slipped under my tank top and traced the scar.

"Babe, I could have lost you, I don't ever want to lose you" He was speaking so quietly I was pretty sure it wasn't intended for me to hear.

"So I decided to take control of my life. I didn't want to be a screw up anymore. I wanted to get better at my jobs, so I went to a college and told them what I wanted to do, told them the experience I had and all about my previous education, both in a school type facility and with Rangeman and Vinnie and we worked it out. I enrolled in a Bachelor in Criminal Justice so I could learn more about the law and I also took a short interviewing and interrogating course to be better at intimidating and baiting my skips and a foreign language course majoring in Spanish so I could work easier with the guys at Rangeman and understand you better. I didn't tell anyone...I haven't told anyone else but you. I graduated today...yesterday, alone, by myself. Tank kept getting really mad at me for sneaking off all the time, so did Lester and Bobby but I just wanted to do something for myself and by myself for once; to prove that I really could do something that I put my mind to. I graduated top of every class and received Valedictorian, that's the medal. They made me give a speech and everything." I finished and just sat there quietly letting Carlos take in all the information.

"You completed three Bachelors in ten months?" He asked, astounded. That _would_ have been astounding.

"No, one Bachelor and two certificates. For the Bachelor I had already fulfilled a lot of the requisites from working and training and the information wasn't really anything new, except for terrorism. That was a great class. And all the information was online; I just attended some night classes. They gave me all my assignments at the start so I completed them as quickly as I could and simply focused on studying for finals. They let me sit them once all my credits were complete." I explained. It really had been a lot easier than I thought it would have been. "The short courses were intense but I kept up"

"_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti._" He whispered in my ear. (I'm so proud of you).

"_Gracias. Esto significa el mundo para mí oírle decir eso._" I responded. (Thank you. It means the world to me to hear you say that)

**REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

**Thanks for reading! ****I appreciate it immensely. In case you hadn't noticed by now, characters are slightly OOC...**

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear)__ Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God)Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Dont forget to review!**

**I own nothing, Ms Evanovich owns all!!**

5

RPOV

_Dios_ I love how my native language rolls of her tongue. Gently, I took the paper and medal from her hands, placing them in the duffle on top of her belongings. I lifted her off my lap and laid her down on the bed. Gazing over her beautiful form, her hair spread out around her head like a halo, I gave her a sweet kiss. I was going to do this right. Tonight we would just sleep; I would have plenty of time to treasure her and her body in the near future...like tomorrow. I stood up.

"I'll be back in a second Babe" I murmured, giving her another kiss. And to think I could now do that whenever I want...she would never feel guilty about kissing me again... I walked out to the front door and rechecked the locks. I moved around the apartment silently turning off the lights before making my way back to the bedroom. Shutting the door, locking it and moving the lone chair that always resided in her bedroom in front of it, I started undressing. Steph silently watched me, both eyebrows raised...it always amused me when she struggled to raise her eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone to steal you away from me while we're sleeping" I answered her unasked question. Not that the chair would stop anyone who wanted in, but it would give me sufficient warning time to do something about it. I removed all my weapons first, then my boots and socks and finally my shirt. I stood there for half a second, contemplating whether I should sleep in my pants or butt naked. If we were at Haywood I would wear my boxers...but we weren't, and I hadn't thought to wear any and I didn't have any in my bag either.

"There's a pair in the draw below my underwear" Steph spoke in a slightly amused voice. I stared at her before flicking my gaze to the draw in question. She took the hint.

"Ella filled a whole draw with your clothes a while back; there are two: shirts, pants, sets of socks and one pair of silk boxers." She watched me as I sauntered over to the corner of the room. Opening the draw I did in fact discover two complete sets of clothes and my boxers. I pulled them out and started unbuckling my belt. Too get changed in front of Steph or not...she had seen me naked before...I could use a quick shower.

"Mind if I take a shower Babe?" She shook her head. I walked back over to her and kissed her again...she was intoxicating...and then swaggered to the bathroom. I returned after my shower to find Steph curled up on her side asleep. Smiling to myself, I shut off the light, re-barricaded the door and made my way to the bed. I lifted her into my arms and pulled down the sheets, tucking her in. Crawling into bed next to her I wrapped and arm around her waist and drew her to me. _Dios_ I was the luckiest man alive.

SPOV

I awoke to light caresses and the sound of a soothing voice. But it couldn't be...last night was a wonderful dream but Carlos...Ranger didn't really want me like that and he was still off who knows where saving the world. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to forget the wonderful dream of last night and return to reality.

"Babe, please, why are you crying?" His voice begged. It's just all part of my imagination...oh well, if I'm already hearing voices it probably won't matter that much if I respond.

"Because you're not really here and when I wake up it will have all just been a dream and it will hurt so much...I hate that kind of pain, I miss you and you don't even feel the same way" I sobbed. Why was I responding to voices in my head...surely this was unhealthy...not that I had ever _been_ healthy.

"Steph, I'm really here, last night happened. I love you. Open your eyes _mi amor_" He whispered. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of what I may see. I came face to face with a wall of mocha late skin. When my mind lost some of its fuzziness, I realised I was lying across Carlos's chest, my head resting on his shoulder. Tilting my head up slightly; I found his face.

"Carlos" I whispered, my tears stopping. He tilted his head down and found my lips, caressing them with a deep kiss.

"Hey Babe" He murmured back, stroking my cheek with his finger.

"Am I really awake?" I mumbled. This seemed too good to be true. I felt his other hand slide from my hip, down to cup my bottom. Then I felt a rough pinch.

"Ow! That hurt" I jolted away from him but he just drew me back to his side. I squirmed against him in resistance for a few seconds before relaxing...resistance was futile.

"Awake now Babe?" Carlos smirked. Jerk.

"Yeah" I answered. Not answering him would probably result in a dire form of punishment...not that that was always a bad thing...

"Good, because Steph, there's no going back. I'm yours now, and your mine. No other man has the right to touch you. I'm playing for keeps Babe and I intend to keep you for forever, if you'll have me that long. Tell me to leave now and I will, but walk out the front door with me and we're together." I silently contemplated his words. They weren't _that_ demanding...for him anyway...and he did give me choices...and I didn't want any women touching him either, this is my man.

"Won't you get sick of me before forever?" I enquired playfully. His lips attacked mine with bruising force.

"Never, I will never get sick of you" He murmured in between kisses. After a few more ardent shows of affection he pulled away and sat up.

"We need to get ready" I tried to raise an eyebrow at him; more likely my face just scrunched up, hopefully he got the message anyway.

"I'm taking you on a date" My mouth fell open and I almost passed out from shock...what?

"All day, that's why we slept in" We slept in?? _We _as in Carlos also? Wait, his sleep in and my sleep in were two completely different things...after all the man usually wakes at five am...

"Eight thirty Babe. It's eight thirty am" Holy Toledo Batman! Is the world going to end? The apocalypse is coming! Save yourselves, run for the hills!

"I don't appreciate your humour" My eyes bugged out.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I denied...at least I hope I didn't say anything.

"Your eyes are laughing Steph and your body is shaking in silent giggles" Oh, well that might do it.

"Sorry" I murmured sheepishly. Suddenly I found myself lying on my back with Carlos hovering over me.

"Liar" He whispered before brushing the most delicate kiss on my lips. "Go get ready" He ordered before moving off of me and standing. I glanced at my wardrobe. The only clothes I had in there were slut outfits or Rangeman black. Not exactly date clothes...although I couldn't remember what one did wear on a date...I hadn't been on an informal date in...years...I don't think I'd ever been on a _real _date...this was a sobering thought.

"Carlos" I whispered, still staring at my closet. I felt him sit next to me before I focused my eyes on him. His hand cupped my face.

"What Babe?" His eyes searched mine, I looked away staring at the carpet.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked quietly.

"Whatever you want" Carlos replied.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I whispered, barely audible.

"What'd you mean Steph" He appeared truly confounded, something I rarely saw.

"How am I supposed to act...what am supposed to say...do?" I think my voice was getting softer.

"You shouldn't act; say and do what you want" I sighed, how was I going to get through to him. Where was his ESP now?

"But I never...I haven't...I don't, not since...just forget it" I exhaled heavily and tried to crawl off the bed. I found myself pulled back into his lap, trapped.

"Tell me...please" Carlos's voice was soft and warm, persuading me. I cleared my voice.

"I've never been on a real date" I admitted shyly.

"What?!" And here I thought he sounded confused before!

"Morelli never took me anywhere...ever...and Dickie took me to corporate functions, he took me out to dinner _once_, and that was the night we got engaged. I had just finished work and he told me to meet him at a restaurant for a meeting with a prospective client. I walked in and he placed the ring on my finger telling me it looked good and to play along. And before Dickie...well there wasn't any dating in college just wild parties and no-one but Morelli wanted me in high school and he just laid me down behind the éclairs and took what he wanted from me. So I haven't dated...ever, and I have no idea what to wear or what to do or how to act, ok?" I snapped at him and struggled against his arms.

"Babe..." He spoke softly.

"If you don't want to take me out anymore its fine Carlos...I'd probably just embarrass you somehow anyway." I don't know why I was so angry...well, ok, it could probably have something to do with the fact that I just realised I'd let every man who'd ever been intimately apart of my life, walk all over me. Or the fact that no-one had wanted or appreciated me enough to take me out somewhere nice...ever.

"Morelli _never_ took you out on a date?" He was still catching up.

"He bought me pizza and we watched a game...that was the meaning of the word date to Joe...pizza and baseball deserved sex..." Shit. This was depressing. Where had my denial shield gone?!

"Didn't he take you to Rossini's?" I shook my head.

"He made plans and then stood me up...many times" This was going to make me cry soon.

"Holy shit. But you're so beautiful and special" I froze...what?

"Apparently I'm an easy lay" I shrugged and fought against him some more. Why didn't he just let me go?

"No you're not Stephanie" He growled. Uh oh. "How many men have you slept with?" He demanded. I felt myself blush. "Steph, please"

"Three" I whispered.

"Three? Including me?" He sounded so shocked. I wondered if I should be insulted or not. "Then how can you call yourself an easy lay?" He insisted forcefully.

"Because only three men have ever seriously endeavoured to get me into the sack and they succeeded with ease"

"Shit Steph, at least three quarters of the staff at Rangeman want in the sack with you. They're always flirting and making passes at you...Santos is the worst...Babe I'd say half the men in Trenton have seriously endeavoured to get you in the sack or at least wanted to. You've only been with three men out of that many and you deserve so much better than what they gave you. I'm going to make up for it. I promise Steph" Carlos declared rather avidly. He lifted me into his arms before tucking me back into bed.

"Go back to sleep _querida_. I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you" He kissed me tenderly before quickly dressing.

"Sleep" He commanded playfully, and then he disappeared. I heard the locks click shut. Rolling over onto my side, I found my face buried in Carlos's pillow. It smelled so yummy...I quickly dozed, succumbing to the feeling of safety.

**Please REVIEW!! It makes me want to update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter...****Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

**I own none of the fabulous characters; they're all creations of Janet Evanovich's brilliant mind.**

6

RPOV

After locking her apartment door, and checking that it was in fact secure, I ran down the flights of steps and out the front door. Walking calmly to my turbo I unlocked it, got in and powered out of the lot. I had a lot to accomplish in a very short time frame. But if there was a man who could meet impossible deadlines, it was me.

I fell into my _zone_ as Steph likes to call it...most of the time I'm just thinking about her. _Right _now I was wondering how it was that someone as beautiful and wonderful as my Babe, had never been taken on a date. Not even Morelli had attempted to impress her and spoil her as she deserved. I guess we all just took her for granted...even me. But that stops now. I _was_ going to make up for how neglected she's been in the past. I was planning to romanticize her all day long and until the end of forever. She deserved to be loved and appreciated and like hell I was going to let anyone but me be the one to do it.

Beeping open the gate, I slid the car into the Rangeman garage and parked in my one spare spot. I locked the car and strode towards the elevator. I needed to change my clothes before doing anything. I key fobbed my way up to the seventh floor and entered quickly. Glancing around, I noticed everything was in place and there was absolutely no dust. Good. Continuing to the bedroom, striping as I went I slid into the shower. After a quick five minute wash and shave I exited and went to dress.

Today I didn't want to just wear black...Steph saw me in that everyday...she had seemed to like when I mixed up my styles a bit during the Scrog incident...I pulled on a tight fitting cream Armani sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans. I finished off my look with black trainers. Tucking a gun in my waist band, shoving a knife in my pocket and strapping another gun to my ankle I was ready. I stuffed a duffle with a few changes of clothes, lap top and numerous other miscellaneous items, chucked a jacket on top, before walking back out of the apartment. The ride to the sixth floor was quick. Stepping out I headed to find Ella. I knocked briskly on their apartment door and counted to five. No answer. I knocked twice more and this time counted to fifteen. Still no answer. Crap, this meant I was going to have to go down to five to be able to locate Ella.

Shrugging on my jacket and placing on my sunglasses, I entered the elevator and hit five. If anyone dare said a word about what I was wearing they were going to Nigeria. The door opened and I encountered silence. Perfect, they knew I was coming. Now I just had to act like I was in a bad ass mood. Could work. I slung the bag over my shoulder and prowled towards the monitors. Mission: seek and find Ella. Shit, Steph would probably piss herself laughing if she knew I thought like that. Keeping the smirk off of my face, and my features carefully arranged I stood by Hal.

"Report" I ordered. It was great being the boss.

"No problems so far boss man. Ram and Cal are investigating a possible false alarm out at the Tiberswane House." I inclined my head and began to study the security monitors looking for my target. Someone walked up and slapped me on the back.

"Rangeman. Long time, no see" Santos was getting on my last nerve, and after last night he wouldn't want to continue. "I thought you were supposed to be shacked up with Bombshell for the week" Now he was just pushing his luck. Dropping my bag I slammed him into the wall, hand around his throat.

"Steph is not some hooker off the street Santos. She's a fucking woman that deserves respect. You'd do well to learn that. I'd gladly watch her kick your ass just for saying that. As it is you already have an appointment in the gym with me...don't create the need to bring a passport as well."

"Sorry Boss. I do respect Steph." I heard Lester mumble. Good, remorse is a start. I released him with one final shove before turning to the man on my right.

"Tank" I acknowledged, resuming my studying of the monitors, how many places could one woman be?

"Ranger...what you looking for?" He enquired.

"Ella" I responded. Elevator, no, seventh floor, no, sixth floor no, fifth floor...

"Break room"

"Good" I inclined my head at him, picked up my bag and marched off to find Ella. I approached her just as she was entering the elevator.

"Six?" I wondered.

"Yes, thankyou Ricardo" I gave her a small smile and hit the appropriate button.

"Coming for a visit?" She questioned sweetly.

"I need your opinion and advice" I answered truthfully. She was a woman after all...and one that had shopped for Steph before.

"Oh. I hope I can help you. Are you sure you're not better off talking to Tank?" Such a humble woman.

"You're who I require" I simply replied. The doors opened and I allowed her to exit first. Following her at a polite distance I waited outside the door to be invited in. She would probably call my mother if I demonstrated any disrespectful behaviour.

"Come in Ricardo. Leave your bag by the door" I did as she asked, even slipping my shoes off. "Would you have a seat?" She insisted bustling around the apartment.

"Thankyou" I acknowledged. She placed a cup of tea in front of me before sitting down across from my chair.

"So tell _Tia _Ella, what is bothering Ricardo?" I almost sighed, this felt similar to an interrogation. _(Aunt)_

"I'm taking Steph on a date and..."

"Where, when, how?" She commanded in quick succession.

"Hopefully, the rough plan includes, breakfast, point pleasant, lunch, the mall to buy her whatever she wishes and possibly watch a movie and then to dinner before I take her home" I didn't specify that it would be to _my_ home.

"Very well, proceed" I nodded my head.

"I wish to buy her a dress to wear on our date. She was freaking out about what to wear so I thought I would take care of it with a little help from you" She was already on her feet by the time I finished speaking.

"Come, come. We don't have all day" She called from another room. I followed her cautiously. What I encountered almost made me gape in astonishment. There was an entire wardrobe full of women's clothing that all appeared to be in Steph's size.

"Explain" I pleaded.

"You told me to buy whatever I thought your Stephanie would need. From what I can tell she has nothing, hence needs everything. I bought her all of this but have a hard time trying to slip it into your wardrobe so that she wears it. You and your all black only policy. Do you not like to see your woman in colour?" She muttered while flicking through the racks. I wasn't sure how to respond. Silence seemed appropriate. "I filled a wardrobe at your house as well, if you ever decide to take her there" Ella continued. Her and Tank...as well as my lawyer were the only people to know the location of the _Batcave_. I smiled again, thinking about my Babe.

"What colour dress? Never mind, black I suppose" She turned and walked to a different corner.

"No, a blue to match her eyes. And something comfortable that she can wear to the beach and out to dinner. Maybe a nice jacket to match" I considered. She paused and walked over to me. Studying me.

"Carlos, you're not wearing black for once" I inclined my head. I wasn't going to correct her and tell her that my shoes and jacket were black; she probably wasn't referring to them.

"Take off the jacket" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need it" Correct, but it hid my gun.

"I'm giving you another one stop pouting, _sobrino_" Both eyebrows shot up at this. I don't pout. _(Nephew)_.

I removed the jacket anyway. She took it from my hands and bustled out of the room, returning shortly.

"Here" She held up a dark brown leather motorcycle jacket. I stared at it for a second. It looked Italian. Was she serious?

"It's not for you really. When Stephanie get's cold you give her your jacket. It's a nice gesture and brown will work better with blue" I took the jacket out of her hands and slipped it on. It fit to perfection.

"Thankyou" Almost forgot my manners.

"You're welcome Ricardo, now come and pick out a dress for your Stephanie" _My_ Stephanie, I liked that. She walked over to another section of the wardrobe that seemed to be dominated by many different shades of blue. I watched as she pulled out three dresses and came back over to me.

"Which one do you like?" I smiled and made my decision easily.

"Shoes to match?" I nodded. She returned the reject dresses to the rack and came back with a pair of silver FMP, they didn't seem _too_ high. Good. She also handed me some blue lingerie.

"Anything else I'm forgetting?" I enquired.

"Wallet, phone, keys, dress, shoes...Do you have a present and flowers?" Negative.

"What kind of present?" Flowers I could do.

"Chocolates or candy...or jewellery if you'd like. You were gone a long time. You need to give her something that says; _I'm sorry for missing your birthday and leaving you alone on Christmas_" Shit. I did miss her birthday...and why was she alone on Christmas?

"Alone on Christmas?" I asked carefully.

"The boys had her in lock down in your apartment; some stalker or threat. Every time I went up to feed her she was sitting on the couch crying. No one else went to see her. I know because Tank was out with Lula for the week celebrating their engagement and Bobby, Hal, Cal, Ram and Santos were in Delaware attending to a skip. They had some new tough guy manning the door, keeping her in." My heart stopped momentarily. That was how my Babe had to spend Christmas?

"She was in lock down for a week and a half. Christmas was somewhere in the middle." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My men would be hearing about this.

"Did they at least give her a Christmas present?" Ella raised _her eyebrow_ at _me._ Right, stupid question.

"I made her pineapple upside down cake and chocolate pudding. I also made one of the boys go and get Rex." I pulled Ella into a hug.

"Thank you _Tia"_ I murmured before releasing her. (Aunt)

"You're welcome Ricardo. Now go woo your woman and put a smile on her pretty little face" She patted my cheek and walked out. I looked at the dress, underwear and shoes in my hands.

"Ella?"

"Si"

"Do you have a bag to put these in?" The men would give me hell for this.

"Man up Ricardo. They're all just jealous you met her and won her heart first" I smiled and exited the apartment. I quickly returned to seven, to retrieve something I'd had made for Steph a while ago, before heading down to the garage. I paused when I got there. I now had five cars parked in my section. How had I missed this on the way in?

"It arrived yesterday" Tank spoke. I was still angry with him, but he would find out later.

"Keys" I held out my hand and felt them deposited.

"Deltav said it was hot out of production. They're not released for another six months." I nodded slowly walking around it.

"It's a 2009 Porsche GT1. It's the successor to the Porsche Carrera GT. 950 Horse power and a top speed of 254mph." I smiled. This was a nice car...and of course it was black, even better.

"Not one interruption" I warned while placing my stuff on the passenger's seat before slipping into the driver's seat. He gave a small nod. I shut my door, revved the engine and accelerated out of the garage. The car handled like a dream.

**Please review, it will take only a second of your time. Just a thumbs up or down will do!!!! REVIEW :D **

**PS. CHECK OUT THE SEXY CAR, IT'S AMAZINGLY RANGER!!!**

http://media(dot)nextautos(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2006/07/Porsche-GT1-rendering-4601(dot)jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter...****Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

_Mi amor (my love)_

**I own none of the fabulous characters; they're all creations of Janet Evanovich's brilliant mind.**

7

SPOV

I awoke this time, to an itchy nose. Something soft and velvety kept skimming across it. I rubbed my nose before flopping onto my back, ready to fall back asleep. Instead, the annoying feeling started up again. I grumbled something unintelligible before swatting the air above my nose...my hand collided with nothing. Letting it fall back to the bed, it landed on something solid. Hmmm, that's not supposed to happen. I prodded and poked a bit...yep something sort of solid and warm was residing next to me on the bed. This was going to require further investigation. Attempting to open my eyes, the soft annoying sensation started again. Finally opening my eyes, I came face to face with a deep red rose and a smiling Carlos. He was half leaning over me, tickling my face with the rose's petals. Opening my mouth to demand an explanation, my words were cut off by his lips. Soft, loving and caressing with just a hint of desire.

"Good morning, again, Babe" He laughed, lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"It is a good morning. This is a nice way to wake up" I answered...ignoring the laugh. His lips pressed firmly against mine for a second before he propped himself up on his elbow. The hand that held the rose rested possessively on my hip. I studied him for a moment and felt my mouth fall open. Was this really Carlos?

"I thought I'd dress up for you" He answered my gaping. I ran a hand down his chest and watched the muscles twitch in response. He looked better than Adonis himself. The cream cashmere sweater clung to his muscled chest. The jeans, I noticed fit him perfectly.

"You didn't have to. You always look amazing anyway. Thank you" I murmured, my eyes still drinking him in.

"Welcome Babe. You need to get up." He smiled at me. I turned my studying to his face. He looked incredibly happy.

"I am incredibly happy Steph. I have you" He pushed himself into a sitting position and reached behind him. I was presented with a...I'm not quite sure.

"It's a Mocha Latte" I stared at him blankly. I usually just drank strong coffee with cream and sugar.

"You've never had one before?" He asked astounded. I shook my head no. If he could, I think he would have passed out from shock.

"If there was ever something that would destroy the temple, it would be this" He smiled.

"It's a mixture of strong coffee or espresso, chocolate syrup, vanilla, steamed milk and sugar. I got you one with a marshmallow and whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top" Holy Shit. Batman got me the mother of all coffees.

"Why?" I queried, bewildered as I took it out of his hand.

"Because I love you, and I also know you need coffee to function" I was sure I was going to pay for this in the form of a salad later. Oh well. He handed me a straw with a spoon on the end. Wow. I sat there happily eating and drinking the best drink on the planet. He took the cup from me as I finished and leaned in close to me. He then licked my lips, groaned, then attacked me with a ravenous kiss. We broke apart breathing heavily. My hands were attached to his shirt and his hands were resting on my waist. He was being good. Stealing another quick kiss, he gently released my hands from his shirt.

"Time to get ready Babe" He smiled. I shook my head.

"You don't have to do this Carlos I..." My lips were silenced with another kiss.

"Let me do something nice for you Steph, please. I want to, I love making you happy and spoiling you. Let me, please." He begged, holding me close to his body. I nodded against him and he kissed me again.

"Thank you, _mi amor._ I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Take your time, we have forever" He whispered before leaving the room.

I sat there half dazed for a minute before crawling out of bed, red rose in my hand. I wasn't sure when he transferred it there. As soon as my feet hit the floor I looked down and gasped. There were rose petals sprinkled everywhere and a definite trail leading to the bathroom. I gazed around the room and noticed a vase of roses perched on my window sill. WOW! I slowly followed the trail to the bathroom and found a note tapped to the mirror.

_Good Morning mi amor.  
Hope you find everything to your liking.  
Your dress is hanging on the back of the door. I have the shoes. I wish to put them on for you.  
Chocolates are waiting for you inside the vanity.  
Love C._

I opened the mirror and found the entire vanity stuffed with little heart chocolates. I laughed and hoped he didn't expect me to eat all of them...of course he wouldn't, he was just doing something nice, didn't mean his policy on healthy food had changed. I unwrapped one and savoured the chocolaty goodness before closing the door to investigate my dress. Luckily I had swallowed my chocolate because my mouth fell open in amazement. It was a stunning blue silk ruched ruffle dress...the tag said banana republic, not some crazy designer thank God. It was pretty and feminine and not too sexy. It showed a little cleavage and it stopped four inches above my knees, showing off my legs. The material felt like a dream. **(Similar to the dress seen at....but with more cleavage showing, blue and shorter **http://www(dot)bananarepublic(dot)com/browse/product(dot)do?cid=41350&pid=587801**)**

I climbed into the shower and began the beautifying process. After around half an hour I had shaved, scrubbed, washed myself to squeaky clean perfection and moisturised, applied minimal makeup and tamed my hair. Overall I'd say a record. Crap...I hadn't thought to bring underwear. I reached for the door handle but accidentally grabbed the dress. A beautiful satin wonder bra and matching lace panties fell from inside the dress. I got a hot flush straight to my doo dah...he was amazingly thorough. I dressed carefully, enjoying the feeling of the material on my skin.

Exiting the bathroom I heard raised voices coming from the kitchen...both unfortunately sounded familiar. I walked over to my bed, retrieved my glock that was shoved under my pillow and silently exited. Gun pointed forward I stealthily snuck into the kitchen to find Morelli and Carlos holding each other at gun point. There was also a woman standing behind Joe looking on completely baffled...I really hoped she wasn't supposed to be the fed girlfriend, you'd think she'd have seen guns before.

"I asked you; what the fuck are you doing here?" Morelli demanded.

"I could ask you the same Morelli" I stated in a dangerously low tone. All three heads snapped in my direction and all eyebrows were raised when they encountered the gun.

"Cupcake..." I pointed the gun at his nuts...he'd miss them most.

"Put the gun down Morelli and get out" I ordered. This would probably have worked much better if I had of been in my kick ass black outfit...instead of a pretty dress. Worked last time anyway...

"C'mon cupcake, I doubt you even know how to use that thing...isn't a glock too much of a challenge for you. I bet it's not even loaded." Scum, dickhead scum.

"_Si me dispararle va a contar como agredir a un funcionario o que actúe el mundo un gran favor?"_ I asked Carlos quickly. _(If I shoot him will it count as assaulting an officer or serving the world a big favour?)_

"_Asalto Babe, lo siento_" He replied within a second. I shifted my gun slightly to the right of Morelli and fired at the object nearest to him. (_Assault babe, sorry)_

"Fuck Stephanie! Are you crazy?" He snarled moving his gun to point it at me. His attention was now solely focused on me.

"I made two simple requests and you chose not to follow them. You then issued a direct challenge that I chose to meet. I didn't think you were dumb enough to ask _me_if I was crazy Morelli, when I indicated to you I never wished to be in your presence again. You're trespassing and entering, get out and take your friend with you" I snapped, watching out of the corner of my eye as Carlos slowly approached him.

"Joe..." The woman whispered, tugging on his arm.

"Not now sugar" He growled.

"You can leave if you want to. You've done nothing wrong" I spoke kindly to her while maintaining eye contact with Morelli, it wouldn't be good for him to look around now. She nodded at me and ran out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Carlos pressed his gun to Morelli's temple.

"Put the fucking gun down Morelli. Point it the fuck away from Steph" Morelli slowly retracted his gun and tossed it to the floor raising his hands next to his head.

I walked forward, emptied all the bullets out and unceremoniously shoved the gun into his waist band. I walked to a window, struggled with it for a few minutes before it opened and I tossed the bullets out. Reapproaching the men in the other room, I found a pale Morelli and a glaring Carlos. When I got close enough Carlos drew me to his chest, sneaking the hand that wasn't preoccupied with a gun around my waist, and placing a kiss on my head.

"Her business is no longer your concern, get out" Ranger commanded. I watched as Joe slowly backed out, with his hands still raised. The door slammed shut. I sighed and leaned heavily against Carlos. Fucking Morelli.

"How long do you think we have till the cops get here?" I mumbled against his chest, tucking my gun into his waist. The girlfriend would have surely freaked out and over exaggerated. He tucked his own gun into the small of his back before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me back to the bedroom.

"Ten minutes" He answered setting me down on the bed. He removed my gun, disassembled it and walked to the wardrobe.

"Have you got any other guns lying about Babe?" He wondered coming back from the safe empty handed. I sighed. There were at least five hidden around the apartment...I couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah" I stood, but he caught me around the waist before I could go anywhere.

"I'll get them" He insisted warmly.

"They're hidden" I replied. He would probably find them in no time flat.

"How many?" Carlos asked with a small smile. He did like a challenge.

"Five, I think...could be a couple more." I frowned, mentally reviewing where I could remember hiding guns. His smile turned 200 watt. I was amusing him.

"I'll find them Babe. Don't worry" He placed a yummy kiss on my lips before slinking off.

Five minutes later he returned with seven guns and a couple of boxes of bullets. Oops, I miscounted.

"One behind the toilet, one in the freezer, another in the microwave, one in the cookie jar, two under separate window sills and one under the sink" He smiled depositing them on the bed. I started disassembling one as he started on another.

"Do you have licences for all of these?" Uh oh. I knew I had one for my .38, one for the glock and three of the others had licences in my handbag. The others I _think_ I had acquired from Lula...shit.

"No and those four have questionable origins." I separated the ones I had licenses for from the ones that didn't. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Ok, so we need to get rid of them" He ran an appraising eye around the room and settled on the door. "Put the ones with licences in the safe and bring your quilt to the lounge room." I did as he asked quickly, aware that we were on a short time frame.

When I entered the room, he had one of the floor boards off and was depositing the guns inside. He carefully put the floorboard back in place. Huh, couldn't even tell. Carlos then took the thick blanket from me and spread it out on the floor. He kneeled down, facing the door, staring at me.

"Lay down" He instructed.

"What?" I wondered puzzled.

"Time's up" He pulled me down to the ground and slid on top of me before kissing me senseless. Almost immediately there was pounding on the door before it burst open. Carlos broke the kiss and glared at the intruders.

"Shit, sorry Mr Manoso...Steph...we um received a call that someone was being held at gun point...is um ah..." Eddie mumbled. Carlos's eyes crinkled. He was silently laughing. Suddenly I noticed where his hands were...under my dress...and I buried my red face in his chest.

"Morelli was here but he left...alive and well" Carlos answered, rubbing circles on my stomach with his thumbs, making me squirm.

"Oh, um...do you mind if we have a look around anyway"

"Steph?" Carlos whispered in my ear. Oh, that question was addressed to me?

"Go ahead" I grumbled as Carlos slowly removed his hands and sat up, pulling me with him. I looked around the room and noticed it was suddenly full of cops...well there were four of them. I blushed again and hid my face in Carlos' chest. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap as he leaned back against the wall. Bending down to my ear he murmured...

"Just informing them what's mine" I felt shivers run down my spine as he kissed below my ear. The cops spread out around the apartment.

"Ok Steph, well nothing seems out of the ordinary...except that you have no furniture and your fridge is turned off. Also, are you aware that the majority of your belongings are in a duffle bag?" Big dog asked me. I sighed and faced them keeping my head rested on Carlos's shoulder, ready to lie my ass off, when Carlos spoke.

"She's moving in with me today" My eyes bugged slightly and I gazed at him questioningly.

"Is this news to you Steph?" Crap, damn cops.

"No, I just didn't think we needed to tell everyone our business" I muttered, lying through my teeth. It was definitely news to me.

"So neither of you shot Morelli?" Big Dog asked eagerly.

"Nope" I answered watching as Big Dog held out his hand and received fifty dollars from each of the other three officers. My anger bubbled. They were still betting on me, the assholes.

**Please review, it will take only a second of your time. :D ? or :( ?**

**REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!!!**

**BTW: when i post a link, the (dot) means put a full stop in. You cant post links in chapters so i had to remove the "." and replace it with (dot)...sorry for any confusion.**

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

**I own nothing, no-one and i'm making no money. **

8

RPOV

I felt Stephanie tense as the officers exchanged money. They were still betting on aspects of her life...perhaps that would stop soon...if I had anything to do with it, it certainly would. I tightened my arms around her, hugging her tight against my chest while placing a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Her hands unclenched from my shirt and she took a deep breath, relaxing against me. I brought one of my hands up and stroked her cheek soothingly. I then turned my blackest stare on the four men standing before me. They all took a noticeable step backwards.

"I suggest you men refrain from betting or exchanging money in relation to Stephanie in my presence. If you value your livelihoods I also suggest I never hear about betting in relation to me. If it is happening I _will_ hear about it. Please see yourselves out, now" I ordered in a forceful voice. They had all paled in complexion by the time I had finished.

"Thank you for your time Mr Manoso, Stephanie." They all but fled from the apartment. I relaxed, closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. Steph wrapped her arms around my neck and placed an amazingly soft kiss on my lips. This was the first time she had _ever_ given _me_ a kiss. I pulled her closer, encouraging her, but I let her control it. When she broke the kiss, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" She whispered, her head resting on my chest.

"What for _querida?_" I requested staring into her beautiful eyes. I should be thanking her for simply being with me.

"For soothing me, for getting rid of them, for making me feel like my life's not a joke" She looked away and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I want to soothe you, I'll always get rid of anyone who upsets you and your life is not a joke Steph. You just experience life at its fullest and you treat everyone with decency until they do something to warrant your disrespect. You're so caring and you have such a big heart _mi amor_, you touch everyone's lives around you and bring people joy. Everyone wants to be a part of your life, that's why they bet, they don't realise it effects you and upsets you. They figure it brings them closer to you, not that it invades your privacy _amante_." I tried to explain. I touched her face adoringly, turning her so that her eyes met mine.

"_Te amo Steph. Tú eres mi vida y te necesito, mi bella mujer, para sobrevivir." _She gave me a small smile._ (I love you Steph. You are my life and I need you, my beautiful woman, to survive)_.

"_¿Usted comprende?"_ I enquired, tracing her features. If Stephanie Plum left the Earth tomorrow, so would I...after I tracked down the bastard that took her life. (_Do you comprehend/understand?)_

"_Si, Carlito, mi comprende. Usted amo mi. Usted no desean vivir sin mí, al igual que no quiero existir sin usted."_ She spoke softly, staring at me with blazing eyes. (_Yes, Carlos, I understand. You love me. You don't wish to live without me, like I don't want to exist without you.) _

"_Dios _Steph." I murmured kissing her sweet lips passionately. I didn't deserve her, but I was going to have her anyway. "Come on Babe. We have a date." I reminded, standing with her in my arms.

"Carlos" She grumbled. I chuckled. She was being cute.

"I never did get the chance to tell you how absolutely beautiful you look in this dress" I stated, standing her on her feet in the bedroom. She blushed. I ran a hand down her side, caressing her curves before pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed. Walking to my duffle I extracted the shoes and returned to Steph, kneeling down in front of her.

Lifting her right foot into my hand, I placed a trail of kisses from her knee down to her big toe before slipping to shoe on her foot. I did the same for the other. Standing again, I went to find my present for her. Returning quickly, I reached out a hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Turn around Babe" I instructed kindly. She did as asked. I pulled the sapphire murano heart necklace that was attached to a diamond chain, out of the box. Sweeping her hair to one side I placed the necklace around her neck, hooking it together. I let my hands linger on her neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Carlos..." She whispered. I hooked an arm around her and turned her to face me. Tears were spilling down her face.

"I missed your birthday and Christmas Babe, and it's customary to bring your date a present" I explained, brushing the tears away.

"But"

"No Buts. It's a gift. Please accept it _querida._" I pleaded, running my hand through her enticing curls.

"It's so beautiful" She answered. I smiled.

"It's only as beautiful as the woman who wears it" I retorted affectionately. She wrapped her hand around the heart and rested her head against my chest.

"Thank you, I love it" She spoke softly. I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her flush against my body, just holding her to me. It was almost surreal to be holding her in my arms. She had my heart...literally now.

"Welcome. You ready to go Babe?" Steph nodded against my chest but made no move to step away.

"Come _amante, _it will be fun. Do you want to bring a gun so if you have enough of me you can just shoot me?" She looked up at me. I had succeeded in bringing a smile to her lips.

"You want the glock or the .38?" I asked staring into her smiling eyes.

"I would never _intentionally_ shoot you" She remarked.

"I know. I just like it when you're armed, it makes me feel like you're safe" I justified.

"I always feel safe with you but ok...where am I gonna put it?" She stared down at herself. So gorgeous when confused.

"Thigh holster" I smiled. I was going to enjoy dressing her.

"I don't have one" She frowned. I kissed away her pout and sat her back down on the bed going once again to my duffle. I returned, kneeling in front of her smiling.

"Carlos..." She warned lightly. I snaked my hands up her legs and began to push the dress up. When it was high enough, I slipped on the band holster and placed kisses all around it before slipping a firestorm FS22 into it. Placing one last kiss on her thigh I pulled her dress back down and moved my hands to her waist. I stood and pulled her with me. Time to go. I kissed her lips deeply, distracting her. I then grabbed her hand and the two duffle bags before leading her out of the apartment. She leaned against me in elevator...thought I'd give her a break from the stairs...plus this way I got to hold her close for longer. Steph finally snapped out of it when I led her to my car...my _new _car. I really did like it...I hoped it didn't get blown up today.

"Holy shit." I agreed; it was kind of a Holy shit car.

"It's new Babe" I stated, watching her admire it. She paled and stared at me, horror struck.

"What if it gets destroyed?" She wondered, staring back at it with dread.

"Just as long as you're not in it_ mi amor_. Money means nothing to me Babe, I'd get it all back on insurance anyway" I opened the passenger door for her and threw the duffles in the back. She stood unmoving three feet away from the car. I gave an almost sigh, scooped her up in my arms and deposited her in the seat. Buckling her in, I gave her a quick kiss and shut the door. I got in behind the wheel and roared out of the parking lot.

"He let me in his new expensive car" Steph murmured. I stayed silent. Probably she hadn't meant to say that out loud. I went into my _zone_ and thought about all the things Steph had told me since I returned...and all the things I had learned that had happened to her while I was away. We had a fairly long drive ahead of us. I didn't want to take her to brunch in the Burg. Wonder how long Steph would remain silent for...wonder how long _I_ would remain silent for...I had a few questions...

SPOV

I was sitting in a car that was freaking better than the batmobile! I can't believe he let me in his new expensive car! It was brand spanking new! The seats were butter soft leather and the car _purred_. Not that Carlos didn't always travel in style...but this was ridiculously luxurious. We had been driving for about half an hour when I was snapped out of my car fantasy.

"How long have Tank and Lula been engaged, Babe?" I felt my mood dramatically dampen.

"I don't know, they never told me...not that I've really been speaking to Tank...or Lula" I answered, staring out the window.

I hadn't really been speaking to anyone...not since Christmas anyway and that was three months ago. There wasn't even a real threat...they just hadn't wanted me getting into trouble while they were all off saving the fucking world...chauvinistic assholes. I worked with them, I trained with them...well not so much the past month; I had completed all their tests so I had begun training on my own...but anyway, they were no longer my friends...just colleagues. Carlos was silent again for a long minute.

"They didn't tell you they were engaged?" He sounded thunderstruck...I've been doing that to him a lot lately.

"Lester let it slip the day before they locked me up so it was sometime before then I guess" _I _could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Lula didn't show you the ring?" I shook my head and knew I was about to cry.

"Lula and I had a falling out" I responded quietly.

That was an understatement. First she tried to get me back with Morelli, then she had started trying to get me laid...then she gossiped about every aspect of my life to anyone who would listen...which was everyone in the Trenton area. Then she chucked a fit because I wasn't spending enough time with her bounty hunting, even though I was picking up _all_ my skips anyway. So I had distanced myself from her...I couldn't trust her with my privacy.

"But she's one of your best friends" I had to disagree.

"She was never my best friend, hell she wasn't even a great friend...she was just a friend" I think I sighed.

"Why?" _Why?_ Well...

"She would have been a great friend if she hadn't of constantly left me stranded in random places all over the city, most of the time with dead bodies or cold blooded killers. The first time I was kidnapped while you were away was because she left me in a completely foreign suburb with no way of getting home! I had my phone and that was it. My purse was in her car with all my defence crap. When I called Rangeman they hung up on me and then my phone died! Fucking new people. Tank almost killed _Brian_... I could never depend on her when I needed to. She didn't respect my decisions and she wanted me to sleep with a different guy every night. I just couldn't...can't accept that" I was shaking my head by the time I was finished.

That particular stalker had enjoyed knives and blood and had a field day on me. Most of the cuts were small, and hadn't scarred but there were a few deep gashes he had inflicted that did scar. I absentmindedly traced a few that remained on my arms. No one had come to my rescue that time...I was forced to fend for myself...the bastard died with a bullet between the eyes.

"Tank said you killed him" Carlos sounded...proud?"

"Tank didn't even realise I had been kidnapped until I didn't show up for work for over a week. When I made it to a hospital, I called Carl and he picked me up, took my statement and collected the body...the cops arrested me the next day for suspected manslaughter because some junior cop idiot messed up the evidence. I was in jail for four days before they sorted it all out and let me go. _Tank_ asked me if I had a nice _trip_ on freaking vacation and that next time he wanted notice beforehand." I spat.

Jail had not been fun, but luckily they had put me alone in my own cell. My eyes suddenly refocused on the present and I realised we were pulled over on the side of a deserted road. Carlos had his hands clenched tight on the wheel and was resting his forehead against it. He was shaking slightly, eyes closed. Uh oh. I had made him mad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do. My one phone call and the jackass from Rangeman hung up on me _again_. I didn't have anyone to turn to" I whispered pressing myself into the door.

"_Voy a seguir el hijo de puta y matarlo."_ He exclaimed. (I'll track the son of a bitch down and kill him.)

"Please don't, Tank already sent him to the ICU for two weeks...he remained in hospital for over a month after that." It was bad enough he had been punished because of me...I didn't want him to die because of one mistake. Probably I wasn't going to tell Carlos about anything else that happened while he was away...the majority of it would make him upset at the least.

"Stop blaming yourself Stephanie. He could have been responsible for your death...You should have had someone to turn to..." He retorted sharply, hands clenching tighter and arm muscles flexing. "Arrested...four days in jail...fuck Tank didn't mention _that!"_ He growled. I wrapped my arms around my chest and faced the window. I didn't want him to see me cry again. Not only was I upset because he was yelling...but some of those experiences I had locked away in the back of my mind, and now I had to face them again.

**I know, little dramatic and mean for leaving it there right? Lol, REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of spanish and a little vietnamese...Hope you enjoy and this answers some of your questions about why Tank didn't realise she was missing.**

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I own nothing.**

9

RPOV

She spent fucking four days in jail! Four whole fucking days before she was released! And after being at the hospital for her injuries! Shit, they must have been serious for Steph to drag herself to a hospital. How could Tank have let her just sit in jail...how could he let her get hurt...how could he not have noticed she was gone...shit...I wonder if anything bad happened to her in jail. I opened my eyes and stared at my Babe. Her back was turned towards me and her head was resting on the window. Nothing bad should ever happen to her, she was so kind and generous and after all the horrible crap she'd seen she still retained a portion of her innocence. I wondered briefly what the fuck else happened to her while I was gone...

"Babe?" I murmured softly. No response. I reached out and lightly touched her arm and she flinched away from me. Shit...I just shouted at her...practically bit her head off for telling me something that happened to her...would she ever tell me anything again? Fuck!

"Steph" I tried again, my voice warm and coaxing.

"Carlos please don't; just kick me out if you're that angry with me" Carlos, not Ranger. Good sign.

"I'm not angry with _you_ _amante_. I'm upset that you had to go through all that. You're such an amazing person, you shouldn't have to suffer. You don't deserve to suffer. If I had of been there, you wouldn't have spent fifteen minutes in jail" I muttered remorsefully. I was an asshole, she was opening up to me and I scared the crap out of her. Way to build trust and a solid foundation for a relationship, idiot!

"Well, the whole experience made me realise the only person I can always count on is me." She spoke so sadly. Shit, that hurt...I thought she could always count on me. "That's why I got training, so that when you're not around to protect me, I can watch my own back. I didn't like doing it...I feel much safer when I'm with you." Holy Shit, she trusts _me_ more than she trusts herself?!

"I hate being alone Carlos, but you need to tell me now if you don't want this, if you can't handle all my crap say the word and I'll get out of this car and never bother you again." Her voice was thick with emotion. Of course I wanted this! I wanted, no needed her. I thought we had established this. God, I need to build her self confidence back up.

"_Te amo carina. No ir por favor. Lo siento haberte gritado que Steph. Yo estaba asustado. Por favor, perdóname. Quiero que seas capaz de decirme nada. Eres mi corazón y mi alma, mi amor. No deje de mí, Te quiero a ti, como lo son ustedes."_ I think that construes as begging. (_I love you darling._ _Don't go please. I'm sorry I yelled at you Steph. I was frightened. Please, forgive me. I want you to be able to tell me anything. You're my heart and soul, my love. Don't leave me; I want you, as you are._)

I reached out and touched her arm again...no flinching this time. I ran my hand up and down her arm lightly, trying to ignore the few new scars. She still wouldn't face me though. I opened my door and got out of the car, striding over to her side. Opening the door she looked up at me shocked. I held out a hand to her. After a few seconds she extended hers towards me. I pulled her up out of the car, shut the door and leaned her back against it. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. I hated it when she cried, it meant she wasn't happy, and this time it was my fault. Placing a hand on her either side of her face, I started brushing tears away with my thumbs. I tilted my face towards her and gave her a soft, affectionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around my waist. Touching my lips to hers again, I felt her relax against me more. Shifting my hands to rest on the car, either side of her head, I moved my lips to the crook of her neck and placed a delicate kiss there before speaking.

"Steph" She tensed a little. I kissed her neck softly once more. C'mon Babe, it's just me, relax.

"Steph, please calm down and let me explain why I was so angry?" She nodded her head slightly.

"Firstly, you took me by surprise. I didn't know we were about to talk about one of your near death experiences. Secondly, Tank was supposed to inform me of anything dramatic that happened to you and he didn't. He was supposed to look after you and he didn't. I'm angry at myself for not taking better care of you, for leaving you with no one to turn to. I want to talk about it. Not right now, but later...and with some warning. I will never be angry at you Babe. Please, _mi amor_, don't be frightened of me." I appealed.

"I'm not afraid of you Carlos." She replied, her breath tickling my neck.

"Then why are you crying?" I wondered leaning back slightly to study her. Her blank face slammed into place. Shit, I couldn't even read her eyes. She wasn't going to tell me.

"Please don't hide things from me Steph" I pleaded, intertwining my hand with one of hers.

"You just said you didn't want to talk about it...and I know next to nothing about you, you know almost everything about me. Don't call _me _on hiding information from you, man of mystery." I cringed. That was not a friendly tone. I _was _being hypocritical. Fuck...ok, I can fix this.

"My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I was born in Newark, I attended high school in Miami and my birth sign is Leo. I'm two months older than you. I went to Rutgers for two years. I joined the army and went on to the Rangers. I was best in the business. I enjoy listening to classical music; I'm CEO of Rangeman LLC. I generally go commando. I carry two guns and a knife at all times. I'm right handed. I was married and have a daughter whose name is Julie. That's a little about what you do know about me. That's more than almost anyone else outside my family." I paused for breath. I don't think I've ever spoken that long about myself ever. I stared into Steph's eyes. She had softened; the mask was gone from her eyes. It was working.

"Now here are some things you don't. My first car was a rusted out 1978 Monte Carlo, with almost 200,000 miles on it, I got my ear pierced when I joined a gang, I have five sisters whose names are Ceila, Elena, Ovelia, Alicia and Nadia my mother's name is Maria and my father's name is Ricardo, which is why the people I love generally call me Carlos. I have an extremely large extended family which I will take you to meet soon. I can fly a helicopter. I was a Ranger Drill sergeant. I lost my virginity at 15. I will tell you almost anything you want to know Babe, just ask" I sealed my promise with a kiss. Resting my forehead against hers I stared into her eyes. Her mask was gone now. Success. She looked amazed.

"Anything?" She stated. I kissed her again.

"Yes Steph." I smiled against her lips.

"Where are we going for lunch?" I groaned and buried my face in her hair. She got _me!_ "I was joking Carlos" She laughed. _Dios mi_, her laugh was musical. I trailed kisses down her throat.

"Good. Because it's a surprise" I murmured. She laughed again. I was making her happy! Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her as close to me as I could.

"Are we ok Babe?" I enquired quietly. I felt her hand run up my back and then through my hair.

"Always. Better than ok" I silently exhaled in relief before I kissed her passionately.

"I love you" I admitted fondly.

"I love you too Carlos" I couldn't stop the big grin that I felt spreading across my face. It soon disappeared, though, when a black explorer pulled in behind my car and Tank got out.

SPOV

I saw the smile drop right off of Carlos's face and turned to see what he was staring at. It was Tank. I closed my eyes and buried my head in Carlos's chest. He was going to have to go to work.

"I'll get my bag" I whispered, too quiet for Tank to hear.

"No. You're not going anywhere without me" Carlos answered back, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Ranger" Tank greeted, I noticed not acknowledging me.

"Tank" Carlos retorted crisply. We were still intertwined and leaning against the car.

"Problem?" Tank asked. With you, yes, in general no. My hands, resting on Carlos's chest clenched.

"_Fácil. Cálmate mi amor"_ Carlos soothed. I glanced up at him and found him staring at me, ignoring Tank. Tank looked perplexed. Guess he didn't understand Spanish. (_Easy. Calm down my love_).

Relaxing my hands, I pulled away from Carlos, well as far as he would let me. He gave me a questioning look.

"_Voy a sentarme en el coche mientras usted hablar de negocios. Él no me dice nada acerca de Rangeman más. Nadie lo hace._ _Todavía no puedo averiguar lo que hice mal a disgustado todos ellos inicialmente. Llévame a casa cuando esté listo."_ I spoke quietly. (_I'll sit in the car while you discuss business. He doesn't tell me anything about Rangeman anymore. No-one does. I still can't figure out what I did wrong to upset all of them initially. Take me home when you're ready.)_

"No_._ Stay_. Soy el jefe. No vas a casa. Está quedarse conmigo. Amante, por favor. Te necesito conmigo__" _Carlos spoke rapidly. (_I'm the boss. You're not going home. You're staying with me. Lover, please. I need you with me.)_

"Ok" I replied timidly. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against my lips.

"You speak Spanish, Plum?" Tank spoke. I broke my gaze with Carlos and gave Tank a hard stare.

"Yes" I spoke with no emotion in my voice.

"Since when? Does this have anything to do with the college stuff?" I froze and turned to Carlos shocked. He told Tank, when I specifically explained to him that it was private and that I wanted to keep it private? I let my arms drop off of his chest and tried to step back.

"I didn't Steph. I wouldn't. _Sé cómo te sientes; __que es privado_. _No voy a traicionar al igual que usted._ Please _querida."_ Carlos whispered sincerely in my ear. _ (I know how you feel; that it was private. I wouldn't betray you like that_._)_

I studied his eyes for a moment and decided he was telling the truth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me flush against his body. I kissed his cheek before tucking my head under his chin.

"Jesus Stephanie, what have you done to this man?" Tank laughed. I froze. Carlos tensed, his breathing changed.He was angry.

"_Shut cái fuck lên bạn bastard! Fucking bạn __đ__ể cho cô ấy ngồi ở trại giam sau khi bạn __đ__ể cho cô ấy c__ó__đ__ượ__c kidnapped. Cô ấy có thể __đ__ã chết. Tôi có thể có fucking mất nó. __Cô ấy __là cuộc sống của tôi. Bạn muốn các Stephanie tuổi trở lại sau __đó__ bắt __đ__ầu __đ__iều trị với cô ấy, c__ô__đá__ng tôn trọng. Tôi không thể tin t__ưở__ng rằng tôi bên trái bạn assholes __đ__ể ch__ă__m s__ó__c của mình. Tôi yêu cô ấy, __đ__ể lại fuck khỏi... Tôi nghe của bạn tham gia._ _Bạn __đ__ã không ngay cả fucking thông báo cho rằng một trong hai của Steph! Bạn bị loại trừ cô ấy, cô ấy patronized và thực hiện tất cả các cô nàng mất tự tin. Nếu bạn là một trong số không tốt nhất của tôi bạn bè tôi sẽ giết bạn. Bạn sẽ làm cho nó lên __đ__ến nàng nào __đó__ ... Và fucking khóa nàng lên một mình trên Giáng sinh? Fuck Tank!"_

_(Shut the fuck up you bastard! You let her fucking sit in jail after you let her get kidnapped. She could have died. I could have fucking lost her. She's my life. You want the old Stephanie back then start treating her with the respect she deserves. I can't believe I left you assholes to take care of her. I love her, so back the fuck off...I heard you're engaged. You didn't even fucking inform Steph of that either! You excluded her, patronized her and made her lose all her self confidence. If you weren't one of my best friends I would kill you. You will make it up to her somehow...And fucking locking her up alone over Christmas? Fuck Tank!) _

Carlos snarled at Tank. I had no idea what he had just said or what language he had just spoken in. But I did know that there was a lot of swearing and that they were discussing me. I watched as the big man paled the longer Carlos went on. Carlos continually rubbed calming circles on my back and kept hugging me closer to him; not that you could separate us with a piece of paper.

"Sorry Boss. I didn't realise she was missing; her tracker said she was at Point Pleasant. We thought she had just needed a break" Tank muttered. Carlos broke eye contact with him to stare into my eyes. He calculated me for a minute. Most likely I looked baffled, but I wasn't scared or frightened like he was probably expecting me to be. After his deliberation, he leaned down and caressed my lips avidly, leaving me breathless.

"Was there something you wanted Tank?" Carlos demanded, moving a hand up to stroke my face, not shifting his eyes from mine.

"Just making sure you were ok boss. You'd been pulled over here for forty minutes, thought we should check up on you" Tank mumbled.

"_We?_ Show me where the tracker and GPS unit are on my car" Carlos ordered, slowly letting go of me.

"Santos is in the car" Tank responded walking to the hood of the new Porsche. Carlos' head snapped up at his answer and his glare focused on the passenger's side of the explorer. I would have been out of the car running if someone had focused that glare at me. Carlos captured my hand in his and led me around the car to where Tank was standing.

"Well" Carlos insisted edgily. Tank dropped to his stomach and reached his arm under the engine.

"You want it turned off?" Carlos inclined his head. Tank fiddled around for a second before standing again.

"That was the tracker. You can turn off the GPS from the inside control." Tank explained. Carlos drew me into his side, wrapping his arms around me.

"We're offline Tank. Remember that. Leave a message on my phone if it's that important." Carlos instructed.

"Later Ranger. Stephanie" Tank strode away back to the explorer. The car sped off quickly. I sighed deeply and relaxed.

"Steph?" I snuggled deeper into his side.

"Mmmmm" I answered.

"Are you alright Babe?" I nodded and then shook my head.

"Steph?" He wondered anxiously. Just then my stomach decided to explain the matter. "Oh. Hungry Babe?" I nodded again and pulled away from him.

"Are we ever going to make it to food?" I spoke, smiling at him. He smiled back and gave me a tingling kiss.

"Get in the car Babe" Carlos directed playfully. I followed his order and watched his gorgeous ass as he walked around the car to get in his side.

"Like what you see Babe?" He smirked.

"Love it, actually" I retorted. He shook his head and accelerated off.

**Review!**

**BTW there will be no more vietnamese, i just needed a language that Steph wouldn't understand so Ranger could rip Tank to shreds. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! ****Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.**

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes) Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I own nothing!**

**A fair bit of spanish; i apologize in advance for any errors.**

10

SPOV

We went to lunch at an expensive looking restaurant, in New Jersey...somewhere, I think. Surprisingly, Carlos ordered something for me that tasted wonderful, and was also apparently healthy. He even ordered me a dessert that was light and fluffy and chocolaty which he proceeded to feed me and kiss me between bites. After lunch, and another long drive, we arrived at a deserted beach. It was late afternoon.

"Where are we?" I wondered as he opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"At the beach" He replied. Smartass.

"That's not what I meant" I answered with a sigh.

"I know Babe...does it really matter that much to you?" I considered his question. I guess as long as I was with him, that's all that mattered. Shaking my head no, I moved to go towards the sand. Carlos pulled me back.

"Shoes Babe, let me take them off" He didn't wait for a response, just simply lifted me until I was sitting on the bonnet of the car. I really hoped I didn't dint it. Picking up my left foot he slowly removed the shoe with lots of kisses involved. The same was done to the right. Leaning his hands on either side of my body, he slipped his trainers off. No socks.

"You're not wearing any socks" I remarked, staring at his feet. I rarely had ever seen his feet before. He had sexy feet.

"I knew we were going to the beach" He smiled, placing a quick kiss on my lips before tugging me to my feet. He jogged back to the side door of the car and removed a folded blanket from his duffle. Who is he; Mary Poppins? How much stuff can he fit in that one bag? Collecting my hand, he walked towards the beach, with me in tow.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, curled up together on the blanket watching the sea or walking along slowly in the sand. The entire time I didn't see another person on the beach. After watching the sun set with beautiful pinks and oranges, Carlos stood up. I got up and brushed myself down, not that I had gotten any sand on me, it was the principle. Shivering, I observed as Carlos folded up the blanket. Taking my hand and pulling me against him, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Cold Babe?" I didn't know how to respond. It _was_ cold, spring hadn't really warmed up yet and now that the sun was gone, the wind had bite. If I said yes, would he make some innuendo about how he could warm me up? I decided to shrug just as a strong breeze blew past causing me to shiver.

"Steph" He murmured, before releasing me, taking off his jacket and slipping it around my shoulders. Kissing me quickly, he drew me to his side before leading us back to the car. Our shoes were right where we left them and Carlos picked them up on his way past. Opening the passenger door, he helped me in, but pulled my feet so they dangled outside. He then proceeded to put my shoes on, buckle me in and close the door. Once he was behind the wheel, shoes on and car purring, I turned to him.

"Where are we going now?" I just couldn't help myself, I was curious.

"Dinner." Oh. Well at least I know _something_ about our destination.

"Sounds good" I responded. Well I was hungry; this would only be the second time the man has fed me today... well ok the third if you count the Mocha Late as a snack. A fifteen minute drive later and we pulled into the parking lot of a very Latino looking restaurant or maybe it was a club.

Watching Carlos walking around the car towards me again, I realised he had a problem. He opened the door and pulled me out.

"You have a problem" I stated matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow at me. Typical. I reached around to the small of his back, withdrew the gun, and waved it in front of his eyes before shoving it carefully in the front of his pants. Huh. That didn't work either. I removed it and looked him over. Nope, it wasn't going to go anywhere else. Sighing I placed the gun back in its original spot and started shrugging off the jacket. I really liked the jacket too. It was warm and it smelled like Bulgari and Carlos.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He placed his hands around me, preventing the jacket from coming off.

"Giving you your jacket back" I thought it was logical. He liked his guns. Other people didn't appreciate guns, so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"But you'll be cold" Heprotested_._

"Only for a minute until we go inside and if you hug me to you, I won't be cold at all" I smiled. He kissed me.

"Thanks Babe" I shrugged, I had seen him without his weapons before. It made him nervous. He finished taking the jacket off me and put it on quickly before hugging me tight against his chest.

"Like this Babe?" He whispered in my ear. I kissed his neck in response. We made our way over to the entrance of the restaurant. There was a long line waiting outside which Carlos bypassed and walked straight to the..._bouncer?_

"Mr Ricardo Carlos Manoso, always a pleasure to see you. And such a beautiful lady with you tonight." The big dude that could almost pass for a Merry Man smiled. Wow, he had all his teeth. I'm impressed.

"My girlfriend, Stephanie. Steph this is Juan." I held out my hand and shook his firmly, even though I was astounded that Carlos had just introduced me as his _girlfriend_. It sounded wonderful.

"Nice to meet you" I replied politely.

"Your_familiares _are inside running around Ric. If I see Diego, I'll tell him your here with the lovely Stephanie Plum." Juan winked at me before stepping aside to let us through. (_Relatives)_

Walking down the entrance hall, we entered a beautiful large room that was lined with tables and booths around the outside, forming a dance floor in the middle of the room. The lights were dim, but more romantically so rather than nightclub lighting. The music wasn't ear-splitting loud but had a heavy beat, overall very enjoyable. Carlos led us to a booth that faced the dance floor so he could have his back against the wall.

I moved to sit on the opposite side to him but he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to ask him what he was up to when his lips collided with mine. The kiss was long, hot and heavy.

"Stay" He breathed. I agreed with another kiss. When we pulled away again we were both panting.

"Ricky, so nice to see you, _Tío_." A young man who held a resemblance to Carlos sat down opposite us. (_Uncle)._

"Pedro." Carlos answered, pulling me back tighter against his chest.

"_Entonces, ¿quién es la bonita pieza de arrebatar?_" Pedro asked with a smile on his face, staring at me. Before Carlos could get a word in I spoke. (_So who's the pretty little piece of snatch?)_

"The pretty little piece of snatch can _understand _you_. __¡Maldita_ _culo agujero. __Si yo fuera usted, Me gustaría mantener mis comentarios a mí mismo. A menos que quieras una bala en tu polla__."_ I spat. (_You fucking asshole. If I was you, I would keep my comments to myself. Unless you want a bullet in your dick)._

"Like you'd shoot me _niña_" He retorted. (_Little girl)_

"I wouldn't put it past her, but _I_ certainly will if you keep speaking to my woman like that, _Pequeña pene_" Carlos growled before kissing my shoulder. _(Little/small penis)_

"And how long have you known _your woman_ for _Tío_? An hour or two? She's probably just some gold digging hoe" He continued to smile smarmily at me. If this asshole didn't shut up soon I really was going to shoot him. I think I'd start with a kneecap, and then his ass, then his dick...could be fun.

"Almost four years _Carajo cara__. _You say one more word about her and I _will_ put a bullet through you, s_obrino._" Carlos snarled. (_Fuck face.) (Nephew)_

"I like her. Pretty, fuckable and fiery. Wanna share?" _Pedro_ reached out to touch my face. His hand was caught by Carlos. I heard a loud crack and cringed. Broken wrists hurt like a bitch.

"Don't you dare ever fucking disrespect me or Steph like that again! And if you even think about touching my woman, you'll be in a hell of a lot more pain." Carlos shoved him away.

"I don't see a ring on her fucking finger. I'll take what I like" I sucked in breath. Shit, this boy did not know when to quit! Carlos took a plain gold ring off his finger and stared into my eyes, I tilted my head in response. Picking up my left hand carefully, he gently slid the ring on my finger before kissing each one of my knuckles. I wondered briefly if this was a real proposal...

"Now you fucking do" Carlos stated to Pedro while wrapping his arms around me again and kissing my neck possessively. This was unbelievable. I can't believe Pedro had spoken to Carlos like that and lived?! I also couldn't believe Carlos had just put a ring on my finger...and that it felt incredibly wonderful.

"_¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo Pedro! Puedo escuchar el argumento de que todos la maldita manera allí! Carlos no tiene paciencia para la gente que le falta. Había que matar en un instante si se le empuja demasiado lejos. Y maldito lo insultante! Y maldita falta de respeto a su mujer! ¿Es usted hijo de puta nueces? Vete a casa y se limpiaron! Y aprender un poco de respeto mientras estás allí!" _

(_What the fuck do you think you're doing Pedro! I can hear you arguing all the fucking way over there! Carlos has no patience for people who disrespect him. He'd kill you in an instant if you pushed him too far. And fucking insulting him! And fucking disrespecting his woman! Are you fucking nuts son? Go home and get cleaned up! And learn some respect while you're there!)_

A man older than Carlos yelled at Pedro before collapsing in the recently vacated seat.

"I'm sorry_, hermano._ _Gracias_, for not killing him. He must have tested your patience" He spoke tiredly to Carlos. (Brother. Thank you)

"Relax Diego; I would never kill him without asking you first. You might want the honours" Diego smiled and held out his hand. Carlos shook it once before resting his arm back around me.

"And you must be Stephanie. It's nice to meet you and such a beautiful woman" Diego extended his hand towards me with a kind smile. I resisted asking Carlos if it was ok and instead gave a timid smile and shook his hand quickly. Pedro had put me on edge. I was nervous and admittedly a little frightened. If Carlos' relatives were like that to me then why wouldn't anyone else be the same?

"Don't get any ideas _amigo"_ Carlos' voice was friendly. He started absentmindedly playing with the ring that was on my finger. It sent warm tingles throughout my body. _(Friend)_

"Celia would kill me if I ever even thought about being unfaithful. Besides, I would never do that to you _hermanito_. She's yours. I don't take what is another man's and she obviously wants to belong to you." Diego said calmly. I was starting to like Diego. _(Little brother)_

"Celia would kill you if she knew you let Pedro in here so often" Carlos retorted with a smile. "He's too young and let's all the pretty _mujeres_ go to his head. He thinks he's top shit" Carlos added, in a bothered tone. _(Women)_

"He's also good help in the bar and in the kitchen and he works cheap" Diego sighed. How old was he? I thought he would have at least been twenty three. "You bring her round to see the family soon. I've got to get back to work. _Adi_ó_s__, _Carlos_, bonito __mujer_" Diego shook Carlos' hand and placed a kiss on mine before disappearing. _(Goodbye...beautiful woman)_

"Is he married to your sister?" I asked staring where Diego had vanished. Must be a family thing.

"Yes, he's married to Celia." I nodded.

"And is Celia older than you?"I continued curiously. He _did _say I could ask him anything.

"Four of my sisters are older than me. Celia is the oldest out of all of us. She's five years older than me. Pedro is her eldest."

"How old is Pedro?" I wondered aloud, hoping Carlos would answer.

"Eighteen, just" Carlos sighed. My mouth fell open. He looked a lot older than that.

"Why the hell would he want me then?" I demanded softly.

"Because _mi tesoro__. _You're a beautiful, sexy woman. And I have you. Half the men in here want you just because you're mine; all of them want you because you're attractive. But none of them are stupid enough to test my patience like Pedro did. You are safe _mi__amor__._ I'll keep you safe" He whispered in my ear. I melted against him. (_My treasure)_

"Thank you" I answered, turning my head so I could place a kiss on his lips. He met me half way.

"Want to eat first and dance later?" He asked his lips still close to mine. I nodded and the kissing resumed. Hands were wandering in dangerous territories when we were interrupted for our order some time later.

**REVIEW!!!!! Yay! We found out some answers about Ranger's family!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor(my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes) __Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I own none of the Characters.**

11

SPOV

"Two servings of _Arroz con Pollo, por favor" _Carlos instructed. The waiter nodded and left quickly. Glancing at the table I realized he had deposited two drinks. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at Carlos. (_Rice with chicken, please_)

"Diego sent them out" He explained with an amused smile. "They're Mojitos" He continued, reaching around me to bring the drinks closer. Holding one up, he held the straw to my lips. "Small sip" He added. I did as he requested. Wow! That's got a kick.

"What's in it?" I asked after my throat stopped burning.

"Rum mostly, white rum" He smiled, clearly entertained before taking a sip out of my drink, ignoring the straw. "And it's much stronger than usual" He commented taking a pull.

"What about the temple?" I wondered as I watched him empty the glass.

"I'm celebrating" He answered pouring half of the second Mojito back into my glass and handing it to me.

"What?" I wondered. I didn't know we were celebrating, I just thought we were on a date...a wonderful, romantic, perfect (minus the confrontations with Tank and Pedro) date.

"You, I'm celebrating you" He replied kissing my lips ardently. I gently traced his lips with my tongue. He tasted yummy, like lime, mint and rum. I think I moaned before I pulled back.

"And why do I only get half a Mojito?" I enquired, taking a sip of my drink.

"Because when you and alcohol get together you tend to fight. And the alcohol always wins Babe" He laughed. I punched him in the arm.

"Not always" I grumbled.

"Name one time Babe" He was still smiling. Damn him.

"You're mean" I complained, making a move to slide off his lap and sit next to him. His arm sneaked around my waist and secured me where I was.

"No. I just prefer you sober when I want to ravish you _mi encantadora_" He divulged quietly while brushing his nose up and down against my neck and moving a hand down to the bottom of my dress. (My lovely)

"Well may-be I pre-fer you sober t-oo" I stammered, trying to ignore the hand tickling and massaging my upper thigh.

"It takes a lot to get me even tipsy Babe, let alone drunk" He took the drink out of my hand, setting it on the table before trailing kisses from my shoulder across my collar bone and up my neck. I could feel him pressed hard against my throbbing centre. God I ached for this man.

"Carlos" I whispered, my voice thick with want.

"Later, _amante__. _I promise" He whispered back just as two plates of delicious looking food were placed in front of us.

"Enjoy" The waiter smiled, his eyes lingering on me for a second before he met Carlos'. The man practically ran off. I turned to the food, all previous thoughts of desire replaced with new ones.

"Babe I'm hurt. You want food more than you want me." He pouted. God, and I didn't think the man could look sexier.

"I was refused one option so I'm taking the other" I answered, taking a bite of heaven. Mmmmm, so full of flavour.

"Not refused _bebés_. Only delayed in getting, unless you're up for some acts of indecent public exposure" Was that wistfulness I detected in his tone? (_Baby)_

"As much as I crave you right now, I want you all to myself Babe; I'm not up to sharing." Damn ESP. I was going to have to get used to it...it would probably only get worse as time went on.

"So am I allowed to eat dinner now?" I enquired playfully. He took my fork and placed a mouthful of food onto it before feeding me.

"Only if I'm allowed dessert later" He placed a kiss below my ear, darting his tongue out to taste my skin. I moaned and he hardened against me.

"_Dios _Babe. _¿__Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que eso hace para mí?"_ Carlos groaned in my ear. (_Do you have any idea what that does to me?) _

"I can imagine" I breathed back, wiggling my hips slightly. He groaned again and stilled my hips with his hands.

"Eat your dinner Steph, please" He rested his head on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"_Lo sentimos mi amoroso guapo hombre"_ I whispered sincerely in apology. (_I'm sorry, my loving, handsome man)_

"I'm not, _mi poco sexo-gatita_" He murmured smiling against my neck and giving me a sweet kiss before stealing my fork and taking a bite. (_My little sex-kitten_)

I was just about to complain about him stealing my food when he held a forkful up for me. We continued eating like that until we had polished off both plates. I finished off what was left of my Mojito with dinner. I leaned back into Carlos' chest.

"Stand up Babe?" He asked in my ear.

I nodded and slowly untangled myself from him. He stood up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, anchoring me to him before sauntering off into the crowd. Leading us into the middle of the dance floor, he placed his hands on my hips and began moving me to the beat. I took over once I realised he wanted me to dance. The song had slow grinding beats. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and held myself there. He ran his hands slowly up and down the curves of my body, grinding his hips in time with me.

The song finished and I recognised the familiar beat to the Cha Cha start to play. Spinning around so I faced Carlos, I started the movements. He momentarily looked shocked before falling into step with me, collecting me in his arms. After the Cha Cha, we danced the Rumba, Salsa, Merengue and the Samba. Each time Carlos was surprised that I knew the steps but always took the lead. The club was starting to wind down a bit when a Bachata song came on. Carlos pulled me flush against him; one hand in mine, the other resting firmly on my hip, holding us together intimately.

"You know this one Babe?" He asked speaking into my ear just above the volume of the music. I leaned up, closer to his ear before answering.

"The basics, but not very well, no" I felt him start to move his hips in a particular way and I fell into the rhythm. He inserted his leg between mine, bringing us even closer together. Spinning me around so my back was facing his front, he took both of my hands in his and wrapped them around my body, continuing the hip movements. Turning me back around to face him, he pulled us together again, slipping his leg back between mine but this time wrapping his arms around me. (http://www**(DOT)**youtube**(DOT)**com/watch?v=9GKzbyaEPGY)

The dance was extremely sensual. I continued to follow whatever moves he did, getting more and more turned on as the song went on. The dance finally came to an end with Carlos dipping me. Slowly allowing me to stand up, he drew me close to him for a deep passionate kiss. It was laced with lust, love and want. I could feel his desire pressed against my stomach. He led me away from the dance floor, sticking close to me.

"Ready to go Babe?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he steered us towards the exit. We passed Juan on the way out who smiled at us knowingly. My back was plastered to Carlos' front, his arms around me as we walked...well we sort of walked.

"Got a small problem Ric?" Juan laughed. I almost rolled my eyes. There was _nothing_ small about his problem.

"I'm keeping this beautiful woman forever. I think I'm going to have a constant problem" Carlos answered with a cheeky smile.

"Have fun" Juan muttered, shaking his head as he held the door open for us. We exited into the cold night air, the noise level dropping to quiet instantly. I shivered and Carlos pulled me even closer to him.

"I plan on keeping you warm all night _amante_" He promised in my ear, gently pushing me in the direction of his car. Once buckled in I wondered where we were going now. Back to my Apartment...that wouldn't make any sense, why would I have packed a duffle bag, with the majority of my belongings? Haywood? Where else?

"I'm taking you to my home Steph" Carlos spoke softly. I faced him quickly.

"To the Batcave?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"If that is what you wish to call it" I studied him momentarily.

"The Batcave is forever" I stated.

"Are you ready for forever Babe?" He sounded anxious.

"Only if it's with you Carlos. I couldn't ever see myself spending forever with anyone else. It's always been you" I smiled slightly. It was true. Whenever I had pictured my future, the only man who had ever been in it was Carlos. Albeit, he wasn't my lover...but he was there and no other man was...not even Morelli.

"I want forever with you Steph" He smiled while answering.

"I'm glad because you're stuck with me now" I laughed. He reached over and grabbed my hand, resting it in his lap. Periodically he would lift it and kiss my knuckles or palm.

"Where did you learn Latino dancing?" Carlos suddenly asked; we had been silent for ten minutes or so.

"Every little burg girl has to take dance lessons; I simply refused to do ballet or jazz or tap so I ended up in an adult Latino dance course from the age of six to eleven. It was really fun, but there wasn't anyone my age to dance with so I learned all of those dances alone, without a partner. I'm actually surprised I remembered that many of the steps" I shrugged; honestly it was a time in my life I had forgotten about. Other than dance lessons, the days had been filled with tortuous activities such as cooking and cleaning and learning how to iron...in other words being trained to be a burg wife.

"You're a natural" Carlos stated with a small smile.

"And you're a perfect dancer. All a woman needs is a strong leader, and you've got that down pat" It was true. The way that man moved was incredible.

"Maybe I should let you lead sometime" He smiled brightly. I resisted the urge to fan my face. We fell back into another comfortable silence. Well, I'm sure it was comfortable for him anyway, me I like to talk, but I was going to respect his wishes. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt his _zone_. Wish _I_ had a zone.

"Tank followed you" What?! That was random, especially from Carlos.

"Huh...where, when?" I demanded perplexed.

"That's how he knew" Knew what?! This was getting frustrating.

"What?" I didn't even try to keep the burning curiosity out of my voice.

"That you went back to college. When I returned last night he told me he finally managed to stay on your tail and that he had found out where you had been sneaking off to. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I tend to like to sneak off too. He never mentioned where it was you were going." I sat there open mouthed. How the hell had Tank managed to stay on my trail?! I had been perfecting the ultimate _lose a tail_ route. It had been working for the past ten months. Damn Tank!

"Steph, it took him ten months to finally figure out how to follow you. That is an amazing feat" Carlos smiled. I _guess_. But now I was going to have to work out a new method to get away from the Merry Men.

"You don't have to sneak away anymore, _mi amor_. Just tell me you want to get away and we'll disappear for a week or two." He flashed me a 200 watt smile.

"Just like that?" I marvelled. He brought my hand to his lips.

"For you, anything" I desperately wanted to kiss him...but crashing didn't seem like a pleasant option. Silence overtook us once again. I was deep in my thoughts about Tank, when it suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh My God!" I cried, turning around in my seat to search for my phone in my duffle.

"Steph, Babe?" Carlos sounded alarmed. Good, he should be.

"Looking for my phone" I replied, digging around. I could feel it!

"We're offline" I made an affirmative sound but muttered under my breath...

"The burg doesn't go offline" Finally grabbing it I sat back down in my seat. Carlos kept shooting me glances. I turned on my phone and waited.

"You have forty-eight new voice messages" The automated voice declared. I almost cried. Instead I turned my phone off and sunk into the seat, banging my head on the headrest. It had gotten into the grapevine.

"Babe?" Carlos was keeping one eye on me and the other on the road. We were on a deserted empty one by now, so I wasn't too worried about him crashing.

"Tank told" I mumbled.

"Told what?" We had just pulled up to a very tall, black wrought iron fence.

"He told everyone" I complained softly, staring out the window into the dark. Carlos turned off the car and leaned over, caressing my cheek.

"Steph, what did he tell everyone?" Carlos whispered.

"That I went to college" He blinked at me.

"I know you wanted to keep it private, but I don't exactly see why it's a bad thing that everyone found out that you're a brilliant, intelligent woman" I scoffed at him for the last remark but shook my head sadly.

"Never mind. You'll understand sooner or later." I sighed. Actually, probably he'd never understand. Everyone always respected his privacy. No-one ever dared gossip about _Ranger Manoso_.

**Dont forget to REVIEW!!! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. **

**SMUT warning**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

12

SPOV

"Want me to unlock the gate?" I wondered staring at the ominous fence. It was pretty, in a gothic, horror movie kind of way.

"I'll do it. It's keeps people out" I nodded. He brushed his thumb over my lips before climbing out of the car. Within minutes we were speeding down his...driveway I guess...the gate locked behind us. Five minutes later we pulled up to another fence. This one was a reinforced concrete wall, eight feet high, with a decorative texture of stone. It had an electronic gate. Carlos rolled down his window, entered a number in a key pad and did a thumb print scan. The gate opened quickly and shut even faster behind us. Up ahead of us I could see the faint outline of a large house, but it was too dark to see details. Carlos hit a button, a door opened and he drove down into a well lit underground garage. He parked next to a fleet of other vehicles. I counted six others, five of which were black, one, a Ferrari, was red. I think I drooled a bit. Carlos was around opening my door in seconds, pulling me out of the car. He held me around the waist while he grabbed the duffles. Then he swung me up into his arms.

"Carlos!" I shrieked and laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips while walking towards an elevator. It opened as soon as he pressed the button and we, well Carlos, walked inside. The doors closed and we ascended to the top floor.

"You can explore tomorrow Babe" He whispered in my ear. "I have plans for you tonight" I flushed and buried my face in his chest. The door opened and Carlos carried me down to the very end of the hall into an enormous bedroom. He hit the lights, but turned the dimmer down low. The room was extremely masculine. There was a ridiculously large king sized bed pushed against one wall, various items of furniture, all in a dark rosewood. The walls were a light cream and the bedspread was a dark chocolate magenta with white and gold detailing and pillows to match, resting against the headboard. I heard the duffles hit the floor and I was slowly lowered to my feet.

"So, what do you think _mi amor_?" He questioned softly, hands trailing up and down my body in light caresses.

"It's beautiful. Amazing actually" I added, giving the room another glance. It could have easily been the size of at least my whole apartment.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I did it with you in mind" he admitted.

Carlos then leant down and started a slow burning kiss. His lips started gentle but got progressively more frantic. Carlos liked kissing and with good reason; he was a phenomenal kisser. Kissing was wonderful, but I was desperate to feel his skin on mine. I swiftly pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Reaching up I started unbuttoning his shirt. I made quick work of it and soon it was falling to the floor. He broke the kiss, turned me around and gradually started unzipping my dress, placing hot open mouthed kisses as he went. I shivered when his hands slid inside and pushed the dress down and off, it pooled on the ground around my feet. Carlos' hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere at once, kissing, touching and licking until he made his way down to the holster and gun attached to my thigh. He slowly removed the gun and unstrapped the holster, dropping them both to the ground before standing. I ran my hands up his chest and was abruptly pulled back into his embrace and attacked with kisses. Sliding my hands around his waist I removed the gun that was tucked in his lower back. Moving my hands downward I encountered a flick knife in his pocket and soon added it to our pile. Kneeling in front of him, I searched for the second gun that I knew would be strapped to his ankle. I removed it and the holster quickly and stood back up, grinding my body provocatively against his.

"_Dios Steph, quiero hacer el amor con usted_" Carlos murmured as he held me flush against his body. God, he was so hard...and for me. (God Steph, I want to make love to you)

His hands travelled to my bra clasp and we were soon chest to chest. I groaned as my nipples brushed against his. He was muttering so fast in Spanish I couldn't understand most of what he said. The words I did catch were _mine, worship _and _forever. _Our shoes were next to disappear. I carefully pushed his pants down over his hips. He was commando, again. A thrill went straight to my core. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me over to the bed. Gently depositing me in the middle, he stood back and just stared for a moment.

"So beautiful _amante_" He whispered before climbing on the bed and settling himself between my legs. Then the sweet torture started. He went over every inch of my skin, slowly, tantalisingly, drawing me closer to the edge for what seemed like hours. I can't remember when my panties disappeared but suddenly he was there, at my entrance, God I was so ready, and then he stopped.

"_Necesito para sentir usted. Hacer el amor a mí, por favor__"_ I begged (_I need to feel you. Make love to me, please). _

"I need a condom Babe" He muttered, kissing my neck and making a move to stand.

"No, no. I'll run out for pills in the morning. Stay, please" I groaned holding onto him tightly, arching my body towards his. He responded with a hard kiss as he slowly entered me. God! I had never had a man inside me before like this. Morelli and Dickie had always used condoms, the feeling was incredible.

"_Dios _Steph, _amante, tu tan cálida._ _Tan ajustado. Tan licitación. Dios. Tan derecho._" He murmured, waiting a moment for me to adjust to his size. I answered by rocking my hips against him. (_God Steph, lover, you're so warm. So tight. So tender. God. So right.)_

"I love you Carlos" I declared as he started to move in and out slowly. Our eyes were locked. We were making love, a commitment, a promise, to each other. His lips descended gently on mine, soft and sweet as we climbed higher and higher together. There was no rushing, just slow gentle love making. This man was a God. We made love many times, not stopping until early morning. I was fully sated as I curled up on Carlos's chest, wrapped in his arms. Content, enjoying the safety and comfort I felt while with him.

"_Te amo_Steph." His voice was barely above a whisper as I fell into unconsciousness. The last thought I had was about his ring resting on my finger. (I love you)

RPOV

She was curled up snug against me, her head tucked under my chin, one of her arms had snaked up around my neck, and the other lay across my chest. Her legs were intertwined with mine holding us together intimately. I got hard just thinking about it, about her. _Dios_, she was so perfect. The sheet, all that remained on the bed, was pulled up just above her beautiful ass, leaving her mostly revealed. I trailed my hand leisurely and lightly down her spine. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth, regardless of the few scars. And thankfully I _had_ only found a few new ones.

She had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and as exhausted as I was, I just wanted to watch her. She was so much more peacefully when she slept. Her face was entirely relaxed, making her appear younger than she was. Her body was also relaxed, the muscles not tightly bunched or wound with stress or worry. Of course, she did tend to relax whenever I touched her; I could feel it instantly, like I soothed her completely. Amazing as that was; her touch also soothed me, as much as watching her sleep peacefully did.

I had gone so long without a woman; the last time, had been with Steph over two years ago. After her, the only woman I wanted _was_ her. She was an incredible lover. Perfect. Yet I had gone slowly tonight. Gentle, savouring and treasuring her. She was mine now, forever. Hell, I had even managed to put a ring on her finger and she hadn't complained about it once. God, it looked so good; my ring on her hand. I wanted nothing more than to replace it with a real one, one that held a real promise. The love making we had done was full of promise...commitment. And she had let me inside her unsheathed. I hadn't been with anyone that way since the night Julie was conceived. It had taken everything in me not to come from just entering her. But I was an extremely patient man, and I had wanted it to last...and it had... The second, third, and fourth time had been the same, if not better than the first. After that, I could see how exhausted Steph was, so I encouraged her to sleep. And now I was glad I had. Just watching and holding her was amazing. I allowed myself to drift to sleep, I had finally found _home_.

I awoke a few hours later to the sun rising. Four hours sleep was plenty for me, even if I was cocooned in Stephanie, besides that, nature was calling. Carefully detangling myself from her I sat up and stared at her. So beautiful. Sighing, I got up and used the bathroom. I passed the duffle bags on my way back to the bed and paused. Something Steph had said last night was niggling at me. Her phone was sitting on the very top. I turned it on while walking to my closet to find a pair of boxers. Slipping on the black silk that Steph seemed to enjoy so much, I stepped out onto the veranda that was attached to the bedroom. Leaving the door and blinds open a fraction, so as to hear if Steph woke up, I hit the call button.

"Message received at 5: 45 am, Sunday 21st of March. _Hi Steph, it's Ella here. How are you this morning dear? Well, I just called to tell you that Tank has been informing the men that you recently graduated from college. It's been circulating around the night shift all night and the morning shift is just about to clock on. I'm so sorry dear. I know how hard it's been for you while Carlos has been away. I know his men have been giving you a rough time, not to mention the police and your family and friends. But I'd just like to tell you that I'm so proud of you, __cariña__. Just remember that I'm here for you, and if you need to get away from the boys, Luis and I will help you out. We've learnt a lot of tricks in the trade. Until Carlos comes back, I honestly don't see any reason for you to stick around. All everyone does is break your precious heart __niña. __Call me if you need anything Steph."_ I sat staring at the phone. That was message one. I still had fifty one more to go. They had increased since last night. I was angry. What had happened to Steph while I was away to make Ella even suggest running away? What had my men been doing to her? I turned back to the phone to listen to the next message.

"Message received at 7:02 am, Sunday 21st of March. _Stephanie! Stephanie! This is your mother here! How could you do this to me?! I can't believe how selfish you are! Always running off and doing things without thinking it through or discussing it with anyone! How did I end up with a daughter like this?! Why can't you be more like your sister? She's a nice stay at home mother, she makes her husband happy. She doesn't need some fancy degree to cook her husband and children dinner. This is your problem. What man wants a woman that's smarter than he is? None. That's why you're not married. You need to stop all this nonsense about a career and what not and find a nice man and settle down. This is your life Stephanie. You threw away your best chance when you let Joseph go. Oh, I have a visitor. It's Mrs Ratenel from across the street. No doubt here to inform me of what my wild daughter has been up to once again. I hope your happy Stephanie. Call me back." _I had to restrain myself from throwing the phone off the balcony and into the forest. Her mother was a class A fucking nightmare bitch! I should send her to some God awful country where she would be put into slave labour! How dare she fucking talk to and about Steph that way! Fuck it! I calmed down after a few minutes of deep breathing and listened to the next message.

"Message received 7:08 am, Sunday 21st of March. _Oh My GOD! Stephanie Michelle Plum, how could you not tell your best friend you went back to college?!!! I had to hear it from Sheryl Baynettie down at the greengrocer. She said she heard it from Anna, who heard it from Maley who heard it from Caroline Wingotti that you just finished another bachelor degree! How could you not freaking tell me! God Steph! Is it even true? I mean, I know what your grades were in high school, and what they were the first time you went to college. I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to do it again! As far as burg rumours go this one is hilarious! Call me back with the real story!" _I shook my head. Did her _best friend_ just insult her intelligence?! And then fucking laugh about it! Next.

"Message received 7:14 am, Sunday 21st of March, _Stephanie Michelle Plum, this is your mother." _Slut.

"Message received 7:21 am, Sunday 21st of March, _Hey Cupcake. I just heard something funny. One of the officers on night duty said he overheard a couple of Rangemen talking about how you just finished a bachelor degree. Are they fucking serious? I didn't think you could concentrate for any longer than an hour at a time! Would you call me back cupcake; I would really like to talk." _Morelli's a fucking asshole. I quickly listened to the next few.

"_Hey Steph, its Eddie! I just heard something interesting... Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's your mother again... Steph! C'mon girl, what's your best friend got to do to get you to call back..Cupcake, I know we haven't been speaking lately...Heya Steph, it's Connie. You'll never believe what Lulu just said Tank told her...STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM!...Hey pumpkin, I'm proud of you. I love you sweetie, don't let your mother get to you...Steph! It's Carl, did you really...Cupcake!...C'mon Steph, don't leave me hanging! Remember in ninth grade when...STEPHANIE!!!!...Hi, favourite granddaughter of mine! I heard you finally did something exciting that you wanted to do! You go baby girl. And don't let Helen get to you...Stephanie, this is your sister. I can't believe you did this...Stephanie Plum? This is Carroll Pibosa I heard something while I was at Giovanni's and...What's rocking Steph? You know I just heard the funniest thing, dude. I was down at Mimi's getting my nails painted for my gig when...Stephanie Michelle Plum!..." _I stopped listening and hit the end call button.

**Please review, just a :D or a :( will suffice!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. **

**Half of you will probably hate this chapter, but i LOVE it! :P**

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

13

RPOV

I think I was starting to realise why Steph was so upset Tank had told. My poor Babe. So this is what she had to put up with every time something happened in her life? Why the hell was everyone on her case? It was her life; she should be allowed to live it the way she wants. No one but her should even get a fucking say unless she says so. I turned her phone off and slipped back into the room. My Babe was right where I left her. Dropping her phone back in her bag and disposing of my boxers, I crawled back into bed with my woman.

I pulled her flush against me and she wrapped herself around me again. Holding her tightly in my arms, I stroked her hair gently, untangling some of her gorgeous wild curls. My Babe, my poor babe. No wonder her self confidence was next to zero. No wonder she didn't think anything of herself. She was so much more than any of those idiots combined and she never realised it, she probably never would. She had such a big, warm and understanding heart...she would make the perfect mother...fun, loving, but tough when she needed to be. I kissed the top of her head and heard her sigh softly. I wanted Steph to have my children...they would be incredibly beautiful babies...our beautiful children.

What I planned to do, I thought as I continued to caress her stunning body, was stop all the gossiping and crap people kept dishing Steph's way. I'd start with Rangeman, that would be easiest, then the Cop shop, Juniak should be able to help me there...and then I'd go around and have a quiet word with every member of Steph's family...and some of her _friends _too. I would stop them hurting my woman. I started to doze again lightly, lulled by Steph's steady breathing and heart rate.

The next time I awoke, it was to Stephanie climbing out of bed. I snagged her around the waist and hauled her back to my side.

"I need to use the bathroom Carlos" She murmured sleepily. I chuckled, kissing her forehead before allowing her to stagger off.

"Come straight back Babe" I instructed with a smile on my face. I don't think she realised she was still butt naked. A few minutes later I heard the toilet flush, the faucet run, and then turn off. I kept my eyes closed as the bed gently dipped. Suddenly I pulled Steph back into my arms. I frowned and opened my eyes. She was wearing clothes...one of my t-shirts to be exact...nothing underneath but...

"I've got to go to the drug store" She explained with a tired smile on her lips. I sat up, leaning back against the headboard, before pulling her into my lap.

"Now?" I wondered. It was still pretty early for her. Only nine am.

"That's why they call it the morning after pill...because you're supposed to take it the morning after" I didn't want her to take it...I knew that sometimes they gave nasty side effects...besides, I wanted her to have my babies...I should ask her about it first.

"Stephanie" I began seriously, but in a very soft tone, so she wouldn't worry. I still felt her tense up a bit at the use of her full name. "Can I ask you something?" I speculated, procrastinating slightly. I was pretty sure the answer would be no.

"Anything; you should know that" She gave a small smile.

"Would you have my children?" I whispered quietly. She was quiet and still for a few long moments.

"Yes" My jaw almost fell open. _YES?! _But she had always been against it in the past; but hell, I had been against it too...but now I knew that I actually had a future...well my priorities had shifted...

"Yes?" I wondered; my heart rate increasingly slightly with excitement.

"Yes, if it would make you happy, of course I would" She didn't look happy about it...but then again she didn't look sad either.

"But you don't want children?" I asked carefully. She looked down and started playing with the hem of the shirt.

"It's not that I don't want them...I do...It's just, if I have children, I'll have to settle down and become a stay at home mom and turn into the burg...and I hate the burg. I'd be trapped. I can't even cook. I'd be a horrible mother; I can't even take care of myself. I don't want to be trapped. No-one would let me anyway, I tend to screw everything up." _Dios, _she was going to make _me_ cry.

"Steph" I murmured, tilting her head so that I could see in her eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. "Do you want children?" I tried again. I just needed a yes or no answer.

"Yes, but Carlos didn't you hear..." I cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Steph. Listen to me and listen well, please. I love you. I would never trap you, or force you to do something you didn't want to do. And you don't screw anything up. Just because you have children, doesn't mean you have to become a stay at home mother. I would never make you cook or clean, we have hired help that does that now, why would that change? You'd work at Rangeman in the office until a month or two before you were due and then we'd take a mini vacation until the baby was born. Then you'd have however long off until you thought the baby was old enough to go to work at the office with you. I'd have you staying up on the seventh floor anyway so that I could be close to you and our child. You would make the perfect mother Steph. You have a big loving heart, a wonderful sense of humour, you're kind and accepting and you're tough when you need to be. And you wouldn't be doing it alone. I'd do everything in my power to look after you and keep you and our child safe. I'd be there with you every step of the way, _mi amor_." I explained passionately. She was quiet again.

"You can't promise that. You could get shot or stabbed or killed while in the field" I saw the tears well up in her eyes again.

"I'm not going back to field work Steph. Not now I have you. I don't want to do anything stupid and risk getting hurt or dead and loosing you." I soothed.

"But that's your life. You love all that stuff. The fighting and the shooting and the adrenaline rush. I don't want to take that away from you. I can't take that away from you. You love it. You hate paper work! I won't let you do it. " She sobbed, the tears making tracks down her face and she struggled against my arms.

"Calm down _mi __cariña._ I love you more, much, much more than I like any aspect of my business. I'd take one night with you in my arms for a whole five years of field work. Believe me Steph, when I say you mean everything to me. And I didn't mean that I was going to be sitting in the office from nine to five. I'd still be going out and assessing clients' properties and doing basic surveillance. But what I'm saying _mi amor_ is I'm not going to go after big skips or doing anything high risk. Minor stuff I'll still do, I'm just not willing to risk my life Steph. I've had a lot of close calls with death; I'm simply retiring from the game while I'm still standing" I tried to calm her down.

"Do you expect the same from me?" She whispered.

"Yes and no. If you're pregnant with my child then you'll be only doing office work. If not, then you can still pick up you're skips and do distractions; but I'd still like you to have a partner at all times and any of the borderline intimidating cases would go to someone else" She didn't look like that had upset her.

"I don't trust anyone at Rangeman enough to be my partner anymore" She spoke barley audibly.

"I'd be your partner until I either found someone suitable, or proved the worth of one of my men" I answered, studying her carefully. Was she _actually_ considering having my child?

"You've given this a lot of thought. It's something you really want, isn't it?" She questioned, staring into my eyes.

"Yes, it is something I want with you and _only_ you Steph. But only if _you_ want it too. I don't want you to do something you'll regret and hate me for" I spoke delicately, cupping her face in my hands.

"Only for you Carlos, you're the only man I want to father my children. I love you" She gave me a beautiful smile. I almost died. She had agreed! She was going to have my child! My child, growing in her.

"You're sure?" I asked hesitantly. She needed to be sure; it wasn't something she could change her mind about later.

"I'm absolutely sure. Are you?" I answered her by giving her a long demanding kiss and removing the one offending piece of clothing that separated us.

This time, when we made love, it was so much more. There was an energy flowing around us and between us. We weren't just making love for the intimacy, the connection, the pleasure or to just show each other love. While all of those were benefits, this time we made love to make new life.

Rolling off of her, I pulled her into my arms. We were both still panting from the excursions of our activity. After a few minutes, she started to draw patterns on my chest.

"Steph" I whispered, capturing her fingers and bringing them to my lips. "I love you" I affirmed when her eyes met mine.

"I love you too Carlos" She returned. I smiled. Holding her left hand in mine, I started playing with the ring on her finger. I was going to propose to her soon. The trouble would probably be in getting her to say yes.

"I suppose I should give you your ring back" Did she sound _sad?_ Maybe there's hope for me yet.

"Would you keep it for a while?" I asked carefully. She tilted her face towards mine.

"How long's a while?" She replied with a question.

"Until I get a real ring on your finger" I answered with a smile. Her returning smile was breathtaking. _Dios_ I hoped this meant she did want to marry me.

"Sure, but when you propose you need to tell me about it. I don't want to just wake up one day with a ring on my finger, standing at an alter in some foreign country, having no idea how I got there, ok Batman?" She was teasing. It was absolutely adorable.

"No foreign country. Got it." I teased back. She laughed and smacked my arm lightly. Her laughter was so sweet.

"Will you say yes?" I wondered anxiously. She leaned up and pressed her soft lips to mine.

"I already did" Was her answer. I attacked her with enthusiastic lips. We ended up in the Jacuzzi and went another round.

Climbing out and lifting Steph with me, I wrapped a towel around her body and led her back to the bedroom. There I dressed her in one of my button down shirts and a pair of my boxers. _Dios _she looked incredible in my clothes, like always. I also pulled on a pair of boxers before taking her hand and leading her down the hall to the elevator. We needed food.

"You can explore after breakfast _amante_" I informed her as I watched her swing her head around taking everything in. I caught her face in my hands. Her eyes were still taking in everything around her.

"Move in with me" I stated, her eyes finally focusing on mine.

"You'll hate me, I'm horrible to live with" She whispered sadly.

"I'm ten times worse. Please _mi amor_, stay with me, live with me. I'll be in your bed every night anyway. I don't ever want to sleep without you again. Stay with me" I begged. She was having my child, becoming my wife and she didn't want to move in with me?!

"You have to promise that if I annoy you too much, you'll tell me and I'll move back out, into my apartment." She bargained. I inclined my head. It wasn't an affirmative or negative answer. But there was no way in hell I was going to let her move out, especially back to her old apartment where she had no furniture or belongings.

"We'll be at Haywood half the time Babe" I explained.

"That's fine, as long as I'm with you" She replied. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I love you Babe. Thank you." I kissed her softly.

"Almost all of my belongings are in the duffle anyway" She sighed as I led her to the elevator doors, which opened almost instantly. I hugged her around her waist and pulled her back against my front.

"I'll buy you anything you want or need Steph. Anything" I vowed affectionately.

"Carlos..." Her tone was reprimanding.

"Steph, I've been saving money for years. I've never had anything to spend it on, except for a few cars and a few pieces of real estate. Let me spend it on someone I love, please. I just want to spoil you; it makes me so happy to buy you nice things. I have more than enough money to spoil you for three lifetimes" I hoped to God I could convince her. I wanted to give her everything; it'd be so much harder if I had to sneak it into her life.

"If it makes you happy, just please don't go overboard. I don't need that much to keep me happy" She maintained. I just kissed her neck. In the four years I had known her, she'd survived off practically nothing. She was happy when she had a tub of ice cream in her freezer. I was going to indulge her beyond her wildest dreams. The doors opened and I led her towards the kitchen.

I lifted her up onto the bench and kissed her quickly before opening the fridge. I paid Ella to stock it every week, but I wasn't always sure what would be in there. Often, random food items would appear such as a jar of peanut butter or a tub of ice cream. Today, there was everything. I stood there for a moment. What would Steph like? I felt like yoghurt and fruit. There was chocolate mousse...Pulling out the plate of sliced fruit and a portioned container of mousse and one of yoghurt, I shut the fridge. Moving to stand between Steph's legs, I placed the plate next to her and opened her mousse. I took a spoonful and brought it to her lips. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around it slowly, moaning as the taste hit her tongue. _Dios mi. _She was such a seductress.

**REVIEW! Hated it? Loved it? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña_ _(My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover) _

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

14

SPOV

Oh My God! This was the best freaking chocolate mousse I had ever had! I can't believe he actually had chocolate mousse in his fridge!!! Mmmmm, it's just so tasty! Suddenly Carlos pulled my hips forward, pressing my centre against him. He was rock hard...oops.

"Steph, please" He groaned before attacking my lips passionately. I wondered momentarily whether we'd ever get through another meal again as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on a couch with me straddling his lap. The kiss continued to get more heated. My lips were crushed against his. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and began a slow arousing motion, stroking slowly in and out. I moaned, as did he in response. His hands slowly started making their way under my shirt. I moved my hands from his hair and slowly traced a path down his chest. He was so beautiful. His finger tips gently brushed my nipples and I ground against him hard. He groaned again and I soon found myself flipped over on to my back with Carlos hovering above me.

"Carlos" I murmured and he attacked me again. His hands were just travelling down the buttons of my shirt when we were interrupted.

"Can you guys break it up for a second?" Carlos instantly had a gun in his hand, pointed at the intruder...I knew he hadn't been armed a second ago, where the hell had the gun come from and oh my God! Carlos was unaware of his surroundings!

"I knew it was Tank babe, I just thought if we ignored him long enough he'd go away" Carlos placed another kiss on my lips, soft this time and sat up after redoing two of my buttons.

"This better be fucking important Tank" Carlos growled, pulling me against his side as Tank sat down across from us. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. Carlos was going to have to leave. I took a deep breath to prevent the tears; I didn't want to go back to the apartment yet. His hand snaked under my shirt and he began rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. My eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy. Maybe a little nap won't hurt.

RPOV

I felt Steph relax against me, her breathing evened out and she was asleep, curled into my chest. I gazed down at her. Mine. I glared at Tank.

"Speak now" I demanded quietly, didn't want to wake Babe.

"Neither of you responded to your messages" I nodded, I hadn't even made it to message twenty five on Steph's phone let alone any at the end that could have been important...and I purposely hadn't even glanced at my phone. It was intentional; I really hadn't wanted any interruptions. The whole of Rangeman could have burnt to the ground for all I cared.

"Correct" I returned sharply.

"We have a problem that you need to deal with" Tank stated. I narrowed my eyes. Why the hell did I need to deal with it? Why not someone else?

"C'mon Rangeman, she hasn't got you that pussy whipped yet has she?" My fingers twitched against my gun, I could shoot him but it would wake Steph up. Instead I pulled Steph closer to me and kissed her head.

"I just got back from some godforsaken jungle to find that I can finally be with the woman I've been in love with for four years and that said woman loves me back. I want to spend some fucking time with her, ok" I growled and Tank visibly flinched.

"How can you stand her when she's so...different?" Tank questioned after a few minutes of glaring silence.

"She's no different with me. Her self esteem and confidence is low, but other than that she's the same woman. She trusts me with good reason" I stated impassively.

"Are you implying she has no reason to trust me?" Tank snarled.

"She has plenty of good fucking reasons not to trust you, yeah. The latest one being the fact that you opened your big fucking mouth and told everyone about her recent education" I snapped back.

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything!" He shouted. Steph stirred in my arms, but thankfully didn't wake. I gently laid her down on the couch and kissed her lips softly. I then stood up.

"Get up" I ordered. Tank moved quickly and followed me to the elevator. We rode to the top floor in silence. I went to the bedroom quickly and dug around in Steph's bag and found her phone once again. I threw him aggressively into a chair and tossed him the phone.

"Sit down shut up and listen to those fucking messages and then _you _can tell _me_ what the fuck it has to do with." I roared walking to my closet to find a shirt. Pulling one over my head, I leant against the wall and watched him listen to the various messages. He paled the further he listed. After around twenty minutes he shut off the phone.

"I've heard enough." He stated quietly. I inclined my head and waited. "Shit...I...is that what happens every time anything happens in her life?" He looked at me dejectedly.

"I assume so. She has no privacy, everyone fucking bets on her life. You wanna know what Morelli fucking did? He cheated on her the day after he proposed. He called her up and asked her to come over and she found him screwing some slut. What the fuck is it with men screwing her around! She's the greatest woman I've ever met" I admitted. I was beating myself up on the inside...I had once screwed around with her and caused her pain. "And don't you fucking tell anyone about Morelli, especially not Lula" I barked.

"Yes sir boss man" He mumbled.

"Do you get it now, why she's been acting like she has. She's just sick of putting up a happy front when she's been dying bit by bit on the inside. She's lost her trust in everyone, in herself, everyone fucking berates her and you and the men made it fucking worse. I can't believe you fucking locked her up alone over Christmas" I snarled.

"Sorry...I...shit...poor Bombshell" Tank muttered. This was the first time in ten months that I had heard him call her that.

"She's my woman now. You better watch what the fuck you say to and about her from now on. No-one is going to upset her anymore" I declared. He nodded.

"Yes sir." Tank answered. Good. I walked back out the door and headed downstairs to find Steph.

SPOV

I stirred awake and realised I was alone on the couch. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I knew he had to leave but he could have at least said goodbye. Sitting up I appraised the room, I hadn't really paid attention to where we were when we were making out. Standing I stumbled off through the first level of the house and made my way up some stairs. I would grab my bag, get changed and head home. Carlos would probably be held up for a few days if Tank had to come all the way out here to get him. He wouldn't want me staying in his house. He didn't even leave me a note or a set of car keys...nothing...maybe he was trying to tell me something... maybe he had changed his mind and decided he really didn't want crappy old me anymore...

RPOV

I walked back into the living room and found the couch empty.

"Shit" I cursed and jogged further into the room, appraising it carefully. No Steph. I placed my hand on the couch. Still warm. I walked back into the kitchen. Still no Steph. I went through every room on the lower floor and didn't find any trace of her. Where could she be? Tank had been following behind me quietly. I walked to the stairs and took them two at a time to the second floor. I went through every room there as well and found nothing. Now running up to the top floor I canvassed every room and couldn't find her. I entered my bedroom last and discovered her bag gone and my shirt and boxers folded on my bed.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed and ran over to the clothes. There was a note.

_Call me if you're not too busy...I'll understand if you don't...stay safe...love Steph (or not). _

Fuck! She thought I had gone to work and left her without a word or anything. Shit. And she thought I didn't want her anymore! God Damn it! What the fuck? I loved her, I had just explained that to her! Where the hell had she gone?! I glanced at Tank. He had the decency to look worried. I threw on a pair of pants and sneakers and ran down the stairs and out the door. The electric gate was just closing. I glanced at the garage...still locked. She's fucking going to WALK home! No. Shit. I turned to Tank.

"Wait in the house" I ordered and jogged off down the driveway.

The gate seemed to take forever to open far enough for me to squeeze through. She was around twenty yards up the drive. Taking off at a sprint, I ran towards her and collected her in my arms as I reached her. She shrieked but relaxed slightly when she realised it was me. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Fuck, I had upset her again. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans...no shoes, probably because I had forgotten to pack her shoes...

"Steph, I'm sorry, I went upstairs with Tank so we wouldn't wake you. I'm sorry. Of course I'd tell you if I had to go. Stay Steph, I love you remember. You staying with me, you're having my child, please _mi amor._ This is your home now too. I'm never too busy for you. You're the most important person in my life. Don't leave please _amante_" Ok, now I was definitely begging. But damn it. She had to stay, I couldn't let her go.

"I thought you'd left me" She sobbed. I crushed my lips to hers.

"I will never leave you. You're mine Babe, for keeps." I whispered before kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she moulded into my chest. Thank Fuck. I couldn't believe how insecure she'd become, this was going to take some work. I started walking backwards towards the gate my lips never leaving hers. I wrapped her legs around my waist as we made it to the steps. I carried her in the front door and back to the lounge room. Sitting on the couch I kept her cradled to my chest and glared at Tank. He had five minutes to talk.

"Speak" I ordered. He glanced between Steph and me before opening his mouth.

"It's your mothers" He blurted out. What? They've been kidnapped, drugged, stabbed, they're dead?! What?!

"They won't stop calling, they're blocking up the phone line" I frowned at him. Was he fucking serious?!

"That's it?!" I demanded.

"What do you mean, _that's it_? They've been ringing nonstop for the last eighteen hours, if it's not one it's the other" I blinked at him; he wanted to drag us back there to deal with our overly nosey parents?

"What do they want Tank?" Steph whispered from my arms. I glanced down at her, but she was studiously avoiding my gaze. I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards me. Placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips I felt her relax. Better. I glanced at Tank who was carefully watching us.

"Your mother, Bombshell, keeps demanding to speak with you and wants information on your degree and what not. She also wants you to bring Ranger to dinner on Friday night. Yours" He turned to me "Keeps going off in Spanish for hours straight. She starts off by asking where you are, who you're with and if you intend to bring your _mujer_ home to see her anytime soon. That's when the Spanish kicks in. Santos was laughing his ass off for fifteen minutes after the last phone call" Great. Just freaking fabulous. _(Woman)_

"And what have you been telling my mother?" Steph wondered. I waited.

"That you're offline with Ranger and that she'll see you when she sees you" Tank answered. I felt Steph sigh but she said nothing else.

"What did she say in response?" I enquired. I wanted to know; it would determine whether we would be attending dinner or not. Tank cleared his throat and looked uneasily at Steph and then back at me. Shit. Steph sighed again.

"I need coffee" She muttered pulling away from my arms, crawling out of my lap and walking off in the direction of the kitchen. I frowned after her; I didn't want her out of my arms. I shook my head and turned back to face Tank, he was smiling.

"You're good together. You make her happy; she makes you happy too." He stated. I gave a small inclination of my head. She did make me incredibly happy.

"You gonna tell me what her mother said?" I responded. He turned nervous again, fidgeting slightly. I wasn't going to like this.

"She...uh...shit...she said that Bombshell...that Steph should stop...screwing around with men who want nothing to do with her and go back to Morelli, that at least he would put a ring on her finger and give her children...that Steph wasn't getting any younger and she should settle for anyone who would have her...that she shouldn't be chasing anyone that was so far above her." My composure snapped and I struggled to keep my anger in check. It wasn't Tank's fault; don't shoot the messenger. Holy fuck that woman was a bitch. Steph was so special, so beautiful, and so wonderful. She could probably get anyone she wanted but it was fuckers like her mother that caused her confidence to dwindle and screwed with her mind.

I watched Steph walk back into the room with her cup of coffee and sit down a cushion away from me. I stared at her for a moment; she wouldn't meet my eyes. I scooted over to her and took her coffee out of her hands, placing it on the floor. I then ran a finger down her cheek; her face remained averted from mine.

"Steph" I murmured softly. She flinched. Fuck.

"I'm sorry for whatever my mother said about you." She returned. I blinked. What?

"She didn't say anything about me" I answered, well besides the fact that I was apparently too good for Steph; yeah right.

"Then what? Never mind, I'm just sorry for whatever she said to make you so mad" Steph admitted. I gently cupped her face with one hand and turned her face to meet mine. I brushed my lips against hers and pulled her against my chest. I buried my face in her neck; I would never get enough of this woman.

"She insulted you Steph, that's why I'm so mad" I confessed quietly. She shrugged against me.

"I don't see why. Its fine, I'm used to it" She divulged staring up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not ok Babe. No-one should treat you like that. I won't have it any longer" I promised "You deserve to be worshipped; I won't have anyone criticize you anymore" I added giving her another sweet kiss. I met Tank's eyes. He nodded in affirmation; no-one would be berating Steph again if I could help it.

**Reviews??? :D ? :( ? :l ?**

**I have also posted a poll on my profile relating to this fic!!!! Check it out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

15

SPOV

Carlos held me tightly to his chest. He cares so much. God, I love him so much. I gave him a small smile and kissed his jaw. Sweet of him to want that for me but I doubt it will ever happen. Carlos leaned down and handed me back my coffee.

"So I suppose you want me to ring my mother?" I questioned quietly. I couldn't believe she'd been holding up the phone lines at Rangeman. Carlos tensed against me.

"No, I'll call her" He returned. I frowned but didn't argue; at least this way I avoided one awful conversation with her.

"What about Mrs Manoso?" Tank asked. Carlos leant down and placed a kiss under my ear.

"Soon you'll be my Mrs Manoso" He murmured happily too quiet for Tank to hear. I smiled in response. Mrs Stephanie Manoso. Sounded kind of nice; marriage to Carlos would be fantastic. Carlos brushed his lips across mine before leaning back into the couch and facing a bewildered Tank.

"I will call mama and see what she wants" Carlos answered Tank. Tank nodded and stood.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye Bombshell, Rangeman" Carlos moved out of my embrace and followed Tank to the door. He returned shortly with the plate of fruit.

"Babe" He stated softly, sitting down next to me and taking my coffee away once again. Luckily I had finished it this time. He placed the plate on the table and drew me into his arms and just held me. After what seemed like a lifetime, he brushed his lips across mine.

"You need to know some things Babe. Not just hear what I'm saying, but believe it as well, ok Steph?" He murmured, his breath tickling my neck.

"Ok" I nodded in response.

"I love you" He paused, letting that sink in. The words made my heart flutter in my chest. If I died right now, I'd be the happiest woman alive.

"I love you too" I confessed. He kissed me gently again.

"Do you believe me?" He asked. I paused; did I really believe someone like him could love someone like me? Suddenly his lips were on me again, forceful and demanding this time.

"Don't you dare think like that Steph, how could anyone _not_ love you. You're so perfect, so kind and loving and sweet and beautiful and intelligent and trustworthy. You're so much better than me, I love you. I honestly can't understand why _you_ love _me_, but I believe you. Believe me _amante_, please" He requested. I loved when he used the word please, I had never heard him say it to anyone else...and I was touched by his words; he really felt that way about me...he really did love me...

"You love me" I stated with a small smile on my lips.

"Of course I do, with all my heart" He smiled and hugged me tighter in his arms.

"Thank you" I responded. It felt so wonderful being loved...he loved me, really loved me, loved me.

"Welcome." He sighed in my ear. We sat in silence again, Carlos just holding me tightly against his chest. I buried my face in his shirt and just breathed him in. He was so comforting, so reassuring..._home_, he _was_ my home and it felt perfect. He pulled back from me slightly and tilted my chin upwards so I could stare into his eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"I have more to tell you" He spoke softly. I nodded and waited again. "This is your home, this is where you belong." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, you're my home. Wherever you are is my home. If this is that place then so be it" I responded. I think something akin to shock passed through his eyes before his lips were back on mine.

"Mine. You're mine. My home, my life, my love" He murmured and kissed me again. His mask had all but disappeared since Tank had left. It was just Carlos and I now, open with each other. It really helped me to believe what he was saying when I could read his face and eyes. And I did believe him, because that's exactly how I felt about him.

"Stay with me Steph. You're staying with me, no matter what. You _are_ the most important person or thing in my life. Don't leave me like you did today. We both stay; we talk things out, communicate; we compromise, promise me" He demanded ardently.

"Yes, I promise" I whispered. I really wanted things to work with Carlos. I needed him in my life. I had missed him dreadfully when he had been gone, more than I had realised. He was my air. Forever was something I definitely wanted with him. I would try hard to make sure we achieved that.

"Good" He placed a delicate kiss on my jaw before speaking again. "You will be my wife...you will have my child...my children" He affirmed, staring into my eyes. I gave him my biggest smile. They were things that I _only_ wanted with _him_...that I was actually going to get. I leaned up and gave him a tantalizing kiss.

"I already agreed" I concurred tucking my head under his chin and laying my arm across his chest. I swear I felt him relax. One of his hands moved from around me and began running soothingly through my hair.

"_Te amo_" He muttered brushing his lips across my forehead. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. He made me feel so complete...so safe...so good and actually _happy. _He was the one that had brought the first smile to my lips since he left. He made me feel so special.

RPOV

I felt her relax completely in my arms again and drift to sleep with a small smile on her lips. It amazed me how she could do that. I waited until she was dead to the world before standing with her in my arms. She groaned quietly but remained asleep. I kissed her head again. I really couldn't get enough of her. I just wanted to touch her and hold her and kiss her. To show her I loved her. I think she was finally starting to believe that I actually _did_ love her. Hopefully, I was breaking down some of her walls and building her trust level in people. But that would take time and I would be there every step of the way.

Carrying her to the elevator I took her back to my bedroom and carefully undressed her. I left her in her lace panties and half buttoned one of my shirts on her. She looked so beautiful asleep in my bed. It was truly where she belonged. Tucking her in I wrote a brief note stating I was in the kitchen in case she woke up. I wasn't going to cause her anymore pain and if I had to take a second of my time to tell her I hadn't left her then so be it. I was going to do whatever it took to keep her here with me and happy. Giving her one final kiss, I jogged downstairs and started making my Babe a decent meal. I told her I was going to spoil her and I always kept my word.

SPOV

I awoke to light kisses and caresses...and the smell of coffee and bacon? I opened my eyes instantly and found two dark, warm brown ones staring back at me.

"Hungry Babe?" He asked. I smiled...was he asking for him or for lunch?

"You can have me any time you like, but I know you're hungry. Let me feed you" He smiled back and placed a delicious kiss on my lips. Sitting up, with encouragement from Carlos, I noticed I wasn't wearing a bra...or my t-shirt...or my jeans. I gazed at him suspiciously.

"You were overdressed and I like you in my clothes" He chuckled with another kiss. I studied him for a moment; he was just wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Why do I smell coffee and bacon?" I questioned, gazing into his eyes. It was so weird to see him with his blank mask gone...but in a fantastic way, like he was letting me inside of him and his privacy.

"I made you breakfast, it's out on the veranda" He lifted me out of bed and carried me out the sliding door that I had failed to notice on my earlier inspections of the room. I gasped as he eased me down onto my feet. There was a full spread of every kind of breakfast food I could have imagined placed on the table. He sat down in a large comfy chair and pulled me into his lap. I turned my head to see his face and found him smiling at me.

"Careful of flies Babe" He grinned running a finger under my chin and carefully closing my gaping mouth.

"But, look at all this food" I proclaimed waving my arms around. I mean there was _everything_!

"I told you I was going to spoil you. I don't mind if you don't eat healthy all of the time, just as long as you're conscientious about it. I wanted to make you a nice meal" Carlos announced.

"You made all of this!" I exclaimed amazed.

"Yeah. I can cook some" Wow! Batman becomes more and more remarkable. It smelled delicious too.

"Wow" I breathed softly as I watched him make a plate. He placed a hash brown, pancake, waffle, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon on my plate. I stared at him again; demanding the truth this time.

"Ok, it's mostly healthy. The ingredients I used are a little different from what's traditional but just try it _amante_. You'll probably enjoy it. I have maple syrup for you as well" He persuaded. I smiled. I knew it was too good to be true. But he was making a wonderful effort. If I didn't already love him, this definitely would have made me fall for him. And he was giving me maple syrup!

I picked up my fork and searched the table for the syrup. I spotted it and reached out for it but Carlos was already pushing it towards me...ah ha! 97% fat free. Oh well. I poured a drop on my finger and tried it; tasted exactly the same. I coated my food in a layer of it and was just about to dig in when I realised something.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I wondered, turning away from my plate to stare at Carlos once again.

"In a minute _mi amor_. Eat, tell me if you like it or not" He rested his chin on my shoulder and pushed my face forward with his nose. I smiled and shrugged, cutting into a pancake. Taking a bite, I decided Carlos could cook for me anytime. This tasted better than normal pancakes! I think I moaned. Carlos placed a kiss on my neck and I felt him smile against my skin. I had made him happy! I continued eating, savouring every bite. I hadn't eaten a breakfast like this in a long time; God he made me feel so lucky. Once I finished my plate Carlos sat up slightly.

"More?" He asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Some fruit please" I requested. He leaned around me and pulled the plate of numerous sliced fruits in front of me.

"Enjoy" He encouraged, cuddling against me once again. I picked up a chunk of pineapple and took a bite. It was so sweet; so yummy! I quickly ate a few more pieces of different fruits before leaning heavily back against Carlos. I was full.

"You've had enough Babe?" Carlos enquired, resting a hand gently on my belly. He began rubbing slow, soothing circles. I sighed happily and rested my head back against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Plenty, thank you" I answered softly. He kissed my cheek and I felt him move slightly. I opened my eyes and found that he had a plate of food in front of him containing mostly fruit and some scrambled eggs. I relaxed again and closed my eyes. He was so incredible.

**Review!!!!! ...please :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes) __ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

16

RPOV

I finished eating and pushed my plate away. Gazing down at the woman in my arms, I smiled. She was once again asleep. I must have tired her out last night...and this morning. Poor Babe. I rested my hands on her stomach. Hopefully soon, our child would be growing in there. I traced my fingers up and down the curves of her body. I loved being so intimately familiar with her. I loved that I would be the only man from now on that would be allowed to touch her like this. My beautiful _mujer_. That reminded me; I still had to call our mothers.

Standing up, I carried Steph to my bed and tucked her in. Ella could come over and do the dishes later; I had asked Tank to pass on the message earlier. I then retrieved her phone from her bag; I would call her mother first. Best to get it over and done with quickly and while Steph was still asleep. I sat down on the bed next to my Babe and hit the call button. It rang twice before it was answered. I hoped the conversation wouldn't get too loud and wake up Steph.

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM! Where have you been? What have you been up to? Why haven't you been returning my messages? What's this I hear about college nonsense? And WHAT is the rumour I hear about you and that rich Cuban bounty hunter? He's too good for you Stephanie! Why aren't you setting your goals lower? What about Joseph!" She screamed in the space of around ten seconds. I blinked before ripping into her.

"This is Ricardo Carlos Manoso speaking." I heard an intake of breath. "I am Stephanie's boyfriend. What she does and who she does it with are no longer you're concern. I don't appreciate the way you speak to Stephanie and I won't have it any longer! She hasn't been retuning you're messages because _I _listened to them and found them to be not only insulting and derogatory but mean and nasty. Steph is a beautiful intelligent woman; and you of all people should know that. I love her Mrs Plum and because of that I will keep her away from you until you clean your act up. We will not be seeing you for dinner on Friday or any day until I deem it suitable. Do we have an understanding?" I demanded in a low fierce tone. I had been carefully stroking Steph's cheek through the whole conversation. She was the only person keeping me from sending the bitch to an off the map country right now.

"How dare you! You've kidnapped my daughter haven't you?! She's always getting herself into these situations! Put her on the phone right this instant! What lies has she told you to make you love her because she's _intelligent_! She screws up 90 percent of the things she does in her life. She can't even _keep _a man interested. What do you want from her? She has nothing to offer" I clenched my teeth and placed a kiss on Steph's forehead. She was still asleep thankfully. Did her mother not know who I was? Bitch could end up in jail within the hour if she wasn't careful.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked carefully. Probably had no clue if she was speaking to me that way.

"You gave me your name, yes and I have met you before" She snapped. I resisted rolling my eyes. I'm going to get on so well with the in-laws! I wanted nothing more than to shoot this woman.

"I'm the big bad rich Cuban Bounty hunter. I make people disappear for a living, I've tracked, I've killed, I've murdered and I've had to survive in some of the darkest places in the world. I love your daughter, and I will and I have done anything to protect her and keep her happy. She doesn't need people like you constantly criticizing her when she's perfect. She has everything to offer Mrs Plum; especially in my eyes." I ended the phone call before she could argue and turned off the phone. Most probably there will be new messages from the Bitch when I turn it back on. I stared down at Steph and resumed caressing her lightly; trying to calm myself down. I can't believe my Babe has had to put up with that woman all her life. Steph was so special, and deserved every bit of happiness imaginable.

Once sufficiently calm, I rolled out of bed and searched for my phone; time to call mama. I crawled back onto the bed, this time laying down next to Steph and wrapping an arm around her waist. I hit the call button and rested my head next to hers on the pillow.

"_Hola Carlitos_! Why have you not been answering you're calls and returning my messages! I know you arrived back safely from wherever you were two weeks ago! They left a message on my machine. And what is this I hear about you and a woman you've been in love with for four years hmmm?! Why have I not ever met this woman? You think you're too good to introduce your _mujer_ to your mother?!" She trailed into mutterings of Spanish and I resisted a sigh. That would just earn me another lecture.

"Mama, you have met the woman I love. During the Scrog and Julie incident. She sat by my bed the whole time, apparently. Her name is Stephanie Plum. I only just got back to Trenton last night Mama. I've been with Steph. I hadn't seen her in over ten months and I missed her. I'm sorry I haven't called you, but I'm doing that now, no?" I replied quietly. Steph murmured something then snuggled closer to me, tucking her head into my neck. _Dios_ she's so gorgeous.

"The beautiful woman? The one that's always on the front of newspapers with you?" I smiled.

"_Si, _mama. The beautiful one." I answered.

"And you love her?" She sounded baffled.

"_Si." _

"And she does love _all_ of you?" She stated. I agreed with the amazed tone in her voice. I was a hard man to love; but my Babe did.

"_Si_, she knows me well and she still loves me" I responded smiling down at Steph. Mine.

"You make sure you treat her well _Carlitos_; she's the one to hold onto. When are you bringing her over to meet everyone?" She demanded.

"When would you like Mama?" I asked. I hoped Steph wouldn't be too freaked out by my _extended _family...there were a lot of them...she probably would be. "Can we just have the close family over to start with; just you, papa, my sisters, their husbands and kids, and _Abuela?" _I pleaded. (_Grandma)_

"Alright, we will start small for your Stephanie. Bring her to dinner tonight for just the immediate family and on the weekend we will introduce her to everyone" Better. Introduce Steph to the idea and by taking her tonight she wouldn't be able to find any way to weasel herself out of it.

"_Gracias_, mama. We'll see you at around seven tonight" I waited till she hung up before disconnecting. She didn't like it when I hung up on her.

I tossed my phone onto the table and pulled Steph tight in my arms; a small smile on my lips as I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her so close to me.

SPOV

I had fallen asleep again! I tried to sit up but quickly discovered I was trapped between two warm Cuban arms. We were in bed and I was curled into Carlos's chest. He appeared to be asleep but I could never tell with him. I relaxed and studied his face; he was so beautiful while resting. I lightly traced his features with the tips of my fingers. I suddenly found his hand encased around mine. He brought my fingers to his lips before opening his eyes and giving me a smile.

"Have a nice nap Babe?" He asked pulling me tighter to him with the arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Very nice thank you. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you again Carlos..." My words were cut off with a long heated kiss.

"I love that you're comfortable enough with me to fall asleep in my arms. You don't have to apologize for that. I enjoy watching you sleep immensely." He murmured. I smiled slightly then frowned.

"You shouldn't have waited around for me to wake up. Don't you have work you want to do? I shouldn't be keeping you from that" I announced. I knew he was offline but on other occasions when he was offline I had seen him do work on his laptop.

"I don't want to work. I want to spend time with you. We're offline; that means no work. I'm with you; nothing should disturb the time I have with you" he retorted quickly in full seriousness. I guess if you were batman you could get what you want...me, I'd never experienced that until Carlos said he was mine. He was the only thing I had truly wanted that I had obtained.

"I already told you I'd give you anything you wanted Steph; I meant it" Carlos affirmed with a kiss. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. We lay like that, comfortable in our silence. Carlos' hand slipped under my shirt and started rubbing my stomach. His touch was so soft, wonderful...provoking.

"Carlos" I groaned. His lips started caressing mine gently, lovingly.

"God, I love you Steph." He returned. I melted.

"I love you" I exhaled. Carlos' lips were back on mine then, still just caressing; not demanding.

"My gorgeous woman" He muttered, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled. He was good for my ego. We stayed staring into each other's eyes for a while. Occasionally Carlos would bring his hand up and stroke my face gently or kiss my nose or my cheek or my lips. Each time it brought a smile to my lips. We were brought out of our love induced stupor by the shrill ring of his phone. Uh oh. He briefly closed his eyes then turned over on to his back, eyeing the phone warily. I suppose I was doing the same. It rang four times before I said anything.

"Go ahead and answer it Carlos" I encouraged gently, warmly. I knew from experience that if you didn't answer it now, things would only get worse later. He dragged me back into his arms and brushed a kiss across my forehead as he answered the phone.

"Speak Tank" He ordered resignedly. His hand continually caressed my side, making me want to squirm. He gently brushed his knuckles against my breast causing me to moan softly. I tilted my head from where it was rested on his chest to watch his features. He glanced down and met my eyes. His were burning with intensity, need and amusement.

"Both of them are down there _demanding_ to see us?" He questioned leaning forward and giving me a whisper soft kiss. I wondered fleetingly what was going on as I lost myself to the feelings he was eliciting in my body with his caresses. I knew Carlos could see the curiosity in my eyes...as well as my longing for him. He turned his wrist so he could see his watch.

"Alright, we'll be there in..." He gave me a desire filled look then ran his dark molten eyes up and down my body slowly, causing me to shiver. He gave me a hard kiss...this one filled with heat.

"Two hours" Carlos announced against my lips. I felt him hang up the phone and then he was on top of me; relieving me of my clothes.

**Review my pretties! And your little dogs too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

17

RPOV

I reluctantly pulled out of Steph and relaxed against her warm body. _Dios__,_ I really didn't want to leave...but we had a problem to deal with...and then we had a dinner to attend; that I still hadn't informed Steph about...maybe it was better if I didn't, she would just worry. I cupped her face and gave her another deep kiss before I checked my watch. It was time to get in the shower...hmm the shower...

"C'mon Babe, time to shower" I murmured. She groaned and held onto me tighter. I chuckled then brought my lips to her ear.

"I'm real good in the shower" I whispered huskily. I felt her shiver against me. Trailing my hand down her back, I hooked my arm under her knees, stood and swung her into my arms. I carried her to my shower and demonstrated to her just how good I was.

RsRsRsRsRsRsRs

Dragging her out of the shower I wrapped her in my black robe. Her eyes lingered on my body until I wrapped a towel around my waist. We really needed to get ready; I knew my Babe would want a little time to go through her wardrobe and do her hair. I grabbed her hand and led her to the other wardrobe in my room. She gave me a questioning look.

"It's yours" I answered her in a low voice. She blinked at me then glanced at the door.

"What's inside, _mi amor__._ I'm allowed to spoil you remember" I smiled. She frowned at the door but then softened when she encountered my smiling face.

"Ok" She anxiously murmured. I drew her to me and gave her a bone melting kiss; it had the desired effect.

"Steph, I love you. Please let me spoil you how I wish. I really do have plenty of money, more than enough to buy you a new wardrobe each month for a very long time. I just want to make you beyond happy _amante. _I just want to make you as happy as you make me" I admitted quietly. I think my words melted her more than my kiss. Wow. She leaned up and gave me a tender kiss. Have I mentioned I fucking _love_ her kisses?

"Ok Carlos" She sounded happier about it this time. I removed one arm from around her and pulled open the door. She gasped loudly. I was pretty amazed myself; Ella had really gone all out. She turned to me and I saw she was ready to protest.

"Are they not to your style? I'll buy you another set" I spoke quickly. Her eyes bugged out slightly, I hid my smile.

"No, they're all amazing, too amazing. I can't, Carlos..." I pushed her into the walk in wardrobe and followed closely.

"Not as amazing as you are. You can Steph, please accept my gift. You are worth so much more, please." I requested affectionately, cutting off her words. Trailing my eyes along the racks of clothing, I found what I wanted her to wear. I reached around her and drew it off the rack.

"Would you wear this for me?" I asked very quietly. Her eyes flew to mine.

"Of course" She returned with a small smile. I reached over to another rack and pulled out a knee length black trench coat so that my babe wouldn't get cold. I knew from when we were outside earlier today that it hadn't made it over 42OF all day. I kissed her lips gently before leaving her to dress.

SPOV

I stood there and watched as he walked out of the wardrobe...my wardrobe, then drew my eyes back to the dress he had requested I wear. It was a deep cherry red, flirty little open-back dress. I determined it was a matte jersey dress and it had an incredible feel. The material was whisper soft. After locating a pair of red lacy underwear, I carefully untied Carlos' robe and slid the dress on. It hugged me like a second skin until it hit my hips where it gently flared out. (**AU: if you want to see something like it go to Victoria's Secrets and type **flirty little open-back dress **into the search box...it's similar to the red one)**

I hunted through the wardrobe until I found a pair of black satin FMP's. What? They'd go with the jacket. I strapped them on before I went in search of a brush to try to tame my hair. Once I stepped out of the wardrobe I froze. Carlos was standing there in low slung black slacks and a black dress shirt that was yet to be buttoned up. I felt his eyes rake over me and suddenly he was in front of me, hands resting on my waist. His lips caressed mine affectionately.

"Beautiful" He breathed into my ear. I trailed a hand down his chest. I could say the same for him.

"Not too bad yourself Batman" I returned, still drinking him in. He really was the handsomest man I had ever seen. He ran a hand through my hair.

"How are you doing your hair?" He wondered softly. I shrugged. I didn't know...I didn't even know if I had a brush here.

"Can I brush it for you?" He asked gently. I finally met his eyes. They were two deep liquid brown warm pools. He was happy. I still couldn't get over the fact that _I_ made him happy.

"If you want to" I answered. He smiled, led me over to the bed and sat down before pulling me between his legs. Apparently a brush materialised from thin air because I felt him carefully running it through my hair.

I sat still for ten minutes and let him work his magic. When he finished he placed a kiss on the side of my neck.

"Leave it down?" He pleaded. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Carlos replied, pushing me to my feet and then standing himself. I turned to face him and started slowly buttoning his buttons; I left the top two undone. Very sexy.

I watched him pick up my jacket and hold it open for me to slip into. Complying with his wishes, I allowed him to place it on me and button and buckle me in. You now couldn't see the dress I was wearing; it looked like I was wearing nothing but the trench coat and my pumps.

"Gorgeous Woman" He leaned in and kissed me again. Who would have thought the simple act of dressing could be so sensual? I watched him arm himself with his weapons and found him staring at me.

"Want your thigh holster and gun Babe?" I considered it.

"Do I need it?" I didn't really know where we were going or what we were doing. Carlos was dressed as corporate Ranger...could mean anything.

"You might want to use it" he answered with a smile. What was with that smile? He approached me and made me sit on the bed before he opened the bottom of my coat and slid my dress up. He groaned when he encountered my lace panties.

"_Dios Babe. Lo que hacer a mí__"_ He sighed, quickly dressing me and pulling me to my feet. He studied my face for a second. (_God babe. What you do to me_)

"Do you want to put any make-up on Babe?" He asked.

"I don't have any" I shrugged. He shook his head and led me by the hand back into the far corner of my wardrobe. There was a chair, table and mirror set up, laden with different make up products. Huh, missed that the first time around.

"Ten minutes" He ordered and left me to it. A few minutes later I heard the roar of an engine. Carlos must be choosing a car. After what I was sure was exactly ten minutes, Carlos materialized beside me now sporting a casual black jacket as well. I was done. Just a few coats of mascara and light make up for the rest. Carlos had done an amazing job on my hair. For once it was sitting perfectly. He wrapped his arm around me and led me downstairs. Guess I didn't need my purse. We walked outside and I paused. It was the red Ferrari.

"We're taking your Ferrari?" I wondered, in awe. I was definitely a Ferrari kind of girl.

"No, we're taking _your_ Ferrari" He answered handing me the keys and opening the driver's side door for me. I stood frozen on the spot. Did he really just say all that or was I daydreaming. I pinched my arm; hard.

"Ow, ow ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing the spot. Ok, not dreaming. He smiled and walked over to me, taking my hand away from my arm. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on the spot that was red.

"Babe" He was still smiling. Glad someone found this funny.

"What? You just gave me your Ferrari! Wouldn't you think you were dreaming if that happened to you?" I shrieked. He brushed my lips lightly with his.

"I originally bought it for you. Remember when you got my boxer blown up?" He asked. How could I forget that? I had thought he was going to ship me of to someunnamed third world country.

"Well I bought this for you then, to give you, but you started refusing to take anymore of my cars. I don't drive it. It's yours" He hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. I'm pretty sure my face looked like someone had just slapped me...shocked to say the least.

"But that was ages ago" I ran my eyes over the car once more and felt my mouth fall open even further.

"I told you, I bought it for you. It's designed and made for you." He ran a finger down my cheek in a soft caress. My eyes fell back to the number plate. It read _MY BABE_.

"But" I protested weakly. He kissed me again.

"It's yours, _amante_. Just like I am" Carlos was the best man alive. I threw myself into his arms and started raining kisses on his face.

"Thank you. I love it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Wonderful man. I hope it lasts longer than six months" I spoke excitedly. His lips caught mine in a hard kiss.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. If it doesn't I'll buy you a new one" I paused. Was he going to keep going like this with the gifts?

"Carlos I..." He placed a finger on my lips.

"I'm making you happy; it's making me happy. Win, win situation" Well only if it made _him_ happy. I really didn't need all of this to make me happy; just him.

"Ok" I agreed. He took my hand and helped me into the car. The leather seats were to die for. He climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You hate not driving" I remarked.

"Usually, but I can't watch you when I'm driving. Besides, it would be ridiculous to take another car and I wouldn't be able to spend time with you." He wasn't driving just so he could stare at me. I felt a blush run into my cheeks.

"C'mon _mi amor._ Time to go." I could hear the smile in his voice even though I was studiously avoiding looking at him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned curiously.

"Rangeman to start with." I nodded and placed the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. Nice. The first gate opened automatically. When we reached the second, I stopped and he unlocked that, waved me threw and locked it again.

**Sigh, i wish Ranger would buy me a Ferrari! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Patience, all will be answered in due time!!!**

18

RPOV

Steph powered off after I climbed back into the car. A small smile was playing on her lips and her eyes were full of excitement. I had made her happy. Letting my eyes roam over her body, I studied her; appreciated her. She had a glow about her and her body seemed incredibly relaxed. This was how everyone knew when she had just been thoroughly loved...she _never_ looked this sated after she had been with Morelli; a little mellow yes but she was never as radiant as she was now. Perhaps I was slightly biased though. I was pulled out of my _zone_ by Steph's voice.

"Carlos, where do I go now?" She spoke softly; like she didn't want to disturb me. Silly Babe. We had just come to the end of my private road. We were a twenty minute drive from Rangeman.

"Take a right here Babe" I murmured. She did as I said. I continued giving her instructions until we reached streets that were familiar to her. I knew her curiosity about why we were coming here must be killing her by now.

"Carlos" She stated. I smiled. We were a couple of minutes from Rangeman now.

"Yeah Babe" I answered. She stopped at a light and slid her eyes to mine briefly.

"What problem do we have to deal with at Rangeman? Who was demanding to see us?" Not only was her tone curious but her eyes were burning with it also. It was amazing to see her eyes so full of life...so different to the dull impassive ones I had encountered on my return. I couldn't believe she had changed her whole attitude just because of me...I had made her that contented. She was going to inflate my ego.

"Your mother thinks I've kidnapped you and that you've brainwashed me. She's also convinced Morelli of the same. If they're still here, you're going to clear my name so to speak" She took off as the light changed. A small frown was present on her gorgeous face.

Steph remained silent even when we pulled to a stop outside of Rangeman. I key fobbed us into the garage. Watching my Babe, she turned off the ignition and sat quietly. There were so many emotions and thoughts flying across her face; it was incredible to see. Suddenly her blank mask slipped into place. Now, where had that come from? I was out of the car and in front of her door in seconds, opening it quickly and drawing her out into my arms. Steph relaxed under my touch, but her blank mask remained. I pressed a quick kiss to her lips, aware that we were on camera. Her blank mask remained. Fuck it, at least this way all my men would definitely know she was mine and off limits. I pushed her up against the car and attacked her lips fiercely. She responded keenly. Ok, so she wasn't mad at me. I pulled back and rested a finger under her chin, keeping her eyes focused on mine.

"Babe?" I asked. She'd know what I meant. She could understand my one word sentences better than even Tank.

"I don't know if I can take both of them tag-teaming me." She whispered, her eyes looking haunted for a brief minute before they returned blank again.

"You're forgetting something" I spoke warmly. Her eyes focused intently on mine. "I'm on your team; we're going to tag-team _them_" Happiness suddenly flooded back into her face. My poor insecure Babe. She was just scared and worried. "You're not alone _amante._ Don't forget that" I added. The mask evaporated completely and I found her lips pressed to mine, and then I heard movement to my right. Steph must have heard it too, shockingly, because she pulled back, mask in place. I sighed internally. At least she was letting _me_ in. I kept one arm wrapped around her waist and turned to face whoever it was.

Santos stood there, eyes flicking from Steph to me and back again. They then travelled slowly up and down Steph's body.

"Santos" She growled, beating me to it. Whoa, easy babe. She sounded angrier than I felt.

"Settle down beautiful, just enjoying the view" He smiled at her, winking in my direction. Idiot.

"Eyes off my woman" I ordered. His smile faded and he met my eyes and flinched.

"Sorry Ranger, Bombshell" Glancing down, I found Steph's eyes staring at the ground.

"Report" I demanded. His gaze moved from mine back to Steph's. He pressed his lips in a tight line. What the fuck was going on here? He stared into my eyes again and gestured to Steph, shifting his eyes in her direction. What about her? I demanded silently. I felt Steph pull out of my arms.

"I'll be on seven, boss" She muttered bitterly. Wait, what, why...damn it I hated being out of the loop. I was never fucking out of the loop! What SOP (**Standard Operating Procedure)** had changed that now my men refused to speak in front of her. What was with this _boss_ shit?!

"Steph stop" I stated softly. She paused and turned to face me. Her eyes were full of grief and hurt. "Come here" I murmured. She took a few steps towards me until she stood two feet from me. That was where she stopped. I reached out and pulled her back into my arms. She remained tense. What the fuck was all this about?! I held her to my chest and tucked her head under my chin. I lifted her left hand to my lips and kissed each of her knuckles. Santos coughed. I met his eyes with a black stare. I was going to find out what the fuck had gone on and I was going to fix it; but not right now.

"Speak, now" I commanded. Santos frowned but didn't dispute a direct order.

"Morelli and Mrs Plum are in conference room C. Tank asked to speak with you in his office first" What the fuck about that couldn't he say in front of Steph?! I resisted running a hand over my face and instead steered my Babe towards the elevator. We reached five quickly. I paused.

"Would you wait at your cubicle while I see what Tank wants?" I asked. A flash of hurt flew across her face but she nodded and gave me a small smile before turning back to the elevator. I stood and watched as she pushed the button down.

"Babe, where are you going?" I questioned. I thought she had agreed to wait at her cubicle.

"To my cubicle." I frowned. Last time I checked her cubicle was on this floor, not far from my office.

"Where would that be Babe?" I wondered striding the three steps it took for me to be in her personal space.

"The first floor" My frown increased. What was my Babe doing working on the first floor?

"Why?" I demanded.

"Apparently I'm not needed up here. I've been filing and doing paper work, reports" But she hated paper work, more than I did. As if they fucking didn't need her up here! She had the best instincts of anyone I had ever known.

"Who the fuck sent you down there?" I whispered gently in her ear.

"I did" A man replied from behind me. I straightened and faced him. He was an inch shorter than me, slightly less bulky. He had brown hair, a complexion lighter than mine and small, untrustworthy eyes. I hated him. I wrapped an arm around Steph's waist and held her tightly to my side. Her eyes were studiously studying the carpet.

"And who the fuck are you?!" I challenged with a low threatening tone. Silence descended upon the entire floor.

"Jared Weston. Who the fuck are you?" He turned from me and his eyes drilled into Steph "I thought I told you to stay downstairs" He barked at her, she flinched. So this was the fucker that was messing with Steph and screwing with my men; I knew they would never desert her unless under orders. He must have been their superior while I was away.

"Sorry Mr Weston, sir" She practically whimpered, trying to pull out my arms.

"Stay" I commanded. Steph's eyes met mine. Why were hers so full of fear? I slowly turned back to the fucker.

"I am Ricardo Carlos Manoso, or Ranger. This is my fucking building, my company and my woman. What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled. He paled considerably. Finally, some respect.

"I was second in command while you were absent for the last few months. I handled the staff for Tank" Where was the sir or boss tacked onto that sentence? I knew he _was_ in charge, but I'm the fucking boss, what I say is law.

"So that gave you the fucking right to belittle, degrade and harasses a beautiful, intelligent woman who would have instincts at least twice as good as yours would it?" I demanded.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation in front of..._the woman_" Oh, so he's a fucking sexist pig. I could fix that. I leaned down and gave Steph a soft gentle kiss. She was way too tense. Didn't she know I wouldn't let anyone speak to her or about her like that?

"We're going down to the gym Babe. Stay in my office and wait for me?" I asked warmly. Her eyes moved from mine to fuckers. She stared at the carpet again and nodded.

"Take Tank with you and be careful" She whispered almost too quiet for me to hear. Mr fucking Weston wouldn't have heard it.

"Of course" Anything to sooth her. I was sure this fucker had done something to her to make her freak out this much. I took her hand and led her to my office, opening my door and giving her a quick kiss before shutting her in. I noticed _Weston_ was following me. Good. I walked quickly to Tank's office, knocked once and entered. He stood as I entered and his eyes darkened as they landed on _Weston's_. How could Tank have let my Babe go through that shit? I met his eyes. His were full of worry and anger, regret. So he hadn't known what Steph was going through, until recently anyway.

"Mr Weston and I are heading down to the gym" Tank smiled a sardonic smile and clapped me on the back as he practically ran down the stairs. I was close on his tail, eager to beat the crap out the asshole that had hurt Steph in some way. I stripped out of my jacket and shirt as soon as I entered the gym. _Weston_ looked confused. Lester and Bobby blocked the exit. Perfect. I slipped out of my shoes and removed my weapons before stalking over to the mat; waiting. Tank grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"No weapons, no shoes, no shirt" He ordered. _Weston_ took a visible gulp but undressed. He only carried one gun, pussy. He walked cautiously towards the mat. As soon as he reached the centre I was circling him. Surely he had at least heard of my reputation.

"What's this about sir?" So now he uses Sir. Too late for grovelling now. I stretched quickly, never breaking eye contact. Rapidly I lunged and laid a punch across his jaw; he staggered back half a step before regaining his footing, hands now in a defensive position.

"What did you do to Stephanie?" I spoke forebodingly.

"I just kept her in line. She's got a mouth, no respect towards a man, problem with authority. She needed disciplinary action" He smiled. I attacked, landing two sharp blows to his body.

"And she kicked your ass, until you started playing dirty" I heard Santos speak. His eyes were blazing fire in _Weston's_ direction.

"The bitch needed to be taught a lesson or two; that a man is always in charge, always gets the last say, is always right" I almost rolled my eyes. Fucking pathetic. I assailed, fists landing many blows to his kidneys, head and chest. I wanted him to hurt. He tried to fight back; he was no competition. Once I knocked him down I started speaking.

"You're a sexist fuck. That _woman_ is more intelligent than you will ever be. She shouldn't give you any respect; you don't deserve respect if you think that's how a woman is treated. You should have been answering to her. She knows the ins and outs of this company, has worked with all of the men before and has a contact list almost as large as mine. Her instincts are pure fucking magic. Now what the fuck did you do to her?" I growled.

"I tried to beat some sense into her. When that didn't work, I put her on filling duty and sent her to the first floor. I locked her up over Christmas and guarded the door so that she couldn't do anything stupid like she usually does" He sounded like I should reward him for his behaviour. I yanked him to his feet and threw another punch.

"That's not all you fucking did! You verbally abused her at any chance you got. You ordered us to only speak to her if absolutely necessary. You banned her from any discussion involving anything remotely to do with Rangeman. And you told us it was the boss's orders and failure to comply would result in dire punishment. Seems to me like he didn't pass those orders on to you" Bobby barked aggressively. Ah, now the truth comes out. At least this explains some things.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I enquired; fly kicking him in the chest. He really didn't have anything on me in combat fighting.

"I used to work at Rangeman Atlanta until it closed. I'm now hired help." I had never met him before. I watched as he coughed up some blood. He wasn't getting back up.

"We won't be hiring you again. Get out of my building, get out of my town. You lay a hand to my woman again and it will be the last thing you do" I ordered, collecting my shirt, jacket, shoes and weapons. Leaving the gym, I headed back to find my Babe before I pummelled the excuse of a man to death.

**Who else hates Weston?! C'mon, you really didnt think the Merry Men would abandon Steph without direct orders did you? Lol, Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

19

SPOV

Fucking _Weston_. I hate him. I hate how he treats me. I hate that he's influenced everyone else to treat me the same. I hated how he had kept me locked up on seven over Christmas. I hated how he had hit me when I requested to go to Christmas dinner at my parents. I hated how he sent me to do office work when I should have been doing searches or helping in the field. I hated that he had pushed all my friends away.

He hadn't been here long, yet he was second in command. Tank never saw what went on; he never had a fucking clue. I don't even think he realised I had been sent to the first floor. Tank had been locked up in his office dealing with paperwork. _Weston_ had ordered the men to remain silent when concerning me or face being fired or worse. Not that many of them were ever around when he did verbally or physically attack me anyway. And my training didn't help all that much; he was not only bigger, stronger and fought dirtier but he often took me by surprise and always had some kind of weapon restricting my response.

And now Carlos was downstairs with him. Please let Carlos be alright. I collapsed on his couch and curled into a ball, crying myself to sleep, and waiting for my man to return.

RPOV

I didn't bother redressing as I ran back up to five. I strolled towards my office, receiving smiles and glances of gratitude and relief from my men. Anyone of them could have fucking stood up for Steph but they didn't. They were just glad I had. I was going to have to write a new protocol concerning Steph. I felt a hand enclose around my arm. I paused and stared at Tank; waiting for whatever it was he had to say.

"I found out two days ago. Lester and Bobby confronted me about it two days ago, before you even returned to Trenton." I nodded. Tank wasn't fully forgiven, but at least he hadn't just been ignoring the problem. And I was going to fucking speak to him about how Weston had been allowed into such a high position instantly. Lester and Bobby would get off slightly easier as well. They wouldn't be reprimanded at all for the Christmas incident. My bet was they weren't informed of what was going on during that occasion. I would still kick all their asses though. Fucking _Weston._ I can't believe he delivered orders using my name to hurt my Babe. He was lucky to still be alive; he'd be in the hospital for a week or two as it was. I shook my arm out of Tank's grip and held out my hand to him. We were ok. I still expected him to apologize and make it up to Steph, but I wasn't going to kill him over it.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about initially?" I asked.

"Morelli filed a missing persons report with the TPD about Steph. Her mother is crying up a storm. Don't leave them waiting too much longer in this building or someone is going to shoot them" I smiled, they were getting under Tank's skin. Amusing.

"Go see your woman" Tank muttered, shaking his head and walking off towards his office. I turned and stalked to my door, pausing outside for a second before quietly opening it.

I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway. Steph was curled up on my couch, asleep with tears streaming down her face. She was muttering something. I dropped my crap on a chair and softly closed and locked the door. I walked over to my babe and crouched down in front of her face, wiping away her tears. I could now hear what she was saying.

"Please don't. No. I'm sorry Mr Weston. I won't. Never again. I'm sorry" She whimpered and flinched like someone had hit her. I should have dealt that asshole more pain. I placed a kiss on my Babe's lips and started stroking her cheek.

"Steph, Babe. Please wake up. It's just a dream _amante_. That's all my love, wake up, I'm here, and you're ok. Babe, please" I spoke gently, but loud enough. Her eyes fluttered open and met mine and suddenly she was in my arms, almost knocking me to the ground. I started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Babe. I'm sorry. I'm sorry he hurt you. He won't ever do it again _mi amor_. I promise. You're safe from him." I uttered reassuringly. She just hugged me tighter. I continued to comfort her until she stopped crying. I pulled back from her slightly and studied her eyes. She was worried...about me?

"Are you ok?" She asked me. Am _I_ ok! She's the one who's been mentally and physically abused for the past few months and she's asking me?!

"Fine Babe" I answered calmly. She raised her hand and traced a finger down my cheek where I could feel a bruise forming.

"Does it hurt?" Steph wondered, her eyes searching the rest of my body for injuries. Suddenly she frowned. "And where's your shirt?" She sounded so confused.

"It doesn't hurt, no. My shirt is just over there. I didn't want to get his blood on it" I explained. Worry appeared in her eyes again.

"Really Babe. I'm fine. You've seen me fight before. I'm deadly. He wasn't that much of a challenge" I answered. Hurt flashed in her eyes and she pulled away from me, sitting back down on the couch. What did I say to upset her?

"Do you have a first aid kit in here?" She asked quietly. I stood and retrieved it for her, sitting back down next to her. She pulled out some antiseptic and applied it to my raw knuckles before wrapping them.

"Next time strap your hands, ok?" She requested still not meeting my eyes. When she finished, I placed a hand on either side of her face and gently kissed her.

"Sure thing Babe" She nodded and moved quickly out of my grip, putting the first aid kit back where it belonged.

"Steph. What?" I demanded, upset. Why wasn't my Babe happy?

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" She forced a fake smile and retrieved my belongings from the chair, bringing them to me and sitting down again. How could I not worry! It was obviously upsetting her. I slowly dressed, thinking over the conversation we had just had and what I had learnt in the gym.

He had tried to keep her in line by fighting her; Santos had said she had him till he started playing dirty...she had changed attitude after I said he wasn't that much of a challenge. Shit.

"Steph, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. He's almost twice your size with twice the strength. I'm so proud you fought him back Babe. I'm glad you stood up for yourself, even when no-one else would. I didn't mean it like that, it's rare for me to find a challenge in an opponent; Tank isn't even a challenge to me anymore he just has a mean punch." Steph's features lifted slightly, light flooded back into her eyes. I had hit the mark.

"Ok Babe?" I pleaded. She gave me a timid smile and nodded. Good. I dressed quickly and pulled her back into my arms, kissing her for all I was worth. She was breathless and looked bewildered when I finished.

"We need to talk Babe" She glanced at me warily, fear flashing across her eyes. She nodded. I brushed my lips against hers and held her against my side, tracing patterns on her flat stomach.

"You said you were working here five days a week and bounty hunting on the weekends?" I questioned.

"Yep" Steph answered.

"How long have you been off field work?" I wondered.

"Since Christmas" Ok.

"Before that you were doing searches, surveillance and distractions" I assumed.

"Yeah" hmmm.

"And bounty hunting?" She sighed.

"Alone, on weekends. It was much easier after training with the Merry Men. I could usually collect the week's worth of skips in a day and a half" Wow, Babe got some skills.

"When did Weston show up?" And how the hell did he get into such a high position so quickly?

"About a month after you left. Tank was having trouble keeping up with paperwork and staff matters. Weston came with a document signed by you giving him orders to step in and pretty much take over. I think he got intimidated by me for some reason...I still don't get why everyone else gave me the cold shoulder, well I understand I just..." She sighed and tried to turn away from me. Did she think I _had_ given him orders to mistreat her?! I wanted to see a fucking copy of the document.

"Steph, I had, still have no idea who he was, I didn't tell him to..." She cut me off with a soft kiss.

"I know. You always look out for me. Of course I didn't think you ordered him to abuse me" My Babe whispered.

"Thank you. How long have my men been ignoring you?" I asked.

"Since you left, but I was avoiding them...after Weston came it got worse; they adopted his attitude towards me. They continued training me though; I just had to put up with more ridicule than usual." Fuck. Poor Babe...hopefully this problem shouldn't be too hard to fix. I wanted my Babe to have her friends back, she needed friends...

"Let's go deal with your Mother and Morelli and then we can get out of here, ok Babe" She just nodded. I paused and studied her face. It was a little red from crying and her make-up was ruined.

"Be back in a sec Babe" I announced, pulling away from her slowly and striding out of my office, careful to pull the door shut behind me. I ran up to seven and retrieved a damp wash cloth. I made my way quickly back to Steph. She had her shoes off and her feet tucked up underneath her when I returned. I sat next to her and pulled her across so that she was straddling my lap. Leaning forward I gave her a hard kiss before gently wiping her face, removing what was left of her makeup. She looked better without it anyway.

"Much better" I declared. Her face was only slightly red now, the puffiness had gone. Morelli and her mother would probably be able to tell though. I tugged her forward so she was lying against my chest and held her there.

"Carlos" Steph mumbled.

"Relax Babe" I answered, closing my eyes and leaning back into the couch. I felt Steph wrap her arms around me and snuggle closer. Gently, I started to move my hand up and down her back, she relaxed completely. Amazing. I heard a knock at the door before it opened. Fuck, I forgot to lock it on my way back in. Steph tensed up again. Great.

"Ranger"

"Tank" I replied without moving or opening my eyes.

"Five minutes and she's a dead woman" He turned and left. This meant we had to go deal with them now. I gave a half sigh.

"What have I done to upset him now?" I heard Steph whimper. Shit, no not her.

"Not you Babe, he's not upset at you" I responded quickly. She didn't believe me.

"Your mother Babe. She's annoying him, not you, down in the conference rooms" She reluctantly nodded her acceptance and made a move to stand. I kept her close and studied her face again. The redness had all but faded. Emotionally, I didn't think she was ready for a confrontation right now, but I'd be there for her.

"Ok Babe, let's go" She slid off my lap and slipped her shoes back on before standing. I stood and pulled her into my arms for a heated kiss.

"Remember I'm on your side Babe" She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you" She replied.

SPOV

I really didn't want to go down and confront Morelli and my mother. I knew they'd tell me to stop playing around with Carlos, pull my act together, quit my jobs and possibly go back to Morelli. None of these things I wished to do; none of them I was going to do. I just hoped Morelli wasn't in too terrible a mood. Carlos wrapped an arm around me and led me to the elevators. There was dead silence on the floor. Shit, was this because of me or because of Carlos? How sad is it that I couldn't tell anymore whether the people who were once my friends were simply respecting their boss or rejecting his woman. I sighed as we rode to the conference rooms. The door slid open and I found two Merry Men posted outside conference room C. Guess that's where we were headed. I put my blank mask on and tried to prepare myself for the mother of all fights I knew was about to happen...probably I was going to end up in a screaming match.

**Review!!! Woohoo, fight next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

20

RPOV

I watched Steph closely as we rode in the elevator. Emotions and thoughts were rapidly flying across her face. As the elevator doors opened her blank mask slipped into place; she was trying to emotionally steady herself. I hated her blank face.

Nodding to the two men who were at the door I took a deep breath and pushed it open swiftly and with force. It slammed against the wall; I liked to make an entrance. Hoped Babe knew I was going into badass mode. I kept her held tightly against my chest. Morelli needed to learn that she was mine now. She was no longer his concern, she was no longer her mother's concern, she was my concern, to worry about and love and treasure and worship. Steph's mother crossed herself and muttered something while I saw Morelli's hand twitch towards his gun. Why did he still have a gun? I'd have to fix that.

I moved to the head of the conference table and sat Steph down before removing my weapons and placing them on the table, then sitting. I threw a hard stare in Morelli's direction; he complied with my wishes removing his two guns. He never asked Steph to remove her weapon. Good, an advantage for me if things went ugly; I knew I had at least one weapon. I moved my seat as close to Steph's as I could and placed my arm around her shoulders, settling my hand on the side of her neck. Running my fingers lightly up and down I waited; Steph shivered. Not quite the response I was waiting for but desired nonetheless. I was going to have to make the first move.

"What are you doing here Morelli?" I demanded aggressively. He smirked and leaned back in his seat, nodding at Babe's mother. Shit.

"Mrs Plum, may I ask what you're doing here?" Best to maintain some form of politeness. Even though I hate the bitch.

"You kidnapped my daughter!" She shrieked. I caught Steph rolling her eyes. Glancing from Steph to myself I raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting across from us. Did it really look like I had kidnapped her? Steph was relaxed under my touch, had her hand resting on my thigh and she wasn't exhibiting any signs of fear. "Where on earth have you been Stephanie?! What have you been doing? I can't believe you went back to college! And having the nerve not to tell your own mother? Disgraceful!"

"He did no such thing mom. What put that crazy idea in your head?" Steph rolled her eyes again, ignoring the second half of her mother's rant.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Did you just call your mother crazy! And did you just roll your eyes at me young lady! I thought I taught you better than that! Where are your manners?" My fingers reached towards Steph's gun...just one bullet that's all it would take...I opened my mouth to abuse Babe's mother when she squeezed my thigh gently.

"No mother. I asked what gave you the notion that Carlos kidnapped me" Steph's voice was crisp while her eyes were hard, demanding.

"You're always getting kidnapped Stephanie! What would make this any different? Evelyn Birthworts daughter doesn't get kidnapped by strange men! Why couldn't I have a normal child?!" I growled at the woman. Steph wasn't normal; she was spectacularly amazing and unique!

"I don't want to be normal! I just want to be me" Steph cried. I could feel her tense under my arm. Leaning closer to her, I brushed a kiss under her ear.

"I want you for you Babe, don't listen to her" I muttered. Steph turned her head towards me and I captured her lips in a light kiss. Wrapping my arms around her waist I lifted her out of her chair and into my lap. Much better.

"Get your hands off her Manoso!" Morelli growled at me. I almost laughed.

"Excuse me" I snarled back.

"You heard me" He replied starkly. I smiled, gave Steph another kiss and removed my hands from her waist while staring her in the eye. She frowned and wrapped my arms back around her tightly before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling us even closer together than before.

"Stay" She pleaded. I kissed her lovingly. Good work Babe. I turned my stare to Morelli and raised an eyebrow. I could see a vein pulsing in his forehead. So I'm pissing him off; excellent.

"Stephanie! Get off that man's lap right now! What will everyone else think?! How can you behave like this in public?! Just imagine what people will say!" I was getting tired of her mother.

"Mrs Plum, we're hardly in public; there are four of us in this room. I'd say that's quite...intimate" I gazed back at Steph. She blushed under my stare. Beautiful woman.

"I, you...how, uh" Well said lady.

"You better not have been intimate with her..." I cut Morelli off quickly.

"Or what Morelli? She isn't yours. She doesn't belong to you and never has. First and foremost she makes her _own_ decisions. Then Steph is mine, mind, body and soul." Steph's eyes were unwavering from mine. She had to know the same could be said in reverse...that I was completely hers...

"Fuck off. You keep a woman long enough to have some fun and then you toss her. Is that what you want Stephanie, to be tossed?" I froze. What? Like keeping a woman on the side was any better? Asshole.

"That's rich coming from scum like you Morelli" Steph snapped. I ran a finger down her cheek softly, calming her down again. It also was driving Morelli insane.

"Morelli doesn't know how to treat a woman Babe. He hasn't the first clue" I stated with a half grin. Mrs Plum crossed herself again.

"Living in sin. Can't you do anything right Stephanie?" Mrs Plum spoke. My anger boiled.

"Babe?" I wondered. Steph focused on me. "Wait outside for a minute?" Her eyes turned sad but she kissed me and slid off of my lap, walking towards the door.

"Stephanie! Where does she think she's going? She can't just walk away and leave us halfway through a conversation. Joseph go and get her" Mrs Plum ordered. I slammed my hand down hard on the table just as Steph closed the door.

"Neither of you are going anywhere. You are going to damn well listen to what I have to say. Mrs Plum, you're a fucking sadistic bitch. How dare you speak to your _daughter_ that way! She is one of the best people I have ever met and all you can do is criticize her. You don't deserve to be a part of her life! She's a grown woman entitled to make her own decisions without any input from your obnoxious mouth. And that was no fucking conversation, it was an interrogation! And Morelli! Fuck, Stephanie is no longer your woman. She hasn't been in a long while. You aren't entitled to any rights, opinions, and thoughts or anything concerning her. She's mine. My woman. My concern. You touch her, approach her or speak to her in a threatening way and I will have your badge at the least." Fucking hit him where it hurts!

"Mrs Plum, as you can see, I have not kidnapped Stephanie. We're dating; in a relationship. I love her. There is no need for you to be here. I'll have someone escort you home" I commanded. She opened her mouth, closed it and pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. I glanced up at the camera at the wall and raised an eyebrow. The door opened a split second later. I knew they were listening. My men were worse than women when it came to gossip sometimes. Hal walked in, looking a little fearful with Steph following timidly behind him.

"Escort Mrs Plum home. Now" I ordered. He inclined his head and pulled out her chair, giving her a hand to stand. Steph approached me and I pulled her back into my lap, enfolding my arms around her. I waited till the door had clicked shut before I scrambled the camera. Glaring back at Morelli, I picked up Steph's left hand and intertwined it with mine, bringing her knuckles to my lips. He caught a flash of the ring that was resting on her finger and his face turned a dark red. I waited calmly. He didn't say anything. Ten minutes of silence passed. I could easily win this game.

"What are you really doing here Morelli?!" Steph suddenly demanded. I'm surprised she lasted that long.

"I'm saving you Steph. He doesn't really want you. He's just going to use you to get whatever it is that he wants and then he'll dump you. I'm sorry Steph, I'm sorry for what I did to you. Come back to me Cupcake, we worked well most of the time. Quit your job and move in with me, you won't have to worry about anything" Morelli cajoled.

"You still don't get it do you?" Babe wondered. Get what? "Even if Carlos does only want me for a week or two, I'll take it over any length of time with you Morelli. I'm in love with him, it doesn't matter to me how long he wants me for, just that he does and he isn't insisting I change everything in my life to suit his wants and dreams. Although if he asked I'd do it for _him_. I'm never going back to you Morelli, even if Carlos dumps me tomorrow. Never" She whispered. He was starting to get to her, she was starting to think I was just going to fuck her and run. No Steph, I wasn't going to do that ever again to my Babe. I loved her, and she just admitted she would do anything for me if I asked. She was staying in my life as a permanent fixture.

"_Te amo querida_. Forever" I promised in her ear, reassuring her. (_I love you dear)_

I rested my hands on Steph's stomach and began rubbing circles. My women; my soon to be wife, hopefully our child.

"On a fucking first name basis I see" Morelli muttered under his breath. I ignored him.

"What were you doing at Steph's apartment this morning?" I questioned angrily. According to Steph he had no business being anywhere near her.

"She wasn't returning my messages. I thought something had happened to her" He defensively replied. Liar.

"I hadn't spoken to you in months; why the hell would I be returning your messages!" Babe growled.

"I heard you'd finished a degree at college. I wanted to congratulate you"

"Stop with the bullshit!" I growled. Morelli flinched. "I suggest you withdraw your report Morelli. Stephanie is obviously not missing, she hasn't been kidnapped. She is safe. Leave her be. Get out" I stated assertively. Morelli made no move to stand.

"Why now?" Steph asked sharply. "Why do you want me back now, after ten months of relatively leaving me be in peace. Why are you harassing me now?" She queried.

"He just wants what he can never again have. He doesn't want to accept that he's lost you" I smirked at him and suddenly he was flying across the room at me. I moved Steph out of the way just in time and tackled Morelli to the ground. Finally. I attacked him, landing twice as many punches as he was. I was pulled off of him minutes later by two sets of arms. He struggled against Ram, blood dripping from his nose, lip and eyebrow. Lester and Tank held me, I was relatively uninjured. I shook their arms off and searched for Stephanie. She was leaning against the far wall of the room staring at the ceiling.

"Get him out of my building" I commanded, rearming myself before walking slowly over to Steph. She didn't move as I placed my hands on her hips and leaned my head on her shoulder placing a kiss on her neck.

"Did I hurt you _mi cariña_?" I murmured. I really hoped I hadn't, I was just trying to keep her from any harm Morelli could have inflicted.

"No" She answered quietly. I tilted my head and studied her face. The blank mask was still in place, but then again Morelli, Tank, Lester, Ram and Bobby were all in the room. She was keeping her eyes firmly glued to the roof.

"How'd you get all the way over here?" I had just moved her to the seat next to mine.

"Ram told me to get out of the way and not make things any worse. I'm sorry I got you into a fight" She replied in a barely audible tone. Fucking hell. When we returned next week, I was going to kick some of my men's arses like they wouldn't believe.

"Not your fault Babe. I was baiting him; I wanted to hit him for screwing you around so badly. You did nothing wrong, you have nothing to apologize for or feel sorry about. Understand?" I whispered gently in her ear. I pulled back and found her eyes staring at mine. Hers were full of tears, no wonder she'd been staring at the ceiling. Carefully cupping her face in one hand I brushed my lips against hers a couple of times and pulled back after a slow, burning kiss. I was now supporting her body weight. Pulling her into my chest, I just held her tightly against me, soothing her. I watched as Lester, Ram and Bobby marched Morelli out of the room. Morelli had the starting of a black eye. Tank remained. I kissed Steph's forehead and led her over to him. She positioned her body so that mine was in front of hers, separating her from Tank. What the hell?

"Can I talk to Bombshell for a minute, alone?" Tank enquired his voice soft. Depended on Babe.

"Is that ok with you Steph?" I murmured gently.

"Where will you be?" She questioned quickly, fear masking her features. Surely she didn't think Tank would hurt her?

"Just outside Babe" I met Tank's glance, he looked crushed that she was afraid of him. He had always respected her so much for her acceptance of him and the other men. Looked like he'd definitely lost her trust.

"Ok" She answered timidly. I pressed my lips against hers lightly and pulled away from her, leaving her with Tank. I gave him a cautious look on my way out, he nodded in response. I knew he wouldn't hurt her. I shut the door with a quiet snap and leaned against the wall facing it. What the hell did Tank want to talk to Steph about?

**Review!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) __Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) __Si (Yes)__ Dios (God) __Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

21

TPOV

I watched the door as it shut quietly. Ranger still trusted me, trusted me not to betray him, to not hurt his woman even though that's all I had been doing the past few months. I can't believe I hadn't noticed the men acting differently towards her, her becoming more and more reserved, the bruises, the lack of eye contact...everything, I had even been treating her like she was worthless when that wasn't the case at all. I had just been upset that she had been sneaking away. I had failed both her and Ranger. And Weston had made matters ten fucking times worse...the stunt he pulled at Christmas was unacceptable. I should have done something. I can't believe I had been so wrapped in my own life, _cough Lula cough,_ and my work that I had failed to notice what Weston was doing to the company and Steph. Ranger had gone easy on him; I would have probably beaten him to death if I knew he had done all that to Bombshell. Turning my gaze back to Steph, she was standing two yards away from me, feet shoulder width apart, arms resting firmly by her sides and her body tensed. She was in her fight stance. Shit, I can't believe I had really lost her trust and faith as much as for her to think I would physically hurt her. I wouldn't, never.

"Steph" I started, trying to keep my voice gentle. She glanced at me warily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not helping you, for not protecting your privacy, for not crushing the burg rumours, for not coming to your aid when you needed me most. I'm sorry I didn't realise Weston was hurting you. I'm sorry I treated you so bad, that I didn't act like a friend when you needed a friend. I'm sorry I didn't protect you bombshell." I blurted out. Shock was plastered on her face and her arms hung loosely, her stance deflated. I went on.

"I hate that you don't trust me anymore, that you fear me. The first time I met you, you treated me the same as you would any other person. You have no idea what that means to me, what it means to every man that works at Rangeman." A sad frown crossed her features.

"You all sure have a funny way of showing it" She whispered to herself. She was right; we had all treated her like shit.

"Having you around, treating us as if we were no different is what persuaded me that I could pursue a relationship; is the reason I proposed to Lula. I never really thanked you for that, I'm grateful to have you around. I'd miss you terribly from my life if you ever left. I also want to thank you for what you've done for Ranger" I stated. Her features were now clouded with confusion.

"I haven't done anything for him except destroy his property and waste his time, money and resources" Steph muttered sadly. I shook my head. This woman who was once so confident and ballsy had lost her self esteem and sense of worth...I can't believe I had contributed to this.

"No Bomber, you gave him a life. Something...someone to live for, to come home to. You've given him someone to love and given him your love in return. You have made him happy. I don't think I had ever seen him really smile until he met you, and I've known the man for years." I reassured her. Ranger was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Really?" She whispered. I took a few steps closer to her while she was distracted, she didn't move away.

"Yeah Steph, you're perfect for him" She met my gaze and suddenly realised I was a lot closer than a moment ago. Still, she remained where she was, progress.

"I hope someday you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't. Just know that I'm sorry, ok bombshell?" I pleaded. She looked like she was about to cry. I carefully stepped forward and wrapped her in a gentle hug, allowing her plenty of room to escape if she so wanted. It was at that moment that she broke down in tears. Oh Shit. Ranger is going to kill me.

"Steph I'm sorry, whatever I did to upset you" I muttered pulling away from her. She started to cry harder and latched onto me. "Bomber" I sighed.

"You don't hate me?" She questioned with a sob. My jaw almost dropped. Why the hell would I hate her? Is that what she thought...that the men's behaviour towards her was _hate _and _disdain_?

"Of course I don't hate you Steph, you're like my little sister from another mister" I felt her laugh against me. Wow, this was the first time in so long I had heard her laugh. This was the old bombshell.

"I'm going to protect you from now on Bomber, promise" She was making me feel all emotional. Steph pulled away from me and smiled a real smile.

"I can begin to forgive you if you can be a real friend again" She requested quietly.

"Not a problem" I answered quickly. After listening to her voice messages, I realised just how many real friends she _didn't _have. We had all deserted her.

"Thanks big guy" She wiped her tears away and practically danced over to the door and threw it open. Ranger was waiting, naturally. He frowned at her red puffy face and levelled a death glare in my direction. Shit.

"Happy tears Carlos" She smiled at him, throwing herself into his arms. He raised an eyebrow at me. I needed to talk to him anyway. I gestured to the stairs and started making my way to his office.

RPOV

The door swung open and Babe stood there, looking like she had been crying her heart out. I was going to kill Tank. I glared at him until my Babe smiled...wait she smiled! I gazed at her and noticed her light, happy eyes.

"Happy tears Carlos" She spoke before throwing herself into my arms. I raised an eyebrow at Tank. What the hell had he said to her? He inclined his head towards the stairs; I'd meet him up there in a minute.

"Are you ok _querida_?" I murmured into her ear. She nodded against me. I dragged her back into the conference room and closed the door, pushing her up against it. I hadn't fixed the cameras yet. I stared into her big blue eyes for a moment before attacking her lips with a fierce kiss. Mine. She pushed herself against me and her tongue duelled with mine. After a few minutes, I pulled away and gently caressed her face.

"Tank didn't upset you?" I confirmed.

"No" Thank God. I really didn't want to kill the man who had saved my ass on many occasions. I gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"Would you wait up on seven for me? I have to speak with Tank" She levelled me with a glare. What?

"You're just speaking right? Please don't fight him today" I blinked. Ok Babe, you guys must have had a serious talk.

"Just speaking _amante_. Today anyway, he still deserves to be punished" I promised with another kiss. I opened the door and led her to the elevator, waiting till it arrived. I handed her my key fob, brushed another kiss across her lips and waited till she disappeared. I took the stairs quickly to my office.

TPOV

The door swung open and Carlos stepped inside, alone, locking the door quickly behind him. He strode over to where I was sitting on the couch and stood directly in front of me hands on hips, glaring.

"What did you say to Steph?" He demanded.

"I told her I was sorry for being such a dick. I told her I'd look out for her from now on and I asked her if she could ever forgive me" I answered calmly. I had made things right with bombshell, she had promised to forgive me; I was happy.

"And?" He questioned.

"She asked if I hated her, to which I replied she was like my little sister and I could never hate her. Steph then told me she would start to forgive me if I would be her friend again. After that she threw herself into your arms" I summarised with a small smile. They were perfect together; it should have never taken them this long to commit to a relationship.

"Why was she crying?" I shrugged. I didn't understand her like he did.

"You're the one that reads her mind." Was all that I replied.

"Shit" Ranger muttered.

"Steph is a lot tougher than you're giving her credit for" I remarked. He paused.

"Explain" He ordered.

"I did a lot of her basic training initially. She has a lot of stamina, a good centre of gravity and fights till she drops" I had been present at her test a few months back. She had beaten Lester and then Cal after that. It had impressed the hell out of me. So much so that I had stepped into the ring and gone a couple of rounds with her. She was a good sparring partner.

"How the hell was Weston beating her then?" He growled.

"I never witnessed it but apparently he always snuck up on her at times when she shouldn't have had to monitor her surroundings, and he had weapons. Lester said he pulled him off her when he found Weston with a knife to her throat the other day. That was when he and Bobby approached me, they didn't know it was going on before that" I should have kicked his ass myself, not waited till Ranger had come back. Weston had been sneaking behind all of our backs to mess with Steph. Prick.

"Fuck" He exclaimed.

"You want to see her examination fights?" I asked. I had loaded them onto his laptop because I knew it would be something he _would_ want to see.

"Show me" He commanded. I stood and led him to his desk, bringing up the video footage. He watched around twenty minutes of it before shutting it off.

"She can fight" Ranger sounded awed.

"Yeah, she can fight good" As long as bastards didn't surprise attack her with weapons, she'd be ok. Combat she didn't have a problem with.

"My Babe can defend herself" He continued, his voice proud.

"She also has a decent street rep, too bad the burg doesn't listen to shit like that" He inclined his head and sat in thought for a few minutes.

"She trusts you again?" Ranger enquired, I nodded.

"I think she will now be able to _begin_ to trust me, yeah." He exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You still owe her" Ranger growled.

"I know. I have to make it up to her"

"I have to get everyone else the fuck off her back now." He growled.

"How we gonna do that?" I asked seriously.

"You want to help?" He seemed sceptical. He still hasn't fully forgiven me.

"Anyway I can help Bomber I will." I stated certainly.

"Good. I want the men to change their attitude towards her. Can you make that happen? I don't want it to just be out of fear of me either" he instructed. I could do that; I'd have fun kicking their asses into submission.

"No problem boss" he gave me a small smile. He suddenly looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm taking Steph to dinner at my parents" I nodded.

"Good. They should meet the woman you love" He assessed me quickly for a moment, processing my words.

"Is it that obvious?" He wondered quietly.

"I know you pretty well man, but I guess yeah, it's noticeable. But it's always been noticeable. You two have this energy thing going on when you're in the same room together." He considered my words.

"I haven't told her" Ranger remarked.

"Shit. Carlos you gotta tell her you love her. Fuck, she probably believed ever word Morelli said" I groaned and rubbed my eyes. For an intelligent man he could be incredibly dumb.

"Not that. I didn't tell her I'm taking her to meet my parents yet" Oh, shit. Not that much better.

"How long till you meet them?" I asked. I knew it was a thirty minute drive from here.

"Hour"

"You should give her some warning. She's going to flip her lid at you" He was gonna be in the dog house tonight.

"Thanks for the moral support man. Dismissed" He growled. I chuckled and stood, ambling back over to his desk.

"Are we cool man?" I questioned.

"Yeah Tank. We're ok. But we're going to have a serious fucking talk about Weston in the near future" I held out my hand and he shook it before I turned on my heel and left. He was gonna kick the shit out of me. Oh well, I did deserve it. Now to work out how I'm going to get the rest of Rangeman to treat Bombshell right.

**Review!!! Did this chapter make everyone happy, now that Tank is back on Steph's side?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

22

SPOV

I had lay down on Carlos' bed to wait for him to come back from talking with Tank. I can't believe Tank apologized....not only did he apologize; he did it well and didn't leave anything out. He actually looked like he sincerely meant it.

I was dozing lightly when I felt the bed dip and a hand run through my hair. Rolling over onto my back I smiled when I found Carlos sitting next to me.

"Hey Babe" He whispered, leaning down to give me gentle kiss.

"Carlos" I sighed. He gently ran his fingers up and down my cheek.

"We need to go Babe." He sighed. I frowned.

"Where are we going now?" He didn't exactly sound happy that it was time to go. Carlos mumbled something that I didn't catch. I sat up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Tell me please" I pleaded quietly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest. Placing a kiss on my neck, he spoke.

"Don't be angry at me?" His smooth voice requested. Why would I be angry?

"Ok" He sighed and pulled me a little closer to him.

"I'm taking you to my parents' house for dinner" Carlos murmured in my ear. I tried to pull back from him to read his face to see if he was joking or not but he held me tightly to him.

"Really?" I whispered instead.

"Yeah Babe" He sounded so anxious.

"You really want your family to meet _me?"_Carlos abruptly pulled back and stared at me. I would never take me home. The Dick's parents had hated me; Morelli's whole family had disliked me, hell the majority of _my_ family were embarrassed to be related to me. Why would he want to introduce me to them...wouldn't they just see me as a disappointment, holding their son back.

"God Steph. Please don't think like that. Of course I want my family to meet the most important person in my life. You're a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman. I want them to meet you. They'll love you Babe. I do." He stated assertively. I opened my mouth to argue with him but he cut me off.

"Do you not want to meet them Babe?" He questioned, vulnerability leaking into his voice.

"Of course I do. It would be an honour. I just know they're going to hate me" I sighed feeling deflated. The two people who created a man as wonderful as Carlos would have to be truly incredible. I would never measure up.

"They won't hate you Babe. Even if they didn't like you, it would never change how I feel about you, it wouldn't change my mind about anything. But I know they'll accept you, just because your mine. Ok babe, nothing to worry about" He insisted giving me a light kiss. Nothing to worry about my ass, I was about to meet Batman's mom and dad. Yeah, no pressure. I was the ultimate failure in my mother's eyes, why would it be different for his?

"Steph. Stop it. You're not." He growled. I flinched, caught.

"Sorry" I breathed out quietly. He traced my face again before bringing my left hand to his lips. Kissing the ring that was on my finger, he smiled. I can't believe he was so happy from just being with me. Amazing. He played with the ring for a few minutes.

"Wait here for a second?" He asked. I nodded. He walked to his wardrobe and returned quickly with something in his hands. Sitting back down, behind me this time, he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Babe, you can't wear my ring to dinner, not yet. They'll plan a wedding before I even get to propose to you properly." I felt tears well up but nodded. If that's what he wanted. He picked up my hand and removed the ring. My hand now felt too light, naked. I missed his ring. I felt his hands go to my neck, where he unhooked the beautiful necklace he had given me. He was taking that off too? I guess he really didn't want his family to know how much I _apparently _meant to him. I tried to pull away from him. I didn't want to go if he was going to be like this. He held onto me with one arm.

"Steph?" I shook my head and tried to push him off me. I felt the necklace fall back around my neck, now a little heavier.

"Calm down Babe. What's wrong?" Why did the necklace feel so heavy? I fingered it and my breath caught. Glancing down I found what was different. He had not only placed the ring on the chain next to the heart but also his dog tags. Tears started falling, but for a different reason.

"Carlos" I whispered, my voice thick with emotion.

"Steph, please tell me what's wrong." He begged. I shook my head and turned around in his arms to face him. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He sat frozen for a second before running his hands up and down my back.

"You gave me your tags" I mumbled against him.

"Why does that make you so sad?" He sounded miserable.

"Not sad. Happy, very happy" I answered. Carlos tilted my face to meet his lips in a heart stopping kiss.

"Good. I want everyone to know you're mine and I always want some part of me close to you. Is that ok Babe?" He queried. I smiled. Wonderful man.

"Perfect" I returned. He ran his thumb across both my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

"We really do need to go Babe" I kissed his jaw delicately and pulled away from him, standing up.

"Ok" I sighed. I didn't want to do this, but I would do anything he asked of me.

"It will be fine Babe. I'll be by your side every second" Obviously he didn't know how women worked. They would separate us the instant we entered the house.

"I won't let them take you away from me" He declared forcefully. Maybe he did understand.

"Ok Batman, let's go" I gave him a small smile. He took my hand and led me out of the apartment and to the elevator. He paused when we exited in the garage.

"Babe, I want to drive" I nodded. It was fine by me. He brought my hand to his lips and led me to an SVU. We were going to go incognito.

"Not up for making a dramatic appearance?" I wondered.

"Don't want anyone to easily follow us" Oh. That made sense. He didn't want to lead anyone to his family. He helped me into the car and stood in the doorway staring at me.

"What?" I questioned my voice soft. What was he staring at? He leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"You. You're perfect. My perfect woman." His lips brushed against mine as he spoke. I melted. He pressed his lips to mine once more before shutting my door and climbing in behind the wheel. As soon as the car was started he took my hand in his and settled them both on his thigh. Throughout the drive there, he kept rubbing his thumb along my ring finger.

"That ring is going back on as soon as we get home" He growled. I smiled. He was being cute.

We pulled into a classy neighbourhood with very large two or three story houses. Wow. His parents lived here? I took a deep shuddering breath. Was I dressed right? Did my hair look ok? I didn't have any make up on! Not even any mascara! Carlos had washed it all off. I started panicking. I couldn't do this. He pulled into a large driveway that I noticed already had a few cars parked in it. There were also two other cars parked at the curb. How many people were here? As soon as Carlos turned off the car he had his lips on mine, arms around me.

"_Fácil_ _amante_. _Cálmate__"_ He whispered. I relaxed against him. (_Easy lover. Calm down)_ declare

"Carlos, how many people are here?" I asked timidly.

"Just my parents, sisters their partners and kids and my _Abuela_." He answered me calmly. I took another deep breath and forced myself away from him.

"I'll be ok?" He smiled and brushed a tender kiss across my forehead.

"Fine Babe, promise" Carlos whispered before slipping out of the car and helping me out. His arm snaked around me and held me to his side as he walked towards the front door. I was shaking I was so nervous. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently as he wrung the doorbell. So his mother doesn't have a burg radar, good to know. The door opened a second after his lips left mine and there stood a very beautiful woman.

"_Carlitos_!" The older woman smiled. She had his same smile, similar facial features and the same colour hair. His mother, gulp. She kissed both his cheeks then ran an appraising eye over me.

"Stephanie. It's a pleasure to properly meet the woman who could tame my son" She murmured kissing my cheeks also.

"Mama, please." Carlos groaned pulling me away from her. I smiled at him, he was embarrassed.

"Thank you for having me, the pleasure is all mine" I replied politely.

"Well come inside you two! Everyone is dying to see you both" I swallowed hard and was dragged in by Carlos. We stood in the foyer and he slowly unbuttoned and unbuckled my coat, removing it carefully. His face looked like he was a kid unwrapping a present on Christmas.

"Gorgeous" He muttered, kissing me quickly before hanging my coat and following his mother, leading me further into the house. I stuck to his side like glue. I could already hear the loud buzz of voices and laughter and childish squeals.

We entered a large lounge room that was full of people. I shrunk closer to Carlos.

"Look who's here!" His mother announced. The room fell to a hush as the adults took us in.

"_Tío_ Carlos!" A beautiful little Latino girl shrieked, attaching herself to Carlos' leg. He released his arm from around me and scooped the girl up before pulling me close to him again. (_Uncle)_

"This is my niece Kara, Babe" She wouldn't have been any older than three. So adorable.

"_Hola hermosa niña_" I whispered quietly so that only Carlos and Kara could hear me, touching her nose lightly. She smiled and clapped her hands together. (_Hello beautiful girl)_

"Who's the pretty lady _Tío_ Carlos?" She asked loudly. I blushed. Carlos held me tightly, giving me a light squeeze.

"My girlfriend, Stephanie. Do you like her?" He replied with a smirk in my direction.

"_Si Tío__. _She's very nice" I gave the small child a smile as Carlos set her down. She ran over to a woman. That was when I suddenly remembered we were in a room full of Carlos's immediate family. They were still quietly observing us.

A handsome man entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ric brought a _mujer _home!" He exclaimed. "A hot one at that" I frowned at the man. He reminded me of Lester. A woman stood and smacked him on the back of the head muttering in Spanish. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorrylove" The man uttered staring at the woman as she sat back down.

"Nadia, leave your husband alone. Adriano mind your tongue" Carlos's mother tutted, bustling around the room. I took everyone in. There were four women, each with husbands to match. Then there was Carlos's mother and father. I didn't see _Abuela_. There were at least six children in the room and a baby nestled in one woman's arms. My eyes landed back on Carlos and I found him smiling at me.

"Babe. These are my sisters, Nadia,Celia, Elena and Ovelia. Their husbands, Adriano, Diego, Franco and Jeshua. My mama, Maria, and papa, Ricardo. The children you can learn over time" He indicated to each person as he introduced them. They either smiled or waved back. Ricardo approached me slowly and drew me out of Carlos's arms. I stood completely still as he held me at arm's length before kissing my cheek.

"You're a beautiful girl. Carlos is lucky to have you. Welcome to my family" I blushed at his words and smiled my thanks. Carlos drew me back into his arms as soon as his father let me go.

"Thank you" I murmured shyly. He patted my cheek and turned to Carlos.

"Look after your woman, _Hijo_. She's perfect for you, don't break her heart or I'll break you" He ordered before walking back towards Maria and collecting her in his arms. (_Son)_

**Review!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

23

SPOV

I blinked and studied Carlos. His eyes were shinning with amusement and happiness. He faced me and cupped my cheek with his hand, giving me a small smile and caressing my face with his thumb lightly. That was all I needed. His father liked me, it seemed. Carlos directed us over to the group of men huddled near a doorway that led outside. They were all speaking in Spanish. Carlos joined in after a few minutes but I remained silent, leaning heavily into him. His hand trailed up and down my side. I wasn't really listening until I heard myself being mentioned.

"_Ric, su mujer es muy hermosa. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer para obtener su acuerdo para estar con ustedes_?" Adriano asked with a smile. _(Ric, your woman is very beautiful. What did you have to do to get her to agree to be with you?)_

"_Ella es, obviamente, demasiado bueno para usted hermano. De comprar a cabo con sus regalos?_" Franco added smirking also. _(She's obviously too good for you brother. You buy her out with gifts?)  
_  
"_Ganar con su sus palabras?"_ Adriano retorted. _(Win her with your words?)  
_  
_"No, él sólo besó a su sentido y le dijo que era su!"_ Jeshua chuckled. _(Nah, he just kissed her senseless and told her she was his!)_

Diego said nothing but smiled at me warmly as three of his brother in laws broke out in laughter. He was probably the only one here besides Carlos that knew I could speak Spanish.

"_Vamos Diego. ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo?" _Adriano insisted. (Come Diego. How do you think he did it?)

"_Por alguna razón loca, creo que ella lo ama y tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo convincente a estar con ella."_ He winked in my direction. Carlos growled. _(For some crazy reason, I think she loves him and had to do all the work convincing him to be with her.)_

"_Como si tal empuje que una mujer hermosa lejos"_ Franco laughed. I froze. _(As if he would push such a beautiful woman away)_

As if indeed.

"_Estaba tan estúpido Babe, perdóname_?" Carlos brushed his lips against my ear as he spoke, much too quietly for any of the men to hear. _(I was so stupid Babe, forgive me?)_

"_Entonces, ¿cómo es ella en la cama_?" Adriano grinned. Carlos froze. I smiled. _(So how is she in bed?)_

"_Nueve, nueve y media de cada diez. ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos Carlos? ¿Soy justo?¿Sus idiota hermanos quiere vigilar ver y el grado de mi rendimiento_?" I smiled at the shocked faces around me, except for Carlos and Diego who were grinning like Cheshire cats. _(Nine, nine and a half out of ten. What are your thoughts Carlos? Am I right? Do your idiot brothers want to watch and grade my performance?)_

"Ten Babe. You're definitely a ten. And no, they will never get to watch" He smiled and pressed his lips firmly against mine pulling me against him. His erection pressed into my stomach and I moaned quietly. That had turned him on? Seriously?

"Well if it isn't _Tío_ Ric's little bitch" Pedro snarled from somewhere on my right. I felt his hand on my ass a split second before Carlos had him slammed up against the wall. Carlos pushed him outside roughly before striding back to me, giving me a quick kiss.

"Don't leave without me Babe, I'll be back in a sec" He murmured before turning and walking outside closing the door behind him. On his way out he paused and spoke briefly to Diego. Everyone else looked shocked by Carlos' actions. Diego walked over to me and looped his arm through mine.

"Let me give you a tour Steph" He insisted. I glanced towards the door. Carlos would be fine right?

"_Vamos hermanita_" He encouraged. _(Come little sister_)

"You're just going to let Carlos beat our son to a pulp?!" Celia exclaimed loudly. I flinched, after all, it was my fault.

"That man is no son of mine if he thinks he can act like that and get away unpunished. He was warned last time not to sexually or verbally abuse Stephanie, yet he repeated his actions. Carlos needs to give that boy the ass whooping of the century" Diego spoke with a hard voice.

Celia turned her back on her husband and I saw her wipe a few tears from her eyes. I shrugged out of Diego's arm, giving him a subtle push towards his wife. He took the hint. While everyone in the room was preoccupied with watching the couple embrace, I sneaked out the front door and sat out on the steps. I didn't want to intrude on their family time together. I wasn't part of their family; I was causing divisions. I just wanted to leave, but I wouldn't run from Carlos like that, not after he asked me to stay. I didn't think his sisters or their husbands liked me much. Diego did though, so did Ricardo and Maria. I hoped that was enough for Carlos. Resting my head against the pole I listened to Carlos' deep voice reprimanding Pedro. Even though I couldn't make out the words, not that I wanted to, it was still soothing to know that he was close. It must have been half an hour before silence fell around me. It surprised me a little that no-body had realised I had left...actually no it didn't, I wasn't that important.

I heard the door open.

"Please don't have left me Babe" I heard Carlos whisper as he jogged straight past me into the night. Way to be aware of your surroundings Batman.

"Carlos" I called softly. He paused and turned quickly and ran back to where I was sitting. Dropping down next to me, he collected me in his arms.

"Shit Babe, you're ice cold. How long have you been out here?" He whispered against my neck, holding me as close to him as was physically possible. He was nice and warm.

"I'm ok, a little over half an hour" I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into him. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around me, pulling me against him once again.

"What are you doing out here Babe?" He questioned in a soft voice, kissing my shoulder.

"I was waiting for you. Celia doesn't like me. I felt like I was intruding on your family. I'm causing divisions. I didn't want to upset anyone else" I replied quietly.

"Steph" He sighed sadly and held onto me tighter. "That's not true" he muttered.

"Yes it is. They didn't even realise I was gone, did they?" I felt Carlos freeze. I was right. I pulled away from him.

"Go have dinner with your family. I'll wait in the car" I murmured gently, persuasively, before I stood quickly and turned away from him, walking to the car.

"Steph, no" He spoke angrily, pulling me back to him. "No. Stay with me please" I wanted to say yes...but I would just be getting glares throughout dinner...was it worth it? Would my presence turn his family against him too?

"Carlos" I heard his father's deep voice. "Inside now" He ordered. He sounded mad...probably he was going to tell me to leave his son alone. Carlos placed the softest kiss on my lips and gazed determinedly into my eyes.

"Remember your home is with me _mi amor. _You're leaving with me" He whispered before turning and stalking past his father back into the house, slamming the door behind him. I hoped he wasn't going to turn his anger towards his family.

"He has anger issues" Ricardo sighed, sounding weary.

"I know" I answered calmly. The man stared at me for a moment.

"Why are you so unhappy _querida?_" He wondered.

"I'm never unhappy when I'm with Carlos" I replied vaguely. What did this man care? He hadn't noticed I was missing either.

"I can see that. You make him incredibly happy too. But that was not the question I asked. What makes your eyes haunted with anguish? Why can Carlos not fix it for you, or is he the one who has upset you so much?" He linked arms with me and led me along a path.

"Carlos hasn't done anything to upset me. He's a wonderful man" I thought I heard Ricardo swear under his breath.

"Then why are you doing things that upset him?"

"What?" I questioned suddenly panicked.

"Disappearing on him. Telling him his family hates the woman he loves. Telling him that you'll wait in the car so he can spend an evening with his family." He stared at me with familiar soft warm eyes.

"Why should I not tell him the truth? And I don't want to interrupt the time he has with all of you by causing fights" I spoke quietly, subdued.

"_Querida_. Of course that's not the truth. We all love you, just because you are in Carlos' life. We couldn't quite comprehend what kind of a woman it would take for him to settle down. We're all stunned by how beautiful and nice you seem. Polite. We never thought he would find anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as you. You're obviously his _alma gemela_" He gave me a small smile. (_Soul mate)_

"Pedro is an idiot, we do not blame you for his poor choices. We want to get to know you, to understand you, to see you as Carlos sees you. I have no doubt, judging by what is hanging around your neck, that Carlos has expressed his wish to spend the rest of his life with you and that you've accepted. You will be part of the family then, no? Does that not give you a right to sit down and have a meal with us?" He demanded gently. I blinked.

"No one sees me as Carlos sees me. His view of me is completely warped. He thinks I'm gifted and intelligent and beautiful. I'm not. I fail at most things I try, I'm always destroying things...I'm a disappointment to almost everyone I've ever met. Carlos is the one person to want me for me" I held back tears. I didn't want to be having this conversation. Stupid Manoso men, always interrogating me.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere" He murmured. "Who makes you feel like this...like a failure?" He asked.

"Everyone. My mother, my sister, my ex, all the cops at TPD, the majority of the Merry Men...some skips although I've gotten a hell of a lot better at that...yet everyone still doubts me." I sniffled and took a deep breath. It was going to be ok Steph. You have Carlos. Carlos loves you for you.

Ricardo Sr. POV

I watched his woman deflate before my eyes. My son's woman. He had found someone perfect for him...she was just a little emotionally abused. If I was still in my prime I would track down the bastards that had done this to her and kill them...too bad I wasn't. She sounded so sad...all those people who constantly nag at her, laugh at her, chide her...no wonder she was miserable. I had no doubt that with a little time Carlos could fix her low self esteem and confidence. Whenever he touched her, her eyes lit up with pure joy, much like her touch did to him. They were constantly gravitating closer to each other, touching, caressing, and whispering things to make the other smile. It was amazing to see my son, the trained mercenary, let someone into his privacy, into his space, let them love him. She obviously did love him, with all her heart. Amazing.

"You're a strong woman to put up with that. You should live your life how you want to _querida_. Don't live it for anyone else. Now, why did you come outside?" I asked. She paused.

"I didn't think I was welcome inside. I felt all alone without Carlos there. Intruding and unwanted" I pulled her into a hug. Poor girl, what has she had to put up with?

"No. Don't feel that way. Carlos wanted you in there. I wanted you there; we all wanted you inside with us. Carlos would never forgive any of us if something were to happen to you while we were supposed to be with you. We love you remember. You will be my daughter, you're always welcome here" She hugged me back tightly before she pulled herself out of my grip nodding.

"Thank you" She whispered. I would treasure this girl, love her, and give her the kindness she wasn't getting. She needed a support network. I would be there for my son's woman.

"Will you come inside and eat with us now?" I enquired. She nodded again. I steered her towards the front door and opened it, pushing her inside. Naturally Carlos was waiting.

"Steph" He whispered before drawing her to his chest and kissing her ardently while stroking her cheek like she was the most precious thing in the world. To him she probably was. I knew Maria was the most important person in my life, I loved her completely.

They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for a few minutes until Steph pulled away.

"Your father invited me to dinner" She told him, smiling.

"C'mon Babe" He smiled in response, holding her hand tightly and leading her off towards the dining room; shooting a nod of thanks in my direction.

My work here was done.

**Review!!! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

24

RPOV

God, every time I seem to be making progress with Steph, something happens and she goes right back to where she started! I paced just inside the door, waiting. What was my papa saying to her? Would she come back in here? I can't believe she sat out there in the cold, and that not one member of my family realised she was gone.

How could she think my family hated her? How could she expect me to leave her in the car while I was inside? God I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, that I loved her. Finally the door opened and there was my Babe.

"Steph" I whispered pulling her to my chest and kissing her fervently while stroking her cheek. God. I don't know what I would do if I lost her now. I had just got her, I couldn't lose her, and I sure as hell wouldn't live without her. I held her tightly to me until she pulled away a fraction.

"Your father invited me to dinner" She smiled softly. Babe was ok. Thanks papa.

"C'mon Babe" I smiled in response, holding her hand tightly and leading her off towards the dining room. She wasn't leaving my side for the rest of the night.

We entered the dining room and everyone suddenly descended upon us. I slipped my arm securely around Steph.

"Oh my God! Stephanie where have you been? You gave us all quite a fright" Elena exclaimed. More like they were afraid of what would have happened if I hadn't of found her.

"I just needed some fresh air to clear my mind" She answered with a guilty smile. I reached towards her necklace and started playing with my ring that was nestled against her soft skin. This was going back where it belonged the minute we were in the car. It wouldn't be very long at all till I put a real ring on her finger...I couldn't wait till she was legally mine.

"Well, sit down everyone. It is time to eat." Mama announced. I chose a seat in the middle of the table and helped Babe sit down before taking my seat next to her. My arm automatically rested around her shoulders, my other hand lay gently on her leg. Diego took the seat to Babe's right. He picked up her hand a kissed it.

"Don't ever do that to me again _Chica_. I do not appreciate the wrath of Carlos and your disappearance resting on my shoulders. _Comprende__"_ Babe nodded shyly and slid her body closer to mine. (_Girl; Understand/Comprehend_).

SPOV

Dinner had been well under way for a while now, and no one had sent me an evil look or anything. In fact every time someone caught my eye they would smile at me! Hopefully this meant they were at least accepting me...although Ricardo said that they all loved me, but how could they?

"Steph" Carlos suddenly whispered in my ear. I turned my face towards him and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

"Yes" I answered breathlessly.

"Don't think like that. _Te amo_." He almost inaudibly replied. I smiled. (_I love you)_

"Alright you two. Enough with the PDA's!" Ovelia laughed. I pulled away from Carlos, embarrassed at being reprimanded. He drew me back to him and gave me another kiss. I swear all the women at the table sighed.

"_Hermanito_ we are trying to eat and you're putting the rest of us men to shame" Jeshua chuckled. (_Little brother)_

At least they didn't seem mad or angry about it...they were just teasing Carlos right?

"Leave _Carlitos_and Stephanie alone. They're not hurting anyone" Maria scolded her other children, throwing a smile in our direction.

Maria POV

My _Carlitos_ was so happy. This woman made him so happy. I had never seen him act so affectionate to anyone in his life, especially in a room full of people. She was perfect for him. I couldn't wait till he made her part of the family. And he would, I could tell by the way he was staring at her.

"Carlos where's the bathroom?" She asked him quietly. She addresses him as Carlos, not Ranger, not Ricardo...Carlos. His eyes practically lit up at the sound of his name on her lips. My son was in love. My big bad army son was in love. Hopefully this meant he would settle down now...no more missions. That would make me happy.

"Just down the hall Babe, first door on your right" I heard him say before he whispered something in her ear. "Promise?" He questioned. She nodded with a shy smile. He stood and helped her from her seat, kissing her lightly before sitting back down. I think we were all awe-struck by the way he was acting. None of us had ever seen him like this, not that he had brought a woman home before. I was starting to wonder about him and whether he was, what is that phrase? Ah, coming from a closet? But this woman has stifled my suspicions; he can't keep his hands off her. Celia cleared her throat.

"You love her" She stated. Carlos held her gaze.

"_Si. __Completamente_" He answered. (_Yes. Completely_)

"Good, because if you didn't I'd have to kick your ass. She loves you. It's really quite astounding" Celia laughed poking her tongue out at her younger brother. He picked up a dinner roll.

"I hope you're picking that up to eat and not to throw it at your sister" I demanded. God, they were acting worse than the children.

"_Si_ mama" He smiled taking a bite. Stephanie joined us back at the table. As soon as she was seated, Carlos' full attention was focused on her, his arm around her once again.

"Didn't get lost on the way Babe?" He smiled at her. She smiled in return but didn't answer him. Since they arrived I think I have seen Carlos smile more than all the other times in his life combined.

"So Steph, can I call you that?" Nadia enquired.

"Please, I prefer it" Nadia smiled at her response.

"What do you do for a living?" Ah, yes I was wondering about this too. I had seen her in the newspapers now and again. What exactly is a '_Bombshell Bounty Hunter'?_ Steph exchanged a nervous glance with _Carlitos_. He gave her a nod and a smile in response. Why was she nervous?

"Well, during the week I work at Carlos' company and on weekends I bounty hunt" She replied quickly.

"What do you do for Carlos?"

"What is bounty hunting?"

"What about free time? When do you relax?"

My family shot questions at her rapidly.

"Ah" Steph looked a little overwhelmed. Carlos placed a kiss under her ear. She melted and relaxed into him instantly. Amazing.

"Steph does a lot of things for me, from searches to field work, surveillance and paper work. Bounty hunting is skip-tracing. She returns criminals that have missed their court date to the legal system." Carlos summarised calmly.

"And free time?" Adriano wondered.

"Babe?" Carlos turned to her, his eyes sad.

"I don't have free time; at least I haven't in a while. Sometimes I might take half a day off and go to Point Pleasant. This is my first real break in four years" Ah, no wonder _Carlitos_ was sad. His woman worked too hard.

"_Eso va a cambiar. Te lo prometo. Voy a mirar después de tú Babe_." Carlos murmured in her ear. _(That will change. I promise. I will look after you Babe)_

"Time for desert!" I announced, trying to pull some of the attention off of Steph and Carlos. We ate with a constant chatter. Steph and _Carlitos _kept to themselves, hardly joining in. We needed to separate them.

"Don't even think about it _mujer de el mio."_ Ricardo spoke to me quickly. (_Women of mine)_

"I don't know what you're speaking of" I replied. He smiled and nodded his head towards our son who now had his arm around his woman's waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes you do. She's not up for that kind of emotional torment. She is convinced we all hate her, that's why she was outside. I heard her tell our son that she would wait in the car so he could spend a nice dinner with his family. She thinks it's her fault that Pedro is an immature _idiota_. Please don't separate her from him tonight. Wait till the weekend. She has only just relaxed, just begun to accept that we don't mind her company. Give her time. Give our son time" My husband pleaded in a bare whisper. I opened and closed my mouth. Why would she think we hated her? What has Carlos been telling that girl about us?

"I think it's members of her family and her friends that treat her poorly. She said her mother considers her a failure. As I said, leave her be tonight. Carlos has only just returned from god knows where after being gone for ten months. He's going to be very protective of her; they're both going to be very attached to each other. Remember what it was like for us?" He asked. Of course I did. I hated how he used to leave me to go on missions, but he was saving lives, protecting our country...I could understand how my son and Steph were feeling. I still felt that way even though Ricardo had stopped many years ago at the birth of Celia.

"_Si_. Their love is stronger because they appreciate the time they have together more and they'll always be extremely affectionate. I'm just asking that you give them a few days." I intertwined my hand with his and sat quietly. Of course I could wait, even as curious as I was. Their relationship would not have been an easy one to forge, especially knowing how my son would have acted towards her, keeping her distant so she wouldn't be in harm's way. Like father like son.

RPOV

I could see my mama and papa staring at Steph and I, whispering to each other. My father was extremely hard to read, but my mother had love and curiosity shinning in her eyes. Why were they discussing us? I glanced down at Steph, she was snuggled up against me. During desert she hadn't made a single sound. It wasn't right, I missed her noises, missed how open she was when it was just us alone. Here she was not revealing many emotions and was hardly speaking unless spoken too. Did she really dislike my family that much? I suppose I didn't like hers, but hers treated her so badly, mine didn't. Maybe that was it; maybe she was waiting for them to laugh at her or chide her or criticize her. They weren't going to. Mama ushered us all back to the living room. I sat in a large recliner and pulled Steph down with me, settling her half on my lap. She relaxed against me completely. Everyone studied us, trying to be discrete.

"So mama, you never did tell us where Alicia and _Abuela_ are" Ovelia asked. Yes, where were my little sister and grandma.

"Alicia has a big date planned with some 'hunk' and your _Abuela_ decided to go on a road trip with Consuela this morning." I growled quietly. My little sister better NOT be dating some _hunk_. I felt Steph laughed silently against me. 

"Babe?" I enquired. What was she laughing at?

"How old is Alicia?" She wondered with a smile.

"Twenty-six" I replied. She started laughing harder.

"Babe" Why. Was. She. Laughing?

"You're so cute when your being an over protective older brother." She smirked at me, like she knew that she had just opened a large can of worms. She was pushing her luck.

"I don't think I have EVER heard Ric described as cute before!" Adriano laughed. I groaned and buried my face in Babe's neck. Thanks a lot Steph. I opened my mouth to protest and met Steph's eyes. They were shinning in happiness. She liked that I was over protective? She placed her lips at my ear.

"You're going to make a wonderful father" She whispered. I softened. Did Babe really just say that?

"Steph" I murmured before kissing her. She kissed me back gently. When I pulled back I noticed the room had gone quiet. Shit. They were all staring at us again. Steph peeked up at my face, then glanced around the room a light blush gracing her features.

"Sorry" She muttered quietly. I noticed the change in her mood instantly.

"Don't be sorry." I asserted before pushing my lips down on hers. She pulled away quickly.

**Review!!! **


	25. Chapter 25

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

25

SPOV

I usually didn't mind PDA but we were obviously upsetting Carlos's family. Why else would they be staring at us like that? I sat back from Carlos and let my blank mask slip into place. He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my face towards his, staring into my eyes. I saw his fill with hurt and anger before his mask fell into place as well. Now I had made him upset. Great. I made a move to stand.

"Where are you going Babe?" He demanded impassively.

"To get a drink" I replied. He released his hold on me but made a move to stand.

"I'll be back in a second" I gently pushed on his chest, getting him to sit back down. He stared at me for a moment before giving me a nod. I leaned down and kissed his cheek swiftly before standing and moving in what direction I thought the kitchen was in. I found it easily and went straight to the fridge. Opening it, I studied its contents for a couple of minutes. What to drink...alcohol or water? Hmmm...

"So I see you just can't seem to stay away from me" I slowly closed the door and turned to face Pedro. I rolled my eyes and took a step back from him, opening the cupboard to disguise my movements.

"Did you want something _Chico_" I replied coolly. By luck I found a cup in the cupboard I had opened. Pulling it down, I was aware that he approached me taking deliberate steps. (_Boy)_

"Not something. Someone." He replied. I studied him for a moment. His wrist was bound by a cast, and he was bruised all over from his encounter with Carlos, two black eyes prominent on his face. Did Carlos not make it clear to him to leave me the fuck alone?

"I'm Carlos' woman" I answered. He smiled and took another step closer bringing him within a foot from me.

"Not for long. He'll dump you soon enough and then you'll be mine" His eyes glinted. Over my dead body punk.

RPOV

Steph had been gone five minutes. She said she'd only be gone a second. Fuck. What was taking her? I can't believe she'd pulled away from me like that, what had upset her? And why the damn blank mask? I stood and quickly made my way to the kitchen. I heard voices before I even reached the door.

"I'm Carlos' woman" Babe stated forcefully.

"Not for long. He'll dump you soon enough and then you'll be mine" Fucking Pedro. I pushed open the door silently and found Pedro had backed Steph into a corner. Neither of them realised I was in the room. He reached his un-broken hand towards her. Before I could act, she grabbed his arm and flipped him before slamming him into the counter. Whoa, nice move Babe.

"You touch me again and I'll cut off your balls. I'm Carlos' woman. Forever. Even if he dumps me. I'll still be his. Got it asshole?" She growled stepping over him, making sure to kick him where it hurt. Suddenly she noticed me standing there. Worry crept over her features before she glanced at the ground, shielding her expression from me.

"Sorry, I just...he was...I felt threatened" She explained hastily, like she thought I would be angry at her for protecting herself.

"Come here Babe" I requested gently. She took a few steps towards me but refused to look up.

"Are you ok Steph? Did he hurt you?" I told him if he even thought about laying a finger to her again I was sending him to military camp. Stupid boy couldn't take a hint. I didn't make idle promises.

"I'm fine" She whispered. I pulled her into my arms and sought her lips with mine, caressing hers softly. She didn't pull away this time. What had been wrong five minutes ago then?

"Babe?" I questioned. Hopefully she knew what I was referring to.

"Your family was staring at us. We were upsetting them" She explained. I sighed. Babe didn't get it. She needed to learn to read people a little better.

"No _mi amor_. They are fascinated by how differently I act when I'm with you. They've never really seen this side of me before." I clarified. I watched her think it over.

"They aren't angry?" I shook my head no and kissed her quickly before pulling her back towards the living room. We resumed our seat.

"Diego. Pedro is in the kitchen. He may be in some pain" I spoke to my brother in law. He sighed and glanced wearily at Celia. She frowned.

"Go talk to him Diego" Celia instructed. He stood, kissing her on his way out.

"Mama, mama! Michael is eating something from the backyard that he isn't supposed to!" My niece Selene announced to Elena. Elena jumped up and handed her baby to Steph, who was closest, before rushing outside. Steph froze for a second before cradling the baby in her arms. I stared at her in admiration. She looked so natural, comfortable.

"What's his name?" She asked me quietly.

"Nicandro" I replied pulling her closer to my chest. She ran a finger down his cheek and smiled. I couldn't wait till it was my child she was holding. Carefully, I leaned forward and kissed Steph's cheek. Elena re-entered the room pulling a queasy looking Michael behind her. She pushed him towards her husband and removed the baby from Steph's arms.

"Thanks Steph. It was wonderful meeting you but we really have to go, Michael should be taken to the hospital, he was eating mushrooms, silly boy. We'll see you Saturday" Steph smiled and nodded even though the last comment brought a frown to her features. I drew her even closer to me. Maybe it was time we left too. It was a long drive home and Babe had had a stressful day. Hell _I_ had had a stressful day. I couldn't wait to fall asleep with her in my arms.

"We should be going too" I stated strongly. Babe yawned, reiterating my point.

"Alright _Carlitos. _It was a pleasure having you and Stephanie" Mama smiled happily. I stood up, taking Steph with me and we made our way towards the front door. That went a lot easier than I thought.

"Bye Ric, by Steph!" Everyone called out as we left. Papa stopped us as I grabbed Steph's coat.

"_Adiós mi hija_" He whispered to babe, kissing her forehead. She didn't look as shocked as I did from hearing him say this. (_Goodbye my daughter)_

"Thank you. I'll see you soon" Babe smiled a reply.

"Call if you need anything _Querida" _He cupped her cheek for a second before taking a step back and turning to me.

"Look after her _hijo._" He ordered before opening the door for us. (_Son)_

"_Adiós _papa" I answered. He clasped a hand on my shoulder before shutting the door. I slipped an arm around my woman and led her to the car.

"What's happening Saturday?"Steph questioned.

"Family barbeque" I replied. We made it to the car. As soon as we were both inside, my hands were on her necklace, removing the ring and my lips were on hers. I placed the ring back on her finger as I pulled away. The smile she gave me in response was beautiful.

"Let's go home" I suggested. She gave me a quick kiss before settling down in her seat. Babe was asleep in minutes.

SPOV

I awoke to the feeling of being carried. I groaned and tried to force my eyelids open. Wasn't working out too well.

"Shhhhh Babe. Go back to sleep." Carlos' voice soothed me and I nestled into his chest. He gently lay me down on his soft mattress. I groaned again when I felt him removing my clothes. I just wanted to sleep.

"Settle _amante_. You'll be uncomfortable if I don't change you." He whispered to me while taking off my shoes. I made a noise of approval to which he chuckled. Very soon I was in nothing but my lacy underwear. Drawing open my heavy eye lids, I found Carlos stripping down to nothing. I swallowed hard, now fully awake. He climbed into bed and pulled me into his arms, my back to his front.

"Sleep" He murmured, kissing my neck. I felt his massive erection pulsing against me.

"But Carlos..." How could he sleep like that? Wasn't he uncomfortable? Hell, he was making me uncomfortable, turning me on like nobody's business then telling me to go to sleep.

"Steph, you're tired, rest. We can talk in the morning" But I didn't want to talk. I ground my backside against him, wiggling my hips. His hands rested tightly on my waist.

"Babe" His voice was strained. I rolled over, ending up straddled on top of him. Perfect. I ground into him again.

"_Dios Babe!"_ Carlos exclaimed.

"Do you trust me Batman?" I whispered. His eyes met mine and he sat up a fraction, brushing my lips with his.

"With my life, with my heart" He answered. I felt tears of happiness well up.

"Let me have my fun?" I asked. His eyes lit up. Guess that was a yes. He relaxed back down on the bed and brought his hands up to the headboard.

"Go for it Babe" He smiled.

I trailed my eyes along his perfectly carved body. So handsome. I began kissing my way down the length of his body, flicking my tongue over each nipple. He groaned when I French kissed his belly button. Moving my kisses down lower, I quickly placed a kiss on his prized possession giving his head a gentle nip.

"God Babe" He moaned.

I continued down one leg, coming back up the other. I kissed my way back up his chest, placing kisses up his neck and along his jaw. His eyes were wide open, watching my every movement and his hands gripped the headboard tightly.

"Roll over onto your stomach?" I asked wondering if that would be painful in his aroused state. He groaned but quickly complied. Amazing. I straddled his butt and ran a hand down between his shoulder blades. His muscles quivered. Bringing both my hands up to his shoulders, I started massaging him gently. He made almost a purring sound and melted into the bed. So Batman likes a massage? I continued, working my way down his back, slowly, and carefully, getting all of his knots out. By the time I had finished he was asleep. Damn. Now he was asleep and I was all hot and bothered. I ever so carefully climbed off of him, making sure not to wake him. I crawled off the bed. I would never get to sleep in a state like this. Walking slowly to his bathroom, I stripped off my ruined panties and turned on the cold water. It was supposed to help right? And there was no way I was going to satisfy myself in Carlos' bathroom...I mean what if he walked in, besides he didn't even have a shower massage.

I stepped under the cold water and bit down hard on my lip to stifle my scream, tasting blood. It was fucking cold! Now I get it, it's like a shock tactic, take your mind off of what you were think about. I was shivering but stood under the spray for a few minutes until I completely calmed down. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me, making my way to Carlos's wardrobe. I'd much rather sleep in his clothes. Dressing in his shirt and boxers, I emerged to find him right where I left him. I put a knee down on the bed and he groaned and rolled over. If I got into bed I would wake him. He had had less sleep than me, not to mention he had been on a mission with probably no sleep at all. I carefully tugged a pillow off of the bed and curled up on the floor next to his side. Sleep slowly overcame me, regardless of the fact that I was still chilled to the bone.

RPOV

I woke suddenly. Something wasn't right. My hand shot out and I found the space on the bed next to me cold and unslept in. Shit! Where's Steph? Last thing I remember...shit, I fell asleep while she was giving me a massage. What had happened to her since then?! I glanced at my watch. It had only been an hour or so since I had fallen asleep. I jumped out of bed and almost tripped over something lying on the floor. Shit. Babe?

I kneeled down next to her and brushed some hair from her face. Her skin was cold. Why the fuck was she on the floor? I lifted her in my arms and felt the shivers running through her body. Gently, I laid her down and ran my arms up and down hers, trying to warm her up.

"Steph. Wake up. Wake up" I demanded. She snuggled deeper into the bed. "Babe, please. Please wake up" I watched as her eyes fluttered open. Thank fuck she was okay. I pulled her up into my arms and kissed her for all I was worth.

"Don't ever do that to me again Babe." I growled. She pulled back from me like I had burned her. Tears filled her eyes and she struggle free from my hold.

"S-sorry. I'm sorry" She sounded so confused as she scooted further away from me, putting the bed between us as she stood up. Tears were falling down her cheeks. No. Babe. Come back. Fuck, I hadn't meant to make her cry. On retrospect, that probably wasn't the best way to wake her up. She probably didn't have any idea what I was talking about. I didn't think before I pounced, collecting her in my arms to prevent her from escaping any further from me. I pinned her underneath me, arms above her head.

"Steph." I had thought she was dead, her breathing and heart beat the only things giving away that she wasn't.

"I won't touch you again Ranger. I'm sorry" She spat, struggling against me. What? Why was she calling me Ranger? Oh, shit, no Babe. No, not that. Of course I wanted her to touch me. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to me. I brushed a soft kiss against her lips and her struggling ceased.

"You had me so worried. You're so cold, I thought...I woke up and the bed was cold and you weren't anywhere to be seen. I didn't know what had happened to you. And then I found you lying on the floor, cold as ice. It scared me to death. Why weren't you in bed with me_ amante_?" Why had she been on the floor? Her tears slowed but her chest was still heaving and she was still shaking. I released my weight from her and crushed her to my chest as I stood and crawled back into bed, wrapping the covers around us both tightly. I kissed her jaw lightly. Speak to me Babe. Explain it to me.

"I...you fell asleep, so I took a shower...and then when I went to get back into bed I almost woke you. You've been sleeping less than I have. I didn't want to wake you" She whispered, her eyes closed.

"So you thought that freezing to death would be a preferable option than to waking me?" She shook her head no. "Babe, it's not that cold in here. Why are you so cold?" Her shivering started to ease a little. I pulled her even closer, wanting her warm NOW.

"I took a cold shower" What? She. Took. A. Cold. Shower? Shit.

"Babe that water would have been freezing. It's not even 20 F outside. It's the coldest spring we've had in a while." Shit, I had left my Babe completely unsatisfied. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip. It was swollen and split. How'd she manage that?

"I bit down on it too hard" She answered tucking her head under my chin. Her skin was warming up nicely and she was getting sleepy once again.

"Steph" I spoke quietly.

"Mmmmm" She replied, pulling back opening her eyes to look at me.

"What's my name?" I whispered. She blinked and studied my eyes for a minute before it dawned on her. It had hurt when she had called me Ranger, like I had lost intimate contact with her...like I'd lost her.

"Carlos. Carlos, Carlos, Carlos" She repeated giving me a gentle kiss at each word.

"Don't forget it Babe" I instructed warmly as I tucked her back into my arms. We'd talk about this more later.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she fell asleep. I stayed awake for hours, holding her, caressing her, reassuring myself that she was safe in my arms. I would never be able to fall asleep without her there again.

**Im on holidays now for a few weeks! But i would appreciate reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

26

SPOV

I was suffocating. This isn't right. What's going on? I quickly opened my eyes and tried to blink the sleep away. I very rapidly realised the problem. Carlos was lying on top of me, his face buried in my hair, his arms wrapped around me and his legs entwined with mine. My arms were around his lower back, holding him to me. How had we ended up like this? I was finding that the lack of oxygen was becoming a problem.

"Carlos" I complained. He tightened his arms around me. Not what I wanted. "Carlos please." I begged. We must have been lying like this for a few hours because my ribs were really aching. He groaned and kissed my shoulder, still not waking up. The man who was always aware of his surroundings wouldn't wake up for me?

"You're squishing me" I mumbled, squirming. I couldn't get free.

"Babe, stop moving. What's wrong?" His lips questioned on my skin.

"You're getting a little too heavy" I breathed back. He was suddenly off me.

"Shit Steph. Sorry. Are you ok?" My ribs were killing me, but like hell I was gonna tell him that.

"Just needed some oxygen" I didn't really answer. He lay back down and pulled me onto his chest. He was still gloriously naked, but after last night I wasn't going to explore him again unless he asked. I still didn't get why he was so angry I made him fall asleep. He had liked the massage and kisses at the time...I wasn't going to take initiative in the bedroom ever again. I sat up and tried to get off the bed.

"I'm not finished with you yet" He growled playfully, pulling me down so he could kiss me. I let him do whatever he wished. I wouldn't upset him again.

RPOV

What's up with Babe? Usually she was very hands on and vocal. I had removed her clothes and worked my way up and down her body with kisses, sucking and licking and she hadn't touched me once. Her moans where almost silent in volume compared to usual.

I brought my lips back to hers and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She responded, barely. I rested my forehead against her and studied her eyes. She closed hers quickly.

"Babe. Am I hurting you? Did I do something wrong?" I hadn't done anything new, nothing that should have upset her.

"No, of course not. Why?" She wondered.

"You're not touching me." I murmured back. It was one of the few things in life I craved, had lived off of for the past four years, no matter how casual her touch was. Her hands settled on my shoulders lightly.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. Now I definitely knew something was wrong.

"Steph, tell me." I ordered. A blush crept into her cheek and tears spilt down her face. Why was she embarrassed and upset? She should never be embarrassed with me. I cradled her face gently with my hands and kissed her. No response. Was it me?

"If you're not in the mood" I started calmly to which she violently shook her head in disagreement to my statement.

"No. Go for it. Whatever you want" She whispered in a quiet voice. Was she sacred? I hated it when I couldn't read her. Wait...go for it? I said that last night, when she was...and then when I scolded her she thought it was because I didn't like what she'd done. Fuck, I hadn't exactly set her right. Was she just going to allow me to do anything I wanted to her, even if she didn't feel comfortable with it? Shit. And not touching me? I had made her feel that insecure just by that one statement. Fix this now Manoso.

"I want you to have your way with me like you were last night. God it felt so wonderful Steph." I moaned in her ear. She froze underneath me. I studied her face again. She looked beyond confused, torn.

"But...you said...I" She stammered.

"I meant I didn't want you sleeping on the floor again, scaring me by not being in bed with me. I thoroughly enjoyed what you did to me last night. I certainly want a regular repeat. I'm yours. You're free to do with me what you will." Her eyes softened and her body relaxed.

"I..." She murmured.

"And know, _mi amor_, that I would never do anything to you that I thought you were uncomfortable with, even if you gave me consent. I wouldn't take advantage of you." Tears fell from her eyes again and I pulled her to me, cuddling her securely. When she relaxed I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Steph. Let's get some breakfast and I'll give you a tour of our house...we might even christen some rooms" I smiled. She gave me a small smile and a brief kiss in return.

I let her crawl off me, but when she made her way towards my wardrobe I snagged her around the waist, pulling her back against me.

"No clothes." I insisted. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth opened and closed.

"What if Tank..." I cut her off.

"Tank will not be back this week" I stated. She still seemed reluctant. I snagged my shirt from the floor and slipped it over her head. It just skimmed the bottom of her delicious butt. I ran a hand down her curves and let my hand slip between her legs, brushing against her clit. She moaned. Loudly.

"Easy access Babe" I smiled before taking her hand and dragging her out of the room.

SPOV

He was walking around stark naked like he owned the place. Well I mean he _did_ own the place...never mind. I could hardly keep my eyes off of him.

We entered the kitchen and Carlos lifted me up onto the counter again. It was extremely cold on my nether regions, make me squirm.

"Stop giving me ideas Babe" He growled pulling my hips towards his. He slipped into me a fraction and we both moaned. This counter was at the perfect height.

"More" I whispered. He captured my lips in a soft kiss as he slowly filled me completely. His hands slid under my shirt and explored my body paying special attention to all my erogenous zones. This man knew my body better than me! I wrapped my arms and legs around him and let him bring us both to our climaxes.

"Carlos" I moaned his name as I came. As I tightened around him he exploded within me, my name on his lips. He sat down hard on the floor, pulling me with him, still within me.

"God Babe" He murmured after our breathing calmed down. I just nodded. Personally I thought it was more of an OH MY GOD kind of moment but oh well. He scooted back against the bench, leaning against it, keeping us joined.

"Carlos, I love you" I whispered resting my head on his shoulder, kissing his jaw. I felt him stir within me.

"God, I love being inside you" He admitted. I smiled.

"Good to know Batman" He chuckled lightly, the sensation making us both groan. He was almost completely hard again.

"We better get up and eat Babe, or I'm going to have my way with you again right now" I nodded, I was pretty hungry. He lifted me off of him and I whimpered at the loss of him within me. He gave me a wolf grin before bringing us both to our feet.

"We made a mess" I noted, looking at where we had been. Carlos shrugged and dragged me in front of the fridge.

"I'll have Ella clean the house later" I felt my face turn bright red.

"No...you'll...she...I...no!" I stammered. He started laughing.

"Ok Babe, calm down. I'll clean up." Carlos soothed me. I don't think I would ever be able to look Ella in the eye again if Carlos asked her to clean up after us. He took me by the hand and led me through the house, out the back door. There was a large outdoor shower near a beautiful 25 yard lap pool. I let him remove my shirt before he pulled us under the warm spray.

"We'll test the pool out later; we're just cleaning up so we can eat now" He smiled, pouring some bulgari into his hand and lathering it on my body. His hands were freaking magical. After slowly washing every, and I mean _every_ inch of me thoroughly, I returned the favour. We climbed out of the shower half an hour later, clean and satisfied. Carlos materialised towels from somewhere and wrapped me up. He lazily hung a towel around his waist before pulling me into his arms and carrying me into the house. Wow, a girl could get used to this.

After breakfast we cleaned up the mess in the kitchen...and the dishes.

"Are you ready for the private tour Babe?" Carlos asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his body snugly against my back.

"How many times have you given this tour?" I wondered.

"This will be the first and last time Babe. Only for you" He murmured warmly, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Well then let the tour begin" I remarked happily. He chuckled before untangling himself from me and grabbing my hand.

"Ok Babe, we'll start in the kitchen." He led me through the entire first floor. It included the kitchen, dining room, a lounge room, two bathrooms, a library and a den as well as a set of stairs up to the other floors and another down to the garage. He tugged me up the stairs to the second floor. It consisted of a large gym, a sort of ammo room, and three bedrooms all with ensuite bathrooms. The third floor had another few bedrooms, a home office, a bathroom as well as the master bedroom that had its own ensuite. Every room in the house was excessively large.

"Wow" I remarked as we headed back down the stairs.

"The tour isn't over yet Babe. This property is on a hundred acres of land, but we'll save that for another day." He lifted me up, hooking my legs around his waist, carrying me towards the dining room. He slid me onto the table, pushing me towards the centre. I opened my mouth to complain but was silenced with a hard kiss.

"I'm fixing one of your bad memories Babe" He explained against my lips. He crawled onto the table and settled on top of me, effectively forcing me to lie down. Carlos slowly peeled open my towel. Very quickly, his own towel disappeared and he was inside of me, creating pleasure.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso! What do you think you are doing?!" I heard a young woman shriek, of course I couldn't see her though; I was on my back with my legs spread. God, I'm so embarrassed. Carlos had stopped moving and focused on the unknown woman.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He demanded wrapping the towel back around me and pulling out of me, both of us left throbbingly unsatisfied. He wrapped his towel back around his waist, though it did nothing to hide his current state. Then he climbed off the table, dragging me with him. I really didn't want to meet this woman. Who was she? Carlos pulled me into his arms, as soon as my feet hit the ground, effectively facing me towards the woman. Of course she had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Perfect figure, beautiful skin a shade almost identical to Carlos' and a stunning face. She's perfect for him. She's someone he deserves.

"None of your business. But I'm here now aren't I? What is going on?" She questioned staring us both down. While Carlos was distracted I stepped out of his arms and turned on my heel, walking to the elevators. Before I made it, I was scooped up by two strong arms and cradled to Carlos' chest.

"Babe, my sister Alicia. Alicia this is Steph" Oh, well I guess it explained a lot. She eyed me like I was a piece of trash. Of course her first impression of me had been me lying under her brother, giving him whatever he wanted.

"Hi" I gave her a brief smile before hiding my face in Carlos' neck. I'm so, so embarrassed. I had never had anybody walk in on me _ever_!

"Ricky, would you mind putting your booty call down so you can talk to me." Alicia snapped impatiently. Ouch, that hurt.

"Don't speak to my fiancé like that" Ranger growled, hugging me closer and kissing my cheek possessively.

"The gold digging whore got you roped into marriage that quick?" I knew it was too much to hope that all of Carlos' family liked me. I heard a snarl rip from Carlos' chest as a man I recognised walked in. Uh oh, this wasn't gonna go down well.

"Hey Baby doll, what are we doing here...Shit. Hey Ranger." Bones remarked taking all three of us in. Carlos stood me on my feet, pushing me behind his back; effectively hiding me from Bones' view.

"Bones. You're the fucker that's dating my little sister?!" Ranger demanded. The six foot four man paled and let his fringe of light brown hair fall in front of his green eyes. Just like all the Merry men, he was handsome and had a perfect body of toned, rippling muscles. I watched as he then turned to Alicia.

"You're Ranger's little sister?! You knew I work with him and you didn't say anything. Not even a word of warning? I'm gonna die." Bones muttered, shaking his head and pushing his hair back from his face.

"You're a good looking, nice, kind man. If I had told you I was Ranger's sister you wouldn't have touched me with a ten foot pole! And now you're just gonna dump me, because of him!"Alicia was near hysterics. Both Carlos and Bones took a step back from her, Carlos taking me with him. Men.

"You put up with me when I'm like that" I whispered quietly in Carlos' ear. He turned his head to face me.

"Yeah, but I love you so much it hurts. And you're not that scary Babe, I know how to calm you and soothe you. There is no calming her" He spoke softly, giving me a gentle smile.

"Wonderful man" I smiled back. He really was to put up with me.

"Ricardo! Why are you talking to the bimbo instead of helping me! Make Derrick stay with me." I can't believe Carlos' parents would raise a child like this. All his other siblings were so polite and had nice personalities. Who's Derrick?

"Whoa. I know you didn't just talk to Bombshell like that. You're lucky you're related to Ranger otherwise he'd be kicking your ass into next week. And I hate the name Derrick, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bones sighed.

"Fine! Be like that _Derrick_! I'm going home to see mama!" Alicia turned on her heal and stalked from the house, smacking Bones on the back of the head on her way past. Good riddance.

**Review**


	27. Chapter 27

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

27

RPOV

I can't believe I let her grow up with an attitude like that. I should have spent more time at home and less time roaming the streets picking fights. I should have been easier on my Parents so that they would have had more time to worry about her and less time to worry about me. I wish I had been the man I am now back then. Too late now. I felt Steph rest her forehead against my back.

"I don't even look like a gold digger....do I?" I heard her think aloud to herself. I pulled her around into my arms and gave her a deep kiss. How could she think that? She was the most selfless and un-wanting person I knew. I had to practically beg her to accept gifts from me, let alone spend a dime on her.

"No Babe, don't even think like that. You're a beautiful woman who deserves the utmost respect. Don't let her get to you Babe; she's just jealous that I have someone in my life I care about more than her. She's usually not that bad. I won't let her speak to you that way again" I whispered with my lips pressed against hers. When I leaned back, I heard her groan. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bones run his eyes over Babe's body before slapping a hand over his face and turning his back towards her. I chuckled. As long as he knew she was mine.

"Babe, down in the Den, there's a set of my sweats. Go put them on" I instructed. She glanced at Bones and rolled her eyes before walking down the hall. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he turned back to face me.

"Ranger man, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your sister. I wouldn't have taken her out if I had of known. I didn't do anything with her, I swear. You know I don't treat women like that, I respect them more than to have one date and sleep with them." One of the few men in the world, wish I could say the same about myself. "I won't see her again; I don't know how you put up with her to be honest. I can't believe you let her speak to Bombshell like that. And what's up with Steph? She's toned up and slimmed way down and something seems off? How'd she end up here with you? She's with you right? You're not using her are you, because she's like _my_ little sister and I _will_ kick your ass for that." Fuck, he's worse than a woman.

"Bones!" I spoke in a low menacing voice. He stopped talking. Thank fuck. "It's fine, don't worry about Alicia. Steph is mine and she's happy with me" I answered briefly. I sat down on the couch and gestured for him to take a seat. Babe ambled out, dressed in my clothes that swallowed her whole and I couldn't help thinking she would never look more beautiful, just because she was wearing _my_ clothes. I snagged her and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her. God I loved holding her...I'd love it even more if we'd have finished what we had started previously. Before everyone fucking came barging in the door. I was still achingly rock hard.

"How you doing Bombshell?" Bones asked Steph. I wanted nothing more than to ravish her body and he was making polite conversation.

"I've been better...like a second before Carlos' sister walked in on us" I smiled. Pretty sure Babe hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

"Where were you guys going at it?" Bones was smiling too. I watched as sheer shock passed through Steph's face. Then I could practically see her think _fucking ESP._ Poor Babe.

"Don't Bones" I stated forcefully. Bones opened his mouth to protest and I shot him a glare.

"So, uh Bones" Steph cleared her throat. Cute, she's trying to divert attention. "Where have you been the past...shit I can't even remember the last time I saw you" Babe frowned. I gently ran my fingers up and down her cheek.

"He was with me on the mission" I explained.

"Oh." Steph then remained silent. Bones raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged.

"Babe?" I carefully turned her face towards mine. She blinked at me. "Why are you so quiet?" She was always curious, although I guess she never asked me about any of my missions before.

"Missions are classified. I don't want you to have to kill me" She replied with the small hint of a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Missions are over, it doesn't matter anymore" I answered her gently.

"Ok" Was all she responded with. Hmmm.

"Well, nice talking with ya both, but I gotta go. I'll be at Boston Rangeman for the next six months thanks to _someone_" Bones sneered at me. Well if he hadn't accidently blown up the _enemies_ training facility and alerted them to our presence, he wouldn't be. We could have been home months ago.

"Maybe you'll learn explosives are not toys" I smirked. He frowned and grumbled something that sounded like _asshole prick_.

"You want to make it twelve months?" He stood quickly.

"Sir, no sir" He frantically answered. He turned to leave and paused.

"I have no transport" He muttered as he continued walking. "Fucking women, at least it wasn't my car" I resisted the urge to laugh and picked up the pair of keys I had left lying down here last night.

"Bones" I called, as he turned I tossed them to him. "SUV" I answered his raised eyebrow. He nodded his thanks and was gone. Thank fucking finally.

I pulled my arms wrapped around Steph tighter, so that her body was completely moulded against mine. Then I trailed warm kisses up and down her neck. Her breathy moan in response almost shattered my control. She turned her head and her lips caught mine in a tender kiss. All I could think was that she was _mine_. My hand slipped under the shirt she was wearing and I removed it from her body. I released her mouth and moved my kisses down her shoulder and back up again. Her skin was so soft, so perfect. I wanted her. I wanted her _now_. I stood up and got her on her feet as I continued distracting her with kisses. I easily removed her pants and was then carrying her back to the dining room table. I really wanted to remove any memories of other men hurting her, and this was the best way I could do it. Besides, I had never done it on a dining table; that would be a first for me with my Babe.

I gently set her down and climbed on top of her, relocating us to the centre of the table in the process. The towel around me was the only piece of material separating us and that soon disappeared. My lips continued to devour her, creating pleasure as my fingers ran rampant across her body. Her moans had turned into whispers of my name. God I loved my name on her lips. When I couldn't take not being inside her anymore, I slid in, filling her completely. I swallowed both our moans with a deep kiss as I continued to ride her. It didn't take long till we were both at our climaxes and I emptied my seed into her. I collapsed on top of her, trying to keep some of my weight off of her. She lay panting and breathless underneath me, a radiant smile brightening her beautiful face. I did that to her, I made her smile like that. I kissed her cheek and held her until I was ready to move. Not that I ever wanted to move from her arms.

I propped myself up on my elbows so I was looking down at her. She raised a hand and traced my lips with her fingers. I kissed them lightly. This, if possible, made her smile even bigger.

"Good Morning you two" I heard Ella's voice call out as she bustled past us with a smile that could almost rival Babe's. How did I not notice her come in?

"Morning Ella" I responded before glancing back at Steph. Her face was bright red and her hands were shielding it from me. I kissed her forehead and chuckled. We had been caught, again.

"It is NOT funny Ricardo!" Babe scolded. This caused me to laugh some more. She's so adorable.

"Yeah it is Babe, you have the worst luck when it comes to dining room tables" She froze underneath me. Shit I didn't mean it like that. "Next time we want an audience, I know where to give the showing" I added. Please don't let her think I was talking about the Dick. I removed her hands from her face and kissed both her closed eyelids. Her eyes popped open. Thank God she wasn't angry or upset with me. I kissed her sweetly on the lips and pulled us both off the table, wrapping her in my towel. Ella walked back in and I pulled Steph in front of me, shielding my body from her.

"_Sobrino, _your mother will be so happy you two are trying for babies! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed walking up to Steph and patting her on the cheek. "You will take good care of Ricardo, he loves you very much. Reward him with babies" I think my mouth fell open. (_nephew_)

"Yes ma'am." Steph answered with a squeaky voice. Poor babe was embarrassed, _I _was embarrassed.

"Good girl, I'll see you two in a couple of days. I'll bring more groceries then." Ella announced before she fluttered out of the room.

"Carlos" Babe groaned.

"I know babe" I whispered kissing her neck and intertwining my hands with hers. I just held her for a few minutes. I wanted to just relax with her in my arms.

"Want to watch a movie babe?" I wondered.

"Anything you want Carlos" I heard the smile in her voice. Taking her by the hand, I led her to the den, stopping on the way to pick up her discarded clothes. A much as I liked seeing her walk around my house naked, I knew she wasn't completely comfortable with it...yet anyway, especially with all these fucking people paying social calls. No one was even supposed to know where I lived! When we made it to the Den, I removed Steph's towel and slipped the shirt over her head and I pulled the pants on me. Then I led her to the large couch I had set up in front of my Plasma.

"Sit" I kissed her lips and gently nudged her down. Walking over to the cabinet, I paused.

"What do you want to watch Babe?" I ran my eyes over my small collection. All of them were action.

"Anything, I'll probably fall asleep halfway through anyway" I heard her soft voice. Turning, I found her curled up in a ball, she looked exhausted. I had been keeping her up too late and tiring her out too much. I shoved the first DVD I found into the player and returned to Steph. I lifted her up and lay down, settling with her wrapped in my arms. I kissed the back of her head and relaxed. She was asleep within ten minutes of the movie. My Babe.

**Review**


	28. Chapter 28

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

28

SPOV

We spent the rest of the week relaxing and enjoying each other's presence...and bodies. All too soon it was Saturday and I hadn't really been informed of what exactly was happening. I only knew that there was a family barbeque at the Manoso's. This had me extremely worried, and the fact that Carlos had continually distracted me every time I brought it up gave me more fuel for worry. But, since today was Saturday, I thought I'd be able to get him to finally break. No such luck so far.

"Carlos?" I whispered between kisses up his chest. We were standing in the kitchen, trying to find something for breakfast.

"Mmmmm Babe?" He murmured, his eyes closed as he searched the fridge. Sure that was gonna be productive, and I was hungry too! I pulled back and leaned against the counter next to the fridge. His eyes snapped open when he realised his body was no longer in contact with mine. I soon found him wrapped around me kissing my neck.

"Yes Babe, I'm listening now" Yeah, but now _I _couldn't concentrate. I tried to wiggle away from his lips but he just drew me closer. Inwardly sighing, I took a deep breath.

"What are our plans for today?" There, that was an innocent enough question.

"Stuff" Carlos replied, brushing his lips across mine. Stuff? I pulled back from him as much as he would let me and caught his face in my hands.

"Carlos" I waited till I was sure he was listening. "I'm not going to try to get out of going anywhere with you. I don't mind going with you to your family barbeque, but I don't even know if you're going because you won't tell me. I would rather you ask me, then just spring it on me like last time. Is that too much to ask?" I wondered as I dropped my hands and lowered my eyes. His arms tightened around me and held me securely against his chest.

"Would you come with me this afternoon to my parent's house to meet the rest of my family?" His voice softly asked. I nodded against him.

"Yes" I croaked. He found my lips and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Babe. I'm sorry I upset you. We need to be there at two in the afternoon, so we'll leave here at one. It's casual and we don't need to bring anything but I usually take a bottle of wine and some flowers for my mother. It goes until late after dinner. Would you like to know anything else?" Carlos enquired in a warm voice. I shook my head no.

We stood embraced for a few minutes before Carlos pulled away with a kiss.

"Let's eat, and then I'll go for a swim. Would you like to join me?" He questioned as he opened the fridge and pulled out some fruit and yoghurt. I continued to watch as he pulled out a packet of pop tarts for me. Amazing.

"How much swimming would you actually get done if I joined you?" Carlos started cutting up fruit as I got him out a plate and got the toaster for me.

"None" He answered with a quick kiss and a heated look. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll watch" I answered. He smirked.

"We'll see" Was all he said in response. Sounds to me like Batman had other plans.

We sat at the breakfast bar, knees touching as we ate. In the past week we couldn't seem to keep our hands to ourselves, whether it be making love or simply holding hands. I loved it. We made quick work of the dishes and soon we were heading outside. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and it hadn't quite warmed up. I was only wearing Carlos' shirt and boxers. He shrugged out of his sweat pants and pulled me into his arms, his naked body pressed against mine.

"Join me soon" He whispered before helping me slip into his pants and tucking me up in a pool chair. He was hard again even though we had already made love a few times before breakfast. Insatiable. I sat and watched him power through the water for thirty minutes. He soon stopped and climbed out of the pool, stalking towards me. Uh oh.

"Is it soon now?" I wondered coyly. He growled and pulled me to my feet practically melting the clothes off my body before I was in his arms and he was jumping into the water. It was surprisingly warm.

"Heated pool babe, and it's about to get hotter" Carlos murmured as he caressed my neck with his lips and tongue. We spent a little over an hour in the pool before we headed upstairs to shower and get ready.

After our shower, which we had to take together to conserve water don't you know, I stood in my wardrobe staring at the racks and racks of clothes.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" I asked myself quietly.

"Clothes Babe. Although if I had my way..." I turned to find him smiling in a pair of nice jeans and a knit sweater that clung to his body. Handsome.

"Smart ass" I mumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled. We stood there staring at the clothes for a few minutes, we'll that's what I was doing anyway. I'm not sure what he was up to.

"Can I choose?" Carlos wondered after a few minutes.

"Of course" He could dress me in anything he wanted and I wouldn't say no. I watched as he pulled out a black turtleneck sweater dress, red opaque thigh high tights and knee high black stiletto boots. He then pulled out a little red Bomber jacket that perfectly matched the tights. The man had style.

"Is that ok Babe?" I turned around and gave him a deep kiss.

"Perfect, thank you." He smiled and laid the clothes on the back of the dressing chair.

"I'm not finished yet" Carlos opened a draw and pulled out a black lacy push up bra, matching panties and a garter belt. It was incredibly sexy.

"I like that I'll be the only one knowing what you're wearing underneath. That I picked it out. I won't be able to stop picturing you in just your sexy lingerie until we get home and I can slowly remove them from your gorgeous body." He breathed in my ear, shooting sparks straight to my doo-dah. And as soon as he had come, he was gone once again.

I carefully dressed, making sure everything was smooth. The dress was practically skin tight, although it didn't show my underwear or bra line. I applied light make up and took my brush out to Carlos. He was on the phone speaking rapid Spanish when I emerged, but he motioned me over to sit between his legs when he saw I was holding the brush. I couldn't keep up with his conversation, so I just enjoyed the feeling of him running the brush through my hair. When he was done, I felt him kiss my neck and made a move to stand, however he slipped an arm around my waist and held me there as he continued speaking.

I heard him end the call with an _Adios_. How come I never get a goodbye?!

"Babe, that was mama. She wanted to make sure we were still coming" Ah, he says goodbye to his mother.

"Ok" I answered. I was still kinda shocked that he actually mentioned who he was talking too and what they were speaking about.

"We better leave now Babe, or we'll be late" I nodded and slipped out of his arm, standing in front of him. I noticed he now had his jacket on and was most likely armed with his weapons.

"C'mon then Batman" I tugged on his hand and we were soon downstairs in the garage. Mysteriously, he was carrying a bag. Just as I opened my mouth to ask...

"Wine and flowers Babe" Oh. Guess ESP has some benefits. Carlos chose what was apparently a Mercedes SLR 722. It was hot.

"Trying to impress me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Is it working Babe?"He smiled back.

"You don't need to impress me, I love you, and I'm already yours" I shrugged. He had me in his arms in seconds, his mouth devouring mine.

"I love you Steph" He murmured. "Don't let my family freak you out too much, ok Babe?" I just nodded, unable to form words after that kiss.

I soon found myself tucked into the passenger's seat and flying down Carlos' drive. We were on the main road and pointed toward the Manoso's direction in minutes.

"Eager to get there?" I wondered. He was driving a lot faster than normal.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner I can hold you in my arms again" Aww that was sweet, especially coming from him. I bit my tongue and resisted telling him that they were probably going to separate us once we got there. We got off easy last time.

Carlos pulled into his parent's driveway twenty minutes early. There were only a few cars present so far. He was around my side and opening my door in seconds, pulling me into his arms for a soft kiss.

"C'mon Babe" He encouraged, wrapping one arm around me as his other hand was preoccupied with carrying the bag.

We walked towards the front door and Carlos knocked quietly. The door was soon thrown open and we were dragged inside by his mother, who was raining kisses over both our face. She was speaking rapidly in Spanish. I had no idea what she was saying, but she kept pointing at Ella, so assumed she was talking about _the incident_, in the dining room. God, I can feel my face turning red. Carlos was speaking back to his mother faster than she was and he kept pulling me closer to his chest, not that I thought I could possibly get any closer, we were already perfectly moulded into the other's bodies.

Suddenly everyone paused and stared at me. Shit. I turned to Carlos and put my lips against his ear.

"I have no idea what either of you have been saying, I can't keep up when you speak that fast" I whispered almost inaudibly. He gave me a soft kiss and smiled reassuringly.

"Soon mama, soon" Was all he said before he led us down along the hall to the living room.

"Steph, _hija. _Come here" Ricardo motioned me over to where he was standing. Carlos let his arm fall from around me. Damn, I had to go alone. I slowly walked over to where he was standing. Ricardo pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my forehead.

"How are you _querida?_ Do I need to kick my son's ass for upsetting you this week?" He had a kind smile on his face.

"I'm fine, great actually" I answered.

"So happy to hear that. You look beautiful today _hija_. Thank you for coming. Now go back to Carlos before he starts to get jealous of his old man" He chuckled giving me a little push in Carlos' direction. He was indeed watching us with eagle eyes. I walked back across the room and was met halfway by Carlos, who decided to pull me back into his arms and give me a light kiss.

"What's all the...oh, the _puta _is here" Alicia entered the room and her hard eyes fell on me. (_slut_)

So many people abruptly erupted in Spanish, all yelling at Alicia. Whoa. Carlos was whispering something in my ear, but I couldn't hear him over the voices of others. I watched as Ricardo took his daughter by the arm and removed her from the room. What just happened here? It fell silent once again and everyone was staring at me. I gave a timid smile and then tried to bury myself in Carlos. He chuckled.

"_Detener embarazoso mi novia"_ Carlos scolded with a smile as he dropped a kiss in my hair. (_Stop embarrassing my girlfriend)_

I think the room got even quieter after that. I had thought it weird the first time he had called me his girlfriend too...in an amazing, wonderful kind of way...these people just looked shocked.

"I think you're scaring your family" I mumbled with a quiet giggle. Carlos tilted my face back, away from his chest and gave me a real smile.

"I guess they'll have to get used to it" He returned. He then brushed an extremely tender kiss across my lips. You could practically hear a pin drop in the room and there must have been at least ten people in it. Nobody dared move. The doorbell rang and everyone snapped back to life. Conversations started again and Maria went to open the door. Thank God.

"Bombshell!" I heard Lester exclaim before I was caught up in his arms. He gave me a hug and put me down with a smile on his face. I quickly slid behind Carlos, blocking me from Lester.

"Beautiful?" Lester wondered, peaking around Carlos' shoulder. I pushed myself even closer to Carlos and hid my face. Lester had been one of my closest friends before _Mr_ _Weston_ came. But Lester hadn't done a single thing to protect me from him. I didn't trust him anymore. What was he even doing here?

"Lester." Carlos' voice was firm but gentle "Not today" He continued. I watched as Lester's shoulder slumped and he turned and walked into the kitchen. What, _not today_? Carlos turned and caught me in his arms.

"Babe, Lester is my cousin. You can trust him" He murmured in my ear. That doesn't mean I'll be able to. "Tank had a talk with him Steph. He's paying a price for treating you badly and not helping you. Self inflicted too, he chose his punishment. Lester wants you to be friends again Babe. I'm pretty sure he's willing to do whatever it takes. I would" Carlos explained. It would take time to build trust back up. We'd see, I'd only try for Carlos.

"Maybe" I whispered. Carlos pressed a kiss to my cheek and led me around the room, introducing me to the few members of his family that were here.

**Review**


	29. Chapter 29

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love)Querida (Dear)__Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart)__Si (Yes)__ Dios (God)__Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

29

SPOV

After half an hour the house was starting to reach its holding capacity and people were beginning to spill out into the backyard. I had been introduced to so many people it was mind blowing. I had no hope in hell of remembering any of their names except for those I had met earlier on in the week. Alicia was yet to make a second appearance, but Ricardo had returned ten minutes prior so I was expecting her to storm in at any minute. Lester had been hovering about five yards from us since he got here; continuously shooting me miserable glances...it was starting to make me feel guilty.

"Babe? Babe?...what's wrong?" I quickly glanced up at Carlos.

"Huh? Nothing." Had I missed something?

"I asked, would you mind waiting here for a minute while I go speak to Alicia?" I glanced around the circle of people we were standing with and the only person who was familiar to me was Lester. Sigh.

"I...uh...ok" I mumbled. If he wanted to go speak with his sister I wasn't going to stop him just because I didn't want to be left alone.

"I'll be right back Babe" Carlos gave me a small smile and kissed me quickly before removing his arm and stalking away, parting the crowd with barely a glance.

I turned back to the circle and was engulfed in a conversation of rapid Spanish that I couldn't keep up with for the life of me. I glanced around the room, and just my luck, not even one of Carlos' sisters or brother in laws were around...not even Ricardo or Maria.

Facing the circle again I found them all quiet and staring at me. Gulp. Why me? I gave a nervous smile and slid away from the group with a wave goodbye. Maybe someone I knew would be outside. I paused, but Carlos would be back in a second and if he didn't find me where he left me...

"Beautiful?" I heard Lester wonder. Slowly, I turned and faced him. He isn't going to hurt you Steph, none of the Merry Men have ever raised a hand to you or threatened you. Deep breaths.

"Yeah Lester" I answered timidly. He stood in front of me, a foot away, his stance relaxed, not in the least bit intimidating.

"You called me Lester, you haven't called me anything other than _Santos_ for weeks" He had a small smile on his lips, like this made him happy. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Carlos said Tank adjusted your attitude. He said I should try to trust you and be friends again" I paused gauging his reaction. The smile fell off his lips and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I was an utter asshole, Beautiful. I should have stood up for you, protected you...I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry Steph. I didn't even realise how bad _he_ was abusing you until the other day. I want you to trust me. I want to be friends. I miss you, being around you...all the men do. I'm sorry." His eyes indicated he was telling the truth.

First Tank, now Lester. Wow. He stood in front of me looking so dejected after I kept quiet for a few minutes. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a gentle hug. His arms quickly wrapped around me, holding me to him.

"Does this mean we're ok?" He asked. I nodded. Carlos was back now anyway, he'd keep his men from treating me badly if they regressed.

"Hands off my woman, _primo_" Carlos ordered from behind me. _(cousin)_

Lester's glance flicked up over my shoulder and he smiled. His arms slowly dropped from around me, and he raised a hand. I made sure not to flinch, he's not gonna hit you Steph. What he did do actually shocked me even more. Lester ran his knuckles softly up and down my cheek as Carlos slid his arms around my waist.

"You are so happy now. It's so good to see you happy Beautiful. To see you smile." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, ignoring Carlos' growl. There was a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Uh oh, playful Lester's back in town. "If he stops satisfying you, you know who to turn to" He chuckled at Carlos, who I'm sure was giving him a death glare.

"It's never gonna happen Lester" I murmured, turning in the arms that encased me to smile at Carlos' face. His gaze dropped from Lester's to mine. I tilted my head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I will see you two lovebirds around" Lester laughed as he walked away. Carlos grunted a response before he pulled me tighter to him and kissed me soundly.

"Mine" He complained against my lips.

"Forever" I returned, my lips curving into a smile. He kissed me again, this time softly, with love and affection.

"Love you Babe" He smiled into my eyes. I almost melted into a puddle at his feet.

"Love you too Batman" I buried my face in his chest to hide my glistening eyes and felt him chuckle.

RPOV

God, she's so beautiful. I held her against my chest as she tried to hide her tears of happiness from me. I dropped a kiss in her hair and continued watching her, waiting for her to look up. She finally did after a few minutes and I felt my heart swell...and the tightness in my pants increase. The sexiest smile imaginable was prominent on her face.

"You make me so happy" She whispered. I had my lips on hers the instant she finished speaking.

"Right back at ya Babe" I answered.

Suddenly I noticed that the room had dropped dramatically in volume. I glanced around the room and met the shocked and smiling faces of my extended family. I felt like I had revealed too much...then I glanced back at my Babe and thought maybe I hadn't revealed enough. When it came to her...it was getting harder and harder to hide my emotions concerning her around my family and friends. Another song started on the stereo and the volume of voices rose once again. Babe had been completely unaware the whole time placing kisses along my jaw. I suppressed a shiver of pleasure and pulled away, keeping one arm around her waist, leading her outside.

The moment we exited the house I wished I had never brought her out here. My mama, sisters, Ella and _Abuela_ were all sitting in a group on the veranda while my papa, brother in laws and a couple of my uncles lingered around a barbeque. They were gonna separate us.

"Carlos? ...Carlos?" Babe was looking at me. I had gotten distracted.

"Yes Babe" I wondered cupping her face in my hand.

"What did you say to Alicia?" I stared at Steph for a moment before sweeping my eyes around the backyard to find Alicia in a corner with a third cousin, flirting incessantly. She had her eyes trained on us though.

"I asked her how she located and entered my house without me having given her the address, key or code." My eyes dropped back to Babe's face.

I saw the question before she even opened her mouth.

"Ella has all the details in her apartment. It seems Alicia payed her a visit not long ago and found out all she needed. All the members of my immediate family have been loaded into the thumb scanner's data base, just in case of an emergency." I explained. She nodded her understanding.

"Do you..." Steph cleared her throat. I gave her hip a reassuring squeeze. What Babe? You can ask me. She flashed a nervous smile before looking down at her necklace that once again held her ring. "Do you think she's going to accept me or start to like me any time soon?" Babe whispered with a frown on her features. I crushed her to my chest. I hate it when she's sad and I can't fix it.

"I don't know Babe. But she's certainly not going to be speaking badly to you anymore. She's going to at the very least tolerate your presence otherwise, I told her I would not tolerate her anymore. I can't make her like you Babe, as much as I wish I could. I'm sorry Babe" She had been expecting that answer for the most part.

"You'd shun your own sister if she refused to tolerate me?" Babe wondered. I couldn't quite pick her emotion.

"Yeah Steph, I would. I care about you more than her" Not that I didn't love my sister...I was just _in love _with Babe. I never got her response though.

"Stephanie! Yoo hoo! Come over here" Nadia giggled. I sighed and Babe dropped her head onto my shoulder muttering something under her breath. Smiling I tipped her face towards mine before caressing her lips passionately.

"Stay strong Babe. If they ask when we're getting married, tell them I haven't proposed yet. If they ask about us having babies, tell them... when the time is right it will happen. Try to deflect as many questions as you can and don't let them gang up on you" I gave her a gentle kiss.

"But can't you come with me" Babe pleaded nervously looking over her shoulder at my giggling sisters.

"I would but..."

"_Hijo_!" My papa called. (_Son)_

"My father is in on it Babe" I watched Steph take a deep breath and kiss me again, like I gave her courage and then she pulled out my arms. I kept my eyes trained on her as she made her way over and was given a seat next to my mother, Elena's baby Nicandro immediately placed in her arms to keep her at bay. Poor Babe. I shook my head and strolled over to my papa's group.

SPOV

I was seated next to Maria with a cooing Nicandro in my arms and knew they were about to give me the inquisition of the century. I kept my eyes trained on the baby, so adorable in my arms and found myself brimming with excitement for one of my own. I glanced up and sought Carlos through the crowd. His smiling eyes were locked on me. I returned the smile just as the questioning started.

"So exactly how long have you known my baby brother?" It sounded funny, anyone referring to Carlos with the word baby. I stifled a giggle and thought about an answer. They all grew impatient.

"I'm not sure _exactly_" I gave Nicandro a small smile as I tickled his foot, earning me a happy gurgle.

"A rough estimate then" Celia pushed. Even though I was surrounded by all the women of Carlos' immediate family...they just weren't that good at interrogating...I wasn't even feeling nervous. Should have sent in Carlos' papa if they really wanted some juicy answers.

"Around four years I guess" I answered absentmindedly running a finger along the baby's soft cheek.

"And how long have you been dating?" I paused..._dating._ Not really the right word for our relationship.

"How long have I been in love with him?" I clarified. They exchanged glances. If they said no, I'd have to tell them we'd only been dating for a week and I knew that really wasn't a good enough representation of how much we actually felt for each other.

"Yeah" Elena declared, everyone holding their breaths in anticipation of my answer.

"A very long time...almost as long as I have known him" My gaze swept the backyard again till I found Carlos' eyes. He hadn't moved an inch.

"How long have you been living in sin with my _nieto_?" Carlos' grandmother asked. Gulp. Now she _could_ be an interrogator. (_grandson)_

"I only moved in with him last Sunday" That didn't really answer the question...maybe she would let it slide. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly but said nothing more.

"And how long till my son makes an honest woman out of you?" Maria wondered, excitement shinning in her eyes.

"When he proposes I'm sure you'll be one of the first people he tells." She slumped down in her chair a bit. I'm sure Alicia had already told her of Carlos calling me his fiancé. She probably was waiting for us to set a date.

"What about babies? When will I get some grandchildren?" She continued, more hopefully after a glance at Ella.

"When the time is right it will happen" I shrugged nonchalantly and raised my eyes again as I felt a familiar tingle.

Carlos had entered the little circle. He motioned for me to stand and I complied readily, raising my eyebrows at him. His lips tilted up a fraction but he said nothing as he sat down and drew me, baby and all, to sit in his lap.

"Have you been interrogating my girlfriend?" Carlos asked; an amused tone to his voice.

"Unsuccessfully" Someone muttered under their breaths. Carlos chuckled.

"I taught you well Babe" He murmured in my ear, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"When are you going to propose to this beautiful woman of yours _Carlitos_?" Maria demanded. Carlos smiled at her and pressed another kiss to my skin, this time on my cheek.

"Soon" He answered, tightening his arms around me slightly. I snugged back into him as much as I could.

"And when will you do your duty to this family and give us a grandchild" Ricardo approached the circle and stared down his son.

"Soon" Carlos answered once again. I'm sure he'd already got these questions the second we walked in the door and probably while he was standing with the other men. Ricardo then turned to me. Gulp.

"And have you been trying?" His warm brown eyes, almost identical to Carlos' pierced through me. God, so hard to lie.

"Maybe" Oops. I hadn't even meant to open my mouth.

"Maybe. Is this true _Hijo_?" He turned back to Carlos. Damn, I was the weak link.

"When the time is right it will happen" I felt Carlos smile against my skin.

Everyone in the circle groaned. I had to stop myself from giggling.

"Well, if you'll excuse us. I wish to introduce Steph to a few more relatives" Carlos stood, effectively forcing me to my feet before he gently removed the baby from my arms and settled him in Elena's.

We spent the next few hours before dinner socializing with Carlos' much extended family before sitting down for the meal. After desert we left with a goodbye to his parents.

"See, that wasn't so bad Babe" Carlos murmured as he led me to the car, now surrounded by a sea of other cars.

"No, it was actually enjoyable. You have a lovely family" I returned, allowing him to slide me into the passenger seat. I felt him reach around, undoing the clasp on my necklace before he slipped the ring back on my finger. He brought my hand to his lips.

"Soon" He promised softly. I smiled, I really didn't need a ring to make me his...but it would be nice. Carlos brushed a heated kiss against my lips before closing the door and making his way around to the driver's side. He had the car started and us manoeuvred out of there within minutes.


	30. Chapter 30

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) _ _Mi cariña__ (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover) _

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**A Smut-chapter...**

30

RPOV

_Mine. Beautiful. Sexy. Amazing. Mine. _

I could hardly keep my eyes on the road as I drove us back to our house. Yeah, _our_ house. I bet she thinks I'm in my zone. All I can really think about is slowly stripping every scrap of clothing from her gorgeous body and worshiping her for hours.

Tonight was our last night in the _Batcave_. Tomorrow we would have to head back to Haywood...not that I wouldn't take her there, loving her thoroughly over and over...but here we had just been able to spend time together, I could be intimate with her whenever I chose: kiss, touch, hug...we wouldn't have that privilege in Trenton. The only time I'd be able to open up to her would be when we were alone...and I didn't know how often that was gonna be. I _would_ make time though. God I don't think I'd be able to go more than a day without making love to her.

"In a hurry Carlos?" Steph asked in a soft sexy voice. I flicked my eyes to hers, watched realisation dawn before I swept my gaze slowly down her body, letting it linger at some of my favourite places before I met her eyes again.

"What I have planned is gonna take all night" I answered with my wolf grin. She started squirming in her seat after that..._Dios_ to have her squirming under me like that.

I eased my foot down on the accelerator even more. We were home in half the time it usually took. Hmm. I was out of the car and around at Babe's door in seconds; opening it, leaning in to kiss her senseless before I unbuckled her seatbelt and scooped her out, nudging the car door close.

"Why are you so eager?" She half moaned in my ear as I trailed kisses up and down her neck. Hell, when wasn't I eager to make love to my beautiful woman who agreed to carry my children and marry me?

"I'm always eager Babe" She gasped as I nibbled lightly on her ear lobe.

"Mmmmm" She breathed heavily. "But something's different" Yeah, I was desperate to feel close to her as we weren't going to be secluded from everyone else until...maybe we'd start taking weekends off...

"It's our last night here Babe, tomorrow we have to go back to Haywood"

"Oh" Uh-oh. Steph buried her face in my neck. I entered the elevator and held her tighter to me.

"Don't be sad Babe. We're coming back; we have to go back to work at Rangeman though. It doesn't change the way I feel... I love you Steph, always." I whispered soothingly.

"I know. I love you too." She lifted her head and I saw the truth burning in her eyes, _Dios_ it just made me even harder for her.

_Amazing._

I carried her out of the elevator and into our bedroom, shutting the door before sliding her to her feet in front of me. I shrugged my jacket off. She looked so beautiful, the dimmed lighting in the room making her skin glow golden. I reached out and rubbed her cheek softly before trailing my hand down her side to rest on her hip. I moved my thumb backwards and forwards over her hip bone, thrilled with the shiver that ran through her body in response to my slightest touch. As Babe would say _Yum!_

I removed my hand and stood staring at her as she stared back at me, my own desire reflected in her eyes.

_Mine._

"Babe, I'm going to slowly remove every piece of clothing from your incredibly sexy body and then I'm going to make love to you for hours, worshiping you like you deserve" I murmured as I ran my eyes over her body once more. I heard her whimper in response.

"Is there a problem with my plan?" I wondered as I started slowly sliding her jacket down off her shoulders, kissing her still cloth covered skin but looking up at her from beneath my lashes. She gasped and blinked slowly before pushing her lips against mine in a hard kiss.

"No problem" She panted breaking away.

I smiled and pulled her back to my lips for a brief kiss, teasing her lips with the tip of my tongue. She moaned, making my dick throb harder. _If I wasn't so set on going slow_...I then returned to removing her jacket, showering her arms with kisses as the jacket slid down. It fell to the floor with a _swoosh_. I picked up her left hand and trailed kisses back up her arm, across her neck and down the other arm. She groaned and shuddered. Fuck she's sexy. I dropped to my knees in front of her and picked up her right foot. Her hands attached themselves to my shoulders as she steadied herself. I gently tugged the boot, sliding it off her foot before tossing it to the side.

After giving her foot and leg a tender massage, I carefully placed her foot back on the ground before picking up her left and giving it the exact same treatment. Her fingers had been rubbing softly against my neck as I pampered her, making pleasure shoot up my spine.

Standing up, making sure to rub my body against hers as much as physically possible, I brushed my lips against hers, once, twice before kissing her to distraction. Her body was soon melted into mine, her arms around me, stroking and trying to pull me closer. I ended the kiss gradually and untangled her arms from me, placing them by her sides.

"Patience _amante_" I whispered.

"Please" She whispered back. My resolve almost snapped right then and there.

"Soon" I smiled at my favourite word at the moment..._soon_ would be shortly replaced by _fiancé. _

She muttered something under her breath that I ignored, carefully slipping my hands under the bottom of her dress to grasp the material, pulling it up and over her head. I growled as her scantily clad body was revealed to me. She was wearing the black lacy set of panties and bra that I had picked out as well as the garter and tights. Mmmmm.

_Beautiful._

"See something you like?" She whispered. I groaned and kissed my Babe hard again, pulling her tongue into my mouth furiously stroking mine against hers.

Breaking the kiss we stood embraced, raggedly breathing as my hands traced her curves. My fingers found her garter and unclipped the tights from it. I deftly removed her garter before backing her over to sit down on the edge of the bed. My lips were attached to hers in another heated kiss.

I kneeled between her legs, pausing in my actions to press my lips against her damp lace-clad centre. I was rewarded with a whimper of pleasure. I felt my lips curve up and I kissed her there again. Her hands slid into my hair, trying to hold me there.

"Babe" I chuckled against her, she gasped and moaned. I removed her hands from my hair, kissing both before placing them on the bed. "Stay" I murmured as I set back to work removing her tights, my lips teasing every inch of skin on her legs before I was done.

Rocking back onto my heels I took my Babe in. Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen and parted, her eyes an amazing blue and she was wearing only her lacy undergarments.

_Sexy._

Her hands skimmed my shirt before she latched on and drew me closer.

"You're wearing too many clothes" She murmured, her eyes locked on my chest. I agreed entirely.

Standing up in between her legs, I locked my eyes on hers as my fingers worked their way down my buttons. Once the shirt fell open, Steph groaned and pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I quickly flicked it away. Her hands tantalisingly traced my chest, abs, arms, before she made swift work of removing my belt. I caught her hands before she unzipped me and I toed off my shoes and socks. As much as I wanted to be skin to skin, thrusting deep inside of her...I still hadn't finished worshiping her body.

I collected both her hands in one of mine and wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her to me. Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist.

"_Dios mi._" I groaned. Quickly I lifted her and scooted forward, situating her in the middle of the bed. Placing her hands above her head, I rested my forearms on the bed, either side of her face and trailed kisses up and down her neck, licking and biting, tasting her. She squirmed under me, but her hands remained where I had placed them. My lips found hers in a frenzied passion.

"You're being good Babe. Keep it up. No touching" I spoke softly in her ear before nipping her lobe and brushing soft kisses down to the lace confining her breasts. I continued the wonderful torture on her, kissing my way along her bra from one breast to the other.

The squirming increased as I continued to ignore her now hardened nipples that were attempting to poke through her bra. When my patience had been pushed to breaking, I reached under Steph and unhooked her bra, drawing it down her arms and throwing it across the room. My lips instantly attached to one nipple as my hand tenderly fondled her other breast. I laved, suckled, kissed and knowingly massaged her into a lust crazed state. She was thrashing underneath me now, her hips raising to rub against my groin as her back arched, pushing her breasts further into my mouth and hand.

My free hand snaked down to her dripping wet centre and I pressed down hard on her clit as I bit down on the breast currently being adored by my mouth. She flew over the edge screaming my name as her orgasm continued to wash over her. I rolled off of her and held her close as she came down from her climax, kissing her head and gently running my hand up and down her back.

I love making her come. I love watching her fly apart, my name on her lips. The sight almost pushed me over the edge.

"Carlos, please" She whispered. I chuckled. Before I entered her, I wanted to taste her, taste her juices that were flowing from her in response to _me. _She always tasted so sweet.

"Not yet, _mi amor_" I rolled us over so that I was back on top of her. Kissing her lips in a slow kiss I made my way down her body, stopping at her belly button to dip my tongue in and swirl it around, and around, drawing a sound of pleasure from her lips.

I suddenly licked my way down from her belly button to the top of her panties, making her cry out in anticipation. _Dios_. Running my tongue and lips along the band of her underwear I quickly unzipped my pants and shook them off my legs. Now that I was naked, I scooted a little further down Steph's body to kiss the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. She groaned this time in frustration.

I bit her thigh and sucked as she gasped before I laved the spot to soothe the sting.

_Mine_.

I loved marking her, but had been careful so far to only do so where no-one else would see...I knew how self-conscious it would make my Babe feel...

"Please Carlos, please" She begged. I smiled as I tugged on her panties.

"What Babe? What do you want?" I loved hearing her beg. So much love surrounding my Babe.

"More. I want more. Please!" She was looking at me with her sexy eyes...I couldn't resist, or deny her any longer.

With one sharp tug I removed the lace barrier from her body and felt my eyes rest on her centre before flicking up to hers. She squirmed. One of my hands settled on her stomach, holding her in place, while the other ran up and down her drenched lips.

"_Dios_, you are so wet for me Steph" I muttered, my voice husky.

I slipped one finger inside of her and the sounds it elicited from her mouth were music to my ears. I started finger-fucking her slowly, but as she got more vocal, I got faster and rougher, thrusting two then three fingers inside of her. I curled my fingers slightly, grazing her g-spot again and again. She climaxed again, without me even touching her clit. Her walls clenched around my fingers and I felt my cock twitch and harden even more, I hadn't thought it possible. I slowly moved my fingers in and out as she returned from ecstasy.

Removing my fingers from her I brought them to my lips, her eyes on mine as I licked her juices from them. Steph shivered in response. Once my fingers were cleaned (when I couldn't taste her on them any more) I lowered my head and ran my tongue down her centre. Her hips shot off the bed. My hand on her stomach pushed her back down as I set to work, lapping her up, circling her clit, thrusting my tongue into her wet centre as far as I could.

I brought her to the brink again and stopped.

"Carlos!" She growled. Babe is sexy when she growls...I couldn't take not being inside her anymore.

I crawled up her body, my gaze predatory as I locked my eyes on her rosy lips. I kissed her passionately, plunging my tongue into her mouth as I eased my dick into her warm, wet, tight core. I swallowed her moan as she swallowed mine.

She moved her hips against mine drawing another groan from both of us. But I was in control tonight, and I was going to set and keep the pace I wanted. I told her I was going to make love to her for hours, this was going to last.

"Babe, I'm setting the pace" I ordered. She nodded and kissed me hungrily. I started rocking my hips gently using all my will power to stop myself from drawing back and thrusting as hard as I could. I kept rocking, kissing my Babe, gentling the kiss down to match our movements. When I finally did lose patience with just rocking, I steadily pulled out of her and pushed back in, inch by inch. I made love slowly to my Babe until neither of us could take it anymore and I drove in and out of her as hard and fast as I could while furiously rubbing her clit. We came together, each others names on our lips before we collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

When I recovered enough to move, I pulled out of her, kissing the whimper off her lips before drawing her snugly to me.

"That was amazing Carlos" She whispered.

"It was Babe. I love you" I acknowledged, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face before kissing both her closed eyelids, her nose and finally her swollen lips.

"I love you Carlos" Steph murmured as she drifted to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover) _

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.** **Possible Violence. Mature Content.** I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

31

SPOV

I woke up incredibly sore and tired in the morning. I think the last week was starting to catch up with me...not to mention Carlos woke me up three other times during the night for some...fun. Why was I awake again?

"Go back to sleep _querida. _I'll be back in a minute. Sleep" Carlos whispered as he climbed out of bed and strolled to the bathroom. I rolled into his recently vacated spot and buried my face in his pillow. I was almost asleep when I was lifted sightly and felt a warm body slide underneath me.

"Carlos" I murmured happily, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck.

"It's early Babe. We don't have to leave till late this afternoon. Sleep _mi amor_. I'm not going anywhere." Permission to sleep in, from Batman?! I probably shouldn't get used to this.

I felt one if his hands slide up my back and run gently through my hair as the other started slow circles on my lower back. Sleep soon overtook me as I relaxed completely.

The next time I woke, it was definitely day time and I was feeling much more rested. As promised, Carlos hadn't moved. I tilted my head up and found him watching me with soft warm eyes.

"Afternoon Babe" He smiled, kissing my lips gently.

"What time is it Batman?" I mumbled. He laughed lightly.

"Twelve thirty Babe. Time to get up" Carlos ordered.

"Ok" I agreed, tucking my head under his chin and snuggling closer. His arms tightened around me a second before he sat up. I would have tumbled off of him if his grip wasn't so secure.

"Steph" He chuckled some more as he swung his legs out of bed and carried me to the bathroom. Depositing me on my feet, he kissed me and pushed me inside.

"Take care of your business and meet me in the kitchen. I want to take you out for a long lunch" Carlos smirked.

"You don't want to make love to me this morning?" I was _honestly_ curious. I swear. I was not trying to bait him in the least, _cough cough._ I watched as his eyes darkened and his already _alert_ package hardened even more.

"It's already afternoon. I've got to make a call. You've got five minutes. If I don't find you hot, naked and wet in my shower there will be trouble" he snapped the door shut and I felt heat rush south. Damn that man is sexy and he's mine.

After our shower, we went to our separate wardrobes. Once again I was still standing in my towel staring dumbly at my clothes when Carlos walked in. I ran my eyes over his body. Black jeans and a black Rangeman shirt; casual. I can do that. I wandered around and found a pair of jeans. Cool, wonder where my Rangeman shirts were. I felt Carlos' hands on my hips and he guided me about two feet to my left. Instead of finding my usual black Rangeman t-shirt...I found a multitude of coloured ones...red, purple, blue, maroon, yellow, green, orange...wow. I turned and gaped at Carlos.

"Ella thinks I don't like to see you in colour" Was his only explanation. I shrugged and pulled out the purple one and discovered it was not only a different colour, but a different style and material...

"Ella went a little crazy" I muttered, checking the tag to find it was from Victoria's Secrets. Huh, it wasn't that sexy, just an ordinary t-shirt with a v-neck that revealed only slight cleavage and it had puffy sleeves...and it would be skin tight...and it was made of incredibly soft cotton...I think I like this.

"Ella is too good to me" I smiled as I went in search of underwear and a bra. I was just about to drop my towel when I found Carlos still standing there.

"Well go on. I'm getting dressed" I made shooing motions. He chuckled.

"I can't watch you get dressed?" I felt myself blush. Probably I was being silly. "Babe" He kissed my forehead and sauntered out of the room. I quickly threw on the clothes and found a pair of white Nike sneaker and some socks and laced them on. Throwing my hair into a tidy ponytail...well tidy for me, I was done. Except I didn't have a gun. Stupid Tank drilling it into my head that I needed a gun everywhere I went.

"Carlos?!" I called out as I opened the door. I found him standing right there.

"Yeah Babe" He looked amused.

"I need a gun, please" His eyebrows shot up but he nodded and took my hand leading me into his wardrobe. It was the same size as mine except where I had a dressing table, he had an enormous safe...like three or four of me could fit in there, enormous. Holy shit.

"The code is 4 5683 2223." I blinked at him...so many numbers; I thought safe's only had six number codes.

"I won't remember that" He smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Yes you will. Figure out what it spells" I glanced at his open phone that was now resting in my hand with the code keyed in on the screen. I frowned. Ok, 4...ghi...must be I. Right, one down. 5683... jote, kove, kouf, lote...wait _love_. I love...2223...cabe, bace, no..._BABE! _I love Babe.

"Really?" His code was _I love Babe_? I wonder how long he's had this safe for.

"Yeah Babe. Think you can remember that?" He smiled.

"No problem Batman" I gave him a smile in return. He motioned for me to key in the code and when I did the door beeped once, made a clicking noise and the handle turned. Pulling open the heavy door I shrieked.

"Holy shit! You planning a war you forgot to tell me about?" He had a whole arsenal of so many different weapons from guns to knives to...a flame thrower...were those nunchucks?!

"No babe. I needed to be prepared for missions...some required a little more fire power than others." No shit. Wow.

"You have a glock or a .38 in there?" I didn't want to stick my hand in, in-case I accidently pulled a trigger or something.

"Babe, they're all disassembled" Oh, right. I knew that. Carlos sighed and extracted a glock 17 and assembled it in the blink of an eye handing it and a full magazine to me.

"Thanks" I loaded it and shoved it in the back of my pants. "Ok, I'm ready" Carlos shook his head at me and dragged me back to my wardrobe, snagging a black jacket for me and then picked up my duffle and his.

"Now we're ready babe" Oops. Guess I forgot about that stuff. Carlos grabbed my hand and hauled me down the stairs.

We climbed in his sexy new car and powered away from his house, down the long drive and back to civilization. I was sad to go, but I still had Carlos. He was all I'd ever need.

"Deep thoughts Babe?" I turned my head slightly and found his eyes studying my face.

"I'm sad to be leaving, but I'm happy I'm leaving with you" I tried to explain. He snagged my left hand and brought it to his lips before resting it on his thigh.

"I feel the same way Babe" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. We wound our way through Trenton to a small restaurant where naturally Carlos got a park practically at the door.

We headed inside, Carlos with his hand at the small of my back. He guided us to a podium where he asked for a quiet, private table in the far back and handed the man a fifty. The Maitradee led us to a table in the very back away from the other patrons. Ranger sat in the corner against the wall and I sat down across from him. The Maitradee then handed us our menu's, informing us that our waiter would be with us shortly. I thanked the man and gave him a bright smile before burying my face in the menu.

"Babe. That wasn't very nice" Huh?

"Huh?" I glanced up from my menu and found he hadn't even picked his up. Carlos pointed to my right where the Maitradee had walked away and I observed him on the floor.

"How'd he get down there?" I asked Carlos, bemused.

"He walked into the wall Babe" I snickered before I could help myself.

"Why would anyone do that?" I giggled from behind my hand. Carlos sighed.

"You smiled at him, he walked into the wall. What can I say, you have that effect on men" My jaw dropped and my eyes shot between Carlos and the man on the floor.

"No!" I gasped. Carlos just nodded. "B-but, I...you, that happens to you! N-not me" I spluttered in indignation.

"Just calling things how I see them. You're an incredibly attractive woman, Steph. Men are _very_ aware of that." I stared back at the man, now sitting up.

"Are you sure _you_ didn't smile at him?" I wondered.

"BABE" Carlos growled, extracting a laugh from me.

"Good afternoon, I'm Matt and I'm your waiter today. Are you ready to order?" Carlos turned from me to face Matt.

"A chicken Caesar salad, hold all dressing and a serving of Lasagne. A glass of water and a glass of coke, thank you" Carlos ordered. I opened and closed my mouth. We both knew who would be eating the lasagne and I had no problem with that. The waiter nodded, and practically ran from our table.

"Stephanie" Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good.

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"Babe, come over here" I slid off my bench seat, shuffled around the table and slid in next to him. I felt my mask slip into place involuntary, it was a coping mechanism.

"Hey. None of that Steph" One arm had slid around my waist, holding me against his side while his other hand tilted my chin up before he brushed a kiss across my lips.

"Sorry" I whispered against his lips, my mask already fading. I watched as Carlos' eyes swept the restaurant before meeting mine again. He pulled back slightly, releasing my chin to pick up my left hand and intertwine it with his.

"Babe...ugh" I blinked. I had _never_ heard Carlos make a noise of frustration like that before. EVER. Batman didn't get frustrated.

"What?" I asked searching his face. It was his usual blank mask, as was protocol in public for him.

"I...remember how I told you that my men don't take a slap on the wrist seriously. They need their heads bitten off so that they learn not to do it again. That I can't show them weakness because then I lose authority?" I nodded my head slowly, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like where this was going.

"You're not a weakness Steph. But me showing emotion is." He paused again, as if afraid to go on. I already knew what he was going to say next.

"So we can't be intimate or affectionate in public or in the office" I added sadly. Was he saying he didn't really want me; he just wanted me for the sex behind doors?

"Stephanie" He had our intertwined hands raise my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. "I love you. I want to be intimate with you in public, what do you call what we're doing now? And we don't have to stop all contact when we're at the office, just tone it down a bit Babe. I just don't want one of our kisses to lead to me taking you against the wall for all of my men to see." He had the almost smirk playing on his lips.

"Ok" I answered apprehensively. His lips descended on mine for a passionate kiss.

"Less contact Babe, not no contact" Carlos reiterated.

"Am I allowed to wear my ring?" I whispered. His lips were instantly back on mine for a slow kiss.

"I'm going to insist on it" His voice was adamant. We were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Your drinks" Matt placed them on the table quickly and disappeared once again.

Carlos sat back and pulled me close so that my head rested on his shoulder. We sat silently till our food came. After eating I made a move to stand. Carlos, however, refused to let me up.

"You don't want dessert Babe?" He had a fully fledged smile on his face now. I'm sure my jaw dropped.

"You're gonna let me have dessert?" I squeaked excitedly. He nodded and signalled the waiter.

"Babe, I don't let you do anything. You're your own person." I leaned forward slightly and kissed his cheek as the waiter made it to the table.

"Yes sir?" Matt asked.

"Dessert. What do you recommend?" Carlos demanded.

"White chocolate panna-cotta with coffee syrup" The youth fired back instantly.

"One. Thank you" Carlos relaxed again as we waited for my dessert.

Once it arrived, I set about digging in, only to have my spoon removed from my fingers. I think I whimpered.

"Hush _querida_. Let me feed you" I nodded my consent. The panna-cotta was beyond delicious...it might have even run a close first to pineapple upside down cake...not that I would ever see that cake again in my life...

"C'mon Babe, let's go get settled in at Rangeman" After paying the bill, I let him lead me back out to the car where we made the short journey to Rangeman.

The car turned off, and Carlos was around at my door in seconds, yet I sat frozen in my seat. I knew Lester and Tank were going to start making an effort...but what about the rest of them...how were the other Merry Men going to treat me now that Weston was gone and I was officially _Ranger's woman?_

"Babe. Babe? Steph, _mi amor_" I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out for a minute" Carlos leaned in and kissed my forehead before helping me out of the car. He led us straight to the elevator.

"What about our stuff?" I wondered, looking back at the car that contained our duffles as the elevator opened and Carlos pulled me inside. 

"Tank will bring them up" I nodded slowly as we ascended directly to the seventh floor.

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts J**


	32. Chapter 32

Steph accomplishes something unbeknown to anyone...even ranger. Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

32

RPOV

We entered my apartment and I pulled Babe over to the couch and into my lap. Burying my face in her hair, I waited for Tank to appear.

Two brisk knocks signalled his arrival. Giving Steph a brief kiss, I slid her onto the couch and made my way to the door, blank face falling into place.

"Tank" I opened the door and addressed him, standing to the side to let him in.

"Boss" His tone was wary, and so it should be.

I indicated where he could place the duffles and pointed him to a chair as I sat back down next to Babe.

Babe's eyes were shooting between us, back and forth.

"What's my schedule for tomorrow?" I demanded.

"No meetings, no surveillance. You have a free day to _settle_ back into things" He replied. He knew what I was up to.

"And what is your schedule for tomorrow?" I watched his spine stiffen slightly.

"Meeting at nine" I nodded.

"I want a copy of the roster and surveillance schedule for tomorrow" Tank pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket and threw it on the coffee table in front of me. He came prepared. I watched him stand and he made it to the door before pausing and turning half back to me.

"Can you pencil me in after my meeting?" I smirked at him and gave him a small nod. He smirked back and exited, quietly closing the door.

I reached forward and picked up the piece of paper before settling down next to Steph again.

"What was that all about?" She asked quietly. I frowned slightly, how do I tell her that I'm drawing up a schedule so I can systematically kick every single one of my men's asses for not treating her right and protecting her? It would probably upset her...but not telling her the truth would upset her more...

"Carlos?" She whispered, her hand grasping my arm lightly.

"I'm just thinking Babe" I answered her gently.

"Oh" I felt her pull away from me. My attention instantly snapped to her. Her hands were resting in her lap, her face averted from my direction. Damn it, I thought she'd been doing much better.

"Steph?" Her eyes swivelled back to mine, there was no mask, no sadness...she wasn't upset?

"Yeah?" I gave her a small smile and kissed her lips, pulling her into my arms.

"Nothing _mi amor_" I murmured. I felt her relax into my side. Taking a deep breath I tried to explain.

"Babe, I'm giving all the men an attitude adjustment tomorrow" I started rubbing soothing circles on stomach. Please don't freak out Babe.

"Really? What kind of attitude adjustment? For _everyone?_" She wondered in quick succession. I sighed and brought my hand up to cup her face.

"The kind where they learn how it is appropriate to treat a woman, the proper protocol on not leaving a woman behind, and not leaving anyone to fend for themselves" Technically the truth.

"Oh...you'd do that for me?" I felt my eyes widen in astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I do that for you? I love you, and I will not tolerate anyone treating you like that. I need to know that I can trust them again. Right at this moment I don't trust them completely, and that could be dangerous. You're the most important person in my life, have been for a while. I would do anything for you." I affirmed.

"I know you do, that you would, that you have...it's just _hard_ to change _my attitude_ back to that after...well, you know" She whispered.

"It's alright Babe, take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere" I reassured her. She was definitely making progress; it would only be a matter of time until her confidence was back up and her insecurities gone.

"Thank you" She murmured. I kissed her hair and detangled myself from her.

"Why don't you watch some TV Babe, I've got something to type up" I gestured to the office in my apartment where I was going to be. She nodded. I brushed my lips against hers and strode towards my office.

"Carlos?" I paused and turned back towards her. "Can I watch?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watch what?" I enquired carefully. She actually rolled her eyes at me. Finally some normal behaviour from my Babe.

"You kick everyone's asses. I haven't done an ounce of training in over a week; I was going to spend a few hours in the gym tomorrow. Do you mind if I watch?" She questioned again. I studied her face and Tank's words popped back into my mind; _Steph is a lot tougher than you're giving her credit for._ I just couldn't believe she wanted to spend time _training..._in a _gym!_

"If you're sure Babe, I have no problem with it" She smiled at me and lay down on the couch, hitting the on button to the television.

"I'm sure, thank you" Her voice travelled to me over the noise of the TV. I shook my head and headed back to my computer.

An hour later I was finished. Good, I would post the notice just at the change in shift. Walking out with ten flyers in hand, I noticed Steph had fallen asleep on the couch. I went to the bedroom and pulled the blanket off the bed, draping it over her body. I wrote a quick note explaining where I would be, that I left on the coffee table. Turning off the TV, kissing her lips softly, I was on my way out the door.

Lester's POV

**MANDATORY ATITTUDE ADJUSTMENT SESSION: MONDAY, THE GYM**

**All individual one hour sessions will be conducted by Ranger. The gym is off limits to all except the employee scheduled. It WILL NOT be filmed or recorded for training purposes. **

**Time ****Employee**

**0500 ****Santos**

**0600 ****Caesar **

**0700 ****Hector**

**0800 ****Manuel**

**1000 ****Zero**

**1100 ****Bones**

**1200 ****Cal**

**1300 ****Junior**

**1400 ****Tank**

**1600 ****Ram**

**1700 ****Blinkie**

**1800 ****Manny**

**1900 ****Hal**

**2000 ****Woody**

**2100 ****Brown**

**  
****All other employees not noted on this schedule are obligated to contact Ranger during the week at a time suitable to both parties. **

**ATTENDANCE IS COMPULSORY: FAILURE TO DO SO WITHOUT EXTRAORDIARY CIRCUMSATNCES WILL RESULT IN AUTOMATIC DISSMISSAL.**

Oh shit. I read the notice again and felt like I had been sucker punched. Ranger was still pissed about...well _everything_. I was first up...when he would be at his prime...not to mention he'd just had a week off. Fuck. We were all gonna get our asses kicked. Serves us right for treating Steph like we did anyway... If I could still walk after my session I may even volunteer to help.

RPOV

I posted the notices everywhere, in the break room, in the control room, outside the gym, on bathroom doors, on office doors...wherever I thought people would notice them. I then emailed a copy to every Trenton Rangeman Employee. I wasn't going to accept the excuse that they didn't know about it. This would spread through the office like wildfire. I saved the last notice for Tank, knocking on his office door I entered.

"Ranger" He acknowledged, glancing up from his paper work. I settled down in the chair across from him and slid the piece of paper under his eyes.

I watched him read it. When he finished a small smile was playing on his lips.

"You trying to scare the shit out of everyone?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. Will it work?" Tank threw his head back and laughed.

"You scare the shit out of them on a good day. This..." He waved the notice around "...Is you on a bad day after someone threw you out of a five story building, shot you then made a move on your woman. This is going beyond striking the fear of God into them." I chuckled, I couldn't help it.

"It's good to be a badass" I stood, stretching before I froze. "How will the men treat Steph tomorrow if I bring her onto the floor?" I stopped breathing, waiting for Tank's answer.

"I think they'll treat her just fine, like normal...don't know how she's gonna react to that though" Something to consider. I nodded once and exited, I wanted time with my woman.

I took the elevator and was crouched down in front of my sleeping Babe in less than a minute. My hand tenderly stroked her face, pushing her curly locks away so I could stare at her beautiful face.

It was a little hard for me to accept that I actually had her. She was mine. I had a future. With her. Children. She'd agreed to be the mother of my children...to be my wife.

I watched as she stirred slightly and my name left her lips in a murmur. Not being able to resist myself, I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered open and studied me.

"Carlos?" She whispered. I smiled at her and cupping her face I pressed my lips to her forehead. Her fingers traced under my eyes.

"Let me see the schedule" She insisted. I raised an eyebrow at her but scooped her up in my arms and carried her into my small home office. Sitting in the chair, I held her in my lap as I brought up the file.

"You're starting at five" She stated. "That means you'll be up at four, so you can eat and warm up sufficiently...we should have an early dinner so you can get plenty of sleep" Her face formed a frown. "You haven't been sleeping very much lately, are you sure you're up for this?" Her concern struck a chord deep in my chest. _Dios mi_, I love her. I won't ever get tired of saying that.

"You haven't slept very much either Babe. I'm certainly up for it" I returned.

"Ok" Steph replied timidly, yawning again.

"How about you go take a shower, I'll call Ella and by the time you're finished, dinner should be on the table" Her grateful smile was beautiful.

"Ok Batman" I lifted her to her feet and watched her stumble off into our bedroom.

Calling Ella, I requested dinner and dessert for as soon as she could bring it up. Strolling into the bedroom, I lay down on my back, waiting for my Babe or dinner...whichever came first.

Half an hour later, I heard the door open and Ella call out a hello. Rolling off the bed, I watched her set the table and scurry out quickly. Hmmm. Returning to the bedroom, I lay down again just as Steph came out in nothing but a towel. She didn't even notice me, just walked into the wardrobe and dropped her towel, giving me a perfect view of her body.

"Babe" I smiled as she shrieked and turned around, giving me an even better view. Mmmmm...or as she would say _Yum_!

"Playing with fire Babe" I murmured, standing and walking to her. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment...I snagged one of my shirts of a shelf and eased it over her head, helping her put her arms through.

"You are so beautiful Babe" I whispered, trying to reassure her. It was almost laughable that she was embarrassed to stand in front of me naked, especially after this past week.

"Thanks" She muttered. I pulled her flush against me and kissed her till she was weak in my arms. Then I brought her hand down to rest on my achingly hard cock.

"Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous" I spoke softly, and moved her hand up and down my length.

"Thank you" She smiled at me this time. Much better.

"C'mon Babe, let's go see what Ella made us for dinner" I removed her hand and brought it to my lips before leading her to the table and sitting her down.

It was Korean warm steak salad. Babe enjoyed it immensely even though it was healthy. We finished up and she volunteered to do the dishes so I could take a shower.

I exited the bathroom to find Steph curled up in our bed, fast asleep. Damn, I was still hard as a rock. I went around the apartment shutting off the lights then crawled into bed next to Steph. She whimpered then cuddled into me. Aww, Babe is adorable. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her half over my chest. She tucked her face into my neck and kept sleeping.


	33. Chapter 33

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña_(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes)_Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Warning: Smut and Violence**

33

SPOV

I woke to my body tingling....thrumming with sexual desire. Becoming more and more conscious by the second, I realised there was a hand slowly tracing up and down my lower lips. I moaned and arched into the fingers before opening my hooded eyes to find a naked Carlos propped up on his elbow next to an equally naked me. His hand and fingers continued to tease me.

"Carlos" I whispered longingly through my lips. His mouth came down on mine, tenderly kissing me, nibbling gently on my bottom lip.

"Good morning _mi amor"_ His voice was deep and husky.

"_Is_ it morning?" I wondered breathlessly as he continued to tease the entrance to my core. It was still very dark, the lamp on the bedside table illuminating us.

"Yes, it's early morning. I have to be down in the gym in two hours and I want desperately to make love to my woman" He begged. I lifted my head and closed the small distance between our lips. We kissed gently, lovingly while his fingers brought me to a gentle climax.

Carlos rolled me towards him onto my side, curling my top leg over his before he slowly pushed his throbbing member into me. I shuddered and dropped my head onto his shoulder. This was one of the more intimate positions we had tried...face to face, side by side.

"Talk to me Babe." Hmmm? We didn't usually talk while we had sex.

"What?" I asked squirming against him. He had yet to move.

"Talk to me while I make slow love to you" He pleaded quietly brushing his lips across mine. How could I refuse that request? So I did. I told him how much I loved him, why I loved him, everything I loved about him, how special and loved he made me feel, how much I had missed him while he was away, how much it meant to me every time he told me he was proud of me...When we were both approaching our climaxes, I was panting so hard no more words would form. His mouth captured mine in another tender kiss as he thrust one last time and pushed us both over the edge.

"I love you, _Dios mi_ do I love you" He murmured cradling me in his arms against his chest as we both relaxed.

"Love you" I mumbled sleepily curling into him as much as I could while we were still joined.

"Don't move Babe, please. I have to get up" He groaned as I felt him twitch inside me. Damn the man had the recovery rate of...well I had no idea...

"Sorry Carlos" I answered kissing his jaw. There was more movement below. He pulled out of me, kissing the whimper off my lips.

"No, I'm sorry Babe...I want...damn it I want you again. Come shower with me" I was scooped in his arms and carried to the shower where instead of slow and gentle we went hard and fast. I wobbled into the kitchen on jelly legs, clean, satisfied and dressed in all black, and let Carlos make us both a bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and a water bottle for each of us and followed Carlos to the door.

"What's your schedule for the day Babe?" He enquired, holding the door closed.

"I'm spending the day in the gym" He tried to cut me off but I kept on talking "There is nothing you can do about it Carlos. My man is kicking a truck load of ex-army and ex-gang members' asses today and I'll be damned if I sit up here like a timid school girl waiting for you to return to me bloodied and bruised. At least this way I'll know exactly why you wince when I touch you" I finished. He pushed me up against the door; he was wearing nothing but a pair of short black shorts.

"You're man huh?" He whispered against my neck, kissing and licking teasingly.

"Yes. You're going to be late" I replied with an unsteady voice. He chuckled and pulled away, opening the door and motioning me out into the hall. We walked side by side to the elevator and descended straight down to the gym.

I stretched for a few minutes as I watched Carlos warm up. The man was pure sex. At three minutes to five I started my warm up on the treadmill. When Lester walked in, I was up to a brisk jog.

"Santos" Carlos sneered, signalling the man towards him on the mat.

"Ranger" Lester mocked back in a childish manner. Oh boy. "What's she doing here?" Lester demanded, thrusting his chin in my direction.

"Learning" Actually I was training and I wanted to make sure Carlos didn't get too hurt, but, to-mato tah-mato.

The men slowly circled each other, occasionally throwing a lazy strike at the other.

"You're playing" Lester growled.

"No, I'm detecting your weaknesses" Carlos smirked, quickly dogging a swipe, countering with a slap across Lester's face.

"Quit it" Lester's voice had dropped in volume, he sounded serious now...

"Make me Santos" Carlos taunted. There was an explosion of movement, both men attacking rapidly. The sound of knuckles colliding with flesh was the only noise echoing throughout the gym apart from the men's grunts of pain.

Ten minutes later, both men were panting and dripping sweat, their bodies marred by harsh red marks. Neither looked close to surrendering. I moved from the treadmill and slid onto an exercise bike as they both laid into each other again. Kicks were flung this time, their movements becoming something of a violent dance.

"Is this the best you've got? You fight like a bitch!" Carlos challenged through gritted teeth.

"Better than you're damn bitch!" Lester snarled back aggressively. Oh Shit. That wasn't wise.

Carlos clenched his fist tightly and I watched him land a staggering blow, connecting fist with chin as Lester's head snapped back and he struggled to stay on his feet. I froze, amazed, as Carlos jumped and twisted diagonally though the air, fly kicking Lester solidly in the chest. He went down this time, and I doubted he would be getting up anytime soon.

Carlos braced his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He removed his phone and hit a button.

"Bobby" His phone snapped shut. Well now I knew why Bobby had been left till last. Carlos stood to his full height, stretched and walked over to me. I was lifted off my bike and kissed ever so gently.

"I love you Babe" He murmured. I was about to return the sentiment when Bobby barged through the gym door and went to work checking Lester. Another soft kiss and Carlos was beside Bobby and I was seated on my machine again.

"When he wakes up, tell him that getting emotional during a fight will get him killed" Bobby muttered something in response, picked Lester up and threw him over his shoulder.

Carlos jogged a couple of laps round the gym and stretched some more while waiting for his next victim, _cough,_ I mean student.

I watched Caesar enter the gym. He approached Carlos and they lunged into battle. The struggle rushed by in a blur, Caesar lay panting and semi-conscious on the ground, seemingly unable to recall how he had ended up defeated so quickly. I glanced at my watch, shocked to realise that they had been going at it for forty-five minutes. Caesar stumbled out of the gym of his own accord and I moved to the weights machine.

Fifteen short minutes later, Hector arrived not a too moment late, pushing through the gym door quietly and directly approaching Carlos. This was the conflict I was most nervous about. I didn't think it was wise to challenge Hector like this.

Few words were exchanged in very rapid Spanish between the men. Hector threw a vicious glare in my direction before facing back to Carlos. I listened to my man spit something at Hector in more fierce Spanish and flinched as they collided with each other, fists flying. This wasn't like the previous fights...both men were noticeably more aggressive.

Carlos landed a dirty blow and Hector roared in anger. I fleetingly caught the glimpse of a blade in Hectors hand. Damn it! He was unpredictable at the best of times! _Swish!_ I cringed as Carlos jumped back. Hector advanced quickly, thrusting his flick knife at Carlos again, this time nicking his arm. Blood dripped from the gash. Suddenly Hector dived, catching Carlos around the waist, driving him into the mat. Shit! Carlos was pinned, Hector's knife at his throat, a small trickle of blood oozing from his neck. NO! I was off the weights machine and sprinting towards them. I had my hand stretched out ready to grasp Hector's arm and drag him off my man when Carlos' hand shot out and landed a brutal strike to the other man's temple.

Hector went limp, instantly unconscious. I pushed him off Carlos and collapsed on his chest, wrapping myself around him, breathing fast and hard.

"It's alright Babe. I'm fine" His voice softly comforted me as I latched onto him tighter. I observed him pull out his phone and call Bobby, instructing his presence.

Minutes later, Hector was heavily sedated and being carried off to a holding cell, Carlos had his wounds cleaned and was unfortunately ready for action again.

Manuel fell hard and fast. Carlos laid into him with a vengeance, landing blow after blow. Manuel dropped to the ground, tripping backwards over seemingly nothing. I scrutinized him as he lay dazed and gasping for breath. That had got to have hurt. He struggled to his feet and held out a hand to Carlos. Unbelievable. They shook and slapped each other on the back.

Once the gym door closed, Carlos was by my side, helping me up from the rowing machine.

"C'mon Babe" A brief kiss to my lips and he was walking away, I trailed after him reluctantly.

We took the stairs to the fifth floor and were met with dead silence as we walked to the break room. Lester was sitting down, half laying across the table, holding an ice pack to his head and groaning. Guess he still had one hell of a headache. Carlos went to the fridge and I sat down a couple of seats away from Lester.

"Beautiful?" He mumbled, lifting his head to look at me. Carlos shot him a glare that would wither any lesser man.

"Yeah Lester" I answered. He gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I know how well you can fight and you're certainly no-one's bitch. You're not a bitch at all. I-well I said it in the-" I held up a hand to interrupt him.

"You said it in the heat of the moment, I get it Les, thank you for apologizing" I gave him a gentle smile as Carlos sat down next to me, giving me a bottle of Gatorade and bowl of soup, two pieces of bread and a few slices of cheese. I raised, well I _tried_ to raise an eyebrow at him. His face changed from a scowl to a smirk and he gestured to the electric heating soup pot plugged into the wall. Ah.

"Thanks" I mumbled around a mouthful of bread. Carlos moved one of my hands to rest on his thigh under the table and simply smiled a bit more. Bizarre man. We returned to the gym, back down the silent corridor and Carlos prepared for his next conflict.

I observed Zero, Bones, Cal and Junior battle against Carlos. They all lay defeated at his feet by the end of their sessions. Sometimes Carlos would lecture them while fighting...other times he let his fists do the talking.

It was two pm. Tank was late and Carlos was stalking back and forth across the mat, edgy with irritation. I was doing sit ups, push ups, crunches...basically floor work, winding down for our lunch break.

The door pushed open and Tank practically ran in.

"You're late!" Carlos barked at him. Tank nodded and proceeded to shuck his shirt and shoes, tossing his gun to me on his way to the mat. Lucky I caught it.

"I'd apologize, but that's not what you want to hear." Tank explained, stretching briefly as he faced Carlos.

"All actions have consequences" I watched Carlos stalk over to the equipment cupboard and remove two rapier swords. No way! He tossed one of the slender, sharply pointed swords at Tank, who caught it by the hilt and sliced it through the air like a trained professional. Probably they both had more skills than I could poke a stick at, but I was amazed that this was one of them, nonetheless. After all, how many criminals or terrorists do you find brandishing a sword?

_Clang!_ _Ting! _They were quick to initiate the clash, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Tank had no trouble matching Carlos. Both stances were relaxed even though they were walking the fine line between life and death, one wrong step and a fatal wound could be obtained.

Their fight endured; a battle of wills. I sat frozen, eyes locked on their struggle for dominance. Carlos lunged, thrusting at Tank's chest drawing a thin line of blood under his right peck. A sharp hiss escaped his mouth, followed quickly by a curse. Their swords continued to clash, the occasional slash leaving slight bloodied marks on their arms.

Carlos side stepped a strike, the steel only a bare inch from his throat and then shoulder as he turned. He blocked an attack and countered with one of his own. Locking his blade into the hilt of Tank's and performing a quick circular movement he flung the weapon from Tank's grasp. It clattered to the floor; the sound of defeat.

"Well played" Tank murmured. Carlos held out his hand and they shook. I inspected both men; Tank had taken the brunt of the hits, slender red lines blemishing his body. I handed the big guy his gun and shirt as he collected his shoes and watched him depart the gym. Carlos returned the weapons to the cupboard unhurriedly.

I knew he was dead tired on his feet. His face held the signs of exhaustion, his body was tense and he walked very slowly over to me.

"You're tired" Carlos shook his head, burying his damp head in my neck. I brushed his soaked locks away from his face. "Yes you are. You should go upstairs and take a nap before your next session. Recharge. I'll wake you up in time" He pushed his lips against mine before walking unsteadily away. I followed behind him gradually; hugging his chest as the elevator made its way up to the apartment.

We found a spread of food set out on the table. Carlos downed a litre of water, half a bottle of Gatorade and then inhaled two sandwiches. He staggered to the bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. He was out like a light. Damn man. He couldn't go on like this. An hour's rest wasn't long enough. My decision made, I slipped into the closet and emerged in a fresh black sports bra and short black spandex pants. Luckily I hadn't put any weight on; my still toned body was only highlighted by my outfit. I strapped my hands and wrists and ate a light lunch, drinking plenty of fluids. I made my way back down to the gym. I was ready.

_...TBC_


	34. Chapter 34

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña_(My darling/sweetheart) _ Si_ (Yes)_Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Warning: Violence and some language**

34

RPOV

I awoke quickly and groaned as I rolled onto my back and sat up. My muscles were aching, my scratches stinging. I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at the clock. 1700 hours. Wait, that can't be right. Staring at my watch I growled and jumped to my feet running to the gym. Babe better not have done what I thought she did.

I exited the elevator and ran past Ram. He had two black eyes, a busted lip and was clutching his stomach, grunting with each step he slowly took. Holy Shit.

Silently, I entered the gym and found my Babe toe to toe with Blinkie. I examine her carefully; bruised cheek, split eyebrow and a nasty looking bruise high on her ribs. She shouldn't be fighting like this if she was pregnant. That could be our child in there. Fuck.

"Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't Blinkie!" Steph spoke in a low menacing voice I had never heard before. They stood, staring each other down. Blinkie's eyes never blinked once. "Bastard, you don't think I can take you!" She snarled. He was about to get a rude shock if my inspection of Ram was any indication.

Her fist like lightning, she delivered a rapid blow to his guts. The man doubled over, a sharp cry his only response. I didn't take my eyes off her as she swung her leg around gracefully, sweeping the man off his feet onto his back. _Thump! _

Her elbow drove into Blinkie's abdomen while he was flat on his back. He howled in pain. Babe jumped to her feet, pushing her hands against his chest, shoving him harder into the ground. Blinkie rolled onto his knees and laboured to get his feet underneath him.

Once on his feet, Steph slapped him brutally across the face and drove her knees into the man's groin. He went down hard.

"Don't, ever, ever, underestimate your opponent" Were her only words to the man crumpled at her feet. She was barely panting.

I was impressed.

"Babe" She jumped and looked around startled. I approached her and pulled her into my arms, cuddling her to my bare chest. She was only trembling slightly. Thank fuck she's alright. A groaning noise coming from the floor alerted me back to Blinkie's presence. I snatched my mobile off a nearby machine; must have left it down here earlier.

Dialling Bobby's number I instructed him to come down and collect Blinkie and Ram if he was still in the hall.

Babe and I needed to have a serious talk. Now. We had a little under an hour until Manny was scheduled to meet me. Plenty of time. I pulled away from her slightly, cupping her chin and inspecting her face more thoroughly. Her cheek was beginning to swell, as was the bruise on her ribs. The blood from the gash at her eyebrow had stopped flowing, but it could use a couple of stitches.

Bobby hustled by us and frowned down at Blinkie, Ram slowly trailed in behind him.

"Ranger! Ram has two broken ribs at least!" Bobby vented.

"I didn't touch either of these men" I explained quietly while observing Steph's features. She showed little remorse. "Care to explain Babe?" I prompted gently. The two men standing faced her while Blinkie simply grunted.

"I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm fragile and weak and worthless. I wanted to prove that I can hold my own if the situation calls for it. I won't take being misjudged anymore. Today was about teaching the men a lesson. While I am capable of defending myself I should not be left high and dry by my friends and colleges for prosecution. It will take me a while to even begin to trust any of you again..." Babe gave me a small smile; she didn't mean me "You were the people whom I thought I could count on most, apparently not" Bobby's and Ram's jaws had fallen open somewhere after her first sentence.

"Proud of you Babe" I murmured, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go up and wait in my office for a few minutes. I'll be up soon" She searched my face briefly before nodding, turning and striding determinedly from the room.

God she had me so turned on and worried and upset and proud...shit I was all emotional...assume blank face Carlos, pull it together man.

"Gentlemen. From now on I expect everyone to treat Stephanie with the respect she deserves, not only as my woman but as a core leader of this business. The behaviour exuded towards her while I was away was unacceptable to say the least. She is intelligent, resourceful, her instincts are to be reckoned with and she has proven herself more than physically apt. If anyone has a problem with her they are to take it up with me. Is this understood?" I asserted.

"Yes sir." Bobby and Ram echoed. Blinkie made a different kind of groaning sound that I assumed was his acknowledgment.

"I want this to be common knowledge before 0600 tomorrow" I ordered before turning and following after my Babe.

I strolled down the fifth floor, receiving curious glances on my way to my office. Pausing outside, I knocked quietly. The door opened and I stood face to face with an angry Steph.

"QUIT IT!" I blinked at her. She looked shocked, her mouth opened and closed. I think I had missed something.

"Babe?" She let go of the door and stumbled back into my office. I entered and shut and locked the door behind her. "Speak" I instructed. Sitting on the couch she glanced up at me before burying her face in her hands. Shit. What now? Dropping to my knees in front of her, I rested my hands on her spandex covered thighs. Damn this outfit made her look sexy as hell; I had been too busy appraising her injuries before to pay much attention.

"I'm sorry" She could be sorry for a number of things... I paused and thought through the meanings of that phrase.

"About what _mi amor_?" I whispered, kissing her head. She may be getting better, but I knew she was still fragile.

"I..." Her words were cut off with a loud knock at the door.

"Mrs Boss, we need your help, Joel broke a nail and he doesn't know what to do, please help us?!" The voice of my soon to be ex-employee named Mark laughed through the door.

"I wish he would give it a rest" Steph mumbled sadly. So this is why she yelled at me when I knocked. Right. I stood and moved over to my desk, retrieving my spare firearm. I approached the door quickly and threw it open extending the gun. Mark froze, his arm suspended, ready to knock again.

"B-boss" He stammered, eyes trained on my weapon.

"If you are not off these premises in the next two minutes I will put a bullet in you. Get the fuck out of my building, you're employment has just been terminated" I flicked off the safety and half cocked my gun, he turned and sprinted.

"Does anyone one else have a fucking problem with Stephanie?!" I growled, my blood boiling in anger. Silence was my only reply.

"ANSWER" I commanded.

"SIR, no, SIR!" The entire floor responded forcefully. I returned to the office, slamming the door. Fuck. I unloaded my gun and tossed it onto my desk; afraid I might go back out and shoot the bastard. I stopped in front of Steph and tugged her to her feet and into my arms before I sat down on the couch. She settled in my lap but was sitting uptight.

"Babe" I sighed into her hair. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed closer to me. Thank God I hadn't scared her off. But I had gone from angry to horny in five seconds flat.

"I'm sorry" She whispered again. I leaned away from her and cupped her face.

"Babe, stop apologizing. Yes, I'm angry you didn't wake me up and that you fought my men. But because you could be pregnant with our child, not because I don't think you can handle yourself. I'm so proud that you _can_ kick their asses; you've come so far Babe." I smiled gently at her and kissed her lips. My hand trailed down to rub circle son her stomach.

"But the Merry Men still don't take me seriously they..." I shut her up with another kiss. When I moved away she was panting. _Dios_ I wanted to take her right now.

"Anyone who has a problem with you answers to me babe. Understand?" She pressed her lips to my cheek and smiled. "Good. They should take you seriously after they get a good look at Ram and Blinkie anyway. And Lester and Tank do take you seriously Babe" I added. Her smile widened.

"Thank you Carlos" Babe murmured. With another kiss, I moved her off my lap, onto the couch and found my first aid kit. I kneeled down in front of her again and held her face between my hands.

"Sit still Babe, I need to tend to your eyebrow. Ok?" She nodded and I slowly released her, opening up my medical kit.

Pulling out disinfectant, and a sterile suture kit, I first set to work cleaning the blood off her face and the wound.

"This is going to sting Steph" I dabbed the alcohol soaked cloth to her gash and she flinched. Kissing her lips tenderly I continued to clean as gently as I could. Sitting back, I inspected the cut again...it needed at least two stitches. Babe wasn't going to like it.

Rubbing my hands with alcohol gel, I opened the suture kit and set to work. Babe didn't even cringe when she saw the needle. As quickly as I could, I completed the stitches and brushed a kiss over her forehead.

"Good work Babe" I murmured. Tossing the kit onto my desk I sat back down on the couch and held her in my arms until it was time for me to return to the gym. I just needed to reassure myself that she was fine...that she hadn't gotten seriously hurt.

When it was time, I kissed her into an incoherent state then stood, placing her on her feet.

"Go upstairs, shower and put some clothes on. I don't like other men staring at my sexy woman." She gasped as I pinched her ass and pushed her out the door, following behind her. While she went upstairs, I headed back down to the gym, to warm up before having to face Manny.

He came. I disposed off him slowly, working out my anger at _Mark_ on him. He was bruised, bloody and beaten when I had finished, but he could still walk.

Steph entered at almost 1900. Tank followed her, carrying a chair and fold up table. He set them down in a corner, helped Steph sit and pushed the table closer to her. Ella entered and placed a plate with a large steak and steamed vegetables in front of her, smiling before frolicking off. Tank ruffled Steph's hair, nodded at me and left also.

I strode over to Steph and paused in front of her, hands on hips. She cut a piece of steak and held it up to me with the most adorable little expression on her face. Wrapping my lips around the fork, I sucked the steak into my mouth and slowly chewed, licking my lips and moaning quietly. Steph's eyes were glued to my lips. Hmmm, something to have fun with later. Payback's a bitch Babe.

I heard the gym door open, Hal was here. Giving Babe a smirk, I headed back to the middle of the mat.

My _siesta_ had revitalized me; I was feeling on top of the world. Right hook, left hook, uppercut. Hal staggered.

"Don't ever leave Steph to fend for herself again" I ordered as he took a wild swing, I caught his fist, twisted his arm and drove him onto his knees. Pushing him to the ground, I danced back a few steps from him, waiting for him to stand. He approached me again.

My fists laid into him, he blocked then attacked. Our struggle continued. Hal tired quicker than I did, one well placed punched and he fell quickly to the ground.

"Stand up for what you believe is right, not what you believe will keep you out of trouble. Up" Hal nodded and got to his feet again, his legs shaky.

One kick direct to his shoulder and he was flat on his back again. He had barley laid a finger on me.

"Get out of my sight" I turned disgusted. All my men had disappointed me; only Tank and Lester had redeemed themselves so far, actually apologizing to my Babe. The others had their work cut out for them. And when they couldn't even offer me a decent challenge in the gym; I think some of them needed more hand to hand combat training.

Steph had finished her meal some time ago and had been dozing, curled up in the chair. My poor Babe was exhausted.

I was considering collecting her in my arms and carrying her up to our bed when Woody strode towards me, ready for action. We charged into combat. The fight was rapid, he was coiled up on the ground defeated, injured and fatigued by the time I had completed his _training _with him. I glanced at my watch, only one fight left, Bobby. After dealing with Bobby I could take Steph upstairs and tuck her into bed. Then I could eat, shower and join her.

Bobby entered, a scowl marring his face.

"Now, **then let's have a sample of what you're offering" **He charged and ran straight into my knuckles.

SPOV

I started awake as I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me against a warm sweaty chest.

"It's ok Babe. It time for bed" I relaxed at Carlos' voice and cuddled closer to him as he carried me. His movements were soothing me back into sleep; then he stopped.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"Elevator Babe" He chuckled as soft lips brushed my forehead.

"M-kay" I sighed. He started walking again after a while. A door opened and I felt a wonderful mattress and soft sheets beneath me.

"I'm just going to have something to eat and shower, then I will be right back. Ok Steph?" I think I nodded and I received a wonderful kiss to my lips for my efforts.

"Love you" I breathed quietly, rolling and burying myself into the sheets.

"Love you too _mi carina_" Were the last words I heard.

Later, I felt the bed dip and a warm naked body press up against mine...somehow my clothes had disappeared. A hand settled on my stomach and started rubbing slow circles...then I heard it.

"_Hola mi pequeño bebe_, if you're there. I love your mother, and I have no doubt I'll love you too. I'll be counting the days till I'm able to hold you in my arms. I hope you weren't hurt or too shaken up today...your mommy likes to kick ass, and does it very well. Don't be too rough on her" His lips touched my stomach and he moved up, tucking his face into my neck and kissing my skin. _(Hello my little baby)_

"Go back to sleep Babe" He whispered, curling his arm around me a little tighter.

"_Te amo_ Carlos" I answered, falling into a deep peaceful sleep. _(I love you) _


	35. Chapter 35

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Warning: language, adult themes. **

35

SPOV

I was incredibly stiff and sore when my eyes fluttered open, awaking next to an equally sore and grumbling Carlos.

"Don't move Babe" He groaned.

"Wasn't planning on it" I replied with a grunt as his leg shifted making me slid into his body, my bruised ribs connecting with his elbow. A sharp hiss left my lips.

"Don't MOVE Ranger" I growled blinking back tears. Two careful hands wrapped around my waist and gently moved me away from him. Then his soft lips pressed against my ribs.

"Sorry" He whispered subduedly.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't mean to snap" I answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you alright Babe?" His voice asked tenderly as he brushed a kiss across my lips.

"Yes, I just ache a little...you're probably feeling much worse than me" There were many light bruises dusting his skin as well as the thin cuts from his encounter with Hector's knife and Tank's sword. My fingers traced each one.

"I'm used to it Babe...how about I run us a bath and we can soak and relax for a while?" My eyes rose to stare dumbfounded at his. What?

"B-but...your morning run...workout...work?" He shook his head and chuckled, pressing a kiss to my bruised cheek and the gash on my eyebrow.

"It's five am Babe. We have enough time. You don't have to start until eight; and I'll have enough time to be down by seven." I nodded and watched as he crawled out of bed with stiff movements and headed to the bathroom. Hang on, why were we up at five am?

Ten minutes later, when I was just getting back to sleep, he was scooping me into his arms and setting me on my feet in the bathroom.

"You really shouldn't be carrying me around if you're hurting" I murmured.

"It's alright Babe. Five minutes" He left me alone in the bathroom to do my business. Carlos returned just as the enormous tub had finished filling and I was shutting off the taps. Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me in; he followed, sliding in behind my body.

Carlos pulled me flush against his chest and kissed my neck as we both relaxed.

"I didn't take you for a man who likes baths" I spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"You're in here wet and naked Babe, what's not to like?" His fingers traced lightly over my stomach.

"Thanks" I snorted at him and splashed water over my shoulder.

"No problem Babe." Carlos' voice answered deeply. His lips started making their way across my shoulder and down my neck, retracing the same path on the other side before repeating the soothing movements.

We stayed in the tub until the water started to get cool. I found myself lifted out and wrapped in a towel as Carlos emptied the tub and slung his own towel low around his hips.

"C'mon Babe, you can go back to bed if you like" He smiled, kissing my lips gently and tugging on my hand to get me moving forward.

Hmmm, if I went back to bed, then I could sleep...but then I would have to go down to five all by myself...and especially after yesterday I didn't want to go down there on my own, I really didn't feel up to facing the Merry Men.

"Can I have breakfast and head down with you?" I asked in a quiet voice as he released my hand walking inside the wardrobe. I watched him freeze and turn around, striding back to me and cupping my face.

Waiting patiently, I observed his eyes searching mine, reading my face. His fingers started to stroke my cheeks a moment before his lips touched mine.

"It will be fine Babe. I love you. Of course you can" And just like that my worries melted away...well they got pushed to the back of my mind anyway.

We dressed in Rangeman black, strapped on weapons (Carlos three, Stephanie one) and headed out to the breakfast bar. Just as I slid onto a stool there was a knock at the door. I raised an eyebrow...ok I scrunched up my face at Carlos, to which he shrugged and moved to the door, hand resting just above the gun on his hip. His hand stretched out and just as he was about to yank open the door...

"Ranger! Open up man! We're hungry!" Tank shouted...I think the building shook. Carlos chuckled and swung open the door.

Tank barged in with a more subdued Lester following behind him. The big guy walked up to me and squeezed me in a tight hug before tugging on my ponytail and taking the seat to my left. My response was to wince. I should be angry at him for touching my hair…he better not have messed it up.

"DO NOT hug her like that! She has bruised ribs" I realized I was rubbing my sore side as Carlos growled and smacked Tank on the back of the head.

"WHAT! Let me see" Tanks hands attached to the bottom of my shirt. "Who did it? Ram or Blinkie?! I will kick their asses. And look at your face!" Carlos' hands removed Tank's from me before he could eradicate my shirt. Thank God, I'm pretty sure Lula would get jealous…or go into Rhino mode. I haven't seen Lula in ages…

"Calm down big guy, I kicked their asses. No worries, I'm fine" I soothed with a small smile.

He huffed and started grumbling something about monitor duty for life. Man, Lula was really growing on his personality. I rolled my eyes at him and noticed Lester had yet to say anything...and considering Tank was talking up a storm it was very unusual that Lester was silent.

Carlos was standing at my back. Turning, I peered over his shoulder, glimpsing Lester standing four feet away.

"Hey Lester" I greeted happily. His eyes widened and he glanced at me shocked.

"Morning" He mumbled and slid onto the stool next to Tank.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr grumpy?" I wondered as my stomach rumbled. I shushed it and rubbed it gently.

"Tank, let's go see Ella about some breakfast" Carlos ordered. Huh, did I miss something. Carlos shot Lester _the look_ and grabbed Tank by the shirt, hauling ass out of the apartment.

Hmmm.

"What did I miss Lester?" I sighed, staring him down.

"I'm sorry Steph" He exhaled and ran a hand over his face.

"For what?" I wondered.

"Yesterday, I acted like a total fuck-head. I don't want to treat you badly Beautiful, I want you to be able to trust me again. I, shit…I fucked it up already" I blinked and watched as he thumped his head against the counter a couple of times.

"You apologized already Lester." I stated calmly. I jumped as his hand slammed down on the table.

"Don't you get it?! That's not good enough. I should not be doing things that I need to apologize for. I love you" My heart stopped, my breathing ceased and black dots swam into my vision. I felt his hand on the back of my neck, forcing my head down.

"Not like that Steph. Not like Ranger does. Like a sister you goof!" He was laughing. The asshole was laughing at me!

"Get off me Santos" I growled, swinging my arms around and shrugging away from his touch.

"C'mon Beautiful, give your long lost brother a hug!" I shrieked and jumped up, running as he pursued me around the apartment. He was close to catching me when I collided with a familiar chest.

"Babe. I was gone five minutes and you've already got another man chasing you" My God, Carlos made a joke! I was pretty sure my jaw was hanging open, but had it confirmed when Carlos' fingers closed my mouth. "I can be funny Babe." He sounded upset.

"I know you can, you just don't do it very often" I whispered, smiling and kissing his cheek before tucking my head under his chin.

"Alright, what did I miss?" I saw Tank out of the corner of my eye as he closed the door. He was pushing a trolley. BREAKFAST! I pushed off of Carlos and made my way over to Tank.

"What ya got there for me?" I enquired, peaking under a lid. My hand was rudely slapped away.

"No. Sit down at the table and wait like everybody else" Tank demanded. I glanced at the table and sure enough Carlos and Lester were sitting there, looking the picture of perfection. With a sigh, I plopped down next to Carlos. We were positioned facing Lester across the span of dark wood. Tank dished out the plates and sat next to Santos.

Breakfast was a quiet affair…except for my happy moans…and the boy's frustrated responses and chuckles. With military precision, the dishes were washed, dried and stacked ready for Ella to collect. Carlos's arm wrapped around my waist and he led the precession into the lounge area. I found myself seated in Carlos' lap, Tank and Lester squished into the couch across from us.

"Alright guys spit it out" I sighed…I really hoped it wasn't something bad, things were just starting to get better…I had Carlos and I was more happy than I had ever been in my life. Almost reluctantly my blank mask slid into place.

"STEPH!" The two men shouted at me. I flinched back into Carlos.

"Nothing bad Babe. You don't have to hide from us. Please don't hide from us…from me" His tender voice begged in my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my neck.

"Sorry guys" I mumbled, pulling Carlos's arms around me a fraction tighter. He squeezed me gently in response. I let my emotions and thoughts flood back into my face and gave the boys a small smile. "Go on" I encouraged.

"Steph…" Lester addressed me. "I…I would like very much for you to become my partner." My eyes bugged and I turned in Carlos's lap.

"You're letting me do field work?" I questioned staring at him dumfounded. His eyes softened and his hand came up to stroke my cheek. He looked like he was trying to tell me something…

"Babe. I don't _let_ you do anything, remember? Your life, your choice." Oh…of course. I smiled and intertwined our hands together.

"But what about…" My eyes drifted from the ring on my finger to my stomach…how much had he told Tank and Lester?

"Not until we know for sure Babe. We'll take things as they come, ok?"I only briefly hesitated before brushing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Ok Batman" I smiled again.

"What was that Babe?" He frowned at me.

"Less contact, not no contact" As soon as the words left my mouth a set of warm demanding lips took their place.

"Anything goes around these two clowns. Understand _mi amor_?" I nodded at him and tried to get rid of the dazed look I was sure I was sporting.

"Back to business…would you like to be my partner Steph?"Lester continued on. I thought about it for a second…considered my options, or lack of.

"Why?" I enquired.

"Why what?" Lester sat forward, leaning his arms on his legs.

"Why do you want to be my partner? What's in it for you?" I shrugged my explanation.

"The only thing that's in it for me is the pleasure of getting to spend time with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Why? Because I know you have skills, I want you to begin to trust me, to know I have your back and what better way to do that? I trust you with my life. I don't want you on the streets on your own, even Ranger has backup. You drive us all crazy when cooped up in the office for too long…" I held up a hand to shut him up.

"You don't have to make a decision right here and now Babe" Carlos spoke quietly.

"I…I'll think about it Lester" His face fell a little but he nodded.

"Sure thing Beautiful." Lester flopped backwards and Tank sat forward.

"Bomber…I want you and Ranger to come over and have dinner tomorrow night with Lula and I. We haven't had our engagement party yet; we were waiting for Ranger to return. It'll just be the four of us; we'll invite the rest of our friends and family over on a later date." I really hadn't seen Lula in so long…it would be hard seeing her and talking to her again. My eyes found Carlos's.

"What do you think Carlos?" I whispered, a little fearfully.

"I think it'll be fine Steph. I would like to go, you have nothing to worry about" His eyes rose from mine, to meet Tank's over my head before they dropped back to mine.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Babe. It's just for one night. Please?" I watched the small smirk form on his lips as the word _please_ escaped.

"Ok" I gave in, still having an icky feeling about it. Maybe it would go well, and Lula and I would get along. Who knows?

"Thanks Babe" Carlos brushed a kiss across my forehead and gave me a tender look.

"Thanks Bombshell. It means a lot to me" Hmmm it means a lot to Tank, not to Lula.

We fell into a calm silence.

"Alright, get out" Carlos instructed after a while. Lester, Tank and I all stared at him.

"All of us?" I wondered. Carlos frowned at me.

"Why would I tell you to get out? This is your home too. I meant the two fools" Oh.

"See ya later Bomber" Tank ruffled my hair on his way past. Damn that man, we were going to have to have a serious talk about that bad habit.

"By Beautiful" Lester just winked on his way past, but he paused before he left the room. "Try not to choke Steph with your tongue Ranger, I like her in the land of living" He asserted with a blank serious face. I stifled my laugher and bit my lip. Carlos growled and tossed a throw pillow at Lester's head which connected with a soft thump. "Did I hit a nerve _Batman_?" Oh boy. The apartment door slammed shut even before Carlos could move me off his lap.

"_Maldita idiota. Me justo pateó su el trasero de ayer."_ I smiled and slugged Carlos on the arm._ (Fucking idiot. I just kicked his ass yesterday.)_

"Hey, don't be beating up my future partner again!" I laughed. His arms tightened around me.

"Babe?" He enquired like I knew what he was asking…which I did but that's not the issue.

"If I am _with child_ I won't be working with Lester for very long anyway. I figure I should at least give him a chance. But what do I tell him when I can't do field work anymore?" I asked, my mind shooting off in a hundred directions.

"If he does succeed as your partner, we tell him the truth…everyone will have to find out sometime…if he doesn't work out, you tell him you don't like operating with him on the streets and that you're gonna do searches for a while. Easy Babe. It could be a while until you fall pregnant anyway. " Ok Mr I have a plan for everything.

"Smartass" He nipped my ear mischievously as I yelped. I hate ESP.

RPOV

God she's so different to when I first returned, and to think that that was only a little more than a week ago. I feel like I never left her, like we've always been together. She's so happy and playful now…one week and she's almost back to her old bubbly self. But I know she's insecure especially about me and anything could trigger a regression.

"I love you Babe. Let's head down to work" After giving her a deep hard kiss I stood, setting her on her feet. We collected our paraphernalia from the sideboard and left the apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Warning: language, adult themes****,**** violence etc. **

36

SPOV

I was fidgeting as we headed down in the elevator. Yesterday had gone ok…except for Mark harassing me, yet Carlos had taken care of him. Everyone else had treated me with indifference or like I wasn't there. Only Ram and Blinkie had been brainless enough to voice their harsh opinions but I think my kicking their asses had gotten the message through…hopefully to everyone. Carlos was standing close by my side, but we weren't touching. I wondered how much contact we were allowed with his _less contact not no contact _policy.

The doors slid open on the fifth floor and Carlos placed a hand on my lower back, guiding me out in front of him before letting his arm drop and falling into step beside me. Gulp. Was I supposed to go to my old cubicle, or was I supposed to go find Lester, or did I have a new cubicle, or was I still located on the first floor?

"Babe, breathe. Core team meeting, conference room three, in ten minutes. Follow me now" I did as instructed. We rounded the corner passing all the cubicles, walking to the next door down from his office. Then he stopped.

_Stephanie Michelle Plum – Associate Chief Executive Officer_

"Wh-what?" I read the plaque on the door again as he turned the knob and pushed us both inside. His hand closed the door with a loud snap and I faced him, my jaw hanging open.

"What's mine is yours Babe. I love you and you agreed to let me spoil you. Besides, you are intelligent, skilled and know the security business well" He took my hand and led me behind the large rosewood desk, sitting down in the luxurious leather chair dragging me into his lap.

"B-but…I…no…who did you kick out of here?" I wondered, my eyes travelling the room that was only a fraction smaller than Carlos'. There was a large window to the left of the desk, a painting of a beach scene hanging on the wall to my right as well as the state of the art laptop sitting on my desk. Pushed in the corner was a mini-fridge, there was a matching black leather couch against the far wall and two straight back chairs were placed in front of my desk. The walls were a golden light yellow.

"Steph, I didn't kick anyone out …this office has been yours for a long time. I had it renovated over a year and a half ago. I have been waiting for you to start here permanently, without the chance of Morelli talking you out of it. Enjoy _amante__._ This is all yours, all for you. Accept it, enjoy it please" His lips were brushing against my ear as he spoke. All I could do was blink in disbelief. He did all this for me?

"For me?" I clarified quietly, picking up one of his hands and interlocking my fingers with his.

"Yes. For you _mi __cariña." _ I turned my head and caught his lips with mine.

"Thank you. I love it…but, ah, what exactly does an associate CEO do?" I questioned and was answered with a chuckle.

"You have a say in the running of this business. You only answer to me, everyone else answers to you. The cases you work will be mostly with me, Tank, Bobby and Lester. You will still be doing searches but not full time. You also get to assist me with paper work. Basically, you are the boss. Bobby and Lester are currently being trained by Tank so that when we are absent the business will not suffer for it. Is that ok Babe?" He kissed me soundly before waiting for a reply.

"Ok? It's better than ok! Thank you. I love you" I murmured, wiping my lip gloss from his lips.

"C'mon Babe" We stood and exited my office making our way side by side to the conference room.

Lester, Bobby and Tank were the only ones awaiting us. Carlos took a seat at the head of the table, indicating the chair to his left for me. Tank was on his right with the other two sitting where they pleased. Bobby didn't look too happy to be there.

"Ladies" Carlos smirked as he inspected his bruised and battered friends. Lester and Tank chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"Settle down gentlemen. First order of business. Stephanie has accepted her position as associate CEO. From now on she answers to me and me alone. Not to sound repetitive but any problems with her are to be resolved with and by me. Steph, the floor is yours" I gaped at him. WHAT? What did he want me to say…think Steph, think …ok, got something.

"Hi guys." I gave a small finger wave and was encouraged by two smiles and a nod. "Uh Lester, I've considered it in full and I've decided I would very much like to be your partner" At my announcement there were two very distinct and opposite responses.

"WHAT?!" Bobby shouted at the same time Lester hollered a loud "YES!"

Dead silence encompassed the room for a moment.

"Bobby. A word. Outside" Carlos stood and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I cringed as Bobby followed in the same fashion.

"I think that went well" Tank announced.

"You were expecting that?!" I gestured at where Carlos and Bobby had disappeared.

"Beautiful. Take a seat" Lester encouraged. Huh. That's funny, I don't even remember standing. I sunk into a plush chair and swung my eyes between the two men.

"Explain" I ordered. Matching smiles broke out on their faces.

"Well, it's like this. Tank has his own office, I have my own office and Bobby has a desk in the infirmary as well as a cubicle on the fifth floor. Now you're getting a big fancy office." And that was where he stopped talking.

"And…so he's jealous?" I took a wild stab in the dark.

"Yes. Exactly" I laughed out loud at Tanks answer.

"You can't be serious. He's jealous of _me_? Crazy, disaster prone, incapable, disappointing, little old me?" I scoffed at them as their masks fell down into place. What did I say?

"Stephanie. Don't you _dare_ talk about yourself that way. What have we discussed?" I flinched at the anger level of Carlos' voice. Crap, I _really_ need to be more aware.

"Sorry" I whispered, dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Babe" Carlos immediately kneeled down in front of me and cupped my face. "Beautiful, smart, funny, creative, determined and cunning. That's my Babe. There are many more where those come from. Ok?" He was being all sweet in front of his men. I was a weakness. Shit. "NO! Stop it. You are not my weakness. We talked about this Babe. Please?" He was begging me now.

"Ok. I'm sorry." I gave him a tentative smile, one which he returned with a soft kiss.

"**I could get you to look at ****me ****like that if I had five minutes alone with you" **Lester mumbled jokingly**. **

"Lester, you couldn't _pay_ her enough to look at you like that!" Bobby snorted.

Carlos's amused eyes met mine as he pressed another kiss to my mouth. As he stood, I watched all four men have a silent conversation before they resumed their respective seats.

"Steph." My eyes met Bobby's; he was smiling at me now. "It's really good to have you back. I'm sorry about overreacting before as well as not realizing what Weston was up to. I should have watched your back. We all should have, and I am truly sorry for that. But, I would prefer it if you wouldn't break the men's ribs. It's a pain in the ass; they constantly bitch about everything, alright?" I smiled at him as Lester's and Tank's jaws both dropped. Guess they didn't know about me breaking Ram.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try and restrain myself" Bobby laughed.

A loud knock on the door halted any further discussions.

"Enter!" Carlos barked.

Cal, Woody and Zero all trooped in with a truckload of folders and a flash drive.

"Report" Carlos demanded.

"Sir…" Zero hesitated, cutting his eyes to me.

"Men, your new associate CEO. You answer to her now as well. Begin" My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Bosses…and Ma'am, at 0710 hours there was a break in at 183 Goldview drive. A _Mr. Dorthmount's_ residence was attacked by a group of four heavily armed men. Inhabitants including the owner, one female believed to be the wife and their two children are locked in the secure room. Assailants are still present. We have footage of the break in, no inside cameras though, and details of the account" Woody asserted efficiently.

"Hit Play" Carlos instructed, swiveling in his seat to face the drop down plasma screen. We observed the four men enter the house deftly. Tank instructed the tape to be rewound and we watched the scene again. During this time Lester and Bobby had been scanning the folders for information.

"Right. Six man team. Three enter the back, three the front. An extra two men waiting outside as backup. Everyone locked and loaded. Move out." All men jumped to their feet and moved to the exit as I lagged behind. They progressed quickly to the fifth floor where mics and wires were distributed as well as flak vests.

"Babe. I need you to call _Mr. Dorthmount _and keep him on the line, updating us on their situation. Try to keep him calm. In the control room, Caesar has the phone number to the secure room. Got that Babe?" I froze. Shit, we were surrounded by Merry Men. What the hell was I supposed to address him as? Carlos, no too intimate. Ranger, no he gets upset when I call him that. SHIT!

"Yes, uh, yes…sir" I mumbled the last bit and turned quickly, moving to the control room. Strong arms spun me around. Hard lips crashed into mine.

"Carlos, you call me Carlos. Don't get too crazy Babe" He insisted.

"Don't get shot…and please be careful" I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm back up Babe. I'm keeping my promise" And then he was gone. Him and the assembled team running to save the world once again.

"Stephanie." Caesar directed me to a seat in the control room and handed me a head set. I heard the sound of ringing.

"H-hello?" A man answered.

"Mr. Dorthmount?" I asked calmly.

"Y-yes. Wh-who is this?" I took a deep breath.

"This is Stephanie Plum from Rangeman Security. We have just dispatched a team to enter your premises and secure the location. Estimated time of arrival is approximately five to ten minutes. Is anyone in your family injured? Can you give me any information on the assailants, sir?" I _really_ hoped I was doing this right. Since the armed men had entered the house, probably ten minutes had passed. Hopefully another ten would see the family safe and well.

"Ms Plum" I cut him off.

"Steph. Call me Steph please" I was trying to charm him a little by being friendly.

"Steph, we're all fine thank you. There are four men. All have at least one gun. One man has a handful of grenades." Crap.

"Carlos?" I hit the button to link to his ear piece.

"Talk to me Babe"

"All armed with at least one gun. They also have five or more grenades" I reported before switching back frequencies.

"Mr. Dorthmount, have the assailants made any demands, threats, or such of that nature?" I questioned.

"They're still searching the house looking for us and my computer I presume. I'm fairly certain they want my new software or me if they can't locate it." He retorted.

"Where are they at the moment?" I prompted.

"Two are upstairs in the front rooms. One's at the front door and the other is at the back" I switched frequencies.

"Carlos? Two men upstairs in the front rooms. One man at each entrance" I relayed.

"Good work babe. We're just about to pull up. Watch the cameras" He disconnected.

"Mr. Dorthmount. Help is moments from arriving. Stay calm and you should all be safe in no time" I crossed my fingers as my eyes stayed glued to the screens in front of me.

Two vehicles screamed to a halt outside opposite sides of the house. Three men stormed into the house from each vehicle. Carlos slid out of the vehicle in front, two guns trained steadily on the building. Bobby did the same at the back. I watched in horror as a grenade was launched at Carlos, who instantly caught it and tossed it high into the air where it exploded.

WOW.

Within five minutes, the teams had secured the four invaders and the family was safe from harm.

Police, EMT's and firefighters swarmed the scene.

In the control room, there were handshakes, congratulations and backslaps all around…well excluding me. Caesar removed my head set without a word. I was dismissed in other words. Slipping silently out of the control room, I made my way to my new office.

My new office. Doesn't that sound nice?

I shut and locked the door behind me and sunk down into my chair. Glancing at my inbox, I was staggered to encounter it overflowing with searches and reports. News sure travels fast.

Sighing, I booted up my laptop and hunkered down to work. Fifteen minutes in, I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rising, I unlocked the door, swung it open and encountered…no-one. Hmmm. Shutting and relocking the door, I sat back down and heard the sound once more. Opening the door again, I found nothing. Grumbling, I slammed the door and sat back down again.

After forty five minutes of periodic knocking, I exited my office with my gun in hand.

"The next person to knock on my door will be getting a bullet in their DICK! Do I make myself clear?!" I shouted at the silent floor.

No answer.

I fired a round at the ceiling which simultaneously brought every man on the floor to their feet, guns pointed at me.

"Do you all understand?" I demanded.

No-one made a move to re-holster their weapons or move their sights off of me.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" I heard Carlos growl. Every single man facing me paled and their arms dropped. I kept my gun at the ready, but not directed at anyone, as Carlos strode towards me, a furious glare marring his features.

Uh oh.

Words: 2434

**Don't forget to review! It encourages me to post more frequently!**


	37. Chapter 37

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña_(My darling/sweetheart) _ Si_ (Yes)_Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

37

SPOV

God, he's so mad. I flinched as his footsteps pounded closer and my eyes snapped shut as he stopped inches from me. I braced myself for the hit I was expecting to come. Instead, Carlos laid the mother of all kisses on my lips, slamming me back into my office door as his tongue plundered my mouth. I heard my gun drop to the ground with a quiet thud as my hands moved to his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

"You ok Babe?" He wondered as his lips drew back a fraction from mine. I think I nodded before his lips gently caressed mine. "Good" Carlos withdrew from my arms, stooped to pick up my gun, checked it was loaded and handed it back to me.

"Carlos?" I questioned quietly as he stood hands on hips, staring at the ceiling.

"You put a hole in roof" He remarked with a chuckle before slinging his arm around my shoulders and leading me to the centre of the floor.

His eyes began to glisten with fury as we approached the other men. Tank, Bobby and Lester drew nearer to us and paused as Carlos halted.

"Line up. Single file. Now." His voice was deadly calm. Too calm. He was _really, really_ mad. I shivered and felt him pull me closer to his side, dropping a kiss to my head.

Every single man on the floor lined up in front of us, bar the three stooges; they were silently standing by Carlos' side.

"Bobby. Control Room" Bobby turned and marched off to follow instructions.

Carlos pulled away from me and stalked up and down the line of men, looking each one of them over. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Nobody so much as batted an eye.

"Very well" Carlos growled and came back to stand in front of me, brushing his lips against mine.

"Babe. Tell me what happened" I blinked at him. Nothing he had done so far was predictable…although he was calm…in a: _I want to kill you all_ _for aiming a gun at my woman_ kind of way.

"I removed myself to my office and got down to work. Fifteen minutes later, and from then on at irregular intervals, someone would knock on my door but when I opened it no one was there. After forty five minutes, I had enough and told them to pull their asses in line. No one responded. I fired a warning shot to indicate I meant business, then…well you saw" Carlos kissed me again and tugged on one of my curls, looking thoughtful.

"What were your exact words?" He enquired.

"I said; _the next person to knock on my door will be getting a bullet in their dick. Do I make myself clear?_ Then I fired and asked if they understood" My voice was quiet. I wasn't sure if he was going to get angry at me or not.

"Thank you Babe" Another kiss, this one lingering.

He turned his back to me and stared down his men.

"Babe, start at one end and work your way up" My eyes widened as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Shooting off dicks until someone cracks Babe" He explained further. I suddenly felt the weight of my gun in my hand…but these men had treated me with complete disrespect for over ten months. They had shunned me, belittled me, aggravated and insulted me. Least I could do was even the playing field a little.

The men must have seen a shimmer of evil or anticipation in my eye, because they all shifted uncomfortably. These men who didn't flinch under The Mighty Manoso Glare, were worried about little old me.

I chuckled quietly before moving to the man closest to me. Raising my gun to the man's groin I released the safety. He paled. I loved the feeling of power and control. No wonder Carlos enjoys being a bad ass.

"What's your name?" I wondered. While I did recognize all the faces, there were still a few Merry Men I didn't know the names of.

"Jo-Jonny" He announced.

"And how many times a week do you get laid Jonny?" I demanded in a falsely sweet voice. Carlos had moved to behind my back, his warmth radiating into me.

"Uh-um…five times?" I shook my head. Men were pigs.

"So you're really going to miss _little Jonny_, aren't ya?" My eyes hardened. He gulped but didn't reply.

Men.

I moved my finger to the trigger and pulled, aiming my gun a little lower, missing everything important, and instead imbedding a bullet in the floor between his feet.

The man still soiled his pants. Quick as lighting, my fist connected with his guts, sucker punching him, dropping him to his knees

"Fuck" he murmured softly.

Some of the other Merry Men's jaws dropped open, shock and awe plastered on their faces.

Carlos rested a hand on my hip and drew us a few steps back, to Lester and Tank.

"Babe" He whispered as he left me with his two right hand men, to pace in front of his employees.

"Next time she shoots, she will hit her target. Speak now and your dick will be spared" Carlos ordered in a low menacing tone. _Their dicks will be spared. Snort._

One man stepped out of the line and cleared his throat nervously. Every head in the room snapped in his direction.

"Vince" Carlos acknowledged moving in front of him.

"I knocked on her door twice and I wish to apologize for my behavior." Vince announced, his eyes lowered to the carpet before lifting to mine. I gave him a nod.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Carlos growled. No-one else moved. Glancing along the line, _really_ taking the men in…I realized almost everyone from yesterday's _learning session_ was missing, except for Caesar.

Silence endured.

"Everyone except Vince is fired. Dismissed" Carlos motioned Vince to follow us and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Sounds of indignation erupted. I felt the man at my side tense.

"Enough" His voice silenced them abruptly. "You all pointed a loaded and cocked weapon at my woman. Stephanie will be staying. She is a CEO, she is your boss. Neither she nor I will tolerate disrespectful behavior towards her. By pointing a gun at her, you might as well have been pointing it at me. She is mine and you WILL respect her" His tone brooked no room for argument.

Apologizes and voices begging for forgiveness all shouted out at once.

"QUIET!" Carlos roared. "You were given more than one chance to admit to and apologize for your actions. You will each have half of this month's pay docked and every single one of you is on probation. One toe out of line and you will be fired." With that he spun me around and dragged me into his office, slamming the door closed behind us.

"Carlos?" I murmured. His response was to slam me into the wall again and render me both speechless and breathless as his lips fused to mine.

When my knees gave out, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his couch, laying me down and covering my body with his, all without breaking the passionate kiss.

Our clothes melted away, hands explored, fingers caressed, lips and teeth punished, tongues soothed and then we were moving in the age old rhythm, our bodies dancing to the music in our souls. We climbed higher and higher until our bodies shattered in mind numbing bliss. Soft, heartfelt words were exchanged, loving tender kisses given and received as we reveled in our intimate embrace.

Carlos flipped us over so that I was the one sprawled across his chest; my head nestled on his shoulder. One hand traced the curves of my body as his other brushed my curls away from my face. His lips brushed back and forth across mine.

"I think you broke the cardinal rule" I murmured as he continued his gentle ministrations.

"Babe, I've broken _all_ the cardinal rules." He answered me with a chuckle.

"No. The _less contact_ rule…" I expounded, my fingers dancing lazily across his deliciously bare chest.

"**Babe.**** What I want to do to you is no secret. And I want to do it bad.** Screw the rule. I don't care what the fuck they think. I can always just kick their asses. What the hell was I thinking when I made the damn rule in the first place?" He demanded in a quiet, yet strong voice.

I think I melted into him a little further.

"I love you" I smiled.

"Love you too" Carlos confirmed with an affectionate kiss.

We fell into silence as our bodies cooled down a little...of course it was nye impossible to cool down when lying on top of the sexiest man on earth.

"So you want to tell me what really happened today?" Carlos inquired.

I froze and closed my eyes on a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled against his skin.

"I mean _mi amor_, why you hung up on me after the takedown and then locked yourself away" He prodded gently.

"Caesar took my headset away. Everyone was congratulating each other on a job well done" I whispered.

"And no-one was congratulating you _querida?" _Carlos questioned. I shook my head no and pressed my face further into his shoulder.

"It was silly" My muffled voice replied.

"Hush Babe; no it wasn't. You deserve congratulations _amante_; you did very well. You kept the family calm, and gave us an estimation of the intruders' firepower. You told us exactly what we needed to know. You kept someone from getting hurt by providing us with that knowledge. You _should_ have been congratulated instead of dismissed. You are a part of this team...The men will come around Babe, I promise you" He declared before falling quiet. I stared at his face, watching as his frown deepened.

"Carlos" I interrupted wherever his silent monologue was taking him.

"I'm so proud of you Babe" He smiled suddenly. "I can't believe you put a bullet in the ceiling, you never disappoint" Carlos shook his head slightly as his grin grew. "But Babe...you do know you could have just brought up the security cameras and watched who was doing it, don't you?" The small smile playing on my lips suddenly dropped off.

"Oh God. I'm such an idiot; I didn't even think I had access to the live feed. Of course that would have been the smart option, but no -" My lips were silenced with a Mocha Latte finger.

"You. Are. Not. An. Idiot. _Comprender mi hermosa mujer?"_Carlos growled. (_Understand my beautiful woman)_

I nodded slowly.

"They _will_ take you seriously. I _promise_." He asserted.

We sat quietly once more. I shivered and Carlos hugged me tighter.

"I was so scared" he whispered suddenly.

"When?" I titled my face back to see his properly.

"When I walked in and saw twenty men with guns all aimed at you" He admitted fearfully.

"Hey, I'm ok. Look, no harm done. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have fired the shot. They were just doing exactly what they were trained to do" I soothed, stroking his jaw with gentle fingers.

His hand caught mine and brought each finger to his lips, yet he said nothing.

"Are you mad at me for how I reacted?" I finally asked. Lips pressed against my forehead.

"No _querida_." A smile surfaced on my lips, I knew how I was going to draw him out of his funk.

"Good. **You can't be mad at me. ****I'm**** cute. I might even be adorable." **I teased.

"You _are_ adorable Steph, and sexy and gorgeous, certainly cute. I will never be mad at you. Upset or frustrated maybe; but not mad or angry. I love you, no matter what you do. _Te amo con toda mi alma." _ He smiled gently down at me. (_I love you with all my soul). _

"_Te amo_" I sighed happily, letting my eyes fall shut.

"C'mon Babe. We should get up and dressed" Carlos poked my tummy with his finger.

"In a minute" I mumbled sleepily. "Work can wait" I continued.

"But Lester, Bobby and Tank won't, and if they saw you naked I would be obligated to kill them" Oh. I sighed and sat up, leaning back down to place a kiss on Carlos' chest, my hair tickling his skin. Huh, I hadn't realized I had lost my hair tie.

"Babe, we want to get up, not get me _up" _I giggled as I noticed it was already too late; all eleven inches of his pride and joy was standing to attention. "Later, I promise" He grinned, sitting up underneath me and kissing me soundly. "Get dressed" I mock saluted him and hunted on the floor for my clothes, quickly dressing.

"Where's my hair tie?" I wondered from the ground, glancing up at my sexy man. He was already back to his perfectly presented self.

"Leave it out, your curls are sexy" I scowled at him. "Besides…it hides the love bites" I stood up so fast, all the blood rushed to my head and I stumbled into him.

"Love bites?!" I half whimpered. Carlos laughed and trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Mine!" He gave me a gentle nip and kissed the pout off my lips.

"You should leave your hair out too" I murmured, tugging on his leather tie.

"Why's that Babe?" He smiled, touching my nose lightly.

"Love bites" I smirked. He did in fact have a rather large one at his pulse point that was obvious even with the collar on his shirt.

"Babe!" Carlos laughed, pulling out his tie. His silky locks fell free to his shoulders.

"Sexy man" I smiled up at him.

"Sexy woman" He smiled right back with a kiss.

"You guys decent?!" A loud pounding followed Tank's shout.

"Get your asses in here!" Carlos shouted back. Wrapping both arms snugly around my waist.

A click of the lock and the three clowns tumbled in, closing the door behind them. All three were wearing _cat ate the canary_ grins. I rolled my eyes at them.

They all started speaking at once.

"Beautiful! I can't believe you sucker punched that guy the look on his face…"

"Bombshell! Shooting the ceiling! That's my girl…"

"I really thought you were going to shoot that poor son of a bitch in the dick…I could feel his fear through the monitors…"

"Guys…GUYS!" They shut up for a second and smiled at me.

"We're so proud of you!" They chorused together. I felt tears prickle my eyes and Carlos pulled me closer to his chest.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled.

"Alright, enough upsetting my woman. Get back to work, and Lester, take good care of her" Carlos slowly released me from his arms with a gentle kiss. "Ask Lester to show you how to access the security feed. I love you. So do these clowns. Remember that" He whispered softly in my ear. With another kiss I was walking out the door, heading to my office with my own Merry Man in tow.

Lester opened the door for me and then helped me into my chair.

Probably I could get used to having Lester around.


	38. Chapter 38

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content. I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**38** **Smut at the end B/C I thought our couple needed to unwind :D**

(Back in chapter 8 I explained why Steph and Lula don't get along, if you forgot)

SPOV

Tuesday afternoon. In two hours we were expected at Tanks condo. That's right, the big fella had been holding out on me. This morning I had overhead him telling Carlos where dinner was to be held. At the mention of the word condo, I interrogated Tank for thirty minutes for the rest of the information. Beach house condo, private beach, neighbors at least half a mile away. Lucky bastard.

I had just jumped out of my shower after shaving, scrubbing, exfoliating; doing pretty much the works. Now I was standing in the wardrobe wondering what the hell I should wear to Tank and Lula's pre-engagement-party, party. Hmmm, say that five times fast.

"Babe, we're leaving in an hour. It's not that hard" Carlos sauntered in, pulling his shirt over his head, giving me a delicious view of his chest. Yum.

"But - " His lips crashed down on mine.

"No buts. Wear a sexy little dress, some sexy little shoes and grab a matching purse. Problem solved. I have to shower Babe, or I'm going to do something about that look you're giving me" And as soon as he'd come, he'd gone.

Sigh. It's not my fault he looked so damn appetizing. All that smooth Mocha Latte skin that tasted like heaven, the bulging muscles, his strong legs, his long, thick dick sliding into me, filling me to perfection…HOT FLASH.

Right Steph, focus on the goal at hand.

I methodically worked my way from one end of the closet to the other, selecting four possible choices. In that time, Carlos had finished his shower, dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks and was now leaning against the wall, staring at me with amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Which do you think?" I motioned to the four dresses.

"I think you only have half an hour left to do your hair and makeup…maybe you should just wear the towel…hmmm or better yet, no towel" His hand shot out and in one swift movement, the towel dropped to my feet.

Carlos pushed off the wall and collected me in his arms, kissing me into a beyond dazed state. When his lips released mine for a second, I whimpered and suddenly they were back on mine, punishing my mouth again. Eventually, when I was a pile of goo on the floor, he slowly pulled away from me and gazed over my body.

WHAT THE HELL!

"How did you manage that?" I wondered, my eyes taking in my now covered skin. I was wearing a bra, panties and a little black dress.

"I've got skills Babe" I shoved his chest lightly and hastily found a pair of black stilettos.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling in a slow circle for him.

"Like I could lay you down and fuck you senseless" Oh my God! I felt my skin, and other select body parts, burn with desire. "So beautiful" He whispered, kissing my cheek and leading me to the bathroom.

"Twenty minutes Babe" He shut the door and my mind defogged. SHIT, twenty minutes!

I finger curled and blow dried my hair quickly before getting to work on my face. Four layers of Mascara should do it, some gold eye-shadow and a swipe of _Passionate Kiss_ red lipstick. A quick spritz of Dolce Vita perfume. Done.

I stalked out of the bathroom and collided with a wall of Bulgari scented male chest. Mmmmm.

"Feel like you need some confidence tonight Babe?" Carlos whispered leaning in close and running his nose up and down my neck.

"Lula will be there" I replied shakily. He took a deep breath of my skin, kissed my shoulder and leaned back slightly.

"It'll be fine Steph. You'll see" I gave him a weak smile. "C'mon Babe"

We headed out of the apartment and down to Carlos' shiny black new car…what did he call it again?

"Porsche GT1 Babe." Right. Damn ESP...Sure does come in handy sometimes though.

RPOV

The closer we got to Point Pleasant, the more nervous Babe got. First it started with her slightly shifting in her seat…now she was drumming her fingers on the armrest and wiggling around like someone had pointed a machine gun at her and told her to dance.

I hadn't even managed to achieve any semblance of my zone. The dress Babe was wearing was downright sinful; it showcased all her perfect curves and made her legs look a mile long. And now with her wiggling like that, _Dios mi!_

I already had one of her hands gripped tightly in mine, but the other one still continued its inane drumming. No matter what I did, squeezing her hand gently, kissing her knuckles, brushing her thigh, smiling reassuringly…she just kept on tapping.

Sigh. We were almost there anyway.

Steph's head turned to face me, her eyes wide.

"Did you just sigh?!" She made it sound like the event would set off the Apocalypse.

"Yeah Babe. Would you mind stopping with the tapping?" I asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it" She admitted, sliding her hand out of mine and balling both of hers up into fists and resting them in her lap. Steph sat rigidly in her seat…I couldn't even tell if she was breathing she was sitting that still.

I pulled up to Tanks gate; we'd arrived quicker than I had anticipated.

"Babe" I reached over and unclenched her fists, holding both of her hands in mine as the car idled. Bringing both hands to my lips, I tenderly and slowly kissed each finger, sucking the small digits into my mouth, nipping the tips, then blowing them dry. I then laid hot open mouth kisses over both of her palms. "Tell me exactly what you think will go wrong" I requested.

"Not what I think; it's what I _know_ will go wrong. You weren't there, you don't know how big a falling out we had…some of the things she said to me are unforgivable as are some of the things I said to her. It's going to be tense to say the least, if not hostile" Steph explained, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Damn.

"_Te amo, amante__. _It will all be ok" I leaned across the consol to give her perfect lips a comforting kiss.

"Maybe eventually, but not tonight" She muttered bitterly. Shit.

I glanced towards the house and realized the gates were open. Fuck, I hate not being aware of my surroundings.

"They opened less than a minute ago" My eyes cut back to Steph's. She was more observant than me?! "I'm on edge Carlos, high alert, preparing for battle…I've become one with my surroundings. You should be more aware" While she wasn't smiling, her eyes had a little more light to them.

"Smart ass" I chuckled tugging on a sexy curl before driving the car inside the gate and parking behind Tank's truck.

Easing out of the car, I walked over to Babe's door and opened it for her, helping her out. There was a slight breeze, her hair fluttered around her shoulders, her curls tickling her face and neck.

Almost of their own accord, my lips moved against hers and my arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to me. Her lips parted under mine, my tongue entered her delicious, moist cavern, dueling with hers…almost tasted as good as…

"Are you two going to stand out there all night necking, or are you going to come inside?!" Tank laughed at us boisterously.

I groaned and kissed the pout that was now on Steph's lips. She reached up and wiped her lipstick off my mouth with a mischievous smirk.

"C'mon Babe" I shut her door, locked the car, not that there was any need to, and led Steph up the few steps to the Veranda.

Tank yanked her out of my arms and gave her a bone crushing hug before releasing her back to me.

"Rangeman, Bombshell" He greeted, shoving open the front door and motioning us inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was awaiting us.

There standing in front of us was a woman who only slightly resembled Lula. Her hair was platinum blonde and she was wearing a Suzy homemaker dress. Where was the spandex, the glitter, the ridiculous outfits…ok, well this was a ridiculous outfit too but…

"You're blonde" Toppled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Damn.

"**I've been blond. When I go blond I look like I should be singing for the Village People."** Tank remarked nervously.

"You don't have any hair Tank" Steph pointed out quietly. We were both standing stock still, glancing from Tank to Lula.

"Good evening Carlos. Welcome to our home" I almost recoiled at the words that came from Lula's mouth. She completely ignored Steph, not even glancing her way as she waited for my response.

"Thanks. It's nice" I put forward bluntly, chancing a glance down at my Babe. Her eyes were burning a hole in the wall. I grimaced. She was right; this wasn't going to go well. The tension was so thick in the air you could taste it. What the hell had these two said to each other?

"Right this way Carlos" Lula motioned me further inside and I dragged Steph with me, Tank bringing up the rear.

Lula gestured to a brown leather couch. I sat and drew Steph down, so she was sitting flush against my side. My arm locked low around her waist and my fingers traced patterns on her hip.

"Would you like a drink Carlos?" Lula inquired, standing by a trolley that had a variety of spirits and wines.

"Red wine, thanks" She bustled around and poured my drink, handing it to me before curling up at Tank's side.

"Water or coke for you Steph?" Tank jumped up and paused at the drink cart.

"Water is fine, thank you Tank" Babe whispered. He hurriedly poured Steph water on ice and pressed it into her hand. "Thanks" She murmured before gulping half of it down. Shit, did I know the feeling.

The evening continued that way, Lula would ignore Steph, Tank would try to smooth it over and I would pull Steph closer to my side.

It was almost as if…no. Bitch! It was almost as if Lula now thought herself better than Steph because she was engaged. We were halfway through dessert when I reached this conclusion.

My eyes roamed from Tank to Lula to Steph. Steph had hardly said a word all evening; Lula had done most of the talking, raving on in her fake tone about the condo and her new job as a secretary.

This was so fucked. We were supposed to be celebrating Tank and Lula's new life together. This was anything but a celebration. I was sick of it.

"Well thank you for a…_pleasant _evening" I announced standing and gliding out Steph's chair. She had hardly touched her dessert. Drawing Steph to her feet, she gave me a relieved look and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"I'll walk you out" Tank stated, standing and leading us to the front door. Once we were outside, he drew Steph into his arms and gave her a gentle hug, kissing her head.

"I'm so sorry Steph. I didn't know she would act like that. She hasn't been acting like that at all; God knows where she pulled that dress and accent from. I came home this afternoon to find her with blonde hair. She developed the attitude about half an hour before you two turned up. I'm sorry Ric." Tank muttered quietly.

"It's ok big guy" She stepped back from him and into my arms.

"Night Tank" I clapped the man on the back and guided my Babe to the car.

It wasn't until we were on the I95, half way back to Haywood, when she spoke.

"The food tasted good" She murmured. I shook my head.

"You hardly ate any of it" I admonished. Once again I had her hand clasped in mine, but this time she was slumped in her car seat. No drumming or squirming…I kind of missed it.

"I was too upset to eat" Steph shrugged and continued staring out her window.

"Are you ok Babe?" I wondered softly, squeezing her hand as I spoke.

"I didn't expect any better" She replied abruptly.

"But you were hoping" I prodded. She just nodded. "It will get better Babe" Her eyes met mine and I realized hers were glistening with tears. She sniffled loudly and we fell back to silence.

Pulling into the garage a while later, I raced around to her door and scooped her up into my arms. A small smile graced her lips before she buried her face in my neck and inhaled.

"Comfortable Babe?" I chuckled, easing the door shut with my foot and walking towards the elevator.

"Absolutely" She giggled. God I love that sound. I was going to make her forget all her worries. By the time I was finished with her tonight, the only thing she would remember would be my name and how to scream it from the top of her lungs.

The elevator door closed behind us. My lips immediately caressed hers avidly, sucking her tongue into my mouth and massaging it with my own.

Entering the apartment, I kicked the door shut and carried Babe to the bed, setting her down gently.

"Gorgeous" I whispered, my hands snaking lightly down her sides.

My hands tangled in her hair and I could hear Steph making little sounds of pleasure as my mouth continued to explore hers. I let one of my hands slid down under her dress, pushing it up as my hands travelled higher and higher up her thigh...She was already squirming under my touch.

"What_ amante_?" I could see my darkened eyes reflected in her twin blue pools. I shifted back and sat next to her brushing my lips across hers, back and forth.

Pulling away, I glided Babe's dress up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. My eyes travelled down her now lace clad body; my hands soon followed, tracing her luscious curves, pausing to cup each breast and give them a gentle squeeze. One hand cupped her sex gently before desire won over and my lips crashed back into Steph's. _Dios mi_ she was soaking wet!

One of my fingers slid under the edge of her panties and ran up and down her slick folds, teasing her sensitive flesh.

Steph gasped and arched against my hand. Removing my finger from the Promised Land, kissing the pout off my Babe's lips, I brought my coated finger to her lips. I traced each one, covering her lips in her own juices, then kissed her fiercely, groaning at the taste of her.

Ripping my shirt over my head, I leaned down and kissed a trail from her neck to her belly button, savouring every inch of creamy skin. I jumped off the bed, striping off my pants, shoes and socks. Then I was crawling up her perfect body, making a hot, wet trail with my lips as I went. She was squirming under me now in earnest, creating delicious friction. But she still wasn't quite where I wanted her.

"Carlos, please" She gasped as I planted kisses around her bra, being careful not to touch her skin or rub her nipples.

"Please what Babe?" She was beyond distracted by my lips. Steph failed to notice where my hand was until two fingers pushed into her tight core.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Babe cried out my name, over and over as my fingers moved mercilessly in and out of her slowly, teasingly, my lips still tasting her skin.

With a swift tug her panties were gone, and my fingers began to pump in and out of her faster and faster. My thumb searched until it found her clit a second before I bit down on a lace covered nipple. She instantly soared over the edge screaming my name, her wall convulsing around my fingers. She looks so fucking beautiful when she comes.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her gently, waiting for her to ride out her climax. As soon as I felt her aftershocks cease, I removed my fingers, threw off her bra and slid down her body until my head was cradled between her thighs.

"Car-oooooohhhh" She moaned, her head sinking back into the pillows as my tongue lapped at her folds, cleaning her thighs, tasting her juices. I brought her to the brink of ecstasy again and bit down on her magic button, sending her flying once again. I prowled up her body and affectionately kissed her swollen red lips, her eyes glittering. I made a move to settle myself between her thighs when I found myself pushed over onto my back, Steph the one between _my_ thighs.

"Babe, what? _Dios!"_ Her lips closed around the head of my dick, her tongue darting out to collect my pre-cum before she swallowed me whole. Well she tried to anyway, what she couldn't, she massaged with her hand. Up and down, up and down...Fuck this is so erotic, watching her suck me off...God she's making me even harder. Licking, sucking, flicking....FUCK! Her eyes flickered to mine a second before her movements sped up, suction increased and her hand started gently fondling my balls.

"God Babe!" I croaked out barely and then I was coming, roaring her name as she swallowed every last drop.

Steph crawled up my body and cuddled against my side, her head pillowed on my shoulder. Within seconds she was asleep.

I'm so lucky she's mine...and damn, I should have never taught her distraction techniques.

Words:2960


	39. Chapter 39

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content. **

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

39

RPOV

The week had passed, slowly but surely. But my Babe had held her head high and made it through in one piece. It probably helped that she had taken to kneeing any man in the balls who so much as _looked_ at her funny. That's my Babe.

She and Lester had made quite the team. Not only were they getting along like a house on fire; but they were catching skips like they were going out of fashion. Much to my displeasure, Steph had been on the streets more than me. I thanked God everyday that Santos had her back. As soon as a doctor confirmed she was pregnant, my woman would be behind her desk so fast she wouldn't know what happened. Of course that meant I would be stuck behind mine too…but all's fair in love and war.

Tank had informed me that he had talked to Lula…well he had tried to anyway; Christ knows no-one can get a word in edgeways when that woman goes into Rhino mode. Lula still wasn't budging; she wanted nothing to do with my Babe and refused to even discuss the matter. We were going to get to the fucking bottom of the mess sooner or later. Tank was stuck between a rock and a hard place; between his fiancée whom he loved and Steph who was like a sister to him. I didn't envy the man…although I knew without a doubt I'd always choose my Babe over anyone else.

It was late Friday afternoon and I was planning on taking Steph back to our house for the weekend. I wanted to propose to my Babe soon…I just wasn't sure when was _too _soon. But I knew I did want to do it before she fell pregnant. I did not want the love of my life thinking I married her out of obligation… I kept the ring with me at all times just in case the ideal situation emerged. I'm always prepared. However, I wasn't going to wait much longer. I was impatient for Steph to officially become mine.

Kicking back in my chair I remembered every single touch, look, kiss and joining that we had had since I returned. She was the perfect woman for me.

A quiet knock on my office door interrupted my pleasant thoughts and plans for the weekend.

"Enter" I instructed, dropping my feet to the floor.

"Uh, Boss…" Lester came in looking sheepish. Fuck.

"Where is Stephanie?!" I growled jumping to my feet and advancing towards him.

"Calm down man. Nothing's wrong with her. She's downstairs in my SUV" He spoke quickly, holding his hands out, trying to stop me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I stared him down.

"Look, it's probably better if you come see it for yourself…and maybe bring her a robe or a blanket or new clothes or something…" Lester was shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned and exited.

What the hell had happened to my Babe?

I made a quick trip to the seventh floor and collected everything Lester had suggested before running down to the garage.

Lester was leaning against the front of his SUV, speaking softly through the slightly opened door.

I stopped a foot from him.

"Babe?" I wondered.

"I'm in here Carlos" She sighed.

"Might want to scramble the cameras before you pull her out" Lester suggested.

I fished my key fob out of my pocket and hit the button. Wrenching open the back door, I froze.

"Laugh it up Carlos! **You can take this to the pope for all I care!**" Steph snapped at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What happened Babe? How did this happen?" I murmured, my eyes trailing from her head to her toes.

"We had to catch Norvil today because _Joyce_ refused to pick him up" She grumbled, her arms folded across her chest.

"Babe?" I raised my eyebrow. She had avoided my question. A sigh exhaled from her lips.

"He pegged flour and water bombs at me before I even made it through his door, then he started a pillow fight and the pillows kept bursting and feathers were going everywhere, but mainly they attached themselves to me…hence why I look like a gooey chicken" Poor Babe looked close to tears. I turned to Lester.

"And how did you remain clean while my Babe was getting attacked?" My eyes hardened when I noticed he was grinning. The smile shortly dropped right off his face. "You are supposed to have her back" I growled. He paled.

"Boss I'm sorry but I was - " Santos's explanation was cut off by Steph.

"You were just laughing too hard to pull your gun out and shoot the bastard!" Steph huffed indignantly. She looked so ridiculous, acting all tough and affronted while covered in feathers; still I kept the smile off my face. No-one ever accused me of being _that_ stupid.

"You can kick his ass for it later Babe. Let's get you upstairs and into the shower…a nice long, relaxing shower. I'll strip you down and make sure every inch of your body emerges squeaky clean" Her eyes lit up and a sexy little smile curved her lips. I heard Santos clearing his throat, but chose to ignore him.

"I like the sound of that" She murmured.

"I thought you might" I held out the robe for her to slip into, and then I reached into the SUV and pulled out her SEALS cap, tucking her hair all up underneath it. Now you could hardly tell she'd had a disastrous afternoon.

"So did you manage to get him in the end Babe?" I asked, while tucking her against my side and heading for the elevator. I scrambled the cameras as soon as we were inside.

"Carlos, I always get my man" Chuckling at her response, I pulled her closer to me, dropping a kiss to a small patch of clean skin, under her jaw.

"Yes you do Babe" She got me after all, and I never thought I would fall in love, or have the chance to get married and have kids that I would actually be around to raise…especially with a crazy white girl from the _Burg_…not to mention her family from hell…Christ I must love her something chronic.

After a very long and messy shower, we emerged clean and sated, my Babe positively glowing.

Ella had already packed us a duffle bag with a few necessities, so as soon as we were dressed we were on the road, heading home.

SPOV

I wonder how long it will take Carlos to tell me where we are going…I really didn't want to ask him in case we were going on a stake out or something like that…but it's better to know than to not, right? Oh well, curiosity got the better of me in the end.

"Okay Carlos. Where are we going?" I sighed, staring at his smooth, chiseled cheek.

"I didn't tell you?" He wondered, his voice tinged with a hint of guilt.

"No." I racked my brain…hmmm nope. Since Tuesday night, he'd been trying to get out of me what happened with Lula and I had been distracting him with my body…or his body…or both our bodies…yum!

"We're going home for the weekend" I blinked at him.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my Carlos?!" _We're going home for the weekend? _

"Babe" Carlos chuckled. "_Your_ Carlos? I like that. I told you I'd take care of you Babe; I promised in front of my family that I would see to it that you wouldn't work so hard. Besides, I love seeing you curled up in my bed" His wolf grin was firmly in place "…naked" He finished after a short pause. I rolled my eyes, but had to turn to blink away tears.

I must have sniffled.

"Steph? _Querida?"_ I cleared my throat but didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"_¿Qué tú molesta mi amor?" _Carlos coaxed gently. _(What bothers you my love?)_

"_Nada. No estoy acongojado Carlos"_ My voice sounded shaky to even me. _(Nothing. I'm not upset Carlos) _

"Babe" He whispered sadly. I sighed silently, now _he_ was upset because he thought I was lying to him.

"Really, I'm not upset. I'm just..._touched_ that you want to take care of me...I love you" I finished softly. I watched as his body relaxed; his hands released their death grip on the steering wheel.

"_Te amo" _His hand found mine and my fingers were brushed across his lips. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Babe. I will take care of you for the rest of our lives. _Lo prometo__."_ I smiled and let his words wash over me. (_I love you. I promise)_

"_Gracias_" I pulled his hand that held mine into my lap and traced his fingers, his veins, scars…he had beautiful hands…talented too, both inside the bedroom and out.

"_De nada"_ He returned gently.

Twenty minutes and we were driving through the second gate and down into the garage.

Less than two minutes later I found myself wrapped in the arms of the man I loved, heading up to our bedroom.

RxS RxS RxS RxS RxS RxS RxS RxS

I awoke with a warm body pressed against my back and strong arms enfolded snugly around my waist.

"Carlos" I murmured happily, burrowing further into my pillow. Soft lips made their presence know across my shoulders and down my neck.

"_Si amante_" His breath caressed my skin, drawing a shiver from me.

"Nothing" I sighed contentedly, scooting backwards towards him…not that we could get much closer. He groaned as my butt caressed his throbbing member.

"Babe. As much as I would like nothing better than to stay in this bed and love you for the rest of the day…I have plans for us…and the beast has been growling for half an hour. We forgot to feed you last night" More kisses were lavished lazily on my skin. I knew my face was red…God how embarrassing.

"You fed another appetite" I whispered with a small smile. Carlos chuckled and turned me onto my back, leaning over me, dropping kisses from my belly button up to my lips.

"Stop distracting me Babe. Time to get up" My eyes slid down his enticingly naked body, caressing his muscles before reaching one of my favorite parts of his body.

"You beat me to it" I thrust my bottom lip out in a teasing pout and giggled as he growled at me.

"You should know by now, Steph, that I am _always_ _up_ for you" His eyes raked across my curves "But, we still need to get out of bed" And with that he threw the covers off our entwined bodies and got to his feet.

"Must be some great plans" I sighed.

"You bet Babe. One's I'm very eager to carry out." He smiled, mischief laced in his tone. Hmmm, what kind of plans _were_ these?

As I silently considered the possibilities, Carlos stood in front of me, completely comfortable in his nakedness.

"Do you ever get embarrassed?" I wondered idly as I sat up, drawing the sheets around me.

"No. Why? Should I? Do you?" I stared at him for a second, a blush creeping over my cheeks. What kind of a question was that? I was _constantly_ embarrassed. Did he not remember yesterday afternoon?

"I was just wondering. No, I don't think you have any reason to be embarrassed about…well _anything_" I shrugged and scooted to the edge of the bed till my feet found the floor.

I suddenly found a powerful, handsome (and did I mention devastatingly naked) man leaning over me.

"But you get embarrassed. Even with me" My eyes finally made their way to his and found two warm, caring, dark chocolate pools staring at me. I squirmed a little under his scrutiny. "You have absolutely no reason to be embarrassed about anything; particularly with me. I love every single thing about you Babe. Especially your body, I don't ever want you hiding it from me. You're a gorgeous woman. You're _my_ gorgeous woman. You shouldn't care what others think." As he spoke, I was barely aware that he was untangling me from the sheets and lifting me free.

"It's hard to change a lifetime of thinking" I murmured as I watched some tender emotions fly across his face.

"I know Babe... Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll pick you out some clothes?" He was directing me towards the bathroom before I even nodded my acceptance. Someone sure was excited. "I'll meet you downstairs, Love you" Were his last words before the door closed behind me.

I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself from head to toes, emerging smelling like Bulgari. On the bathroom counter I found a set of lacy white panties and a pretty white halter maxi dress. Dressing quickly I ran some of Mr Alexander's miracle hair solution through my curls and exited the bathroom. On the bed were a white cashmere wrap and a pair of flat white sandals.

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

Carlos was awaiting me in the kitchen; something that looked _remarkably _like a picnic basket in one hand and a duffle hanging off the same shoulder.

"Carlos?" I approached him cautiously.

"C'mon Babe" Taking my hand, he led me out the back door.

Walking across the large expanse of grass, we made it to the tree boundary, where Carlos easily found a dirt path. We wound our way along, my hand encased in his.

"Where are we going?" I wondered after fifteen minutes. Thank God he hadn't let me choose my shoes, I would have chosen heels with the dress and that would have been darn annoying.

"You'll see Babe, it's a surprise" I shook my head but continued along in his wake. If he wanted to surprise me, who was I to argue with the man of mystery?

"_**That **_**certainly is convenient**" I mumbled before I felt his hand squeeze mine quickly and he threw a smile over his shoulder. My heart fluttered in my chest. God, I would never get over the fact that this man was _mine._

The trees continued to get thicker and thicker; the canopy overhead blocking out the majority of the sunshine. I was glad I brought the wrap; Carlos always seemed to know what was best.

"Not far now Babe" He murmured. I guessed we had been walking for a little over an hour. My tummy had been periodically grumbling, but I was ignoring it for the most part. Carlos had a plan and we all know that the man is a perfectionist; I wasn't going to ruin whatever he was doing by asking for a snack.

Rounding another bend, I started to hear the tell tale signs of a stream. Carlos abruptly stopped, scooped me up into his arms, managing somehow to juggle me, the basket and the bag, before striding into the forest.

I remained silent, excitement starting to bubble through me. The trees started to thin out a little and suddenly we emerged in a clearing beside a picturesque little waterfall and stream. I gasped, taking in my surroundings. Everything was so beautiful, amazingly so.

Carlos slowly lowered me to my feet and placed the bag and basket on the ground. Then his arms were around me, and his lips sweetly caressing mine.

"Like it?" He inquired. After such an affectionate kiss, I found that words had escaped me. I simply nodded. "Good" Another slow, languorous kiss and then he was shaking out a large blanket and pulling out food, cutlery, napkins and a bottle of wine. I made a move to help him, but had my hand rudely tapped.

"Sit down and relax Steph. Let me treat you" Like he didn't treat me every day on any occasion he could anyway!

Still, I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I plopped myself down beside him and

With military precision Carlos had our brunch spread out over the blanket and was cuddled up beside me, feeding me tasty morsels in no-time.

Words:2700


	40. Chapter 40

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **Rated M.**

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content. **

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

40

RPOV

Christ I was so nervous.

Even though I already knew…well I was ninety five percent certain that Stephanie would accept my proposal, I didn't want to screw anything up. Yesterday had highlighted to me that even though she acted like her old happy self, she still had those damn insecurities buried deep down that kept popping up.

I told her I was going to propose, I didn't know why I had waited so long to make it official. She was already wearing my ring like it _was_ an engagement ring anyway. Damn, my woman needed a proper diamond, and she was certainly going to get one.

I had picked her out one a couple years ago…even when I was still denying my feelings for her. _Idiot._ But it was perfect.

Almost flawless in clarity, no inclusions a 10x microscope would detect, colorless and set in an 18 carat white gold band, the two and a half carat pear diamond featured front and centre. There were also fourteen smaller diamonds set into the band. The ring was _almost_ as beautiful and outrageous as my Babe.

http://www**(DOT)**delphidiamonds**(DOT)**com**(DOT)**au/rings/diamondrings008**(DOT)**htm

I had just finished repacking the basket after we had finished our feast, clearing away the mess so we could utilize the blanket to its full potential later. I lay down and drew Stephanie into my arms. We rested quietly, content just to be with the other for some time…until I couldn't take it anymore.

Damn it. I wanted her and I was going to claim her as my own _now_.

Rising to my feet, I drew her into my arms and lay a soft kiss on her lips. Smiling into her gorgeous blue eyes, I dropped down onto one knee. Tears were already welling up in her eyes and I watched her tense with nerves and excitement. I would never forget how beautiful she looked in that moment.

Taking her left hand in both of mine, I placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Babe" Suddenly I found my throat blocked, my voice thick. I cleared it and started again. "Babe. I love you with everything I am. I never wish to be apart from the irresistible, intelligent, sexy women that you are. _**Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana.**_... will you marry me?" I held my breath. (_I love you more than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow)_

"Yes! Yes! I will!" I smiled and jumped to my feet collecting her in my arms, I kissed her till we were both dizzy. Breaking for air, only then did I realise I had forgotten to show her the damn ring. _Shit._

Holding her flush against my body with one arm, I continued to kiss her passionately; keeping her distracted while I reached into my pocket and drew the ring out of the box. Removing my plain gold ring from her hand, I carefully slipped the diamond onto her ring finger. Reluctantly, I ended the kiss.

"Take a look Babe" I whispered, suddenly finding my eyes damp with moisture as well.

Lifting her hand in mine, I watched her eyes lock onto the diamond and widen before glancing into mine. Tears started spilling down her cheeks and I brushed them away tenderly.

"My God" She breathed softly. I waited and was rewarded. "It's so beautiful Carlos. Amazing. I can't believe how stunning it is. Bu-but-" I froze. _But_?! But _what_?!

"Babe?!" I think my voice might have jumped up an octave.

"No! I love it...It's just that...uh...it's a little...impractical" All of the breath in my lungs left my body in a resounding _whoosh_. Was that _all_?!

"Babe." I chuckled, reaching into my pocket to draw out a second, much less extravagant ring.

http://www**(DOT)**austindiamond**(DOT)**com/gallery/index**(DOT)**php?p=1&cat=Anniversary%20Ring&item=1PWIWR221-F

"I got you two. This one you can wear when you think you'll be facing _occupational hazards_." I removed the first ring and slid the simpler matching band on first before replacing the symbol of my love.

"_Two_ engagement rings" Her voice was all squeaky. Cute.

"Only the best for my Babe. But you understand, I want you wearing them both. Only when catching skips may you remove the first one, ok?" She nodded with an adorable little smile and stared at her hand for a long minute.

"What happened to the plain gold ring?" She wondered, her eyes seeking mine once more.

"Right here" I held up my hand, where I had replaced the ring. Sadness flooded her eyes for a brief second before she blinked and it was gone.

"Oh" She wrapped her arms tight around my waist and buried her face into my chest. My hand lifted and began running through her curls while my mind was working rapidly. She still _wanted_ the plain ring? _Why?_ It wasn't anything special…But if it meant something to my Babe, she could have it.

I removed it from my finger and made some space between Steph and myself.

"Where would you like it?" I murmured, gazing at her with soft, loving eyes.

Her breath caught and a fresh stream off tears fell from her eyes.

"O-on my necklace please" I smiled, only too happy to oblige as I slid my hands around her neck, unhooked the clasp and threaded the ring on.

"There you go Babe" I gently touched the ring, where it was now nestled against her soft skin.

"Thank you Carlos. God, I love you so much" She announced throwing herself around me once more.

I caught her easily and soothed her with my hands, rubbing her back. Dipping my head, I found her sweet lips and immersed myself in awakening her sensual side…not that she wasn't already there.

"I love you too Steph." I assured her as our lips slowly parted. She mumbled something and drew me back to her lips again. Chuckling, I lifted her into my arms and sank down onto the blanket.

I was the happiest man alive. My Babe had said yes. She was going to become my wife. _My gorgeous, amazing wife._

Laying her down, I brushed her wild curls away from her face.

"You're so beautiful" I smiled, letting my fingers trace her swollen red lips.

"So are you" She smirked back.

"Babe!"

"Alright…you're _handsome_, not beautiful" I sighed and kissed her.

"You can call me whatever you want Babe" She giggled adorably.

"Anything? I might take liberties with that one Batman" Her hands were running across and down my chest, coming to rest at the zipper on my jeans.

"Playing with fire" I stated with a groan as she began caressing me through the denim.

"Don't you want to make love to your fiancée?" Growling I rocked back on my heels and peeled her dress up and off of her body. She lay before me clad in only her white lace panties…her shoes had come off long ago.

"Steph" I whispered, leaning down to trail kisses along any inch of skin I could find. I started peeling off my clothes, making sure to keep my lips pressed to her skin, my tongue sampling her delicious taste. Before long I found myself naked, raised above my woman, ready. Then I looked up and the waterfall caught my eye.

"C'mon Babe" I encouraged, swinging her up into my arms. Striding towards the water, Steph started struggling.

"Carlos don't you dare! It will be freezing" Hmmm true, but I didn't doubt our abilities to heat the whole damn stream up once we were in there.

"Has anyone ever made love to you under a waterfall?" I murmured seductively, my feet entering the water.

"N-no" Her arms tightened around my neck.

"Me neither" I stopped walking and shifted her around until we were face to face, her legs wrapped around my waist. Then slowly, I tilted my hips till the tip of my cock probed her wetness. I ran my dick along her pussy, up and down, coating myself with her juices. "No-one besides you has ever made love to me Babe" I announced as I thrust into her, immersing myself in her warm, tight centre. "And I'm going to enjoy making love to you for the rest of our lives" I held her flush against me as I continued my way towards the waterfall, no easy feat.

My lips were continually swallowing the moans off her lips. Finally under the waterfall, I found a rock ledge and sat down, Steph seated in my lap. Water was rushing down her back, cascading over her breast and down to where we were joined. Eyes locked, I began pumping in and out of her until her head dropped to my shoulder and she started meeting my thrusts.

Our moans of pleasure could hardly be heard over the water; that is until I let one hand slip between her legs to caress her clit. She climaxed fast and hard, her scream mostly likely scaring away all the wildlife. Her walls clenched around me, but I resisted the pull and kept a slow steady rhythm until she came down.

I don't know how long I made love to her; I just know that when we finally climaxed together, it was one of the best fucking orgasms of my life. We sat joined under the waterfall until Babe started to shiver. I swam back to the shore and carried Steph to the blanket, wrapping her in my arms and throwing her wrap over our cool bodies. The sun beat down on us and we were soon dry.

"Steph?" I wondered. She had been silent since we had entered the water…well she hadn't _said_ anything, anyway.

"I'm so happy. You've made me the happiest and the luckiest girl in the whole world" _Dios_ that smile was heartbreaking. I felt my throat clog with unshed tears for the second time in a day.

"No Babe. I'm the lucky one" I assured her in a gravelly voice.

"How lucky?" She purred with a sexy little smile.

"I'll show you when we get back to the house" I chuckled and gave her a teasing kiss.

Languidly, we got re-dressed and folded up the blanket. I carried my Babe back out to the dirt track before letting her slide to her feet. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, we made our slow way back to the house…stopping regularly to kiss the other crazy before reluctantly moving on.

"Babe?" I wondered as we approached the back door. My instincts were prickling.

"Mmmmm" Her eyes were closed and she was simply letting me guide her.

"Babe" She stopped walking at the change in my tone. Her eyes popped open and she frowned at my face. I watched her shiver slightly and swing her head around, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

Then we heard it.

"_CAR-LOS_! ARE YOU HOME!" Alicia. Damn…I should change the codes.

"C'mon Steph" I grabbed my Babe's hand, dropping the basket and duffle on a pool lounge; we slipped in through the back door.

"Alicia, I thought I made it clear that unless invited, you were not welcome in our house" I growled as we approached my sister from behind.

"Oh!" She jumped around to face us, startled. "What are you still doing hanging around with the _tramp_ Carlos?" My teeth clenched together with an audible snap.

"She. Is. Not. A. TRAMP! SHE IS MY FIANCEE!" I roared. _Fuck_. She had given me her word she would not disrespect Steph anymore. _Liar_.

Alicia didn't even blink.

"Yeah, well that's what you said last time and nothing came about from it then either. I bet you're just stringing her along right? She must be good in bed…although she's not _exactly_ well endowed in the bosom department. Not up to your usual standards. I thought you like your bed warmers with double D's?" The cruel smile on her lips directed at Steph was almost too much.

"How is _this _for just stringing me along, you no-good half-wit whore?!" Steph shoved her left hand under Alicia's nose. A mangled gasp escaped my little sister's mouth. Way to go Babe.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I cringed slightly as Alicia faced me. Here we go. "I cannot _believe_ you, brother of mine! That's not a _real _diamond is it? You wouldn't waste that much money this slut, would you?!" If ever I had wished to slap a woman, it would have been in that moment. Instead, I ground my teeth together then decided to lower my anger…by kissing Steph…long, hot and heavy.

When I lifted my head, Babe swayed. Chuckling I drew her against my chest.

"Of course it's a real diamond. And it most certainly is _not _a waste of money. My Babe is NOT a slut. Just because she's sexier than you'll ever be" My eyes glistened with fury. No-one spoke about my Babe like that, no-one.

"She is not!" Alicia shrieked. I flashed a fierce smile.

"She is. And she will become my wife, whether you like it or not. She will become part of our family. She will be around for the long haul. If I hear one more rude remark about her come out of your mouth, you will be going where Marco has been sent. Do I make myself clear woman?!" My voice was laced with barely contained rage.

"_Puta__!"_ Alicia screeched launching herself at Steph. (_Bitch)_

"_Ramera_" Steph growled back, throwing Alicia to the floor. _(Whore)_

Holy shit!

"This is hot" My head snapped around and found Lester standing beside me. What the hell?!

"_Tio_ instructed me to keep an eye on her. Nice crib" I shook my head at him and gave him a look that promised pain.

Ignoring the clown, I turned back to the cat fight. Life was never going to be dull with Steph around, that much was certain.

Steph latched onto Alicia's hair as they screamed profanities at each other, slapping, kicking and biting. They were getting right into it, Alicia's nails were digging into Babe's skin and I watched dumbfounded as Steph yanked on her hair, tearing out a small clump.

"OW!" Alicia cried, instantly letting go of Babe.

"_¿Quién es la perra poco ahora_" Steph taunted. (_Who's the little bitch now?)_

Just as Steph started to get up, she was suddenly tackled to the ground, Alicia around her waist. Right; that is it!

I dragged Alicia backwards, off of my Babe and threw her a few yards away, into Lester's arms.

Lifting Steph off the ground, I swung her into my arms and held her locked against my chest...not that she was struggling like Alicia was. In fact, Babe curled up against me and closed her eyes, taking a slow deep breath before tucking her head under my chin.

"Babe?" No answer. Her breathing was fairly even...moving my ear as close to her as I could get, I heard a quiet snore. How the hell does she do that?!

"Get her out of here" I instructed Lester who was trying to restrain an aggressive Alicia, while staring bemusedly at my sleeping fiancée.

Alicia protested all the way to the front door, but by then, I couldn't hear her anymore.

"What am I going to do with you Babe?" I muttered, turning towards the stairs.

"Love me, hopefully" I froze and looked down just as she leaned up to brush her lips against mine.

"Steph!" She was faking?!

"C'mon, I bet even you know how to play dead" She gave me a small smile as she ran a finger down my nose and across my cheek bones.

"Only a little too well Babe" I admitted.

"It's a good way to get the hell out of dodge, isn't it Batman?" I conceded her point and laid a kiss to her temple.

"So it is Babe. Now let's see how many surfaces in this house we can christen before the day is through. I want my fiancée and wife to blush every time she enters a room with company, just thinking about where we have consummated our relationship" Stephanie shivered in my arms as my tongue slipped past her lips into her warm, wet mouth. "Are you up for some fun?" I breathed against her lips, my eyes intensely studying hers.

Instead of answering, her lips fused to mine and we lost ourselves to sensual pleasure.

Words:2715


	41. Chapter 41

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it. **Rated MA.**

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _ Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Violence. Mature Content. **

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

41

SPOV

Saturday night dinner at the Manoso house. I had forgotten _all_ about it until around two hours ago, when Carlos reminded me we needed to get in the shower so we wouldn't be late. _Great_. I could hardly walk because of some _rather_ tender nether regions and he wanted to take me home to his family. Maybe they won't notice me walking funny...or all the hickies on my neck...or my apparent _she's got laid glow._

I could hope, right?

Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact we were announcing our engagement?

"Babe, there is nothing to worry about" Carlos assured me as I emerged from my wardrobe clad in a soft, pearl pink turtle neck top and a chocolate brown, calf-length, skirt. My feet were clad in matching pink heels. "Why are you dressed like that?" He inquired.

"Because, thanks to _someone,_ I am covered head to toe in love bites!" Carlos simply chuckled at my explanation and drew me against his chest.

"I believe I am entitled to ravish my gorgeous fiancée however I please" His breath was warm against my lips, his eyes dancing with joy.

"You – " My retort was cut off by his lips. Warm, soft, prying lips.

"Time to go Babe" In a daze, I excited the house and didn't recover my senses till we were half way to _la casa Manoso_.

"I hate it when you play dirty" I grumbled under my breath.

"Babe" I became suddenly aware that my hand was in his, when he squeezed mine gently.

"Carlos...everyone's going to _know_" I complained sullenly.

A kiss was brushed against the inside of my wrist.

"_Amante_, any man in his right mind would take you to bed when you agreed to be their fiancée. _Trust me_, my family would know anyway...but that glow does lend some weight to the theory" I was comforted slightly by his affectionate smile.

"I can already prove your theory wrong on two accounts" I whispered sadly.

"I said _in their right minds_ Babe. The Dick and Morelli are certified idiots." I grinned at his statement; he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"That doesn't mean you're not in trouble Carlos" I asserted.

"I'm in trouble for making love to my woman? For lavishing her with pure, gratifying pleasure, for taking her and claiming her as my own in the most primal way, for taking satisfaction in the way she abandons all inhibitions in the throes of passion, for – ?" I shrieked and held up my hand to silence him.

"Ok, I get your point, stop making me blush" His chuckle indicated he had me right where he wanted me. "But! I don't want to be held accountable for your wanton behaviour or for turning the _honoured _Manoso son into a raving sex-aholic" I argued.

"Babe, if I remember correctly you were a very active and willing participant in our lovemaking. Besides, last time we were there, I believe my parents wished to know how soon I could impregnate you, not how we were maintaining our chastity" Carlos' eyes flickered to mine...deep, loving chocolate eyes...

"Fine, but if one of your brother in laws so much as look at me funny –" I complained.

"I'll kick their ass Babe, you have my word"

With that settled it seemed like no time at all till we were parked and approaching the front door.

"Wait!" I whisper shouted. Carlos cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"What Babe?" He whispered back. I held up my left hand in front of him.

"What about these?" I questioned, pointing at the beautiful diamonds on my finger.

Both of his hands carefully held my outstretched one, as if it was a fragile piece of glass. His fingers traced over mine, memorizing my hand before his lips followed with light butterfly kisses.

"What about them Steph?" My soon to be husband murmured in a low voice.

"Ah...I...aren't we telling your family tonight?" I wondered, taking in the miraculous amount of love burning in his eyes for me.

"Yes. I want everyone to know that you belong to me, as I belong to you. I love you...and as I understand it, _you _promised Mama that she'd be one of the first people to be informed of our commitment." His words were spoken softly, reverently.

"I love you too. I'm both excited and nervous...I'll be delighted to stand by your side and tell your family I'm becoming your wife" I declared with damp eyes...How could he change my mood from terrified to exuberant in an instant?

"_Mi amor_" The words barely left his lips before his were worshiping mine tenderly.

"_Hola!_ Oh! So sorry my dears" Our lips parted but our eyes stayed locked as Maria stood in the open door, waiting.

Carlos removed the hand that was tangled in my hair and ran a finger down my nose and across my lips. Cupping my face gently, he then let his other hand slide to my waist, his arm snug around me as he turned us to face his mother.

"_Buenas tardes, Madre" _He smiled and kissed her cheek. (_Good evening mother)_

"Come in; don't stand out there in the cold" Maria manoeuvred us through the door and into the hall.

Carlos halted her footsteps with a hand to her arm.

"Mama. We have something we'd like to tell you" My handsome fiancé smiled before holding my left hand up for his mother's inspection.

She gasped, tears fell from her eyes and she started mumbling in Spanish before pulling both of us into a rough hug.

"I'm so happy for you both! You've made me so happy. My son is engaged to his perfect woman. Oh thank you Stephanie!" She exclaimed before trailing back into undistinguishable Spanish.

Carlos retrieved my hand from his mother's strong hold and drew me into his arms as she let us go.

"Come, come! We must tell the others! Oh, your Papa will be so delighted!" She squealed, rushing down the hallway and call everyone into the living room.

"Quickly, quickly! _Carlitos_ and his _mujer_ have something they'd like to tell us!" Maria was positively vibrating with glee. _(woman)_

"Calm down _mi hermosa esposa"_ Ricardo instructed, hugging her to his side as she smiled up at him. He kissed her lips reverently, tenderly to calm her. I hoped Carlos and I were that in love in twenty years time. _(my beautiful wife)_

"Well, come now brother of mine, don't keep us waiting" Celica laughed.

I smiled gently at my man, watching out of the corner of my eyes Alicia slinked into the room.

"Stephanie has graciously agreed to become my blushing bride and gorgeous wife" He announced, staring at me. "We're engaged" He summarised simply, leaning down to claim my lips in a passionate kiss. Our eyes remained locked as his family descended on us.

Congratulations, kisses and hugs were exchanged. Laughs and well wishes were traded and I noticed that Alicia had hung back the whole time. Carlos had just secured me back in his arms and everyone had settled down, when Alicia strutted forward and embraced him in a hug. He didn't let go of me to hug her back, simply used his free arm to pat her awkwardly.

"Steph, welcome to our family. I'm so sorry about how I was acting before. Can you possibly forgive me my childish behavior?" My jaw dropped open. Earlier today we were trying to scratch each other to pieces and _now_ she all of a sudden wanted to play nice?! I didn't trust her for a second.

"Thanks Alicia" I murmured carefully, shooting Carlos a worried glance. He smiled reassuringly and nodded slightly, indicating I should humor her in front of the family. "I think that would be nice" I added.

She clapped her hands together happily and then drew me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot…would you spend a few moments with me before dinner?" She gave me puppy dog eyes, and then turned to face Carlos with the same look.

"I'm sure we can spare being without my Babe for a few minutes" Traitor! I frowned at Carlos, quickly before fake smiling at everyone else.

"A few minutes won't hurt" I hoped so anyway.

Alicia took my hand and led me down a hall, away from everyone else…I still hadn't had a tour of this house yet…it was huge.

We followed the hall for a minute or so before taking a left a heading through a door and down some stairs.

"The basement?" I wondered as she shut the door behind us and ushered me down in front of her, not saying a word. I DID NOT, like this.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and came to two doors; she opened the one to my right and motioned me through.

Turning, I was about to ask where the light switch was when the door slammed shut in my face and was locked from the outside.

BITCH!!!!

"Oops. So sorry, _not!_ I can't believe both you and Carlos fell for this! You stupid whore, enjoy your night…or week, however long it takes someone to come down here and find you. This is for Carlos' own good. He'll soon forget about you. Oh… by the way, you look very pretty tonight" I screamed and slammed my fist into the door. Pain shot through my wrist, _fuck_.

"_**Hey! Don't call me pretty! You can't imprison someone and then call them pretty!**_**"**I cried out, feeling my way along the wall. It was pitch-black; I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Alicia never answered and I listened carefully, hearing her feet on the stairs and the door almost silently click shut.

I can't believe I let her best me! I was trained better than some of the Merry Men and I let an _immature spoiled cow_ trap me! Oh I was _beyond_ pissed!" I flexed my hand and whimpered as my wrist burned and tears pricked my eyes; I hoped it wasn't broken.

Finally finding a light switch, I blinked rapidly and sighed.

A wine cellar. I was imprisoned in the Manoso's wine cellar.

Hopefully Carlos would find me before dinner was over…I was damn hungry!

RPOV

Alicia returned ten minutes later…with no Babe. Awareness picking my spine, I frowned at my youngest sister. She wouldn't have…_done_ anything to my Babe…she wouldn't _hurt _her. Would she?!

"Stephanie isn't feeling so good, so I sent her upstairs to lie down for a while. I put her in one of the spare bedrooms" Steph was sick?! She had seemed fine…better than fine, she was _fucking_ fantastic, glowing healthy.

"I'll go up and check on her" I asserted, sliding back from the table and making quick steps to the door.

Alicia was there, blocking my way. What the hell had she done?!

"Step away Alicia, I'm going to see my fiancée" I all but growled. She bristled and locked her arms in the doorway.

"She's not that important Carlos. Leave it alone" Her voice had dropped to barely a whisper.

"That's where you're wrong. She is the most important person in my life. She _is_ my life! Get out of my way" I demanded. I would never lay a hand to her, but I was not against picking her up and throwing her out of my way.

"No!" She screamed at me. I felt the curious stares of the rest of our family.

"What have you done to her?! Where is she?!" I snarled loudly, giving her one last chance to move out of my path or face the consequences.

"Son, calm down. What's the problem?" I shrugged my father's hand from my shoulder, and kept my piercing gaze centered on Alicia while I answered.

"Alicia refuses to let me see my fiancée" I explained through clenched teeth.

"Daughter. Step away from the doorway" Papa instructed. She hesitated, then stood resolutely firm.

"No! I won't! Why do you all care about her?! She's just a gold digging whore! She doesn't deserve to be spoiled with Carlos' money!" She shouted; I felt my father recoil slightly. My eyes burned with fury.

"And what, you _do_ deserve to be spoiled with it? I worked damn hard for it, and I waited so damn long for Stephanie! What did you do to my woman?!" I roared, lifting her out of the doorway and storming through the house.

I raced up the stairs and tore through every single bedroom, not finding any trace of my Babe. Retracing my steps, I worked through every room on the upper two floors, before reaching the ground floor. I strode towards Alicia, determined to get my answers.

"Carlos" Papa warned. I froze, an inch from her face.

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is!" I ordered in a quiet threatening voice.

"She's not good enough for you" Alicia's eyes were shinning defiant.

"No. I'm not good enough for _her_. Don't you _ever_ disrespect her again, or I will renounce you! I don't deserve someone as special as her, yet she is _mine_. Where is she?" I repeated, my voice rising slightly. What if something bad had happened to my Babe? What if Alicia _had_ hurt her?! What if she hurt our possible tiny little baby? I had to find Stephanie.

"No!" She sobbed, tears falling onto her cheeks. I felt nothing for her.

"What is your problem with her?! Are you jealous? Or are you really this big a bitch?!" I questioned.

No answer.

"I'm tearing this place apart until I find her Papa" I stated, my voice far from its usual calmness.

"I'm sure your brothers will assist you, while the rest of us make sure _this girl_ doesn't escape" I suddenly realized the majority of my family was surrounding us. Mama was crying.

"Papa?" Alicia whimpered.

"You are no daughter of mine" Ouch, I heard her broken sob, but barely acknowledged her crumpling into a chair.

I eyed my brothers.

"Diego, you're with me. The rest of you check the upper floors again. Every closet, every nook, every single space. Move" I calculated Babe had been missing for approximately thirty minutes.

I glared at Alicia for a few moments. _Why_…_what_ the hell had possessed her to do something like this? I had never thought her the brightest in our family…but this was incredibly stupid. I doubted many hardened criminals would dare mess with _Ranger's woman_ without considering their slow, torturous death a ninety-nine percent certain outcome.

The woman was damned lucky she was my own flesh and blood…although; depending on the condition my Babe was in when we found her…

"Come _hermano menor_. Let's find your bride" Diego snapped my mind back into focus. _(younger brother)_

"You take all the rooms to your right, I will take the doors to my left" I instructed as I headed down the hall. Diego was right by my side.

We methodically worked our way down the hall. My skin was tingling more and more, the further down the hall we got.

My hand gripped the basement door. And I felt like a bolt of electricity had shot up my spine. My Babe was down here...Alicia had locked my Babe in the basement.

"Babe" I muttered, throwing open the door and descending quickly. I opened the left door, which led to the storage area...I quickly searched...no Steph.

Rushing back out, I paused in front of the right door...the bolt was thrown and there was a chair propped up under the handle.

WHY THE HELL HADN'T I NOTICED THAT BEFORE?!

Kicking the chair out of the way, I barely gave myself time to throw the bolt as I yanked the door open.

My heart stuttered, stopped for a second, and then regained momentum double time.

"Steph" My voice cracked as stumbled into the room. She was lying flat on her back, not moving...still breathing though.

"Carlos?" Her head lifted up and she jumped to her feet, crashing into me with a suffocating hug and ardent kiss.

"B-babe…what were you doing on the floor?" I demanded, pulling her back from me so I could inspect her.

"Staring at the ceiling" She hastily replied, her lips pressing against my skin. I wanted, no _needed_ to check her over thoroughly, reassure myself she was fine.

Grabbing her wrist to move her back slightly once again, I heard the tormented cry from her lips.

_Dios mi_, what had I done…what had Alicia done?!

"Steph?" I murmured, catching her right hand carefully back in mine.

Her wrist was swollen and was turning purple and black. Glancing at her eyes, I saw tears being rapidly blinked away.

"I tried to put my fist through the door" She half cried, half laughed.

Only my Babe.

"I'm taking you home" I declared, lifting her in my arms and taking the stairs two at a time, careful not to jar her wrist.

"But Carlos…I'm hungry" I forced a small smile. No way were we going to eat a meal with Alicia. Over my dead body.

"I've got her!" I yelled to the house, calling my brothers off the search.

My family swarmed us as I made my way out of the house.

Adriano opened the front door and then the car door for me as I gently set my Babe inside.

She was safe. She was ok. Only one small injury. She would be fine.

"What…uh…what are you planning on doing with Alicia?" My brother in law inquired as I carefully closed the passenger door.

"She's joining Pedro at Military Camp. Tomorrow." I would order one of my men to deliver her to Lieutenant General Lysander. He would knock some sense into the brat.

"Ok…well, see you, _next week_?" I nodded in response to his question, kissed Mama's cheek and told her not to worry, acknowledged my father with another nod and slid into the car.

What a fucking way to remember the day I proposed to the love of my life.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry about the punctuation last chapter, tends to un-format chapters now and again (has happened to me and others before) and I didn't realize. **

**Smutish at the end. Enjoy!**

42

SPOV

I hate hospitals, with an all encompassing passion. The smells, the sounds, the sorrow…Ick!

"Stephanie Manoso?" The nurse called. I shot a glance at Carlos, who unnecessarily swung me up into his arms and approached the nurse.

"Carlos, it's my wrist not my legs! _**Would you please stop trying to save me?**_ Put me down husband!" I mock ordered. He frowned at me, but a smirk was tugging on his lips. I can't believe he told them we were married…well actually; yes I can…but still.

"Were would you like her?" He asked the woman, who was staring, completely inappropriately, at my man.

"Oh…um…follow me sir. Are you her brother?" I watched the nurse flutter her eyes seductively, stick out her chest and completely ignore me. I huffed loudly. As if Carlos looked _anything_ like me.

"Her _husband_. I would like to be done here as quickly as possible. I haven't made love to my wife in over three hours." He declared irritably. I blushed, the nurse blushed and gasped, and Carlos kept a serious face.

I knew what the nurse was thinking; the man was a sex machine.

_But he was my sex machine._

"And you don't even have to replace the batteries every few weeks" I spluttered at Carlos' statement. _Please_ tell me I hadn't said that out loud. "You did Babe. Don't worry, patient-nurse confidentiality" I groaned and turned my face into Carlos' shoulder. I felt him shaking slightly, he was laughing at me! But I guess it was much better than his silent infuriated mood he had been in in the car.

"Well, you can wait in here; the doctor will be with you shortly" I heard the woman's terse instructions before listening to footsteps retreating and a door close as I was lowered onto a bed. Peeking out from Carlos' shoulder, I made sure the coast was clear before drawing away from his chest.

"Babe, your_ sex machine _huh?" I smiled at him slowly; my version of a wolf grin.

"Yep. I would like nothing more than for you to strip me down and fuck me senseless-"

"Mrs Manoso –Oh my!" The doctor barged in right in the middle of my speech. I was flushing so furiously I thought my face was about to go up in flames.

"Doctor. Excuse my wife, her wrist, the pain…she's not feeling…calm" Carlos explained, exchanging a knowing smirk with the good doctor. Men!

"Right, well. What seems to be the problem?" The doctor wheeled his chair in front of me and sat his manila folder on the bed next to me. Carlos leaned against the wall at the end of the bed.

"I hurt my wrist" I murmured sheepishly, holding it up for his inspection. It was turning ugly colors and the swelling hadn't reduced.

First thing he did: poked it.

"OUCH! Don't touch it!" I growled, withdrawing my arm quickly and cradling it against my chest protectively. I had watched Carlos tense out of the corner of my eye.

The doctor retrieved my hand and started twisting my wrist and asking me to move it this way and that. Some things hurt more than others. I only cried out twice!

"Hmmm, I think it will be wise to send you for an x-ray. Someone will wheel you down momentarily, then we'll have a chat when I get the results" He stood and beat a hasty retreat. I glanced at Carlos and understood why the man was so quick to leave. Carlos was wearing his fight face.

"Carlos?" I pleaded, holding out my good hand. Pushing off the wall, he maneuvered himself between my legs, resting his hands either side of my body on the mattress. Leaning forward, his lips brushed mine, but his chocolate eyes were boring into my blue ones.

"Babe. Want me to break _his_ hand?" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"No, because then he won't be able to fix mine" I explained softly.

"True" Carlos smiled slightly. I didn't like that smile, it looked like a _I'd make the doctor fix you Babe, regardless of whether his hand was broken_ kind of smile.

"Don't break him" I murmured. He chuckled and moved his arms around my waist, lifting me while he switched our positions. He was now sitting on the bed, but I was cuddled in his lap. This is nice.

"How come you're not upset Steph?" Carlos asked curiously in my ear. I sighed.

"I am upset". I whispered.

I was. I hadn't paid enough attention to my surroundings; I had ignored the basics of my training, hell I had basically thrown _all_ of my training out the door. I was beyond disappointed in myself…I had let my guard down in a hostile environment. Not a wise move and I was kicking myself over it.

"Babe…Stephanie…You shouldn't be upset at yourself _mi amor_. This is not your fault. _I_ trusted my sister, I thought we could trust her…I, I hadn't considered she would try to pull something like that. We shouldn't have to be on high alert when we go home to my parents. But Alicia will no longer be a problem" My gut clenched…he wouldn't…but he did say he would shun her if she didn't tolerate me…she had taken things to a whole new level…would _he?_

"You…you didn't?" My voice wobbled.

"Didn't what?"His breath was warm, but I was feeling ice cold. I was suddenly feeling frightened…frightened of the man I loved.

"Y-you did-didn't kill h-her did you?" I questioned on a breathless sob.

"She would have deserved it, but no love. I couldn't kill my own sister…unless she took your life or the life of our child" I exhaled a jagged breath but said nothing. I was feeling overwhelming relief. How could I have doubted him? I _loved_ him. I should never be frightened of him. "Steph?" I turned to face Carlos, when a man wheeled in a wheelchair and started at me for a long second.

"Mrs Manoso, your chariot awaits" The man made a dramatic sweeping gesture with his hand. I giggled and slid to my feet. I felt Carlos at my back, his hands helping me into the seat.

"Babe" Carlos smirked, walking by my side as we made our way down the corridor.

"Sir, you…uh…you're supposed to wait in the room" Carlos shot the man a _wet your pants cause your scared shitless_ glare. "R-right, but we can make an exception for you" The man stuttered.

"WAIT!" I suddenly screamed. Silence descended throughout the whole floor of the hospital. "Carlos?" I watched him kneel down in front of me, anxiously.

"Babe? What's wrong?" His eyes worriedly examined me. I leaned forward until my lips were against his ear.

"What about our maybe baby? Can I get an x-ray if I might be pregnant?" I whispered before leaning back. I don't know why I was whispering…wait _yes_ I do, it might get back to my mother if I wasn't careful and that was _all_ I needed right now.

I observed Carlos consider my question. His eyes then snapped to the man at my back.

"We need to speak to the technician before this goes any further" Carlos ordered curtly, lifting me out of the chair and carrying me back to our small waiting room. He paused halfway and turned, the man was still standing there, a little shell-shocked I imagined. BIG mistake.

"That was an order! Move it!" Carlos growled. The man snapped out of his trance and practically sprinted down the hall.

Hmmm.

"You don't like me being in hospital very much, do you?" I inquired as my fiancé settled once again on the bed with me in his lap.

"What kind of a question is that?! I hate you injured in any way, shape or form. I don't like it when my Babe is in pain" Aww he's so sweet.

"I love you" I smiled, kissing his jaw gently.

"Love you too" He agreed, tightening his arms around me slightly as the door opened and the doctor and a different woman, whom I presumed was an x-ray technician, entered.

"Mr and Mrs Manoso, is there a problem?" The doc asked wearily.

"Shut the door" Carlos directed. The woman pushed it closed. "My…wife and I are trying for a baby. There is a strong possibility that she may be pregnant. I don't want anything to cause unnecessary harm to our child" Carlos continued.

"Oh. Well that's easily fixed. We can have you wear a special apron while your arm is x-rayed…or we _can_ nix the x-ray, I guess" The Doctor looked _really_ nervous. I elbowed Carlos abruptly in the gut. The nervousness faded a little.

"In your professional opinion, do you think my wrist is broken?" I wondered. Let's just get to the point people; before 'A' Carlos goes mercenary on your asses or 'B' …nope, that's pretty much it.

"I'd most likely say it's severely sprained" I smiled.

"Well then there is no need for an x-ray, is there? Bandage this sucker up and we can be on our way" I smiled comfortingly. The doctor glanced at the woman, unsure.

_C'mon people! My wrist is throbbing like a bitch! I just want it wrapped, I want some pain killers and then I want to go to bed with my man!_

"Babe" Carlos was chuckling. I looked at the doctor, whose face was turning red…oops. Damn my big mouth. "It's a beautiful mouth" Carlos murmured affectionately.

I sighed. Obviously I had reached my mental capacity for the day.

The doctor deftly strapped my wrist, handed Carlos a bottle of pills that he assured my fiancé would not cause any harm to the baby if I was pregnant, and then we were on our way.

"Steph…what were you thinking about?" Carlos asked softly as we headed home.

"When?" I wondered.

"When I told you I couldn't kill my sister unless she took yours or our child's life" He uttered quietly.

"My thought's before, or after?" I hedged.

"Both" Damn.

"Well...before…I was worried that you _had_ killed your own sister and that made me…nervous? And after, I felt relieved and silly because I love you no matter what." There, that explained it.

"You were frightened of me?" I felt my heart contract, he sounded broken.

"N-no" I muttered lamely, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Why does the thought of me killing me sister frighten you, when you know I kill people regularly?" I sighed heavily.

"Because…let me see if I can explain it…when you're a woman, when searching for a man you want to spend your life with, you see how he treats his mother and sisters before you agree to anything…it's like a safety drill. If he treats them like crap, you want nothing to do with him. It's been ingrained into me as common knowledge, so…when I thought that you had killed her…" I trailed off, uncertain of whether I was making any sense or if I was helping my case.

"Babe, you need to stop letting Burg rules control your life. That isn't you; it's not how you think. You can think for yourself. You know, _mi cariña_, that I would never lay a hand to you, much less _murder_ you. I couldn't physically do it. I love you, hurting you would be like driving a stake into my heart, regardless of my actions towards a woman who might not blink at the thought of severely harming you. Do you understand?" His voice was so reassuring, so pleasant and calm…comforting.

"Yes, of course I do. Like I said, it was silly. I love you no matter what" I felt him relax significantly.

I smiled at him, even though I was sure he couldn't see it.

Soon enough, we were pulling into the garage under the Batcave and Carlos had me in his arms once again.

Entering the house, Carlos froze; the kitchen light was on.

Setting me down, he handed me a gun and pulled out another before creeping silently into the bright room. I hadn't noticed any cars parked outside…nothing unusual in the garage either...there _could_ have been and extra SUV… I walked straight into Carlos' back as he stood still in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?! We were worried sick! Don't you scare your _madre_ like that again!" I stepped out from behind Carlos to find Ricardo, Maria and Tank, standing around the kitchen island. The bench was loaded with food! (_mother)_

Tucking the gun into my skirt I hurried over to the plates of delicacies.

"For me?" I wondered excitedly. I was starved!

"Yes baby girl, eat up" Ricardo smiled kindly. I reached up to pull a clean plate from the cupboard when I found a muscled arm snagging one and handing it to me.

"Thanks Tank! Uh…what are you doing here?" I cocked my head at him, realizing it was a little abnormal for him to be here at 10pm on a Saturday night.

He didn't answer, just smiled slightly and took my hand from my plates, motioning me to fill it up. Shrugging I worked quickly, my plate was soon a mountain of food. Tank placed it in the microwave and we watched it go round and round. Still, no one said anything.

Tank removed the plate, told me to sit, and then placed it in front of me with cutlery and a glass of water.

"You're the best, big guy! Thanks Tank" I mumbled around a mouthful of food. It was slightly harder trying to shovel food in with my left hand, but I managed. Practice from when I decided to jump off the garage roof when I was little.

"No problem Steph" He snorted.

_Mmmmm_, this was so delicious. I heard a chuckle and glanced up to find everyone staring at me.

"What? It's _really_ good" I justified before I tucked back in.

"Stephanie, why do you call Pierre, _Tank_?" Maria questioned after I was half way through. I inhaled and choked slightly, Tank slapping my back, clearing my airways.

Taking a few deep breaths, I glanced at Carlos. His eyes were dancing with humor. I wasn't going to get any help from him.

"Well" I started "That was how I was introduced to him, it's his nickname of course…because he's well, in my opinion, built like a tank. I don't know how he got the name, truthfully. But, I do know I'm not supposed to call him Pierre. All his mercenary friends and the bad guys would stop taking him seriously" I spoke carefully before taking another bite.

"Pierre!" Maria chastised. Uh oh. I think I just got Tank in trouble…somehow.

"Sorry _Tía_" He mumbled. (_Auntie)_

"So you should be young man! Fancy having your friend call you _Tank_. Did she even know your birth-name?!" I nodded quickly, because my mouth was too full of food to speak.

"Yes _Tía."_ He sighed. (_Auntie)_

"Stephanie. From now on you call him _Pierre_ when you two are not around the mercenaries and bad guys. Wait! Carlos, you let your _mujer_ around bad guys?!" Everyone in the room except Maria sighed, exasperated. (_woman)_

"_Si_ mama, Stephanie is a big girl, she can hold her own" Carlos smiled at me. I grinned back after swallowing. He pushed off the doorframe and walked over till he was standing pressed against my back, his chin resting softly on my head, his arms around my waist.

I felt so safe and secure.

"But…but…" I watched amused as Ricardo kissed Maria into silence.

"I'm sure Stephanie is well trained _esposa_. Leave them be" Ricardo winked at me as his wife sat slightly dazed. (_wife)_

I ate as much as I could, and then pushed my plate back. I was full. Carlos laid a kiss to my cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, now that you have all made sure my woman is safe and well, I think it is time you head home" Carlos announced. I shot a look at Tank.

"Yeah Bombshell, I wanted to make sure you were ok" I blinked at my sudden tears and smiled at him brightly.

"We were worried about you _hija" _Ricardo elaborated_ (daughter)._

"Yes, and we are not leaving till tomorrow morning. Pierre drove us here out of the goodness of his heart, it would be silly to ask him to make the trip back and then to his home again when we could just stay here. I never knew your home was so lovely and big _Carlitos_, there must be a handful of spare bedrooms" Carlos was on edge behind me. His muscles were clenching and unclenching.

"Of course you can stay Mama. I will give you a tour in the morning. _Pierre_, would you like to stay also?" Tank snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"Actually, yes, that would be good. Thanks Rangeman" He smirked.

God it was going to be a long night.

"Very well. Let me take Stephanie up to bed, and then I'll show you to your rooms" Carlos asserted tersely.

Quite quickly, I found myself naked and between our sheets, thanks to Carlos. With a quick teasing kiss he was gone, off to tuck his parents and Tank into bed too.

Giggling to myself, picturing Carlos tucking Tank in, I prodded my wrist gently. The pills the doctor had given me had reduced some of the swelling and the pain had diminished.

I lay quietly on my side, waiting for Carlos to return. Thirty minutes later, he finally slipped into the room and started shedding clothes as he made his way to the bed.

"Sorry Babe, I had to make plans with Tank regarding Alicia. And then I grabbed a quick bite to eat. Both Tank and my parents are on the floor below us." He explained as he slid into bed behind me, spooning me.

I could feel his cock, hard and throbbing against my ass. He was turned on that quickly?!

"I love knowing you're naked in my bed" Carlos clarified. I moaned quietly.

"Babe. You have to be silent if where going to make love. I don't want my mother coming up to check to see if we're all right. Not a sound _amante_" He whispered as his hands lovingly worshiped my body.

I bit my lip to hold back my moans and whimpers of pleasure as he slid his leg between mine and entered me from behind.

Slowly and passionately, we made love. Carlos had his face buried in my neck, whispering Spanish against my skin.

We came together, a tender climax before we were both drifting off to sleep, Carlos still buried inside me.

What a perfect way to end the day.

Words: 3125

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: ****Language****, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Enjoy!**

43

RPOV

"_Carlitos_, Stephanie! I made breakfast!" Mama called out. I groaned and pulled Stephanie to me tighter…it was then I realized I was still buried to the hilt inside her, and very hard.

"Babe? Am I hurting you? Are you ok?" I murmured, pulling out of her slowly and rolling her onto her back. She blinked up at me slowly.

"Your mother is loud" She grumbled, swiping a stray curl away from her face. I caught her hand and pressed my lips to her palm, before tucking the curl behind her ear.

She had to be at the least a little tender…

"I know she is Babe. Are you in pain?" I asked again. She held up her wrist and inspected it, that wasn't what I had meant and she knew it.

"It's a little sore, but not as bad at yesterday" Steph answered. I raised an eyebrow at her and waited silently. "Ok, ok. Don't let this expand your ego, but I doubt I'll be able to walk today, happy Mr?!" Babe pouted at me. Hmmm so she was more than a little tender. Poor Babe…probably I should give her a rest from sex…_Dios_ I doubted I could last a day.

"RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO?! Why is this door locked? You both have five minutes to get our butts down stairs before I send Pierre to work on the door!" I groaned again, my erection quickly shrinking at the thought of my mother seeing me naked. I molded my lips to Steph's…her soft, supple lips that I couldn't resist, to wash the mental picture from my mind.

"Carlos, I really don't want Tank seeing me naked" Babe murmured into my mouth, her breaths short and choppy.

"Your right. I'd have to kill him." I jumped off the bed and collected a pair of boxers and jeans for myself and bra, panties, boxers and my shirt for Steph. Dressing quickly, I crawled back into bed before speedily dressing my Babe.

God she looks so incredibly adorable and sexy in my clothes.

Standing once again, I held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

She whimpered. Shit.

"Babe? _**I love you. I don't know what's going on but maybe I can help. Would you like me to kill someone for you?"**_ I kept my hands planted firmly on her hips. My poor Babe was all sexed out.

"You soooo know what's going on Mr! And unless you want to shoot yourself…Can you just carry me to the bathroom?" She begged, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and lifted her easily, depositing her in front of the toilet. I waited outside the door till she was done then handled my business, washed my hands and carried her downstairs.

Everyone rose to their feet as we entered, immediately asking what was wrong with Steph.

"Nothing, I just love the feeling of her in my arms" I declared. I didn't want Babe to be embarrassed. Sitting her down gently on a bar stool next to Tank, I sat on her other side. Mama placed plates laden with food in front of us. Steph instantly dug in. That's my Babe.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Mama asked. My head snapped up quickly…I had a plan, but I hadn't discussed it with Steph yet.

Turning to Steph, I answered.

"I was thinking…that we would go tell your family we're engaged" I spoke gently. Stephanie froze and raised both her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?" She wondered, dumbfounded.

"Yeah Babe" I shrugged, holding her eye.

"Ok, if you want to and think it's a good idea" She nodded. I kissed her lips and went back to my breakfast.

"Well…Pierre, would you be able to take us home?" I had already asked Tank last night, he had agreed to drive them home…along with agreeing to order one of the men to take Alicia directly to Lieutenant General Lysander at six am this morning; she should be there already. We wouldn't be seeing her or Pedro for another six months. Hopefully they got their shit straightened out by then.

"Of course _Tía_" He agreed. (_Auntie)_

"Well, now that that's settled…_hija_, are you going to call your mother and tell her we're all coming over?" I choked and glanced up to meet my father's eye. _(daughter)_

"I…uh…um" Steph stuttered.

"Ricardo?" Mama gazed at her husband.

"I think it's time we met Stephanie's family, don't you?" He replied.

"I'll call home now" I smirked at Babe. She knew her mother and grandmother would still be at church, so she'd get her dad on the phone. Smart woman.

I watched her walk out, her posture very ridged, her steps a little awkward; my mama followed her out, chattering away happily, oblivious.

"_Hijo,_ you need to give your woman a break. She can hardly walk" My papa muttered, slapping the back of my head. Tank inhaled his coffee and spat it out all over the bench.

"Yes sir" I grumbled, rubbing my head while smacking Tank's.

"I thought I raised you better than that. You should know to respect your woman and her body" Papa continued.

"I do. Yesterday…I had just proposed, we got a little…excited" I justified.

Now it was my father's turn to spit coffee everywhere.

"You really just proposed yesterday? I thought you would have at least waited a couple days before sharing with everyone else. You know, to celebrate with each other" He stared at me.

"I…we did celebrate…we _over _celebrated. Besides…I want the world to know she is mine, that she belongs to me and I to her. That we are bound to each other" I clarified.

"Man, you are so whipped" Tank clapped a hand on my back. Before he knew what had happened I had him on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back.

I still got it.

"I may be whipped, but I'm still a mercenary. Don't forget it" Tank chuckled as did my papa.

"Carlitos! What are you doing?! Un…ah, release Pierre at once" Mama glanced at Tank then back at me. I sighed and un-cuffed him.

"I can't leave you alone for a second" Babe murmured in my ear as she sidled up next to me. She was smiling, she must have talked to her dad.

"How's your dad?" I inquired. She didn't even bat an eyelid.

"He's good…I told him, so if my mom freaks out, he's prepared. He said he's happy for us" I smiled and kissed the lip she was gnawing on nervously.

"Good plan Babe. I like your Dad" Her lips spread into a beautiful, relaxed smile.

All is right in my world.

"So…do you have any spare clothes for your parent's to wear? Or do we have to meet Stephanie's family in rumpled day old clothes hmmm?" I grinned at my mother.

"I'm sure we both have some clothes that will fit you two, Mama, don't fret" I stood up and wrapped an arm around my babe's waist. "I'll go up and grab you some" I took a step away from Steph but froze at my mother's words.

"No. I want to come up and see my son's and daughter in law's bedroom" Steph made a noise of alarm. I considered our bedroom…it smelt like sex…strongly…and two days worth of clothes were thrown across the floor…and don't even get me started on the bed…_Dios mi_, my mama did not need to see that!

"Maria, let the boy go up and get us our clothes, you can see it another time" Thank you Papa!

"No. I want to see it now Ricardo" I bit back a groan of frustration. Steph was blushing furiously but had her face pressed against my chest.

"When are we visiting you parent's Babe?" I demanded.

"Nine everyone will be home…I said around ten am we'd be there" Steph's muffled voice announced.

"Good. Steph and I need to take showers first anyway. Tank, show Mama and Papa the lounge room and the pool, hell the ground floor tour. We'll be down in twenty" I threw Steph over my shoulder and practically bolted up the stairs for fear of my mother's questions.

Placing Steph down inside the safety of our room. I raced around, cleaning the bedroom and opening the windows and veranda door.

Christ it really smelt like sex in here…not that I was complaining…

"Carlos…are there new sheets somewhere?" Babe cried, standing next to the bed. I didn't even want to know.

"My wardrobe. Second shelf" I instructed, throwing all of our dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper. Tossing the pillows off the bed, I found a pair of Babe's panties…hmmm, now how did those get there?

"Focus Carlos! Help me change these" I watched Steph strip the bed in record time, and then we both remade it quickly, changing the pillow cases and all.

There was a crisp breeze blowing in through the veranda door; the room was starting to air out. Thank fuck.

"Ok Babe, let's shower and dress, quickly" Once again throwing her over my shoulder, I stripped as I walked to the bathroom, making sure to put my clothes in the hamper, rather than on the floor.

An unfortunately abrupt shower later, Babe and I were clean and dressed…and the bedroom smelt almost normal.

"Think it will fly?" Steph wondered.

"Babe"

"You're right, she's a mom. She'll _know_." Steph was wrong.

My mother didn't say anything about the state of our bedroom. My Papa pointed to the laundry hamper and quirked an eyebrow behind my mother's back. Steph flushed again.

With my parent's and Tank dressed, we were ready to go. Tank followed behind us in his SUV, while I drove mine.

We silently pulled up to the Plum residence…Babe's she-bitch and her grandmother were waiting out front, as usual.

God I hoped this didn't crush my Babe. No way was her mother going to like our announcement.

I swiftly exited the car and helped Steph out as my Papa helped Mama down. Tank leaned against his SUV and raised his eyebrow. I gave a slight nod, always better to outnumber the enemy.

I led the precession up the driveway, Steph tucked tightly against my side.

"Mrs Mazur, Mrs Plum" I nodded at each of them. Helen sniffled at me but, Edna smiled happily.

"Come in" Helen ground out. Steph sighed, my parents exchanged speaking looks and Tank copped a feel by Grandma.

We proceeded into the lounge where Frank Plum stood and shook my hand vigorously, while leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"Mr Plum" I greeted politely.

"Frank, call me Frank son" I smiled slightly before taking in the bedlam that was Stephanie's sister's family. Albert Kloughn sat in a chair nervously, with Valerie standing by his side holding the baby while the two girls acted the complete opposite of each other. The one galloping around had always reminded me of my Babe.

"So, you said you have something to tell us?" Helen began, rudely ignoring my parents.

"Mom. These are Carlos' parents, Maria and Ricardo. You know Tank" Babe introduced "Maria and Ricardo, my parents Helen and Frank, my Grandma Mazur, my sister Valerie and her husband Albert and Lisa, Angie and Mary Alice" I kissed Steph's cheek.

"Nice to meet you all" Papa spoke.

"Pleasure's ours" Frank stepped forward and they shook hands. Babe's dad then kissed my mother's cheek and welcomed her too.

"Oh, could we get on with this" Helen snapped impatiently. Steph's mask slid down firmly into place and her body tensed, ready to fight.

"Hi Helen, sorry I was late, what did I…Holy Shit?! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Morelli. Now it was my turn to tense.

"I could ask you the same thing" I remarked coldly.

I watched Steph open her mouth and look to me for reassurance. I smiled at her gently.

"Carlos proposed, we're engaged. _**I'd suggest a toast, but I'm afraid you'd throw it rather than drink it."**___She blurted out quickly. What should have been a happy occasion turned into a riot.

"NO FUCKING WAY! STEP THE FUCK BACK FROM HER FUCKER! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY GIRL!" I shoved Steph behind me and pulled out my gun as Morelli advanced with his pointing straight at me.

One second he was about to attack, the next he was out cold on the ground. I hadn't moved and inch.

"_Frank! How dare you?! That's our future son in law! You can't…you didn't!" _Helen shrieked. I, for lack of a better word, gaped at Frank Plum. There was a large bruise rapidly appearing on Morelli's temple and cheek.

The quiet man had laid Morelli out cold with one hit. Impressive.

"Oh Helen shut it! It's time to put your daughter's feelings and dreams first instead of concentrating on your own! Morelli and Dickie were both never good enough for my pumpkin and she finally met someone who is! Live your own damn life and let Stephanie live hers! You have Valerie as your own personal Stepford clone, why the hell would you want Stephanie to be like that?! Are you truly even happy with your life Helen? What about going back to school and becoming a nurse? Isn't that what you wanted before you found out you pregnant?!" Wow.

The man definitely had my respect.

Babe had her mouth open and tears streaming down her face. Gently closing her jaw I collected her in my arms and held her tight. The room stayed terse with silence for several long minutes.

"I love you Daddy" Steph finally whispered. Frank walked over and extracted her from my arms before gently hugging her.

"I love you too pumpkin. I'm glad you've found someone who can make you so happy. Thank you Ranger" I nodded at her Dad's praise and welcomed my Babe back into my arms.

"Well aint that a pip! I can't wait to tell the girls! I'm so happy for you baby girl! My Stephanie's getting married to the Sexy Bounty Hunter!" A few people chuckled.

"Yeah Grandma, I really am" Steph smiled slightly. She was ok; she was going to be ok. Thank fuck her Dad loved her.

SPOV

Tank took Maria and Ricardo home shortly after my mother retreated into the kitchen. I knew she was gonna hit the Jack Daniels. It was how she pretended to cope with stress.

When Morelli started to come around, Carlos and I said our goodbyes.

"Pumpkin. Ignore your Mother. Only you know what's best for you. I know you're happy now. That's all I can ask for. Alight kiddo?" I sniffled and hugged my dad goodbye as well as my grandmother.

Valerie hadn't said a word the entire time I had been home, so Carlos and I left without so much as acknowledging her. Who needed people who didn't respect me?! Not me. I had my daddy and my grandma and Carlos' family for the most part. Not to mention Carlos himself.

I was better off without people like my mother and my sister who did everything solely on how it would make them look.

"You alright Babe?" Carlos murmured as we climbed in the car.

"Yeah. I think I will be. Can we go see Bobby and Lester?" And that's just what we did. We went out to Shorty's with them and Tank and celebrated Carlos' and mines engagement, in boisterous style.

**Review Pretty Please? **

**I have another chapter ready so...shall we say ten reviews gets the next one? :D **


	44. Chapter 44

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor_ (my love) _Querida_ (Dear) _Mi cariña _(My darling/sweetheart) _Si_ (Yes) _Dios_ (God) _Amante_ (Lover)

**WARNING: ****Language****, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Enjoy!**

44

SPOV

_**Carlos...I should to talk to Carlos. It had been three weeks since the confrontation with my mother. Today I had had my first visit with the doctor for my pregnancy. I had gone alone because Lester had called Carlos and demanded back up for an emergency. I was a bit upset that he missed it but nothing major happened; they just confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. They had given me brochures and books and prenatal vitamins and such and booked my next appointment. **_

_**I was so excited; I had Batman's baby growing inside of me...our baby...I sighed. I still thought I should tell Carlos about it immediately though; he had been more excited than me about the possibility in the first place. Walking into his office I encountered Tank and Bobby standing around watching two men face each other in the centre of the room. Tank's eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. I sat on the couch, watching the glaring match going on between Lester and Carlos. Uh oh, I wondered excitedly. What was going to happen next? What had gone down, what had I missed?**_

"_**Everybody out" Carlos growled menacingly. **_

"_**But" I disputed.**_

"_**Now, get out!" He yelled. I flinched slightly and was dragged out by Tank. That hurt a little. I frowned and then pouted...why was Carlos so mad at me? And I was going to miss the fight! **_

_**Sighing I mumbled to Tank I was going down the street for lunch and walked dejectedly towards the stairs. Maybe when I got back Carlos would be in a better mood and would like to talk to me. Maybe one of the boys would have video footage of the fight for me to watch later...man I was a sucker for violence...I wouldn't get to see any more violence now that I was pregnant. Phooey. **_

_**I walked out the front door and turned left, walking to a nearby cafe. I had just sat down and ordered a hamburger when the bell on the door wrung. Glancing at it wearily, I watched, my mood going instantly to pissed off, as Morelli walked in with a bimbo on his arm. **_

_**Why the hell would he be in here, in a cafe hardly a block from Rangeman?! Asshole, maybe if I ignore him he'll leave. Slinking down in my seat I studied my fingernails unfalteringly. I was sitting in the back corner of the room; I should be safe, right?**_

_**Watching from the corner of my eye, I witnessed him and the gorgeous slut walk towards me. Shit. They sat down at the table next to me and proceeded to make out heavily. I wish Carlos was here; no, I wish happy Carlos was here...then he wouldn't be ordering me around like some little soldier...**_

"_**Oh, Stephanie; I didn't see you there" Morelli interrupted my musings. I reached for my gun...shit, it wasn't there! Where the fuck was it?! Oh...I had to leave it home when I went to the doctors and I hadn't brought it with me. Fuck, Carlos is going to grill me. Maybe if I ignore them they'll ignore me. I can dream, anyway. **_

"_**Mind if we join" Hell yes I minded! **_

"_**Yes" I barely growled out. They didn't take my anger into account and sat down in the booth with me. Well wasn't this cozy! Not.**_

"_**Where's Manoso? He already get tired of you and leave you that quickly hey?" He smirked at me. My blank face slammed into place. Asshole. Fucking asshole scum. Don't reply Steph, he wants you to bite. My food arrived but suddenly I was no longer hungry. **_

"_**You know I heard an interesting rumor this morning Steph." He paused and stared at me, amusement flickering in his eyes. Fuck, what now? **_

"_**I heard that you were down at the obstetrician's office on Leyte Street this morning. Alone. Now what would Stephanie Plum be doing there?" He spat out.**_

_**I recoiled instantly. Fuck, this was going to go through the Burg like wildfire; whatever horrible rumor Morelli had made up. I felt the tears well up; everyone would be judging me again. My privacy was once again decimated. I couldn't bear to even consider what they would all conclude. **_

_**I stood shakily and threw a twenty on the table before rushing out of the cafe. I collided with someone on the way out but didn't pause to see who it was or apologize. I just wanted to get back to Rangeman, where hopefully I would be safe from emotional battery...and Carlos would be there. I was struggling to walk when I realized someone had their arms around me. I started to fight against them; I couldn't make out who it was as my eyes were blurred with tears. **_

"_**Steph, Babe, it's me, please calm down amante." I stopped struggling against him but started tugging him with me in the direction of Rangeman. I really didn't want to hang around anymore...what if Morelli...FUCK!**_

"_**Manoso, I thought you'd already tossed Stephanie away. Haven't had enough fun yet?" I could hear the smile in his voice but I kept my back turned to him. Carlos had frozen the moment Morelli stepped out of the door. I felt Carlos' arms wrap around me and I was quickly turned into his chest. I knew I would stain his shirt with my tears, but it was a lot better than letting Morelli see me cry. My hands clenched his shirt, balling into tight fists, and I held onto him tightly. His hands ran up and down my back gently. **_

"_**There's no chance in hell of you ever getting her back Morelli. I'm keeping her, forever. Now what the fuck did you say to her?" Carlos growled. It was low and menacing...it even scared me a little. **_

"_**Nothing" Morelli faltered and I heard the door open and shut and he was gone. Carlos' lips were instantly at my ear. **_

"_**Calm down my love, he's gone. I'm so sorry mi amor. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He whispered frantically. What was he sorry for? What was I supposed to forgive him for? **_

"_**You're forgiven. What did you do?" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me into his arms and I felt him carry me a few yards before he sat down. I heard a car door slam. I briefly glanced around. Oh, we were inside a Rangeman SUV. **_

"_**I didn't go to the doctors with you, I yelled at you, I didn't prevent Morelli from upsetting you" He admitted quietly in my ear. I wondered who else was in the car. **_

"_**Where you want to go Ranger?" I heard Tank's unmistakable voice from my left. **_

"_**My house, I want to go to my house." He stated. I nodded; anywhere alone with him would be nice. I was also feeling fairly fatigued. My tears didn't stop even though I was with Carlos. While he was comforting me and making me feel a whole lot better; the rumors would still be flying around the burg. The little bit of privacy I had achieved in the past few weeks had gone out the window. **_

_**RPOV**_

_**I stood my ground facing Lester. Asshole. He drew me away from Steph, from going to the doctor with her, to fucking deal with an irritated client. He could have dealt with it himself. I wanted to rip him to shits! **_

"_**Everybody out" I growled menacingly, I knew there were other people in the room; I just couldn't be fucked breaking my glare to see who it was at the moment. **_

"_**But" Someone disputed.**_

"_**Now, get out!" I yelled; my men should know better than to push my buttons when I'm mad. I heard the door snap shut and I took a step back from Lester. **_

_**He doesn't know Steph's pregnant; he doesn't know what he dragged you away from. He doesn't know you're ready to kill him...ok, he probably knows that one. **_

"_**Do you know what the fuck you took me away from?" I asked in a deathly quiet voice. **_

"_**No...Bombshell?" He returned quietly...almost timid. Not that you could ever describe my men as being timid. Fuck. Ok. You can't kill him, it would piss off Steph. Deep breaths. I ran a hand over my face and started pacing. **_

_**Ok, tell him so he won't do it again. **_

"_**I'm about to tell you something that is highly classified information. You cannot repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Understand" I ordered. Lester assumed a tight stance. **_

"_**Sir, yes sir" He answered strongly. I almost expected him to salute...he used to have to do that. **_

"_**I..." Hmmm, should I just come straight out and say it? Why not, he wasn't going to tell anyone about it...I'd make certain of that.**_

"_**At ease" I muttered motioning for him to take a seat. He did so warily. **_

"_**Lester" I started. Shock passed across his features; I rarely ever called him by his first name...only when we were with family. **_

"_**I'm sorry Ric, whatever I took you from I'm sorry" He started in a panicked tone. I held back a smile; he probably thought I was going to send him abroad. **_

"_**Relax Lester. I'm not that furious" Anymore anyway. Besides, Mama would kill me if I sent my cousin halfway around the world in a wooden crate...with no food or water...to end up in the middle of a desert...Shit, I even had a plan all worked out and everything. **_

"_**Then what?" he prompted. Shit...ok, I'm just going to say it. **_

"_**Steph is...We're...I –" Fuck, this was so not as easy as I thought it would be. He's going to think I've lost my mind.**_

"_**What?! Is she ok, is she sick? What can I do? What's wrong with her?" He demanded jumping to his feet. I exhaled sharply. This wasn't going well. **_

"_**No" I replied. He froze. I watched him process the word in his mind then sit back down. "We're hopefully having a baby" I murmured in a low voice; the smile was now plastered on my face. **_

_**Fuck, how was I supposed to intimidate him while I'm smiling like an idiot? Lester blinked.**_

"_**You and the Bombshell Bounty Hunter reproduced?! Holy Fuck, the world will never be ready for that baby" He laughed. I growled at him but returned his smile. "But what does this have to do with this morning?" He wondered sobering back up. **_

_**I felt my blank mask fall into place instantly. I turned my back on him and walked over to my window. I saw Steph slowly walking down the street. Where was my Babe going? Why hadn't she come to see me?**_

"_**Today was Steph's first appointment with the obstetrician to see if she really is pregnant" I exhaled. I couldn't believe I had missed it. I had told her I'd be there for her every step of the way and I had already broken my fucking promise. I felt my fists clench and I took another deep breath. **_

"_**Shit. I'm sorry Ric. I wouldn't have...I didn't fucking know...I'm sorry primo. You should have been there, I'm sorry" He spoke quickly, regret laced in his tone. (Cousin). **_

"_**I know" I answered, watching as Steph's figure entered the nearby cafe before I turned and quickly exited the room. I needed to get to my Babe. We should have rescheduled the appointment!**_

_**I was headed towards the elevator when Tank grabbed my arm. I raised an eyebrow at him and observed him. He looked pissed off. Shit. I allowed him to steer me to the stairwell and we walked silently down. He got into an SUV and I followed, sitting in the passenger's seat. I hate the passenger's seat and he fucking knows it. He didn't speak till we pulled out of the garage. **_

"_**I can't believe you fucking did that to Steph" He growled. What? What did I do, when?**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I demanded. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. Smartass. **_

"_**Are you kidding? You don't even know what you did wrong? How does she put up with you?" He sounded bewildered. **_

"_**What the fuck have I done?" I snarled. **_

"_**She came in looking so incredibly happy. You should see how much her eyes light up just when she's around you." He shook his head. I waited. **_

"_**Then you go and yell at her to get out without even glancing her way. I had to drag her from the room. She was staring at you with the fucking saddest eyes I ever seen. Then she mumbled she was going to lunch and walked down the stairs and out of the building." Fuck. **_

_**That was Steph I yelled at. I fucking yelled at my Babe. I can't believe I didn't notice she was in the room. She was the one that I had wanted in my arms at that moment. Shit. I felt the car stop. **_

"_**Now get in there and make it right" I glanced out the window and noticed we were parked in front of the cafe. I jumped out of the car and walked towards the door when Steph came barreling out, tears falling from her eyes. I caught her in my arms. **_

"_**Steph, Babe, it's me, please calm down amante." She stopped struggling against me but started pulling me in the direction of Rangeman. What was wrong? Why the hell was she so upset? **_

"_**Manoso, I thought you'd already tossed Stephanie away. Haven't had enough fun yet?"I heard Morelli laugh. I tensed and wrapped my arms around Steph pulling her into my chest. Morelli had fucking upset her. Her hands latched onto my shirt and she pulled herself closer to me. I held onto her tightly, running my hands up and down her back soothingly. I watched as he raked his eyes up and down her body hungrily. I don't think so fuck face.**_

"_**There's no chance in hell of you ever getting her back Morelli. I'm keeping her, forever. Now what the fuck did you say to her?" I growled. It was low and menacing, I watched him pale instantly.**_

"_**Nothing" Morelli faltered before turning and practically running back inside to a blonde woman. My lips were instantly at my Babe's ear. **_

"_**Calm down my love, he's gone. I'm so sorry mi amor. I'm sorry, please forgive me." I whispered frantically. **_

"_**You're forgiven. What did you do?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. God, she just forgave me without even knowing what I was apologizing for. I love this woman. Lifting her into my arms I carried her back to the idling SUV and climbed in the passenger's seat. Tank met my eyes before slowly pulling away from the curb. **_

"_**I didn't go to the doctors with you, I yelled at you, I didn't prevent Morelli from upsetting you" I admitted quietly to her; not wanting to include Tank on our private moment. He looked appropriately disinterested. **_

"_**Where you want to go Ranger?" Tank asked quietly. **_

"_**My house, I want to go to my house." I stated, I just wanted to be alone with Steph.**_

_**I finally glanced at her face. Shit shit shit shit shit! No! That's the fucking blank mask! Her eyes have that same sadness from when I first came back. Fuck! This is what I had been worried about. What the fuck had Morelli said to her?!...or was this something I had done? **_

_**Tank said that she looked crushed when I had yelled at her before. I hadn't even realized she was in the room, I just thought she was one of the men ribbing me. Shit, maybe she was just upset because of me. Fucking Lester, I shouldn't have missed Steph's appointment this morning, he could have definitely handled the situation but he dragged me away from Steph...**_

_**Fuck, what if she wasn't pregnant and she was afraid to tell me?! As much as I wanted a child with her; as long as I had her that was all that mattered. She had to know that right? I kept silent the entire ride there, simply kissing and trying to comfort my Babe. Poor Babe. Tank pulled up to the front steps and I was out of the car with Steph wrapped tightly in my arms. I muttered a thank you to Tank just before I shut the car door. **_

**Don t hate me, it'll all work out, I swear ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)

**WARNING: ****Language****, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Enjoy!**

45

RPOV

"Babe. Talk to me" I pleaded piteously as I made my way inside the house.

"I…he…they" She struggled to spit out. Her blank mask was still firmly in place, she hadn't even relaxed now that it was just us.

"Stephanie. I love you Babe; with all that I am. I love you. Please don't shut me out. We work through things together. We tackle problems together. No matter what. Together, ok amnate? You can tell me anything Babe, anything. Please" I begged, lowering her to sit on the couch as I crouched down between her knees. My hands cupped her face and I started planting kisses on every inch of skin I could reach.

I felt her relax slightly, some warmth re-enter her eyes. Her beautiful, blue, deep eyes. C'mon babe, talk to me. I watched her take a deep breath.

"Morelli…or someone saw me going to the obstetrician's office by myself. Morelli's started some kind of horrible vicious rumor about you abandoning me and me raising a baby all on my own when it isn't true! Everyone will be judging me again! My privacy will be once again decimated, our privacy, your privacy! Everyone will be taking out how Stephanie Plum screwed everything up once again, but this time got herself into a right rotten mess! Just imagine how far from the truth the rumor is going to get blown out of proportion!" I scooped her back into my arms again as she broke down in tears after her little speech.

I didn't even know where to begin…

We sat quietly as I kissed her face, neck and shoulders gently, comforted her with my hands and just murmured words of love softly to her in Spanish.

After a while, her tears dried up, her sobbing stopped and her grip on me relaxed. She lay calm and supple in my arms; finally comforted.

Crawling up onto the couch, I kept her locked to me, but examined her face carefully.

"Stephanie" I paused, waiting till her eyes met mine. The mask was gone, but there was still fear and sorrow residing in the depths of her eyes.

"Carlos?" Her raw voice whispered.

Dios mi!

I let my lips brush hers and felt her respond after a minute, opening her mouth to me. My tongue traced her lips and slipped inside briefly before I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"Steph, Babe. You're not alone. You've got me. Forever. I'm yours and your mine. I will never abandon you or any child of ours. You have not screwed anything up. You are not a screw up. You are perfect: beautiful, loving, intelligent, sexy, brave, courageous, passionate and admirable, just to name a few of your shinning qualities. There is nothing you could do that would make me love you any less. You will never have to raise our baby on your own. Even if something ever did happen to me, you have Lester, Bobby and Tank to start with, not to mention my parents and my sisters and brothers. And what about your Dad and grandma? And let's not forget Ella Babe, she loves you too"

I took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Babe. It doesn't matter what other people think. They have no influence over your life, your choices, and your decisions unless you let them mentally rule you" Stephanie opened her mouth and started to protest my words. I silenced her with a soft kiss and pushed on.

"You broke free of your mother's clutches. You can do this Babe, trust me. They won't be invading our privacy, because if you ignore them, they'll eventually get tired of trying to dig for answers when they aren't going to get any. It doesn't matter what crazy rumor gets circulated. We should be able to look at it and laugh. It won't be the truth, and we'll both know it. It doesn't matter if they judge you Babe. It doesn't matter. They don't matter. What really matters is you and me, and the people who love us. No one else." I finished quietly.

The longer I had kept talking, the warmer her eyes had been getting…the emotions that were plaguing her had slipped away until all that was burning in her eyes was love. Love for me, love for us, love for our friends and family.

"You're right. God I love you! What would I ever do without you? How could I let Morelli bring me down so fast again? He isn't worth jack shit, and neither are his opinions. You're so right. They don't matter! They're thoughts and words can only hurt me if I let them! And I'll be damned if that's gonna happen! Besides, I'll have you by my side to help me and guide me anyway. I love you, so much Carlos, so much" Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she smiled at me blindingly before our lips crashed together.

"I love you too" I reciprocated.

My Babe was really ok. She had gotten over this, she just needed reminding. She needed me to remind her of how happy she was.

We sat for what seemed like hours, content to be wrapped in each other's arms.

"How did the doctor's visit go?" I questioned uncertainly. Suddenly, I couldn't take not knowing any longer. I wanted to know whether we were going to be parents.

I let her scoot away from me slightly and watched as she wiggled around till she was comfortable; straddling my thighs. She reached out and secured my hand, placing it carefully on her stomach. My eyes grew damp, gazing into hers that were filled to the brim with excitement and love.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant" I barely heard her whisper the words I desperately longed to hear.

I was up, swinging her around laughing and kissing her stomach and lips…

We were having a baby!

Our baby!

A baby with my Babe!

"Thank you Steph! You have made me the happiest man alive…a wife to be and a baby on the way! God I love you! Thank you Babe! This is the greatest gift you could have ever given me." I declared before kissing her passionately.

"It takes two Carlos" She established quietly.

"Are you ok…how far along are you…how are you feeling?" I questioned quickly, suddenly feeling guilty for not asking her sooner. She was the one who was going to have to carry our child for the next eight or so months.

"I'm fine Carlos…better than fine, I'm ecstatic! We're having a child together! Look out world! The doctor thinks around five weeks, so that works out to…."

"Around the first couple of times we made love" I concluded her sentence with something akin to awe.

My love for her and our unborn child was completely overwhelming. I had never felt anything like it before. My heart fell like it was going to explode.

"You want to go upstairs and celebrate?" I murmured in between kisses.

I needed to be inside her now. That's what I needed; to be as close to her as was physically possible.

"Yes. Take me to bed. Make love to me"

And I did just that, for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night. Worshiping her gorgeous body, loving her, relishing her…

We fell asleep in a tangled mass of exhausted limbs and bodies. My head was resting on her heart, the perfect place to be.

RxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxR

Another week passed, but we kept the announcement mostly to ourselves, only sharing it Tank, Bobby and Lester, so they wouldn't harass my Babe about why she wasn't on the streets. They took the news incredibly well and vowed to protect our child with their wits and their lives. I resisted making a comment about how they could keep their wits to themselves…Then Babe and I were shouted to another lively celebratory dinner at Shorty's.

Babe had started getting morning sickness lately, and could no longer stand the smell of chocolate or ice-cream. Steph was most unhappy about it. But she was a trooper and she wasn't letting it get her down.

Everything seemed to be going fine…until yesterday.

Tank had announced that Lula was pregnant.

We had all gone out to Shorty's to celebrate, but it was the opposite of what Babe's and my night had been. It was quiet and awkward…all because of Steph and Lula's attitude towards each other…although my Babe did try a couple of times to have pleasant conversation with her; Lula spoke some snide snarky remark every time about how quickly Stephanie had gotten pregnant.

This had got to stop.

"Tank. We need to fix this" I announced after ordering him into my office.

"Yep" He flopped down onto my couch…I was amazed and thankful it didn't break…that's what had happened to the last one.

"We need to find the root of the problem and work from there. I suggest you take Lula and I'll take Babe" He confirmed my plan and we went our separate ways.

Now, for the past two days I had been struggling to get the story from my Babe, she would always distract me.

But not today.

Today I was definitely drawing the truth out of my gorgeous fiancée. No more distractions. The way Lula had reacted to our happy announcement really boiled my blood, and I was sure Tank wasn't that much happier.

It was Sunday, and we had spent the majority of the day enjoying each other's companionship and reveling in each other's bodies…not much different to usual.

"Babe?" I smirked, trailing a hand down her back.

"Mmmmm?" She articulated.

"Tell me" I ordered.

"What?" Now she was the one being distracted.

I suppose most people would call having my hand between her legs cheating, but I called it distraction.

I needed answers.

"What words were exchanged between you and Lula to cause this rift?" I questioned, just as I brought her to the brink and paused.

"Carlos! No…fair" She panted and squirmed on my hand, trying to find release.

"No Babe. You not sharing isn't fair. You're holding me at arm's length and I don't like it. I thought we could tell each other anything, discuss anything like this. I just want to help you out Babe. I know it's upsetting you; I don't like it when you're sad. Please" I inquired as my thumb massaged her clit and tilted her world on its axis, throwing her into orgasm.

I licked my fingers clean, enjoying her taste, as she came back down. My arm encircled her waist, my hands resting on her stomach. I stroked her soft skin gently.

Our child was in there.

"Ok" She quietly agreed. I lifted her chin until I could see her eyes. She looked resigned, but not entirely unhappy about sharing.

"Thank you, _mi amor_. You know I won't think any less of you, no matter what you say. I love you" I assured her. She smiled weakly and turned on her side, to snuggle up to the front of my body.

She's so adorable.

"Well…it happened just after I was released from jail" I flinched. Fuck, I had almost forgotten Steph had been in jail. "Carlos?" I kissed her nose as persuasion to proceed. She was safe in my arms now, and that was all that mattered.

"Go on Babe, I won't interrupt" I encouraged. She stared at me for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I was a little angry…very angry in fact. Everything had been compounding up to that point, she tried to get me back with Morelli, then she had started trying to get me laid and then she gossiped about my life with everyone in the greater Trenton area. She kept getting upset when I wasn't spending enough time with her bounty hunting. I couldn't trust her with my privacy, and after that incident I knew I couldn't trust her with my life. And so I explained to her all that...and she told me it was a total load of bull shit...Are you following so far?" Babe paused and lifted her eyes from my chest to my face.

"Yeah Babe, you've mentioned some of this before" I gave her a small smile and tugged on a curl.

"Right...well then things got a little more heated...she insulted my life, how I live, my choice in men, my choice in clothing, and my opinions on everything. She went on and on about how I was such a screw up and that I didn't know a good thing when it looked me in the eye...and that hit just a little too close to home. She sounded exactly like my mother and I just...snapped...I called her a good for nothing whore, I threw every insult that she had said to me, right back at her. I said some pretty damn awful things that I am too ashamed to admit...but she ended the fight...she said...Stephanie, regardless of my past, I will always be better than you. Then we parted and we've hardly spoken since" Steph concluded, her voice catching on a sob.

"Oh Babe" I rolled her underneath me and proceeded to chase away all her stress and misery.

TPOV

"Lula Baby, what's up with you and Steph?" I wondered as we lay in bed after getting down and dirty.

"Nothin', I don't wanna talk about" She grumbled, running a hand down my bare chest.

"Please Sugar" I pouted at her, gets her every time.

"Alright Tankie, but it aint pretty" She sighed and snuggled closer to me.

I loved my full bodied woman. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have proposed or knocked her up.

"Just tell me Baby" I pleaded in a low voice. Lula's eyes met mine and she gave in reluctantly.

"Alright…She was telling me how I shouldn't keep messing with her life and her choices and how she couldn't trust me with nothin' no more. It was a load of bullshit Tankie. And I told her so; she sent me straight into Rhino mode and I just started insultin' her and telling her she really was just a screw up …and then she got really angry and called me a whore among other stuff and I snapped and told her that regardless of my past, I'd still be better than her" If I had the ability to gape, it would have been in that moment.

"Why would you say that?" I demanded. Bombshell was one of the best people I knew…she had saved my Lula's life, in more ways than one. Stephanie was always trying to save people…

"It was the heat of the moment, and I was feeling jealous of Steph's life. She has family, friends and more men than she can poke a stick at. I was just upset Tankie" I sighed and gathered Lula up in my arms.

"You think you two can make up?" I inquired after a few minutes.

"I doubt it...I sounded just like her momma, I must have hurt her real bad" Shit, Lula sounded like she was about to cry.

"You did baby, but maybe if you stopped acting so hostile towards her, you guys could become friends again" I suggested gently, kissing her luscious lips softly.

"I can't...its how I protect myself...put up a front so I don't get hurt"

"Oh Lula baby" My poor woman.

RPOV

"It's bad, Babe is still really upset by their fight," I voiced to Tank as I paced in my office.

"My Lula's upset too, Rangeman. She's afraid Steph isn't gonna take her back as a friend, so she's actin' out to protect her heart. I hate seeing my woman in pain" I blinked at my friend.

"And you think I'm whipped?! That's the most sensitive shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth" I teased. Tank growled.

"It's concerning the two most important women in my life; of course I'm going to be sensitive about it!" He explained gruffly. I chuckled.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you Tank, I'm not taking a swipe at your dick" I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" I was presented with his stiff middle finger.

"So…what do you think we should do about it?" I questioned. I didn't want my Babe hurting any longer.

"We wait. Hopefully they'll work it out, one way or another" I exhaled sharply but nodded my head in agreement.

Only they could work it out.

**Tell me all your thoughts?! ; )**


	46. Chapter 46

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)

**WARNING: ****Language****,**** Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! IT INSPIRES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING! :D**

**Enjoy!**

46

RPOV

So many things had happened in the past fourteen or so weeks. I had finally got my Babe, I had drawn her out of her bad mood, introduced her to my family, proposed to my love, made a baby with my Babe and the men had come around and were treating her like she was made of glass.

We had finally told everyone Steph was pregnant, both my family and her father and grandmother were over the moon. The men now treated my Babe like a spoilt princess fetching her food, water and pillows, indulging her every whim.

Stephanie hadn't spoken to her mother since we announced our engagement and I doubted they would ever speak again. My parents had more than filled the void, and she still called her dad regularly. Her sister had joined her mother in her pursuits to get Steph back with Morelli, but that was a lost cause, sadly they still hadn't admitted defeat.

Alicia and Pedro had turned over new leaves; I was receiving weekly reports from Lieutenant General Lysander and they were both making significant progress. Nothing like ten hours a day of intense physical training and two hours of mental conditioning to turn someone's outlook on life around.

But regardless of all that, today was the day, I was finally going to make Stephanie Michelle Plum my wife.

SPOV

"Carlos…where are you taking me?" I grumbled sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Hush Babe, relax. Nowhere, go back to sleep amante" I sighed and snuggled happily into his chest. I was with Carlos, he would always watch over me and keep me safe.

RxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxRxSxRxS

"Carlos?" I sat up slowly and stretched, pleasantly surprised when I wasn't attacked with the feeling of nausea…my bladder however was screaming to be emptied.

Climbing to my feet, off the plush couch I had been laying on, I took in my surroundings…Holy shit!

"CARLOS!" I panicked. If I wasn't very much mistaken, I was on a luxury private aircraft, a smallish one at that…definitely no 747.

"Babe? What's wrong?!" Carlos rushed out from behind a curtain near the front of the plane and caught me up in his arms.

Oh thank God, I thought for a second there, maybe I had been kidnapped…again…in excessive style for once.

"Nothing…I was just a little scared" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Oh, and I need to use the bathroom" I added.

"Babe, sorry I frightened you. We're all up the front, we wanted to let you sleep as long as possible" Carlos explained as he easily lifted me and surprised me by walking towards the back of the plane. "The bathroom Babe. How are you feeling today?" He asked as he set me down on my feet. We had possibly gone a total of four yards. Carlos needed to carry me that far, why?

He ushered me into the small cubicle before I had a chance to answer. Once I had completed my business, I exited to find him waiting for me eagerly.

"I didn't hear any vomiting?" Carlos prompted with a small smile.

"No. I feel good…energized" I noted happily.

"That's great Steph…you're in your fourteenth week now, I was hoping your morning sickness would fade soon" He announced before his lips touched mine.

"You have been reading my pregnancy books again?" I accused him playfully.

"Of course. I want to know what's going on with my Babe…and our baby" My fiancé admitted freely.

"I love you" I smiled up at him happily.

"I love you too Babe, so much" His hand tucked a curl behind my ear and he stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Hang on…back up a second; we're all up the front?" Ok Stephanie, think. You're on a plane, with Carlos, and…

"Tank, Lula, Bobby and Lester…and the pilot if you wish to get technical" I smacked his chest.

"Why…where are we going, and who's running Rangeman, what happened?" I freaked out and started hyperventilating

"Steph. Breathe Babe! The Greek Island: Santorini. Nothing happened. They're just coming with us for the day, and then they're going home tomorrow. There are plenty of men on staff that can handle emergencies" He assured me calmly, both hands cupping my face.

"W-wait…why are we going…to GREECE!" My eyes bugged out.

"It's a surprise. One you'll definitely like, I promise Babe. Just relax and enjoy the ride" Carlos took my hand and led me through the curtain into another room. This one had eight reclining leather chairs.

"Mary Lou!" I shrieked rushing forward. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever…since I had distanced myself from everyone.

"Steph!" She gave me a tight hug. "Congratulations, engaged and pregnant! I am so happy for you" She squealed, like nothing had happened and we were still best friends…maybe we always would be, no matter what. I was glad she wasn't angry or upset with me.

"It's so good to see you" I murmured, tears falling down my cheeks.

Carlos sat down in the chair next to Mary Lou's and gently lowered me into his lap. His hand rested protectively on my now firm belly. According to Carlos, my small baby bump was cute. Sure it was. _Eye roll. _

"So how's life been Lou?" I wondered, shifting slightly till I was comfortable in my man's lap.

"Steph, you can chat after you eat" Carlos instructed. I sighed.

"But –"

"No buts Babe. Mary Lou will still be here for another five or so hours at the least. Please Steph" Damn him with his pleases.

"Ok. What's on the menu? Wait?! Another five hours?" I turned till I could see his handsome face.

"Babe, we've already made a stopover, we've been in the air a total of six hours so far. Now, what would you like to eat?" I blinked as he just brushed off the fact that I had been asleep that whole time.

"Um…**chocolate** is out…anything else I guess" I answered…I didn't have any particular cravings at the moment.

"Alright Babe" He lifted me out of the chair and placed me down ever so carefully. His lips pressed softly against mine and then he was gone.

"I'll bet that man ruins all your panties with one look" Mary Lou sighed enviously.

"Sometimes not even with a look…just his presence" I giggled watching his firm ass exit back through the curtain.

Mary Lou and I quickly fell into a deep conversation about what was happening in our lives. I didn't even notice Carlos come back…or any of the others around us. We were in our own little bubble until the plane finally landed.

"We're here already?" I wondered as Carlos unbuckled the seat belt that was around both of us…wonder how safe that was?

"We're here Babe, c'mon!" My fiancé seemed way too excited. I wondered what the hell was going on.

All too quickly, we were disembarking, had our passports briefly inspected, and then I was loaded into an SUV with Lester, Mary Lou and Lula.

Interesting…

"Carlos?" My lips were silenced with one almighty passionate kiss.

"I will meet you there Babe, promise" And with that Lester put the car into gear and powered off.

"Where are we going Lester?" I questioned from the passenger seat, my eyes plastered to the window as we reached the coast.

"Ranger's gotta house here" I gasped and turned to look at him.

"He…what?! Why didn't he mention it?" I demanded.

"He wanted to surprise you I guess Bomber" Lester shrugged.

"What surprise?" I frowned at him…Carlos had mentioned something about a surprise too.

"Ugh…the house…it's the surprise" Lester was starting to look really nervous…like Carlos was gonna kill him nervous. I let it drop…with great misery.

"So how far to the house?" I queried, returning my gaze to the pristine blue sea.

"Twenty minutes or so" He answered quickly, obviously relieved I had let the subject drop.

I glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed Mary Lou bouncing with excitement, and Lula wearing a scowl.

_Sigh_.

Soon enough we were pulling up in front of an enormous, white beach house perched on a cliff, one side of the house was completely done in glass. Holy Crap!

"A second Batcave?!" I shrieked happily. Now it was Lester's turn to sigh as he jumped out of the vehicle and moved to help me and then Lula and Mary Lou down.

A short Greek woman exited the house and enveloped me in a warm hug, all the while taking happily in a language I didn't understand.

"This is Ellis. She's like Ella. She wants to give you and the girls a tour of the house. Go, Ranger won't mind…in fact I'm sure he'll be here when you return" I didn't like that weird freaky smile Lester had going on, but the woman had me by the hand and was dragging me inside the house.

We were greeted by two other ladies as soon as we entered the house; they quickly separated us.

So much for the tour.

Ellis ushered me up a long winding staircase and into a large bedroom where a gorgeous, simple white dress was laid out on the bed. It had a plain silver ribbon wrapped around the waist. I loved it.

I felt my jaw drop, my eyes widen and begin to tear up and my heart pound as realization hit me.

Today was the day; we were getting married. I was marrying the man of my dreams.

Ellis clapped her hands and swiftly I found myself out of my travel clothes and into the beautiful dress. Pushed gently down into a chair, Ellis went to work on my hair and make-up.

Quicker than I thought possible, I was being directed back down the stairs and to the back door this time. It was there I met my bridesmaids, I assumed. Mary Lou and Lulu were clothed in black dresses with a silver ribbon matching the one on my dress. All of us were barefoot, with light make up and gently curled hair.

Tank, Bobby and Lester slipped in the back door and gave us all an appreciative whistle. My eyes were raking over them, all dressed in black button down shirts, black slacks and silver ties.

"Damn Bombshell, I wish you were marrying me" Lester smirked, kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful Steph" Tank mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"Give me five sista!" I giggled and high fived Bobby, reaching out to give him a quick hug.

Unexpectedly, well to me anyway, we heard **music** drifting over us, a soft classical piece.

"That's our cue." Tank took Lula's hand and draped it over his arm as he bent down to brush his lips against hers lovingly. They opened the door and walked outside.

"May I?" Bobby lifted an eyebrow at Mary Lou, who of course blushed while tucking her hand into the crook of Bobby's arm. I watched them follow Tank and Lula's steps.

"Steph. I would be honored, if you allowed me, to walk you down the aisle and hand you over. Is that ok?" Lester smiled kindly at me. I took a deep breath.

I couldn't believe that today I would become Stephanie Michelle Manoso.

"That would be wonderful Lester, thank you" The music shifted to a lighter classical piece, and then Lester was taking my hand and leading me outside. We followed a trail outline by hundreds of red and white roses and silver hearts up some steps until we ended up on a terrace overlooking the ocean.

My soon to be husband was standing at the edge, his back to the sea. Beside him was a man I assumed was going to marry us. On Carlos' left were Tank and Bobby. Lula and Mary Lou were standing on the opposite side of the man I had yet to meet, a space reserved for me in the middle.

Carlos was wearing the most delectable painted on white dress shirt and black slacks. He was barefoot too. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, his delicious mocha chest peaking out.

My eyes were locked on his chocolate orbs…unable to shift away from the barrage of emotions spilling out of them. In a trance I felt Lester lead us the remaining ten feet and I was handed over to the love of my life.

"We are gathered here today, to join together Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum in matrimony". The man spoke, I barely heard him as a tear trickled down my cheek. Carlos' lips were quick to catch it.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso do you take Stephanie Plum for your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The man smiled at Carlos as he questioned him.

"I do" Carlos answered, gazing at me lovingly.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum do you take Ricardo Carlos Manoso for your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled at Carlos, tears now falling freely from my eyes. I couldn't believe he had done all this, gone to so much trouble...organised the perfect little wedding...picked out my dress!

"Mr Manoso has a few words he'd like to say to his bride" Carlos raised his hand and stroked my cheek gently.

"Babe, you are my **Wonder Woman**, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your Batman" His thumbs brushed the tears from my eyes as both his hands carefully cupped my face.

"I will forever be your **Wonder Woman**, Batman" I laughed joyously, happiness bubbling through my veins.

"Before these witnesses, I pronounce thee Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride" The words had hardly left the man's lips before I was swept off my feet and receiving a mind blowing, affectionate kiss.

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso" I gasped as our lips finally parted.

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Manoso" Carlos had tears glistening in his eyes as he once again lowered his head, his lips warmly probing mine.

"Alright, break it up you two, you still need to sign the official document and have some photo's taken" Tank's voice brought us back down to Earth for the moment.

The photographer, who I hadn't even noticed before, started positioning everyone this way and that, taking group photos, couple photos, bride's party and groom's party photos and so on and so on.

When Carlos declared we had enough pictures, the man who conducted the ceremony motioned us to a table where we became legally bound to each other.

"It was that easy?" I whispered as Carlos took the certificate in his hand.

"It was that easy Babe, come, let's go enjoy the reception party Ellis has thrown for us, then we can kick everyone out and start our honeymoon" His eyes, while warm and loving seemed to be pulsing with desire. A responding shiver racked my body as his arm wrapped around my waist and he led us back down to the main house.

I couldn't wait to have my husband all to myself.

**Tell me all your thoughts?! ; )**


	47. Chapter 47

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content**. Rated MA

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

Enjoy!

_**And a special thanks to Denny who is continually helping me brainstorm!**_

_**SMUT at the end…**_

47

SPOV

I watched as our friends…and acquaintances…talked, danced and ate. Carlos and I had had the pleasure of our first dance as a married couple to _You Are so Beautiful _by Joe Crocker…I cried as he whispered the words in my ears…I think I fell a little more in love with him in that moment.

Tank and Mary Lou said a few words about each of us and wished us a life of happiness together.

Carlos and I were back on the dance floor…our bodies pressed together as we gently swayed.

"So Babe…did you enjoy your wedding?" Carlos asked softly.

"_Our_ wedding…and yes…it was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined…I loved it, thank you" I admitted emotionally. It was the kind of wedding I had always wanted, beautiful, elegant and simple.

"But?" He prodded carefully…damn man with ESP.

"It was perfect…but I just wish my dad could have been here, but he's already handed my away before…like I said, I loved it Carlos, it was exactly what I wanted" I lifted my head so my lips could brush his.

"I asked him Babe but –" I cut him off sharply

"He said _no_?!" I cried.

"No Babe, Steph hush, of course not _mi amor_. He couldn't figure how to get away from your mother for a minimum of three days without her becoming suspicious…he didn't want her to find out and wreck his daughter's special day. He loves you Steph, and he told me to tell you how proud of you he is, how happy his is for us and that he'll see us both when we get back. He made me promise to allow him to take us out for dinner. Ok Babe?" I smiled a watery smile.

"I love my Daddy" I exhaled shakily.

"I know you do Babe, he's a good man." I nodded, a bright smile on my lips as I gazed into my husband's eyes.

Snuggling closer to him again, I felt his lips press a kiss against my curls just as there was a loud knock at the door. I sighed heavily, unwilling to leave his arms for even a second…

"Would you mind getting that Mary Lou?" Carlos requested, I'm sure flashing her a 1000 watt smile. She just smirked at us and headed towards the door, throwing it open wide before freezing.

"Lenny!" Mary Lou gasped, turning to gaze bewildered at Carlos and I, stumbling back a few steps as her man approached. "What are you doing here? What about the kids?" Mary Lou was silenced by a long kiss.

"C'mon honey, I think it's beyond time for our second honeymoon; thank Ranger, say goodbye to Steph and lets go get reacquainted" Lenny was _smiling_. I hadn't seen him smile in…forever…

"Oh Lenny!" A squeal from Mary Lou, another kiss, and then Lenny had Lou in his arms.

"Carlos, what did you do?" I wondered as I watched my best friend get swept out of the house by her husband.

"Bye Steph, thanks Ranger!" She called as I kept my eyes firmly trained on Carlos.

"I told Lenny how invaluable Mary Lou's friendship had been to you over all the years and that I would value it in the future. I explained to him how I wanted them to be just as happy as we were, and that I wanted to treat them, as a thank you. His mother and her mother are taking turns looking after their kids for the next two weeks or so, until they return to Trenton with us." I knew my jaw was hanging open. What the hell had happened to my mercenary?!

"He fell in love Steph… I just want you to be happy Babe, and I want to thank anyone who has helped you and loved you over the years and along the way. Nothing can repay true friendship, but I just wanted to say thank you to them." I felt tears glistening in my eyes as I swiftly crushed my lips against his, pouring my love for him into the kiss.

"You're a good man Carlos Manoso" I declared warmly, tucking my head under his chin.

"Thanks Babe, you're more than I could have ever hoped for" His voice was hoarse and his arms tightened around me.

There was no way I was going to tell him what I really thought…that he was just like a soft centered candy…all hard and tough on the outside, but soft, gooey and sweet in the middle.

"Rangeman, you're hogging Bombshell all to yourself! Share man!" I found myself suddenly in a different pair of arms. Glancing up I realized it was Tank.

"Claiming a dance Big Guy?" I smiled as he twirled me out and back in.

"I think I'm entitled…after all, you are my little sister from another mister" I giggled at his reply, but caught a quick glimpse of a furious Lula storming out of the room…

Oh boy, here we go.

"Excuse me for a second Tank?" I was already stepping out of his arms and striding after Lula.

I caught up to her in the next room, but she turned and headed back in the direction we had come from.

"Lula?" I called, following her back into large entrance/dining room. Nobody was speaking, the music had been turned down and the guys were glancing worriedly at us both.

Abruptly she turned to face me, a scowl glaring at me.

"What?!" She insisted haughtily.

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, for coming to my wedding, I really appre–" My soft placating words were cut off quickly by her shouting.

"I'm only here for Tankie. He wanted to come, but he didn't want to leave me alone at home. That's the only reason I'm here. You got that?! I'm not here to sanction your marriage to Batman, why the hell would I do that?! You got pregnant first, married first and you got the super hero! And you also got my Tankie wrapped around your little white ass finger!" Lula ranted.

"Is that was this is about?! My friendship with Tank?" I exclaimed, disbelieving.

I was trying to clear up this mess between us and she was still picking fights!

"Friendship! There is a hell of a lot more going on than that!" She proclaimed, hands on hips.

Deep breaths Steph. You can do this; you won't resort to petty insults again.

"No Lula, there isn't. He's like a brother to me, just as Lester and Bobby are. I love Carlos, I'm irrevocably in love with him; no one else" I spoke slowly, clearly, maintaining a calm exterior while on the inside I was a raging mess of emotions.

"Yeah, but for how long? Super Cop wasn't good enough for you; you dumped his ass first chance you got. What, is an esteemed member of the police force not good enough for the high and mighty, _Super Stephanie Plum_?! How soon till you kick Batman to the curb huh?" My jaw dropped as I blinked away tears. Is that what she really thought of me?!

"That is enough Lula. Please don't disrespect my wife again, especially not in her own home, or I will have to ask you to leave this house" I felt Carlos settle a warm arm around my waist and pull me into his chest.

I watched as Tank took up a similar position with Lula.

"Ladies…can't you at least try to maintain civility. Lula baby, this is their _wedding_. A happy occasion. They're in love baby, just like you and me and they've taken a big step, both of them, in committing to each other." I watched Tank soften and cup Lula's face with his large hand.

"No. Tank, no! This isn't fair, you're taking_ her_ side,_ their_ side?!" Oh shit…this was going from bad to worse.

"Tallulah. Are you asking me to choose between my best friend, that I have known since I was eighteen, his wife who is the closest person I have to family on this earth, and you?!" Tank growled dangerously, disengaging from Lula's embrace.

I glanced up at Carlos, my face a mask of worry. Tank loved Lula…they didn't need to jump this hurdle…I didn't want Tank to get hurt like that…

"I…I…no, I wouldn't do that to you Tankie…I love you…I just…" Tank abruptly enfolded Lula in his arms and dropped his lips to her ear, whispering unknown words to her.

He straightened as Lula nodded at him.

"Bombshell, Rangeman, enjoy your honeymoon. I'll see you both when you get back" Tank smiled as he led Lula to the door. I noticed she had tears falling down her cheeks, but she was smiling up at Tank.

"Bye Tank" I grinned weakly.

Carlos exhaled heavily as the door closed with a snap. Glancing around, I noticed Bobby and Lester propping up a nearby wall.

"Sorry to wreck the party mood guys" I shrugged sadly.

"Steph, she had no right to react like that, you were extending an olive branch and she shot it down with an AK-47." I chuckled slightly at Lester's explanation and smiled gently.

"Thanks Lester...now why don't you two get the hell out of here and go find yourselves some pretty Greek girls?" I made shooing motions at them as I grinned cheekily.

"You trying to get rid of us Bombshell?" Bobby gasped, his hand thrown dramatically over his heart.

"Go on, get out. I want to ravish my wife in private. I don't want you clowns wrecking the mood." A few minutes later, after the laughter had died down, Carlos shook their hands as they exited through the front door and into a SUV.

"Alone at last" I sighed happily. Suddenly Ellis came bursting into the room, muttering excitedly away in Greek.

Carlos quickly silenced her with a short exclamation of words.

After we both received a heartfelt hug from the woman, she glided out the door as her two friends materialized and followed in her wake.

"Are we alone now?" I questioned hopefully.

"Oh yeah Babe. I have you all to myself, my _hermosa esposa_." I giggled as he lifted me up off my feet, into his arms, and started ascending the sweeping stairs. (_Beautiful wife_)

I wondered, how long would he be able to carry me for when I started getting fat?

"I'm strong Babe, and you're not getting fat…you're growing our baby in there. You're beautiful and healthy Steph…I'll carry you to the hospital in my arms if I have to, don't you worry" I rewarded his little speech with an open mouth kiss to his neck, my tongue flicking against his pulse.

Honestly, I was horny as hell, and I wanted to reward Carlos for organizing everything, for loving me, for wanting me... He had decided a couple of weeks ago that we should cut back on the sex a little, he claimed he was worried that I would get too tired or some rubbish like that…now I see he was just pacing us for our honeymoon!

Well, my hormones had been screaming in the background of my mind like crazy all day…look out Carlos!

"God I can't wait to have you inside me" I moaned quietly. I felt his steps falter before speeding up.

Quite quickly we were in the same bedroom I had found my dress in early.

My body slowly slid down his until my feet hit the floor.

"Stephanie Manoso. We are going to take this slow…agonizingly slow…you are going to be begging me to fuck you so hard…screaming with want and need…but I'm going to gradually thrust my dick into you, inch by thick inch until I fill you, then retreat out all the way, till just my head is resting in the entrance of your slick pussy…"

I cut him off with a moan and a feverish kiss. He had me turned on to the point I thought I would come with the slightest touch…

"Carlos, please…please" I whimpered, my lips moving against his.

"All in due time Babe" He murmured before his hands moved to the back of my dress and he slowly unzipped me. "Turn around _amante_" His hands slid down to rest on my hips as he moved me.

His fingers trailed down the skin revealed by the open back of my dress.

"Carlos…"

"Mmmmm, your skin is so soft, so creamy…" I felt his tongue and lips make a warm moist track down my spine, sending delightful shivers running through my body. "You like this?"

"God yes" I gasped as he moved his lips to my ear and started sucking on my lobe.

"Hmmm…how about this?" Carlos' hands slid inside my dress and began lightly tracing my sides.

"I love it when you touch me" I assured him, shivering again.

"And we've hardly commenced" Desire coursed through my veins as his mouth set kisses across my shoulders.

"Bu-but"

"No buts Babe…unless we're discussing you're beautiful behind…this is our wedding night…I want it to be something neither of us will ever forget…memorable, alright?" He wondered. I nodded and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as his lips paid homage to my neck.

"I love you" I groaned as he continued to pleasure my body with the gentlest of touches.

"And I love you, _mi cariña_…Are you wearing the lingerie I set out for you?" He asked huskily.

"The lace white panties...I think I remember putting them on...oh and the garter and stockings too...maybe I put the matching bra on...I can't remember, can you see it?" I teased breathlessly.

"Babe" A not so gentle nip to my shoulder and suddenly I found my white gown pooled on the floor around my feet. "Gorgeous" Two warm hands at my waist lifted me from the pile of material and set me down a yard away. He took a few steps back, his eyes raking over me.

"Come here" I mumbled. I wanted to undress my husband.

"Steph..." The light warning fell on deaf ears as my fingers slid from button to button until his pristine white shirt lay open to reveal a smooth expanse of mocha latte skin. My hands traced his muscles before slipping under his pant's waist band... "Babe!" Carlos reprimanded, pining both my wrists together in one hand and holding them behind my back. "Don't make me tie you up...I'm letting go now...keep your hands in a safe zone" As soon as he released them, my hands found their way into his hair.

"Here?" I questioned coyly.

"That will do...now hush" His lips covered mine and I lost myself to the pleasure of kissing the man I loved.

Sometime later...after Carlos was positive he had kissed every, _and I do mean every_, inch of my skin and I had eagerly returned the favour...we found ourselves finally naked, lying next to each other on the soft silky bed.

I watched from desire laden eyes as Carlos sat up next to me and moved to the centre of the bed before kneeling down and resting back on his feet.

"Steph, come here _mi amor_" I rolled onto my back and sat up slowly. "Now stand up Babe and take a couple steps until you're feet are outside my hips" I did as he said, his hands steadying me.

"Now what?" I sucked in breath as Carlos placed a kiss to my clit and flicked his tongue against me once. I had already climaxed more than a few times...my body was positively thrumming...

"I want you to lower yourself onto my cock...you will end up kneeling on top of me, your thighs outside mine. Can you do that _amante_?" His eyes were burning with love and lust...his manhood was throbbing and hard...

"Yes" I moaned, placing my hands on Carlos' shoulders to steady myself as I lowered down. Moving from standing to kneeling, abruptly the head of his cock was pulsing against my core, slipping inside me as I sheathed myself fully on his member.

"_Dios_! Steph" I found two strong arms holding me securely against his chest as I sat perched in his lap. "Is this ok Babe...it's not painful...the baby...?" Carlos demanded, a hand gently cupping my face.

"Remember what the doctor said...I feel fine Carlos, we're both fine...better than fine...amazing, I"

"Good" His hands slid under my ass and we started moving slowly together...we weren't going to rush...

What felt like days but could have been hours or many minutes later...who would know...we were frantically making love, both climaxes close, lips locked together in a passionate kiss when we came simultaneously crying out the others name, exploding, trembling, panting.

"I can't wait till we need to get creative" Carlos murmured, as he held me tightly against him while moving to lie down on his side. I ended up curled into him, one of my legs thrown over the top of his.

"Mmmmm" I sighed happily, my eyes shut, a gentle smile tugging on my lips. Carlos' breathing started to even out just as I drifted into dream land...where I made love to him all over again.

_TBC..._

**Well?! Tell me whether you liked it or not, I love feedback ; )**


	48. Chapter 48

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli **UNFRIENDLY**. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)

**WARNING Rated MA:**** Language****, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and Morelli gets hurt in this chapter :D**

_**48**_

_**SPOV**_

They honeymoon was over way too fast. The two weeks of pure heaven just seemed to sail on by. Carlos and I spent most of the time in the bedroom, but we also found time to explore the island, swimming, snorkeling, sailing, short hikes and shopping. It was two of the best weeks of my life.

The flight back home was quiet and relaxed. Lenny and Mary Lou occupied one reclining leather chair and Carlos and I occupied another. Both Mary Lou and I were snuggled up in our respective man's laps. Hushed conversations and comfortable silence filled the air; everyone was exhausted but feeling rejuvenated and content. Well that's how I was feeling anyway. Mostly, we all napped.

I was still asleep when we eventually arrived in Trenton. I found myself strapped into the passenger seat of Carlos' Cayenne, when I did wake.

"Carlos?" I muttered groggily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm right here Babe, we're almost there" I blinked a few times before opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings. We were a block or so from the Rangeman building.

"What day is it?" I wondered softly as I noticed his hand resting lightly on my thigh; I covered it with one of my hands, interlocking our fingers together.

"Monday morning Babe" He replied, his voice a notch lower.

"Time zones are weird" I announced as we pulled into the Rangeman garage.

"You'll get used to them Babe" I gaped at him as he rounded the car to open my door. What the hell did that mean?!

"What? Why?" I questioned as he slid his arms around me and lifted me down. I had pretty much accepted that Carlos now seemed to want to carry me everywhere…I didn't mind.

"Because I've decided I'm gonna show you the world" He answered with a smug little smile.

"You've decided, have you?" I lifted my brows as he finally set me down on my feet and shut my car door.

"Mmmmm hmmm" I watched his tongue trace his lips as he backed me up against the car. He leaned his body against me so I could feel every line of his ripped muscles; his elbows were resting on either side of my head as his lips barely touched mine.

"_**Oh, sure.**__** Make up for being a bully by plying me with your body"**_ I murmured as his breath mingled with mine.

"I'm not a bully" Carlos disputed as his lips trailed kisses along my jaw.

"No?" I asked, a little breathless. You would think that by now I would be able to resist this man.

"When it comes to you Babe, I'm certainly not. I think I'm more...persuasive?" His eyes were shinning with mischief as his lips curved into a half smile.

"You're definitely persuasive...but you know it doesn't hurt to ask" I smiled gently. He froze, the smile slipping off his face.

"Would you like to come with me...can I show you the world Babe?" Carlos was serious now, all traces of happiness gone from his face.

"Of course I will, you can, I just meant –"

"I know Babe, if I had of asked you, you would have said yes. I shouldn't just order you around. I'm sorry" I kissed the frown that was evident between his brows.

"I love you" Another kiss to his lips.

"Can we have our turn yet?" I heard Lester ask from a few yards away.

"Alright you three, but go easy on my wife" I watched at Carlos' face broke into a beautiful smile as he said the word _wife. _

Suddenly I was surrounded by Bobby, Lester and Tank, all three hugging me and passing me from one to the other.

"Have a good honeymoon Bombshell?"

"How's little Bomber doing?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Guys...guys! Enough questions" I shouted as they practically inspected me from head to toe. Carlos simply stood to the side, smirking. I frowned at him; he sighed and moved forward.

"That's enough man-handling my wife" Another smile "Don't you three have work to do?" Carlos' warm arm settled around my shoulders as he pulled me against his side and dropped a kiss in my curls.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You two all lovey-dovey and all over each other?!" Lester made gagging noises as Bobby asked, horrified.

"I'd say that's a fair assessment Brown. If you had a woman like I did, I bet you'd be all over her too?" Carlos raised his eyebrow at Bobby.

"No way man"

"Alright then. How many times did you get laid in the last two months? I bet my score is, at the least, triple yours, if not more." I could feel smugness radiating from my man...although he certainly had the right to be smug about his abilities in the bedroom...

"Hey! I'm not a slouch in the sack!" Bobby protested.

_No, but Carlos is just that good_.

"Thanks Babe" Shit. I felt my face flush as I turned to bury it in my husband's shoulder. All I could hear was laughter ringing in my ears.

"Quiet down, back to work" Carlos ordered. The men marched off, but I didn't lift my face until I heard the elevator doors shut.

"Is it safe?" I whispered, peeking up at Carlos. He was smiling like a fool.

"I love you Babe" He chuckled as he directed us towards the elevator and hit the call button.

We ascended straight up to the seventh floor, but Carlos stopped me outside the door.

"I have something to show you Babe" He announced, stepping in behind me and covering my eyes with one of his hands. My curiosity was certainly peaked.

"Carlos?" He slowly walked us into the apartment.

"It's a surprise Babe... I hope you like it" Now I was _dying_ with curiosity. His last surprise had been our wedding...what could top that? "Ok Steph" His hand lifted from my face and moved to rest on my stomach. I slowly allowed my eyes to open, wanting to savour the surprise...and boy was I surprised!

"Carlos!" I exclaimed, amazed. He had had the whole apartment redecorated. Everything seemed brighter and warmer... there was a playpen and baby area in one corner of the living room...throw rugs and pillows now littered the couches...

"Come, this way" We took a handful of steps forward until we were standing in front of his office...what had he done...he _didn't_, did he? I turned to watch his face as he pushed the door open, realising that this must be the first time he had seen it too...his 1000 watt smile shone brightly. Finally giving into the temptation, I turned my head and gasped. He did. He had.

"Carlos" I mumbled turning in his arms, throwing mine around his neck as I sobbed into his chest.

"Do you like it Babe? I wasn't sure about the colours because we don't know the sex but..."

"I love it! I love you! God, thank you." As I had suspected, his office had been converted into a nursery, the walls were painted yellow and green, starting with yellow on one side of the wall fading into the green. There were blue and red birds painted onto one of the walls. The floor was a soft red/brown carpet.

In one corner a black crib was set up, with a large white comfy chair and footrest beside it. There was also a matching batman chest of drawers and a baby changing table. There was a red quilt in the crib with the wonder woman logo on it.

"I haven't bought anything else...I thought we could go shopping together to buy toys and clothes and other necessities...Steph?" I took a deep shaky breath, this was really happening...I was really having Batman's baby.

"It's perfect" I smiled as a tear escaped my eye. His hand lifted and he ran his knuckles gently up and down my cheek.

"Let's go Babe" Carlos took my hand and very quickly we were moving out of the apartment.

"Now? You want to go shopping now?" He was nodding vigorously as he swept me into the elevator.

"Yeah Babe. Why not?" He was positively brimming with excitement.

"What would you like?" I whispered, running my hand over my small bump...sixteen weeks along...we were scheduled for a blood test this week...an ultrasound three weeks after that.

"Babe, look at me" My eyes met his as he drew me against him. "I don't mind...a beautiful little girl who looks just like you would be wonderful...but a little boy would be great also...either one I can teach, protect, help, guide...I just want them to be happy and healthy." I smiled again, my vision blurred.

"Me too" I sighed giving his cheek a quick peck. "But I can't believe you want to go shopping" I giggled watching his face. His smile hadn't disappeared.

"Believe it Babe" We were soon back in the Cayenne and headed towards Quaker Bridge Mall.

As usual, Carlos scored a park three slots from the entrance. Damn him and his parking karma...although now it did have benefits for me, considering I was almost always with him now.

"Fuck" I heard Carlos' soft exclamation as he slung his arm low across my waist and guided us towards the entrance. Then I noticed what, or should I say whom, he was referring to...

"Now baby, pay attention" I murmured softly, hands rubbing my stomach gently. "That man over there, he's my **ex-boyfriend**...and he's an absolute **dog**...he also thinks he's hung like a **horse** and is God's gift to women...not to sound like my mother, but baby, no matter what your sex, I strongly urge you to stay away from anyone with the surname Morelli" I whispered as we approached the ass in question.

"I second that _bebé (baby)_, listen to your mother...but Babe, I can't believe you just told our child about Morelli's...package" I smirked, but it quickly dropped off my face as I felt Carlos tense. Turning I noticed Morelli change his course and start striding towards us.

"How many guns do you have on you?"I demanded, nervousness creeping up my spine.

"More than enough...not that I need one or rather four guns to protect you or our child, relax Steph" I blinked at him...he was armed with four guns?! I suppose he could have one on each ankle...one at his back and one in a shoulder holster...I barely took notice of his weapons anymore, they were simply always there...a constant...I wondered what else he was packing...

"And a couple of knives" He assured me under his breath as Morelli stopped in front of him.

"Manoso...Manoso's bitch" Morelli sneered at us; I could smell alcohol on his breath...it was potent.

"Actually, Manoso's _wife_" Carlos growled slightly...Morelli recoiled like he had been physically hit. His mouth opened and closed, his face turning redder and redder. "We're expecting, so please don't say anything to upset my wife...I might really have to kill you then" Carlos landed the second verbal blow, his eyes burning, his body tense and protective around mine. He was expecting Morelli to attack...and drunk Morelli attacking was not something I wanted to happen.

"Fucker, you're just fucking with me, you would never marry her...never _impregnate_ her...you hate commitment, you're a loner...you wouldn't tie yourself to her" Morelli denied.

"You obviously don't know me very well. Step aside Morelli, we've got some shopping to do" Carlos dismissed him and quickly maneuvered us around him, before Morelli had the chance to process and react...most likely that would be an explosion; of _what_ I'm not sure...words, gunfire, fists...

"Carlos, you ok?" I wondered as we entered the first store...he had glanced over his shoulder stealthily just a second ago.

"Yeah Babe, he didn't follow us...Tank should be here in a minute" He led me around the store, not really examining anything, his body still on high alert.

"Ranger" I jumped half a foot as Tank announced his presence behind us.

"Shit Tank, don't _do_ that" I breathed, my heart hammering as I noticed Carlos relax immensely.

"Tank, Morelli's around and he's drunk, watch our back?" Tank nodded at Carlos' instructions and he hung back a few feet as Carlos led me slowly around the store this time.

"How did you contact Tank?" I wondered curiously...one of his hands had been in his pocket, but he hadn't touched his phone...

"I have a sort of panic button, only Tank receives the alert, and only he comes when it's activated" He explained calmly as he picked up a large fluffy teddy-bear.

"Wow" I muttered, at both his words and the picture he was presenting...Carlos was decked out in his all black mercenary attire...holding a cute bear...I'm sure he and Tank were making everyone else in the store nervous.

"You like it Babe?" He asked, his eyes smiling at me as he presented the teddy bear to me.

"It's cute...and soft" I agreed. I think we were going to need a cart, Carlos was already moving on to another stuffed animal; a dog.

"Sir, Ma'am, anything I can help you with today?" A small sales woman inquired, she seemed slightly wary.

"Do you deliver?" I questioned as I noticed four more stuffed animals in Carlos' arms. The woman smiled happily at me, nodding.

"Your first?" She grinned gesturing to my stomach.

"Yes, we're...excited" I agreed, watching Carlos move quickly around the store, gathering things in his arms. "You don't have a trolley, do you?" The lady assured me she did and went to locate one.

There was a goofy smile plastered on my face as I watched my husband...Tank was smirking beside me.

"You laugh now big guy, but you're going to be a daddy soon too" I reminded him, that sobered him quickly.

"Babe, come over here" Carlos sounded like a kid in a candy store. "Stop distracting our body guard" I laughed as I patted Tank on the arm and walked over to my man. "Look at this Babe!" I laughed as Carlos held up a pair of tiny black baby booties.

The woman approached us with the promised trolley and Carlos placed his choices so far inside.

"Thank you" He almost blinded the poor lady with his smile.

Just then we heard a disturbance outside the store...

"Security! Sir, freeze! Put down the gun" We heard a man yell, as Tank charged forward, gun in one hand. Carlos pushed me behind him and dragged us and the sales lady behind the counter.

"Where's the fucker! I'm going to shoot him in both balls, and then in the dick before I put a bullet in his heart! How dare he fucking touch her!" I heard Morelli shout. Crap, he had really lost it...the alcohol probably wasn't helping any.

"Sir, put down the weapon!" The security guard screamed.

We heard a single gunshot ring, then the sound of a body landing with a thud on the ground.

"Clear" Tank announced. Carlos was on his feet, helping me up, in seconds. His eyes quickly surveyed the area...there was a bullet lodged in the ceiling and Morelli was out cold, drool running down his chin.

"Tank?" I asked, my eyes swinging between him and Morelli's prone body.

"I stunned him...twice, first in his groin, the second time for good measure; it's his bullet in the roof" I chuckled and glanced at Carlos. His jaw was set, but he wasn't radiating anger...

I faced the sales woman and gave her the details to deliver our purchases to the Rangeman building. I had a feeling Carlos wasn't going to want to hang around...

"Ready to go Babe" I nodded.

"I don't have my card on me though, so can you pay?" I motioned towards the woman who was sorting through our purchases.

"Steph, you don't have to pay for anything anymore, we've been over this Babe, what's mine is yours. I need to give you your new credit card, thanks for reminding me" I gaped as he swiped his limitless spending card through the machine and paid quickly. "Ready?" He requested as his arm pulled me flush against his side.

"Yep, let's go before Morelli wakes up" I approved. Tank waved us out as a few Trenton policemen arrived on the scene...I hoped Morelli at least got suspended for this incident. "Now about this credit card..." I started to voice my argument.

"It's at home in the safe, with your name on it...Stephanie Michelle Manoso. You need it Babe, to buy maternity clothes, and baby supplies and lingerie..." His almost smile ghosted his lips as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll take it, but that doesn't mean I will us e it unless it's an emergency" I declared forcefully.

"Thanks Babe...now how about we discuss what we're going to do about Morelli" I frowned at his words.

"But..." I protested.

_Morelli might be a pain in the ass, dick-breath, cock sucking, cheating bastard...but he didn't need to die because of it; there were many men like him in the world. _

"Babe" Carlos chuckled. My big mouth, again. "I wasn't going to kill him...yet. I meant what are we going to do with problems like him...I want to increase your...our security. I want both of us to have a man on us whenever we're out, not just because of Morelli...ok?" He paused, waiting for my answer...I realised it wasn't just my safety I had to worry about anymore; I also had to think of our child.

"Ok Carlos, as long as you're following the rules too" He kissed me softly and helped me into the car.

"I love you Babe, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep us safe, even if some of the methods are a little extreme. I want a long happy life with you Steph" I rewarded him with a deep kiss.

"I love you too...now let's get back to the apartment, it's been entirely too long since I've had you inside me" He groaned and raced around the car...I had a feeling we were going to have an extended honeymoon.

**All comments greatly appreciated ; )**


	49. Chapter 49

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**_** RATED MA**_

**I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

_**49**_

_**Ray's Ragin Flames challenge**__**: burn**__**, smoldering,**__** flames, fire, hot, heat, steam, smoke, ash, ignite, raging.**_

_**Lisa's Country music challenge**__**: Trailer Park, Cowboy, Heartache **_

_**SMUT!!!**_

RPOV

I watched my sleeping wife. Peaceful. She looked so content and relaxed cuddled against my side, her head pillowed on my stomach. I ever so gently ran my fingers through her curls. My thoughts dwelled on our day. It was hard to believe we had started off the morning in Greece.

My jaw clenched as I recounted our run in with Morelli. That fucking pig didn't even deserve to live in a** Trailer Park**, he was the lowest of the low...dick scum, worthless shit...he wasn't even good enough for white trash. My chest felt heavy with **heartache**, considering the many what ifs and could haves. He could have seriously...fatally wounded my Babe and our little one today. He deserved to die...I would make his life hell. No one crossed Ranger Manoso. And everyone would learn not to cross his wife either...or they would face my** raging** temper.

My wife. Babe stirred slightly, sighed, and pulled herself even closer to me, if that was possible. A smile briefly played on her lips before she tried to bury her face in me. We had fallen into bed the moment we arrived home and made love for hours. It was now almost nine pm, we had slept for a little while, but I had awoken before my Babe. Steph needed to eat, but I was reluctant to wake her...and I wanted to discuss what measures I wished to take with Morelli. She would be upset if I proceeded to prosecute him without her input into the situation. I had been taking her for granted somewhat, slipping, forgetting to ask, instead just ordering her around like one of my men. She deserved better, and I would work to make myself ask her opinions, thoughts and feelings on...everything.

My eyes raked over her delectable body again. Drinking her in. Mine. Just looking at her was enough to** ignite **the **heat** in my groin...I smirked and groaned as my semi-hard length hardened painfully, I was always hard for my Babe.

"Down **cowboy"** I heard her soft voice, rough with sleep and from her earlier screams of pleasure.

"**Cowboy?**" I murmured, tracing my fingers across her cheek as her eyes remained closed.

"Mmmmm, I seem to remember riding you hard, like a cowgirl...so that would make you my** cowboy**" Her lips pressed against my skin and **fire** raced through my veins.

"Babe, you're not going to be able to walk soon if we keep this up" I chuckled.

"Nonsense...well not nonsense...I don't care" She whispered as the sheet that was covering my hips and the lower half of her body disappeared. I groaned as her fingers brushed the tip of my cock, collecting my pre cum before lighting dragging her fingers lazily up and down my length.

Her eyes lifted and met mine, hers** smoldering** with want and pleasure. Who the hell was I to deny her?!

**Flames **of desire licked my consciousness as her lips made a trail slowly downward...and then her lips were around me and I surrendered myself to her** hot **little mouth.

RsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsR

Sated and relaxed, I pulled my Babe up my body and into my arms, kissing her mouth that could** burn **a man and turn him to into a pile of** ash.** I didn't care that I could taste myself on her lips, it just reiterated the fact that she was mine, and mine alone. I was the only one who would be pleasured by her mouth, the only one who would be allowed to revel in her soft body.

With that thought in mind, my erection stiffened at the idea of making her mine again in the most primal way. Rolling her body onto her side, I slid down, spooning her and entered her from behind. Her soft cries of pleasure were music to my ears as I gently made love to her.

RsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsR

"Steph" I groaned, trying to convince my Babe we really needed to get up.

"I don't want to" She retaliated, holding my arms tighter around her.

"Love, you need to eat...and we need to talk" I cautioned tenderly.

"But I'm so comfortable right here" She whined adorably, before gasping.

"Babe?!" I sat up quickly alarmed as she placed a hand on her belly.

"The baby just moved! Give me your hand!" I found my hand in hers and over her belly. Sure enough, after a few long seconds I felt a tiny, slight movement against my hand.

"Steph" I breathed softly, tears gathering in my eyes as I felt our child move for the first time.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes _mi amor_ I feel it. Our child Babe. That's our child" I felt like I was floating, light as **smoke**. My breathing was shallow as I kept my hand on her stomach and kissed her ever so lightly before placing another similar kiss just above our intertwined hands. "What does it feel like?" I wondered, rubbing my fingers in circles over her skin.

"It felt like fluttering a week ago...I'm so surprised, I didn't realise it was the baby moving...much more distinct tonight" Her eyes were so full of awe, amazed at the gift we had been given...just as I was.

We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, both our hands resting on her baby bump. I shook myself out of my state of revere.

"C'mon Babe, let's go eat. We need to feed you and the baby...we don't want either of you losing your strength" I persuaded, my lips moving against her skin.

"Of course, you're absolutely right, what was I thinking" She agreed readily, sitting up. I quickly stood, even though my body was drained of energy. I helped her to her feet and dropped my shirt over her head as I pulled on a pair of boxers and pulled my second pair up her legs.

"What would you like?" I inquired leading her to the kitchen, sitting her at the kitchen island.

"Hmmm would you **steam **some veggies and fish for me?" God, she was just too cute when she looked at me like that...

I opened the fridge and made sure I had the ingredients I needed before promising to cook for her.

Dishing out our supper, I watched happily as my Babe ate every single morsel of healthy food on her plate and washed it down with a bottle of water.

"Proud of you Babe" I murmured as she finished up. She unexpectedly blushed.

"For what?" She muttered as she cleared our plates to the sink. I nudged her to the side and began working on the dishes. She could dry.

"You know what Babe" I answered. Just because the smell of chocolate repulsed her, didn't mean she wasn't still addicted to her various other sweets. My Babe had cut down on her junk food intake. She was eating healthy, for the baby.

"I just want our child to be healthy" She admitted. I stopped washing and pulled her into my arms, her chin resting on my chest as she gazed up at me.

"I know you do Babe, that's why I'm so proud of you. I love you" I comforted her.

"Thank you. I love you too" Her eyes were so soft and loving as they maintained contact with mine.

"This can wait till tomorrow. Let's shower and head to bed" I cut her muted protests off with a warm kiss and undressed us on the way to the shower.

Thoroughly clean, I spooned my Babe once again as we fell to sleep.

RsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsR

"Steph...Babe...Love...Wake up Babe" I chuckled as she continued to bury herself deeper into the sheets and bed.

"Go away Carlos" She grumbled, trying to shift away from me. My arms kept her wrapped tightly in my embrace.

"We need to go to work today Babe. And I want to talk to you before then. We need to dress and eat" I encouraged, hoping the mention of food would get her up and moving.

"What are you making me?" She asked eagerly, turning in my arms to face me. Her luscious lips were right in front of mine, begging to be kissed. My head tilted and my tongue traced her mouth before our lips met in a deep kiss.

"Good Morning Babe" I smiled, our eyes only an inch apart.

"Good Morning Carlos. What are you making me for breakfast?" The little vixen questioned.

"Ella is whipping something up right at this moment" She considered that and seemed happy with the turn of events.

"I do enjoy when you cook for me...but I love Ella's cooking, I'm sorry" I chuckled at her guilty expression, kissed her nose and rose off the bed, cradling her in my arms as we entered the shower.

"How about you make it up to me later?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal"

Twenty minutes later, we emerged from the bedroom, freshly clean and dressed just as Ella was finishing setting the table. My ears were pierced with a shrill squeal as Ella enveloped Babe in a hug and placed her hands over her belly.

"Is that a wedding ring?! You're married!" Was the most distinct of Ella's words that I heard. I groaned...we needed to call our families and announce our good news.

"I think we should eat before this all gets cold. Thank you Ella. Please don't tell Mama...or anyone else. We're calling the family today" I attempted to politely excuse Ella.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso! You have not called your mother yet to tell her you are married!" She trailed into Spanish mutterings as she exited.

I stared at the table...it was laden with everything from fruit to pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, cereal...She had really gone all out.

"I love Ella" Babe sighed, melting into a chair. I fetched us two glasses and a carton of orange juice.

"I know you do Babe" I smiled, taking my seat next to her and pouring her a glass full.

"Thanks" She mumbled around a mouthful of food.

I waited till we had both finished before approaching what I knew was going to be a sore topic.

"Can we talk Steph?" I inquired after buzzing for Ella.

"Yeah..." She sounded and looked nervous.

Taking her hand I led us into the bedroom and shut the door quietly. We didn't need to be disturbed.

"Babe...I'm fed up with Morelli. He crossed the line yesterday" I began.

"But...I thought we were getting body guards..." Her voice trailed off.

"We are Babe, but that's related to general protection...I want to file a report against Morelli, restraining orders, charges, accusations...the works Babe" I watched her face carefully as recognition hit her.

"You want to ruin him" She whispered.

"Yes. He could have seriously hurt you Steph. He wants you, and I'm...I'm afraid of what he'll do to achieve that, sober or drunk" I acknowledged.

"Carlos...wont doing this provoke him further?" I considered this.

"I don't think so Babe...Are you opposed to the idea?" I promised myself I would ask her everything from now on.

"No Carlos. Do what you think is right. I'll always stand by your side" I smiled and kissed her lips passionately.

"Thank you Steph...now we need to call our families and announce our happy news" I observed her grimace. "We can't put it off Babe" I stated.

"I know...but it's not even seven am...my family isn't likely to be awake...well anyone I want to talk to anyway" Her eyes were briefly haunted with sadness before she blinked and it was gone.

"That's ok Babe. Your Dad already knows. We can call him and your Grandma later...We can call my family now" I swallowed audibly.

"Did you tell your Dad we were getting married?" Babe questioned.

"Yes, I didn't want them to worry when we didn't turn up for dinner for a few weeks" I explained.

"Well then we have one ally." She smile encouragingly and unclipped my phone from my belt, handing it to me.

"Mama's going to be furious" I grumbled as I started punching in the numbers.

"Not as furious as my mother" Babe muttered under her breath.

"Touché" Poor Babe.

As the phone started to ring, I hit the loud speaker button and sat the phone on Babe's thigh.

"¡_Hola_!" My mother's voice greeted us.

I froze.

"Hi Maria" Steph laughed nervously.

"Stephanie! How are you? How's the baby?! How's Carlos?" My Mama fired questions in rapid succession.

"Fine, the baby is fine. And Carlos is right here" No fair Babe. I sent her the look.

"_Hola_ mama" I greeted tensely. "Are the others around?" I didn't want to have to make this announcement individually to every member of my family.

"Celica, your father and _Abuela_ are here. We're eating breakfast" I sighed, it was now or never.

"Would you put us on loud speaker...Steph and I have something to tell you" I spoke gently, hoping not to...

"CARLITOS?!" She squealed, and we heard the phone being fumbled "Speak!" She ordered tersely.

"Stephanie and I...got married" I held my breath and gripped Babe's hand tightly. The sounds of three women screaming made me cringe.

"When, where, how?! Why weren't we invited?!" Celia demanded.

"Two weeks ago, Greece, by a minister. Because it was a very small wedding, only a handful of our close friends attended. It was a surprise wedding, for my Babe" I answered readily.

"You're such a romantic Ric!" My sister giggled. I sighed. Babe giggled too.

"Oh we are all so happy for you both! Congratulations, and welcome to the family Stephanie!" My mama cheered.

"Yes _Estephanie_, welcome to the family _querida_" My father spoke happily. I squeezed Steph's hand as I noticed a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Thank you all" Babe smiled at the phone.

"¿_Cómo fue la luna de miel_?" My_ Abuela_ chuckled. (_How was the honeymoon?_)

"Good bye everyone, we'll see you on Saturday" I disconnected quickly and fell backwards onto the bed. My wife's soft body curled up next to me.

"I love you" Steph laughed, kissing the underside of my jaw.

"I love you too Babe, and I'm so glad I'll never have to do that again" I chuckled, cupping her face and laying a hot kiss on her lips.

"I wish it will go that well when my mother finds out...and my sister" She shuddered and I pulled her closer.

"Don't worry about it Babe. We'll deal with it when it comes" I assured her. "But now it's time to go to work, I'm sure we both have a mountain of paperwork to look through" I mentally groaned while she did so out loud.

"You're lucky I love you" Steph mumbled as we stood.

"Luckiest man alive" I concurred with pleasure.

SPOV

It was ten when Carlos made a visit to my office, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"It's time Babe" He stated, pointing to my cell phone.

"Carlos" I exhaled raggedly. I really didn't want to do this, I had a feeling...and not a good one.

"You only have to do it once Babe. Treat it like a bandaid, one quick rip and it'll be gone" I stood and walked over to him, he opened his arms and I crawled into his lap. "I'll be here with you Babe, every second"

With shaking fingers, I dialled the home number and hit speaker, handing the phone quickly to Carlos.

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM! How dare you young lady?!" My mother screeched. Both Carlos and I almost fell out of the chair in surprise.

"How the hell did you know it was me?!" I gasped, my body trembling slightly. I was angry at myself for feeling afraid of this woman...but I knew she had the power to hurt me.

"Caller ID Stephanie! And don't you swear at me! Now tell me young lady, what is the meaning of this, of this, awful fallacy I have heard!" Just as I was about to explode with rage...Carlos laid a kiss to my cheek, then another, and another, moving down my throat then back up again.

"What rumour are you referring to mother?" I wondered calmly, thanks to my husband.

"That you married, that -" I exploded.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my husband! Carlos is the best man in the world! Loving, kind, thoughtful, romantic, protective, giving, caring; PERFECT! Of course I married him. He is my perfect man, my soul mate. I love him! I'm in love with him! We are married. Happily so!" And with that little rant I snatched the phone from Carlos' hand and hung up.

"Proud of you Babe. I love you" I deflated and nestled closer to my man...then broke out in gut-wrenching sobs.

"I hate that she has power over me...that she can hurt me" I cried.

"I know you do Babe. It's alright Steph. Hush _amante_. It's ok." I wept harder as his hands, lips and words tried to comfort me.

My cell rang, disrupting my little unhappy fest.

Carlos took it from my clenched fist and answered.

"Speak!" He growled. I don't think he liked it when I was upset. I hiccuped and watched his face soften as he laid a soft kiss to my lips.

"Yes Frank...she's right here...yes...we just spoke to her...no... it didn't...she wasn't...I understand sir...Here she is" Carlos handed the phone to me and smiled.

"Daddy?" I hoped.

"Hey Pumpkin. How's married life treating you?" I laughed through a sob.

"Great. I love being married to Carlos" I declared, tucking my head under said husband's chin.

"That's good to hear Steph...I'm sorry about your Mother. Your Grandma is ecstatic for you...I'm so happy for you" My Dad's voice was quiet...it sounded like he was smiling.

"Thank you...where are you?" I couldn't hear either my mother or Grandmother in the background...

"I'm at the club...I recently bought one of these cellular devices, so you don't have to worry about run ins with your Mother. I'm using it now." I started crying again, but this time with happiness.

"Aww thanks Daddy!" That was one of the nicest things he'd ever done for me.

"No problem Steph. Would you and Carlos like to meet me for lunch?" He asked.

"Carlos, are we free for lunch?" I begged, glancing at his face.

"Yeah Babe, of course" His gentle smile was infectious.

"Daddy? Where and when do you want to meet?" I questioned excitedly.

"Eleven, Rossini's. That ok?" I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see me nodding. Mental head slap.

"Sounds great, see you then!"

I smiled. Happy that I was going to see my Dad again...happy that he approved of our marriage...happy that I was tucked securely into Carlos' embrace...happy to be kissed my husband...happy to feel my baby fluttering in my belly...

"I'm so happy" I murmured, my lips brushing Carlos' as I moved his hand to press against my stomach.

"Me too Babe. I love you"

_TBC_

Words: 3165


	50. Chapter 50

Babe story. Babe HEA. Very Morelli UNFRIENDLY. Some angst but lots of fluff to counteract it.

_Mi amor (my love) Querida (Dear) Mi cariña (My darling/sweetheart) Si (Yes) Dios (God) Amante (Lover)_

**WARNING: Language, Sex and Adult themes apply. Possible Violence. Mature Content.**_** RATED MA**_

I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

_**Denny's Da Babe challenge**__**: **__**You just can't beat a person who never gives up.**_

_**Catie's Boondock Saints challenge**__**: Stripper, prayer, vigilante, FBI, Mafia **_

_**50**_

_SPOV_

It was mid afternoon when I retired upstairs. I'd had enough of work for the day and I was feeling tense after staring at my computer screen for too long.

Running a nice hot bath, I poured in some bubbles and climbed in, relaxing as my muscles unwound.

Lunch with my Dad had been great. Fun, easy going and happy. We had talked about the little things, the weather and the food, before moving onto the wedding, the things we did on our honeymoon (outside of the bedroom), Carlos' family (whom my Dad expressed wishes to meet) and the baby. As dinner wound down, we unfortunately discussed the topics of Morelli and my mother. Surprisingly my father agreed with Carlos, he also thought that prosecution was the correct path to take. I got teary eyed at how protective these two special men in my life were of me. And when it came down to my mother, I heard a few choice words come out of my dad's mouth that I never would have expected. He was not happy with Helen Plum. I had a delicious lemon sorbet for dessert and then Dad was paying the bill, hugging me goodbye and giving Carlos his mobile number.

When we returned to Rangeman, there was some sort of crisis going on that Carlos had to attend to immediately. I shut and locked myself in the quiet of my office. And now I was here, unwinding in Carlos' luxurious tub.

I felt the tingle a second before he spoke.

"Babe? You ok?" I slowly allowed my eyes to peel open and was greeted with the wonderful view of my badass husband.

"I'm ok. Did you get everything sorted out?" I murmured observing as his eyes raked over my body.

"Unfortunately no. I just came up here to check on you. Lester mentioned you headed up here already and I wanted to make sure you were ok". His eyes finally settled on my face as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"That was sweet of you" I smiled gently, staring to feel lazy and sleepy.

"I was worried about my pregnant wife" He admitted dropping a kiss to my forehead. "I have meetings for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Ella will bring you dinner around seven. Babe I don't know how late I'll be; so don't wait up for me." A kiss to my lips and he was standing to leave again.

"See you later, I hope it goes well" I called as he quietly shut the door.

I leaned my head back against the side of the tub and closed my eyes, slipping into sleep.

"Steph?! Stephanie? Stephanie! _Querida, Dios mio!_" I felt rough hands on my shoulders and then two hands on my face and I opened my eyes to find Ella's frightened ones staring at me.

"Ella?" I questioned dumbly.

"You're freezing! Can you stand up?" I found myself hoisted to my feet and wrapped in a towel. Ella pulled the plug from the bath, turned on the shower and pushed me under the spray, towel and all.

I shrieked at the extreme heat of the shower and tried to pull out.

"Babe?!" Carlos burst into the bathroom. I was still trying to get out of the shower and out of Ella's grip. Abruptly I was crushed to a strong chest and the water was turned off. It was then I realised I was shaking.

"I brought her dinner at seven like you said and called out to her that it was here, I thought she was just in the bathroom. I just came back in to clear everything up and noticed that nothing had been touched...I thought she must have just fallen asleep so I came to wake her and she was asleep, but she was in the bath..." Ella trailed off, visibly shaken.

"Thank you Ella" Carlos murmured, discarding my sodden towel and drying me with a fresh one.

"C-ca-Carlos, y-you're a-all wet" I stuttered before being swung up into his arms and carried into the bedroom.

"Ella, you have my heartfelt thanks; I'll take care of her from here. Breakfast at eight please" I barely heard the door shut over the chattering of my teeth.

"Steph, hush, calm down" I was trying to sit up but found myself being tucked into bed, under the blankets.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" I watched as he rapidly stripped and slid into to bed with me, curling his body around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Trying to warm you up Babe. _Dios mío!_ You could have drown...Steph, shit you have to be more careful Babe!" I flinched at the anger in his voice.

"I'm s-sorry" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. I felt so foolish; I shouldn't have stayed in the bath.

"It's ok Babe. Shhhhh let's just get you warmed up. Then we'll go see Bobby so he can check you out" He soothed me gently, placing a soft kiss to my lips and pulling me against him tighter.

"B-but I'm fine" I assured him as the warmth of his skin started seeping into me, warming me deliciously.

"Humour me Steph, please" I nodded and buried my face in his neck, he flinched slightly.

"What?!" I pulled away sharply; a little hurt. His hand on the back of my head repositioned me against him again.

"Your nose is just cold" He chuckled. Oh.

Ten minutes later he crawled out of bed and brought back four bottles of water.

"Think you can drink this Babe?" I nodded and he sat up against the head board, moving me into his lap and tucking the blankets around me.

I slowly drank, realising I was quite thirsty. Soon enough three out of the four bottles were gone.

We sat silently for a long while, waiting as my shivers decreased and stopped. I felt nice and toasty warm now.

"Better Babe?" I nodded and pressed my lips to his jaw line.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I scared you. I love you" I muttered, dropping kisses all over his face.

"Steph" His hands caught my face as his lips descended and ravaged mine. "I love you too Babe. Please don't scare me like that again, alright?" I nodded, dazed and dizzy from one hell of a kiss.

Carlos gracefully climbed out of bed and disappeared into the wardrobe, emerging dressed in baggy shorts. He sat down on the bed next to me and lifted me from the covers and into his lap.

Then he attacked, his fingers digging into my sides, brushing under my knees, targeting all my ticklish areas.

Squealing I squirmed and laughed as he tickled me.

"Mercy!" I shouted when I started to have trouble breathing from laughing too hard and thought I was about to pee myself. Carlos was laughing too now. I watched, transfixed at the sight.

"Babe?" I traced his lips and the lines of his face.

"I've never seen you laugh like that before." I commented smiling at his happy face.

"Well get used to it Babe" And with that he carried me and deposited me swiftly in the wardrobe. "Get dressed Babe, I want to go see Bobby" I sighed and quickly dressed in underwear, bra, sweat pants and a tank top that fit snug around my belly.

"Ok, ready" His arm snuck around my waist and anchored me to his side as we exited the apartment and rode down in the elevator to the infirmary.

Carlos knocked once and the door swung open.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Bombshell?" Bobby yanked me from Carlos' grip and hugged me to his chest before putting some distance between us and staring at me.

"Fine?" I answered vaguely.

"Ok, good. Well, right this way" Bobby dragged me along into another room that had what looked suspiciously like...

"An ultrasound machine?! You bought an ultrasound machine Carlos?!" I shrieked, turning on my husband and waving my hands around. "You can't just buy an ultrasound machine and set it up any old where! There are rules and stuff! And they're expensive?!" I ranted, getting angrier as both men smiled happily.

"Ok Bomber, now if you'll just..." I shrieked as I Lester lifted me up and sat me on the small bed. I brushed his hands off me and frowned as I also noticed Tank in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I mumbled shyly.

"We want to watch. This beauty just came in this morning; it's taken Brown all day to set it up. And we all had one hell of a bad day, so we want to see our little niece or nephew" Lester grinned.

Carlos sat down in a chair by side, taking my hand.

"Please Babe. I want to see our child" Carlos started giving me puppy dog eyes...who would have known he could do that?!

"Isn't it too early to do one?" I questioned softly, gently.

"We probably won't be able to tell the sex yet considering you're only sixteen weeks, but we can take a look" Bobby explained.

I glanced at Carlos...considering.

"Do you want to know the sex before hand...or do you want it to be a surprise?" I whispered, conscious of the others in the little room.

"What do you want Babe?" My husband whispered back, a little smile plastered on his lips.

"I kind of like the idea of it being a surprise..." I announced.

"Then we'll wait Babe" His lips kissed the knuckles of my hand that he held. "Got that Brown, even if you can tell, we don't want to know" Carlos barked at Bobby, who nodded seriously.

"Aww guys!" Lester whined. I giggled as Carlos pushed me back till I was lying on my back.

Fifteen minutes later, I was wiping the goo off of my belly and surrounded by three teary-eyed mercenaries. Bobby had noted the baby's heart beat, confirmed that I indeed had one baby in there (thank God, I'm not sure if I could have handled more), that it was perfectly healthy as far as he could tell, and pointed out the head and the spine. I had the biggest smile on my face, as did the three men and Carlos.

After congratulations, hugs and kisses were exchanged; Carlos and I trekked back upstairs. I made a bee line for the bathroom but was snagged around the hips and seated at the dining table.

"Eat Babe" Carlos instructed, frowning at me.

"I really have to pee!" I announced, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Finishing my business I walked calmly back to the table, where Carlos had reheated dinner.

I ate like a starving woman.

"Hungry were you?" Carlos smirked at me, stacking the dishes in the sink.

"I was a little peckish" I grinned guiltily.

"Babe. Time for Bed" Scooping me up, he held me tightly to his chest, striding to the bedroom, swiftly removing my clothes and tucking me under the covers.

I watched as he turned off the lights, shucked his pants and crawled into bed bedside me, pulling me into an intimate hug.

"Carlos?"

"Shhhhh, sleep Steph" He murmured, tucking a wayward curl behind my ear.

"I had a four hour nap not so long ago...I'm not really tired" I admitted.

His lips brushed mine before he reached over to flick the bedside light back on.

"I called Morelli's superior today" Carlos spoke quietly, lifting one of my legs over his, bringing us even closer together.

"Yeah?" I prompted, wanting more.

"He's been suspended from all duties until he completes an AA rehabilitation program. There is a restraining order in place for both you and myself. He's been charged with a few minor violations, and he's had his gun taken off him." I blinked and processed all he had told me.

"You sure work fast" I mumbled, placing kisses along his jaw.

"I have a lot of connections" I nodded and silenced his lips with mine.

"Enough talking" I breathed heavily as Carlos lifted me on top of him.

"Something else you have in mind?"

"Oh yeah"

RsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsRsR

"Carlos? What's wrong?" I demanded as I entered his office to find him running his hands over his face. Lester had called me and told me to go see what was up with the boss.

"Tank's in the gym, punching the shit out of anyone and everything. He's already taken four men down and is now working on the punching bag." Carlos took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair heavily.

I shut the door and clicked the lock into place before sitting down in his lap and placing his hands over my belly.

"Is this for me?" I picked up a letter on his desk that was addressed to Stephanie Manoso.

"Yeah, it was just brought up" I nodded and turned it over…no return address.

Sliding my finger under the lip, I ripped it open and cringed as a small piece of paper and a blue artificial acrylic nail fell out. Oh this can't be good. Glancing over my shoulder, Carlos had his head resting back; his eyes closed, and he was rubbing small circles on my stomach.

Shakily, I unfolded the letter.

_To my Dearest Stephanie,  
By now you will know that I have your friend Tank's stupid **stripper** bitch. And I have only one request for her safe and sound return, and the easing of your friend's anguish. You. I want you Stephanie. That is the only way Tank will get his bitch back. So say a **prayer** sweetheart, you're going to need it. Because when I'm done with you, not even you're precious husband will recognize what's left.  
**You just can't beat a person who never gives up.** And I won't give up until I've beaten you bloody for ruining my life.  
Yours Sincerely  
Jared Weston _

"I…I think we need to go see Tank…I think I know what's wrong" I held up the letter I had just received in my shaking hand, trying to show Carlos.

"Babe?! What's wrong?" The letter disappeared into his hands and moments later a roar of anger and a string of curses tumbled from his lips.

"We need to go see Tank" I stated again calmly.

I found myself on my feet, my hand tucked in Carlos' as he dragged us out of the office and quickly to the stairs, jogging to the gym.

We slowly approached Tank; Carlos with his body protectively in front of mine.

"Big guy…you don't look so good. Did you even sleep last night?" I wondered gently as Carlos came to a halt a yard from Tank.

"Lula's missing! How the fuck could I sleep when my Sugar is missing?!" I flinched at the level of anger and sorrow in his voice.

"Since when?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Tank, calm down. Start from the beginning" I encouraged as he took a rather nasty punch out on the bag, smashing it from the chain. It landed on the ground with a resounding thump.

"It's my fault. I should have never allowed him to work here. I shouldn't have trusted the piece of paper, I should have trusted my instincts and done a thorough background search on him. He hurt Steph and now he's got my Lula" Tank's voice was barely louder than a deadly whisper.

"Let's go up to my office. We'll get Bobby to fix you up man, and then we can discuss our options. Alright?" Carlos questioned. Tank nodded and we all slowly made our way back to Carlos' office.

Lester and Bobby joined us after a short while.

"So what do we know?" Lester wondered.

"When I got home last night, Lula was gone. No note, no phone call, nothing. I hardly slept all night. This morning I go outside and there was letter on my door step. Told me Weston had Lula and he'd only trade one thing for her…and I won't do that" Tank's eyes rested on Carlos' face. My husband gave a nod of respect for his best friend. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's rationalize this for a second guys" I started.

"No Babe! I will not rationalize putting you and our baby in harm's way!"Carlos growled.

"Wait, Bobby and I are missing something" Lester objected.

I handed him my letter.

"Oh…no way Beautiful. Not gonna happen" Lester shook his head, shooting his eyes to Tank who agreed.

"Why the hell not?!" I demanded.

"Stephanie! Now is not the time to be a **vigilante**! You are my wife, my pregnant wife! We can just get the **FBI**, the **mafia**, hell I don't care! Anyone but you Babe. I can't lose you…I can't risk losing you" Tears leaked from my eyes as Carlos' voice broke on his last sentence.

"Carlos. I'm not going in alone. I'll have back up, I'll be wearing Kevlar, and I'm trained for this. I can do this. Tank needs me to do this. Lula is pregnant too Carlos, think of that. I can get in, neutralize him, and get Lula and I out of there. We know where he's holding her don't we?" I argued.

"She has a few trackers on her. She's in a warehouse on Stark Street" Tank admitted grudgingly.

"Then we have the advantage, we have the Intel and we have the fire power. We don't need anyone getting unnecessarily hurt, and the best way to do that is to send me in first." I persuaded.

"Steph, Lula doesn't even like you! Why the hell would you do this for her?" Bobby quarreled heatedly.

I took a deep breath.

"Lula is very jealous of me for some reason. She's always had a thing for Carlos, for Trenton's Batman, but thought he was out of everyone's league...and now that someone like me, who Lula doesn't think is in the same dimension, let alone class as Batman, has tied him down, well you see the result. She's angry, jealous, frustrated…I tamed the Mighty Manoso, I married him, and I'm having his child. It's every woman's dream…and compounded on all the other stuff…conflicts…well yes she doesn't like me. But that doesn't make her any less deserving of being rescued. Tank loves her. She's carrying Tank's child. I have been kidnapped numerous times; it's not fun and Lula is probably terrified. I would hate to think of anyone going through that experience" I tried to explain.

"Babe…are you sure about this? Really sure? It's not just you now Babe…there's three of us" Carlos murmured softly, his voice sounding resigned.

"I'm deadly sure" My voice was calm, steady and strong. I was going to get my chance at the fucker; he was going to know pain.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" He muttered.

_TBC..._

_Words: 3139_


	51. Chapter 51

_**The opinions expressed in this chapter (by Weston) are in no way, shape, or form, my personal beliefs, and I'm sorry if I offend anyone with his words. (Woman hater/sexist slurs, etc are present at the end)**_

_**Smut at the start!**_

_**I don't own anything; all characters belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

51

**SPOV**

"Babe, I want to talk to you for a minute…alone" Carlos requested, his eyes flicking to each man in the room; they all stood instantly.

"We'll be in the control room or conference room C" Tank announced as they all efficiently exited the room; the lock clicking audibly behind them.

"Carlos what is-oh!" I found myself swept up in my husband's embrace, his lips frantically kissing mine, his tongue pushing through my lips to duel with mine. I barely registered my clothes being removed from my body before I was lifted up against the wall and Carlos was inside of me.

"_Dios mio_! I love you Steph…I love you so God damn much…I couldn't survive if something happened to you…You are only going into that building as a last resort…Only if it is absolutely necessary!" He grunted out sentences as he pounded into me again and again. Amazingly, although his control had shattered, he was still being gentle with me. One of his hands was cushioning my head, the other driving me mad with teasing caresses to my clit. While his body held mine to the wall, he was careful not to push against my belly…

"I love you!" I cried as his fingers sped up their movements and his cock grew harder inside me.

He groaned out something unintelligible as my walls started to tighten around him and then I came with blinding force, Carlos not far behind me.

We leaned heavily against the wall, panting from the exertions of our rigorous activity. I felt soft kisses being planted along my brow, and opened my eyes to see a vulnerable Carlos.

"Carlos" I murmured, running a hand through his hair as the other stroked his cheek. "It's going to be ok, I promise. I won't let anything happen to our child" I assured him with a tender smile.

"Babe!" He growled, noting my omission.

"I won't let anything happen to me either. You have my word" I promised him. It was the only thing that would get him threw the next few hours of planning and implementation.

"You are a last resort Babe! If we think we can get in and extract Lula safely then a team of men will do it…only if we rule out that possibility will I consider you entering that building…but you will be covered head to toe in Kevlar and will be armed to the nines. Can you accept that compromise Babe?" Carlos demanded, his eyes frantically searching my face.

"It'll be kind of hard to walk with all that weight, but I will do anything to make you happy. And you are trying to find a compromise…I love you, thank you for considering me and my plan at all" I spoke softly, again reassuring him.

"Ok Stephanie, but I have your word. Nothing is allowed to happen to you or our child" I nodded and kissed his lips lightly.

"C'mon Carlos, let's go help the men plan. Tank needs his woman" I stated. His hips gradually shifted, and he slipped out of me, before lowering me to my feet.

Carlos dressed me slowly, after cleaning me up with a wet wash towel from his bathroom. I then returned the favor.

We entered conference room C, hand in hand, ready to take on the world…or in this case one man who thought the world revolved around him.

"What do we have Lester?" Carlos demanded pulling out a seat for me, before taking a chair beside me.

"Not much boss. We need more Intel. So far we have the location, 139 Stark Street and the type of building, an old storage warehouse that as far as we know has only two entries and exits. There are a few high windows, but they're not much use to us…or him" Lester reported laying a blueprint on the table.

"This is from 1969" Carlos noted.

"Most up to date anything we have on this building, like I said, we need more Intel" I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are hopeless! Haven't you heard of Google Earth?!" I pulled over the open laptop and immediately began the download for Google Earth. A matter of minutes later and I was surfing down Stark Street, not literally, of course. Sure enough, there appeared the warehouse, looking tired and run down…there weren't any other building surrounding it, the closest was across the street and down a lot.

"Why the hell aren't we using this shit?" Carlos growled.

"Uh, usually we don't need it, usually our Intel is good enough" Tank muttered, shaking his head. I knew he wasn't as calm as he appeared, there were tiny lines crinkled around his eyes, indicating his stress level.

"You guys can't rely on just this though; see down here, the picture was taken in 2007. Someone needs to go down there and scope it out, check if there has been a recent upgrade to security…see if the building has been renovated or whatever. A lot could have changed in that time" Carlos nodded and dropped a kiss on my head.

"I'll send Scotty down there to check it out. He can do surveillance until we're ready to mobilize" Carlos flipped open his phone and barked some orders at someone before hanging up.

"Now what do we do?" I wondered.

"We wait. In the mean time, we get everyone suited up, including you Babe. I want you head to toe Kevlar" I shrugged, not really thinking he could do that. Boy was I wrong.

I found myself presented with a pair of cargo pants, socks, a bra, underwear, a t-shirt and sweatshirt, all black, all of which the inside was lined with Kevlar. I didn't even know that was possible. I also had a concealable body armor vest that was to go under my sweat shirt and a full jacket to go over the top. And after finally suiting up in all of that, Carlos hands me two more items.

"This is a Kevlar lined cap; these are blast and resistant combat boots" Holy shit! I placed the black nondescript baseball cap on my head and held up my feet for Carlos to lace up the boots. I felt more kickass than combat Barbie. But I knew I would have a problem moving fast if I needed to get the hell of dodge.

"It's kinda hot…and heavy" I lifted my shoulders and rolled my head, trying to take some of the strain of my back and neck.

"I want you safe Babe, and this is as safe as I can make you. Come and pick your weapons" He led me in front of a cabinet that was host to a vast array of weapons, some of which I couldn't even find names for. I pulled out two guns and a knife, thinking that would suffice, wrong again.

Carlos tucked four guns away on my person and four knives. I was amazed he could fit all that hardware on me and I couldn't even tell it was there. I had a knife tucked in each boot, one through the belt loops of my pants, behind my belt and another strapped to my thigh. I had a gun strapped to my ankle, one at my back, one on my hip and one attached to my vest. And to top that off, Carlos tucked a pair of handcuffs into one pocket of my cargos and some mace in another.

"You're all set" I raised my eyebrows at him. Thank freaking fuck for that. I don't think I would be able to walk if he loaded me up with one more item.

"Oh, one more thing Babe" I held up my hands and retreated away from him slowly.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso. You are being ridiculous. What else could I possibly need?!" I wondered incredulously.

"A kiss Babe, come here" I felt myself pulled towards him and then our lips were mating. "You look so damn sexy" He muttered, finally pulling away.

"Well I feel about as sexy as an Eskimo who got his seasons mixed up" I mumbled.

"It's for your own good…and my sanity" He admitted. I smiled.

"I know" I straightened my back and walked out of the equipment room. The hallway was filled with dead silence.

"Holy Shit" Someone muttered. I blushed and turned a furious gaze on my husband. I KNEW I looked ridiculous.

"Damn Bomber, you look good…in a total badass kind of way" Lester grinned at me, readjusting my jacket slightly.

"Hand offs!" I stood on his foot with my new super awesome boots and was pleased with the yelp that emerged from his mouth.

"Uh, Boss. We have a problem" An unidentifiable Merry man approached us.

"Unless someone's dead Roger-" The guy actually had the nerve to cut Carlos off. I might have gasped.

"Someone is dead. Scotty. The video from the SUV revealed three bullets to the head. Not pretty boss" I gagged a little, the graphic image planting itself in my brain. I shook my head slowly to clear it.

"We're moving out!" Carlos ordered. I watched around fifteen Merry men suit up in about the tenth of the time I took. They now looked like they were all about to invade a country. "Three to a vehicle, let's move now!" Carlos had his arm around my shoulders and was leading the badass parade down the stairs…I was sure someone on the street would call homeland security on us…

Tank, Carlos and I climbed into an SUV and entered the car cavalry halfway down the line. We had three cars in front of us and four behind…guess there were a few more than fifteen men.

"This is Alpha Ranger; we will pull up two blocks over from target. No-one is to approach the building or car till my order" Carlos spoke through a microphone attached to his ear. I felt adrenalin pumping through my veins, my heart was pounding…

We exited the SUV and found ourselves surrounded by a sea of black. There were six men forming a large outer circle, while everyone else was huddled in closer, behind the SUV.

"This is the plan. I want three men to scope out the building while another examines the car. Jake, Simon and Tom, you three take the building. Lester, take the car. Return in five minutes. Go" I stood helplessly, sweating under the warm sun, while I watched the men sprint off in different directions.

Six minutes later, and I was starting to get nervous. No-one disobeyed Carlos when he was in commando mode…if he said they had five minutes, they had five minutes…

Finally, after ten minutes, Lester reappeared, jogging over to us, his face unusually pale, a hand holding his arm.

"Report" Carlos muttered quietly. Whatever had gone down couldn't have been good. Bobby peeled Lester's hand back and found a bloody arm. He had been shot.

"Sit" Bobby ordered. Lester dropped to the ground readily, his back leaning against the SUV.

"Santos, where are the others?" Carlos asked, crouching down next to Lester.

"Dead. He had a sniper rifle, with a silencer. I saw Tom drop and I dived behind the car so he didn't get a good shot off at me. Looks like that was how Scotty was killed too" Carlos uttered a curse and stood staring at me hard.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a loud speaker turning on, the high pitch squeal making us all cringe.

"Testing, testing. Can you all here me? All twenty one of you receiving loud and clear? That's right Manoso; I have you all in my sights at this moment. My target is trained on your bitch. Now let's stop playing games shall we; you don't want all your men to end up dead do you? All you have to do is send the bitch forward, and you'll have Lula safely returned. Isn't that what you want Tank? You have one minute to decide before I start shooting" I gulped as silence filled the air. Guess I was going in.

"Babe, I don't like this" Carlos growled, cupping my face with both hands.

"I know, but I have to do it…I don't want anyone else to die…Please Carlos, he obviously isn't going to just shoot me, or he already would have done it by now. He's going to want to toy with me. I'm armed; I'm as protected as I can be. Just give me ten minutes to get Lula out and try to disarm him before you storm the building, alright?" I whispered quickly.

"Steph-I-Shit" He sighed and rested his forehead against mine, bringing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

"Time is ticking" Weston cooed over the speakers. Bastard.

"I love you" I declared tenderly.

"I love you too Babe. Go get him tiger" Another quick kiss and Carlos was turning me in the direction of the warehouse. I moved out from behind the SUV and stuck close to the other lone building, making my way across the road and to the entrance. I noticed a couple of the lower windows had been smashed, he must have had his rifle set up there. I paused at the door, wondering if I should knock…hell he already knew I was here.

I pushed open the heavy door and stood in the doorway, the sun shining against my back.

"Shut the door Stephanie and come inside" He instructed.

I stepped forward, my hands held up in front of me slightly, protectively blocking my stomach. The door crept close behind me, creaking ominously as I took another step closer to the psycho. Finally, the door shut with a loud click. The warehouse was now thrown into semi darkness. No lights were on; the only light was filtering in through the two broken windows. Shadows were playing along the concrete walls.

In the very center of the building stood Weston, a 9mm pistol trained on me while his other hand pressed a knife to Lula's neck. I felt bile rise up my throat and wondered if this was what Carlos experienced when rescuing me on those oh so many awful occasions.

My hands were shaking slightly as I kept them up; my eyes were glued to Lula's barely able to stand body. She looked positively exhausted. Weak, most likely, from a lack of food, water and sleep. I prayed he hadn't drugged her or done anything that might have hurt her or her child. I took a few more small steps forward at his motion, before stopping; I was probably eight yards from him.

"C'mon Stephanie. Time for you to join the party" Weston sneered, causing a chill to seep down my spine. I stood rigidly though, firmly glued in place.

"I think, considering that I have followed your demands, that you should let Lula go. She was just your bargaining pawn, and now you have me" I spoke, surprisingly, with a steady voice.

"You want the slut to go free?" He laughed mercilessly.

"That's what I would like to happen, yes" I replied, my voice still strong.

"Very well then. Get out of my site whore. You have thirty seconds to be outside this building or I will shoot you" He growled at Lula as he shoved her from his grasp. She stumbled, but fled quickly, shooting me an unfathomable glance as she went.

"Looks like it's just you and me now sugar…" I tuned out as Weston described in brutal detail all the things he wished to do to me. It wasn't until he started unbuttoning his shirt that I started paying attention.

My eyes bulged as I noticed, what was unmistakably, a bomb strapped to his chest.

Oh shit.

I took a deep breath.

"So you plan to blow yourself up after you've murdered me? Is that the plan? You're going to take the coward's way out?" I questioned as I carefully took a step backwards…if I could just make it to the door…

"Me a coward?! No no no Stephanie. I'm not a coward. I'm taking the man's way out. It's you women who are the cowards. You are all weak, sniveling, pathetic beings that serve no other place on this Earth except to please a man. And you can't even do that right!" He snarled, starting to pace. I let him rant for another few minutes, all the while retreating back to the door I had entered by.

I had managed to put fifteen or so yards between Weston and myself, and was less than a yard from the door when I pulled a gun out. He froze dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowed on me, a cruel smile curving his lips.

"You'll only get yourself killed as well Stephanie" He cajoled. I shook my head and placed a hand on the door behind me, ready to push open the steel as soon as I pulled the trigger. I faltered as he aimed his own gun at my stomach.

"Time to die" He stated, his fingers moving to the trigger. I instantly discharged my own gun, throwing open the door and diving to the side. The sound of an explosion filled the air, I felt heat radiating from the walls of the building, but the structure stood firm. I crawled away from the building on hands and knees until I had reached the other building across the street. I collapsed, relieved against the wall, facing the now smoking warehouse. I sighed heavily as I observed the Merry men storm the now deserted building.

I watched a very familiar man drop to his knees on the ground, and I was up and running, before tackling him to the ground with kisses.

"I promised. What, you don't take my word anymore?" I cried, collapsing on top of Carlos, rubbing my face into his neck.

"Babe! You're alive! You made one hell of a mess." He announced, his voice shaking. I noticed a tear had trickled down his cheek, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"**I'm creative. You can't expect me to be neat, too" **I smiled reassuringly, willing him to accept that I was really still here, in his arms, safe, with not a scratch...well maybe one scratch. But it wasn't my fault I scraped my elbow when stop, dropping and rolling.

"Don't ever scare me like that again...shit Steph, you've given my heart a work out in the past few days. It's stopped on more than one occasion" He sighed heavily, crushing me to him firmly as he stood up.

"That's alright; I know just the way to kick-start it back into overdrive" I gave my husband my version of the wolf smile.

"Is that so?" He smiled tightly down at me before moving his lips to my ear. "Well, Mrs Manoso, I think both of us are going to be on house arrest after this...incident. I will not have you out of my sight for at least the next forty eight hours" He promised as someone next to us cleared their throat.

"Uh Ranger...can I borrow Steph for a while?"

_TBC..._

_Words:3188_


	52. Chapter 52

_**I don't own anything; all characters belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Fluff mostly. **_

52

Tank'sPOV

I felt all the air in my body whoosh out of my lungs as I saw my Lula sprinting across the road, coming from the direction of the warehouse. I hadn't even noticed her leave the building. My legs started pumping of their own accord as I met her half way between the SUVs and the warehouse, collecting her in my arms and hugging her securely to my chest. She immediately sagged against me and started sobbing. Lifting her up into my arms, I carefully carried her back to an SUV constantly murmuring words of love and affection to her. Bobby opened the back door for me as I climbed in, sitting down with Lula settled in my lap. Her arms were wrapped around me firmly and she was shaking slightly.

She was ok; thank you God. I was going to make sure Steph knew my gratitude everyday for the rest of her life. She had saved my woman, saved my child…saved me from falling to pieces…

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, requesting an ambulance for Lula…praying that one would be all we would need. I redialed 911 and requested the police, briefly explaining who I was and the situation.

Putting my phone away I brushed my lips across every inch of my sugar's face, kissing away her tears, hugging her reassuringly.

"Tankie?" She cried.

"Yeah baby, it's me, I'm right here. You're safe. I love you" I promised her gently.

"Oh Tankie! I love you so much! I'm so sorry…Shit, I've been such a bitch Tankie…I'm sorry. I love you, God do I love you!" She sobbed hysterically.

I pulled her as close to me as physically possible.

"Shhhhh Lula. It's alright. Everything's going to be ok. Calm down sweetheart." I soothed.

Glancing up as one of the doors opened I found myself facing an anxious Ranger. Shit, Steph was still in there…

"How she doing?" He asked, nodding at Lula, his eyes tight, occasionally flicking towards the warehouse.

"She's ok…she's going to be fine. I've called an ambulance, and the cops. I want her to get checked out at the hospital, just in case" Ranger nodded and ran his hand through his hair, staring at the ground.

"I'm glad she's ok" He finally murmured.

"Thank you" I answered, extremely grateful.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion cracked through the air, both our heads shot up and towards the warehouse, where smoke was starting to billow out of the windows.

Holy shit! Bombshell!

"Steph?!" Ranger whispered harshly, watching the men sprint towards the building. He was only a split second behind them.

"What was that?" Lula gasped from my shirt, her voice muffled.

"A bomb…that was a bomb" I muttered closing my eyes to the tears that welled there as I watched Ranger drop to the ground in front of the warehouse, a broken man.

No. It couldn't be. Steph couldn't be … _dead?!_

"Tankie? What's wrong?" Lula wondered quietly, shifting slightly in my lap.

"I…I think…Steph…she's gone" I summarized, unable to say aloud the word dead and Steph in the same sentence.

"Wh-what?!" She whimpered, her sobs racking up a notch. "B-but, I never got to tell her sorry…to thank her…she saved my life! She's my best friend, the only best friend I ever had! No!" I felt Lula bury her face in my chest again and bawl her eyes out; my shirt becoming saturated.

I opened my eyes when I was sure I wasn't going to cry, to glance down at my woman. Shifting my eyes in the direction of Ranger briefly, I noticed a familiar curly haired woman on top of him, both of them lying in the dirt.

She was ok…Steph was ok…she was alive. Thank fuck. I started to breathe again.

"Lula baby, she's ok. Steph alive, she's ok!" I announced joyfully.

"She-she is?! Oh thank God! I have so much to tell that skinny white girl! Damn her for scaring us like that! I'm going kick her white ass when I regain some of my strength!" I chuckled lightly.

"Glad you're back" I murmured, kissing my woman's lips forcefully. "I was missing the old Lula" I disclosed.

Swiftly, the ambulance and the cops arrived on the scene, one after the other. I hopped out of the SUV and carried Lula over to an EMT who yanked out a stretcher, and motioned me to place my woman on it.

Big Dog approached me with a rookie cop. Big dog shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a second, while the newbie bounced excitedly on the spot. I hate rookie cops.

"Need help?" I questioned, watching the man checking Lula's pulse, breathing and blood pressure.

"**This is an intergalactic emergency. I need to commandeer** you're SUV and all your weapons. **Who's in charge here?"** The rookie demanded. I raised an eyebrow at Big Dog. Was this freak serious? He did not just ask me that.

"We, uh, need to talk to Ranger" Big Dog translated, slapping the kid upside the head. I pitied Big Dog. I glanced at Ranger and Steph and found them standing so close together; you couldn't have fit a piece of paper between them. Shit. I was going to have to break them up. Ranger was gonna kick my ass.

"Tankie! I want to speak to Steph! I need to speak to Steph!" Lula shrieked.

"Calm down ma'am, you're blood pressure is a little high. You need to calm down or you might hurt your baby" The EMT instructed.

"I'll be right back Lula-baby, I'm just gonna go get Steph, ok?" I grasped her hand between the two of mine and kissed her wrist.

"Don't be long" She begged. I nodded once and turned and stalked over to Ranger and Steph quickly.

"Uh Ranger...can I borrow Steph for a while?" I questioned, noticing both he and Steph were crying and smiling like idiots at each other.

I had never seen Ranger cry. Ever.

Ranger shot a sharp glance at me before his eyes swept the area. He sighed slightly and took a step back from Steph.

"They need to talk to me?" He gestured in the direction of the cops.

"Yeah...I'll look after Steph, get her checked out. I'll take her to the hospital with me" Ranger nodded and ducked down to kiss Steph heatedly. I turned away, embarrassed by their passion, feeling like I was intruding on their privacy.

"I will see you soon Babe. As soon as I get this wrapped up, I'll meet you at the hospital. Stay with Tank ok? I love you, so much. Don't go crazy without me" Ranger softly whispered to Bombshell.

"I love you too. I know you'll come get me as soon as you can. Don't get shot. I love you" Steph murmured back. I could hear the tears choking her voice.

"An hour tops Babe. That's all. Then we can escape for a few days. Stay with Tank" I turned back to face them and found Bomber pushed into my arms. Ranger slapped me on the back and walked briskly towards the cops, barking out orders as he went.

"How's my little sister?" I smiled down at Steph. She smiled back, happy, breathing, alive.

"I'm...ok" She mumbled. I nodded at her hesitant answer; I didn't expect her to be fine.

"Steph...I...thank you" I expressed my gratitude, giving her a tight hug.

"It's all good Big Guy, I'd do anything for you, you've helped save my life more times than I can count" She shrugged off my thanks and gazed at Ranger, who now stood hands on hips, growling at some poor Policeman.

"C'mon Steph, let's go" I threw my arm around her shoulders and led her in the direction of the ambulance.

"How's Lula doing?" She wondered quietly.

"You can ask her yourself. She's been asking to talk to you" I watched Bombshell out of the corner of my eye. Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" Her voice was a little higher in pitch.

"Yeah Steph...give her a chance to say all she has to say alright? It might take her a while to get it all out" Bomber nodded and trained her face to a placid expression as we came closer to the stretcher. I removed my arms from her shoulders and walked to Lula's side.

"Tankie! Where have you been?! They've been wanting to ship me on off to the hospital! I've had to put my foot down to make them wait" Now it was time for my eyebrows to rise. I looked up, met eyes with Bobby and smiled. Who had put their foot down?

"It's ok Lula, I'm here now, settle down" I leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips.

"And Steph?" Lula asked.

"Yeah Lula, she's right..." I turned around and found Steph standing five yards away, still staring at Ranger. "Steph!" I hollered. She jumped slightly and practically ran towards me. "Stay with me Bomber, or Ranger will have my dick" I chuckled. She nodded and shuffled her feet, staring at the dirt. I sighed.

"You got something to say to Steph, Lula?" I prompted. We needed to get this show on the road.

"Steph?" Lula started. I sighed. This might take longer than I thought. Steph lifted her head and met Lula's gaze.

"I'm sorry. Really, really sorry white girl. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it and I know it don't make up for nothin', but I still gotta say it. You saved my life, _again. _I doubt I will ever be able to repay you for that. I was a bitch and I treated you worse than shit. You've always had my gratitude and respect. Thank you for savin' my life. I know we won't be able to be friends again right away, but I'm sorry and I want to be friends again someday. Can we at least try?" I shot my eyes between Steph and Lula. Steph just nodded; her face rather blank.

"We can try" Steph agreed, I saw the uneasiness in her eyes. Her shoulders were stiff too...

"Sir, ma'am...we really should be headed to the hospital" I glanced at the EMT who shrunk away from me a little.

"Lula-baby? Bobby's gonna ride with you to the hospital ok? I'm going to follow behind you in my SUV with Steph. I promised Ranger I would take care of Steph." Lula opened her mouth to protest but firmly snapped it shut after a second.

"See you there Tankie. I love you" I smiled and kissed her pouted lips.

"I'll be right behind you." I assured her again, inclining my head at Bobby, and taking Steph's hand.

Bobby and the EMT loaded Lula inside the ambulance safely. I pulled on Bomber's hand and towed her to an already idling SUV. Man is it good to be the boss. Stopping Steph in her tracks, I unzipped her jacket and removed it and her sweatshirt, hat and vest, leaving her in her t-shirt, pants and boots.

"Better Bombshell?" I wondered, rubbing a hand gently over her protruding belly.

"Yeah, thanks Tank." She lifted her shoulders and rolled her neck.

I opened the passenger door and lifted her into her seat, buckling her in, before jogging around the car and swinging up behind the wheel. As soon as the ambulance pulled out, we were on its tail.

"Are you ok Tank?" I heard Steph ask softly.

"Yeah, fine. Lula's ok, you're ok. That's all that matters" I shrugged and kept my eyes trained on the road.

"No...I mean...are you ok _with_ Lula...she hasn't been treating you very nicely either..." Her voice trailed off.

"I love Lula" I summarized.

"I know you do...I just thought you might like someone to talk to about... everything...I can't imagine you going to one of the guys for this kind of heart to heart...I'm here if you want to talk." She fell silent and didn't utter another word.

I sighed noiselessly. I had two choices; I could remain silent...or I could talk out my feelings with Steph. I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone else about our conversation...Leaning forward, I yanked out the wires for the sound and recording equipment so no-one could hear or video tape what was about to be said.

"I guess... I've always felt like Lula has settled for me. I've always been second best to Ranger and I feel like if she could have had him she would have dumped me in a second flat...but when you and Ranger got together, I guess the bottom fell out of her fantasy big time and all that pent emotion from not getting _Batman_ for herself made her even more angry, jealous and resentful towards you, which compounded the feelings from your fight and made everything worse" I decided to just jump straight in there and lay all my cards on the table. I didn't say much, so I wanted what I did say to count.

"I don't think Lula wanted to feel that way Tank...a fantasy is just that; _a fantasy_. She wouldn't have agreed to settle down with you if you weren't the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Lula's a proud and stubborn woman Tank, and she loves you...I think being kidnapped might have just highlighted to her how in love with you she really is. Ranger was just a passing crush, but what she feels for you is the real thing. I used to fantasise about Bruce Willis before I met Ranger" I stifled a laugh; damn she always knew how to make me feel better.

"Bruce Willis?" I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I'm a Die Hard fan, so sue me" I chuckled and shook my head.

"So...Lula?"

"Really loves you, watch how she looks at you next time you're together...watch what her eyes do when you tell her you love her...She does" I exhaled feeling relieved when I didn't even realise I was that worried about it in the first place. Guess I did need to talk to someone about it.

"Thanks Steph" She smiled at me as I pulled into a park near the door of the ER.

I jumped from the vehicle and helped Bombshell down.

"Hang on a second Tank" I paused and felt my eyes bulge as Steph removed three guns and four knives from her body, shoving them under the passenger seat. Holy shit! "Ok, I'm ready now. You're armed right?" I inclined my head and placed my hand at her elbow, leading her into the chaos that was usually the ER room.

After locating where Lula was, and making sure she was settled, I found a doctor to look Steph over. She was fine, except for a bruised elbow.

Less than half an hour later, I heard a disturbance in the hall and then Ranger was barging into Lula's room, where Steph, Bobby and I were waiting. Ranger scooped Steph into his arms, kissed her till she was incoherent, and then announced that Bobby was in charge for the next few days while he and I were offline.

And with that the love birds escaped, no doubt off to their love nest. I turned back to smile at my Lula. As soon as I could get her discharged into my care, we would be off to our love nest too.

"I love you baby" I murmured, watching her eyes soften, and then fill with all of the love and affection she held in her heart for me. My lips touched hers.

"I love you too" She whispered.

Damn if everything wasn't right in my world.

_TBC...only a few chapters left. _


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own the characters, I'm not making any money, yadda yadda yadda…**

**53**

**So this chapter is Morelli's Story. We come back to Steph and Ranger next chapter. **

_**Steph is Seven months Pregnant**_

**Morelli's POV**

Three months. Three fucking months it had taken me to get reinstated back into the Trenton Police force. And I had to fucking work my way back up to detective! I was lucky the chief had let me start back as an investigator. Thank God I didn't have to go back to patrol.

Damn Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso.

But if this whole course of events had taught me one thing, it was that I was over that woman.

While I'd always pictured her as my wife, the woman who I grew old with, the woman who had my children…I'd realized over these past months, she wasn't the woman for me. She wasn't the one I really wanted and she would never change herself to become that person. I loved her, sure, in some way, but not the right way. I hadn't loved her enough to stay committed to only her…hadn't loved her enough to compromise on the things she wanted…hadn't loved her enough to let her go peacefully.

But I had not wanted fucking Manoso to win. And I had fought their relationship, to the teeth. I had fought it ridiculously hard…I hated admitting defeat, that was the long and the short of it. I didn't really want Steph anymore; I just didn't want that bastard to win. But he had won. He had won it all. He'd won the girl, made her his wife and got her pregnant with their child. Most importantly, he'd won her love. _All_ of her love. I had never had all of Stephanie Plum's love. But then again, she hadn't had all of mine either.

It had taken me awhile to come to the conclusion that the way I had treated Steph after her and Manoso had gotten together was: one, because they had both bruised my ego…my manly pride, and two, because it would piss Manoso the fuck off. And shit, did I push him too far or what?! Getting drunk and shooting at them had been a low point…possibly the lowest… in my life…I had needed help, had need a break, had needed to get away from Trenton. And I had fucking Manoso to thank for helping me out. He had set my life back on track, inadvertently or not. He had given me focus. I now knew what I wanted. I wanted a wife, a wife I was madly in love with, who was madly in love with me…who wanted to settle down with me, who wanted to have my children. I wanted the whole kit and caboodle.

And I can't believe I encouraged Stephanie's mother! God! What the bloody hell was I thinking?! I disliked that woman almost as much as she disliked Steph. I must have been completely off my rocker! Shit.

Earlier in the day I had run into Steph and Manoso. I had stopped in at Pino's for a quick lunch and there they were. Sitting in a back booth, snuggled together, with Steph sporting a huge pregnant belly.

My eyes met Manoso's and one of his hands moved protectively over Stephanie's stomach, his other moving to his hip, where I knew he had a gun.

I watched as she glanced up at him quizzically, before following his line of sight. Her face said it all. Her emotions ranged from angry and pissed to sad and frightened. Fuck, is this what it came down to? I scared and hurt women…pregnant women, at that?

I held up my hands in a non threatening gesture but slowly made my way towards them. I didn't want Manoso to shoot me before I had a chance to speak…although I was sure his ego didn't need any of the boost I was about to give him. I could feel the eyes of every patron in the building on me as I dodged scattered tables. I struggled not to turn and glare at them all; I kept my eye contact with Manoso. No-one had the right to judge me, just as I didn't have the right to judge anyone else.

I carefully slid into the bench seat opposite them and laid my hands on the table. Manoso inclined his head at me before sweeping an aggressive glance around the restaurant. The noise level instantly picked back up as everyone returned, or pretended to return, to whatever they were doing before I started the show.

"So" Manoso started, his hand tracing small circles on Steph very pregnant belly…I really couldn't get over how big she was…I never thought I'd see the day honestly.

"I want to say a few things and I would appreciate it if you both would hear me out" I started, my voice calm, my demeanor relaxed. I wanted Manoso to understand that I was no longer a threat, in any way, to him or Steph.

"Up to you Babe?" He diverted to Stephanie. She hesitated.

"I'll try to make it short" I supplied. I really needed to get some shit off my chest, and I knew they'd never opt for a private meeting; this was probably my only chance.

"Go ahead then. You have five minutes" Steph sighed, leaning heavily into Manoso's side and tensing, as if preparing for a fight.

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry." Steph's jaw dropped and she blinked. Manoso gently closed it for her "I'm sorry for a lot of things" I continued. "I'm sorry for how I disrespected you Steph, by cheating on you, by pursuing you after I knew that you were his, for trying to mentally break you. I'm also sorry for egging your mother on; I really shouldn't have done that. You're much better off without her; she was strangling you worse than I was. I know we never would have worked out Steph, it just took me a while understand where that left me. I always just assumed that I'd settle down with you, but you're not the woman for me, and I'm certainly not the man for you." I paused to take a breath and realized I had captured both their attention.

"Continue" Manoso prompted. I cleared my throat, frowning slightly. I did not take directions from him, even if I owed him my life and my sanity.

"But Manoso is the man for you…I respect him as a man and I am happy that you found someone to love, that loves you back completely." I switched direction, moving my eyes to meet Manoso's. "Manoso, I'm sorry for a lot of things regarding you. I felt like it was always a competition between us, and that the prize was Stephanie. It's taken me a long few months to realize that Stephanie isn't a prize to be one, she's a person who has wants, needs and dreams. I'm sorry for pushing you and for hurting Stephanie. I'm sorry for threatening you, your wife, and your unborn child. I have no excuse. I should not have done it, and I am sorry." Another deep breath; now comes the hard part.

"Joe…" Stephanie started off; I stopped her by holding up a hand.

"I'm not finished quite yet… Manoso…I also wanted to say thank you" I watched as his jaw twitched, like it was going to drop open in shock, but I was disappointed. He raised an eyebrow at me instead. "Thank you for giving me a reality check, for getting my life back on track, for teaching me a well earned lesson…I needed a kick in the ass. You have helped me get focus on where I want my life to go, helped me close a chapter of my life and given me purpose, whether you intended to or not. Now I don't expect any of us to become friends, again…but I would appreciate it if we could agree to be polite acquaintances. I've turned over a new leaf so to speak, I swear on my life that I am no longer any threat to your new family Manoso. I understand if it takes a while for you both to come to terms with this, but it is the truth. I'm not the man I used to be; I hit a low point, but I've adapted and overcome. That's all I wanted to say, I appreciate that you listened to me" I stood up slowly and made my way out of the seat.

"Morelli…thank you. How about we try just being civil to each other first? As you said yourself, it's going to take a while for me to accept this" Manoso nodded at me, something, if I wasn't mistaken, similar to respect gleaming in his eyes.

"Thank you Joe, for apologizing…but I don't know if we'll ever be friends again…I can try to be acquaintances though" I nodded and smiled tightly at Steph.

"See you both around…oh; would you mind getting rid of the restraining order?" I requested, waiting, hoping the answer was yes. I wouldn't be able to get my detective badge again till it was gone.

"I'll talk with the chief later and we'll work something out" Manoso answered noncommittally.

"Thanks" I waved goodbye and left without even grabbing any food. I was surprised by how well it all had gone.

I had just finished my shift and I was on my way to a new restaurant I had taken to eating at, at night. The food was as good as Pino's but it came without the eavesdropping and pain in the ass sideways glances. I was thinking I wanted to sell my house and move out of the burg. Stephanie had had the right idea after all. I was sick of the nosiness, the busybodies, and the crap that was associated with belonging in the Burg. I wanted out, and I wanted out soon.

Changing my shirt to a button down in the car, I stood and ambled to the entrance. The bouncer, _Juan,_ waved me through and I pushed open the door and was stopped dead in my tracks by the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty was breathtaking, her smile amazing, and her eyes full of depth…and her body…toned but still curvaceous. I felt pulled to her; it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Electricity was zinging between our two bodies. And even though I found her body absolutely tempting…I wanted to know everything about her, and not just in the physical sense. _Play it cool Morelli_.

I made my way up to the host's stand in the entrance hall that was tonight manned by the owner. I smiled at Diego. I had gotten to know the man over the past couple months. He knew my life story (the key players names I had omitted, in case he had know either Manoso or Steph), and I liked his food. He and I were now good friends.

"Hey Joe, still haven't found your lovely mystery woman yet?" I smirked at his teasing.

"Not yet Diego, I won't give up looking though" I threw a charming smile in the beautiful woman's direction.

"Oh! This is my sister in law Alicia, Alicia, Joseph Morelli" I took her outstretched hand and brought it to my lips. _Alicia_. She had a beautiful name.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman" I smiled again, quickly releasing her hand, so as to not make her uncomfortable. I'm sure she was surrounded by creeps all the time; the only drawback of looking so amazing.

"I suppose you want your usual table in the back Joe?" I sighed and turned back to Diego.

"If it's free, sure. Thanks" He called forward a waiter I hadn't yet met before.

"This is my son Pedro, he and Alicia have just returned from a six month military camp. Pedro will assist you with anything you need. Alicia? If you wanted some company, I'm sure Joe wouldn't be opposed to you joining him for dinner?" I watched her eyes travel my body and smile, pleased with what they saw.

"I'd be delighted" She replied sweetly. I held out my arm, which she placed a delicate but strong hand on. Pedro led the precession to my usual table. I seated Alicia before choosing a seat across from her. She thanked me for helping her and glanced up at me from beneath her lashes.

I promised myself right there and then that I would get to know this beautiful woman before falling into bed with her. It had never worked out the other way around, and I definitely wanted it to work out this time. I felt like she was my one.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

_A little over two months later (after birth of Steph and Carlos' baby)_

_Morelli'sPOV_

"C'mon Joe! It's just a family thing at my parent's house. My sister in law and my brother finally had their baby. It's so adorable! My family will love you just as much as I do" I smiled down at my woman and drew her to me, gently kissing her on the lips, keeping it low key; no tongue. I prayed her family would like me. I was in love with Alicia, more in love with her than I had ever been with Steph. And I was going to marry her. We were having almost daily dates at the moment, still getting to know each other, building a solid foundation for our relationship.

"You know I can't say no to you kitten. I love you" I murmured. "When is it?" I wondered, glancing around at the houses we were passing. I had no idea where we were.

"Today. Here we are" She put the car into park and jumped out of the vehicle. I climbed out, staring at a Porsche that looked very similar to Manoso's. God help me if she was related to him.

"Hey honey?" I caught her hand in mine and pulled her to me once again. "You've never told me your last name" I smiled.

"Manoso, why?" My heart stopped. Fuck. Ranger was gonna kill me. Lucky I hadn't slept with her yet. Thank God for small mercies.

"And you were born in 1983 right? Making you twenty six?" I brushed my lips against hers, hoping it wasn't the last time I was ever going to kiss her.

"Twenty Six, yeah" She mumbled, giggling as I hugged her briefly. Shit. I was dating Ranger's baby sister who happened to be nine years younger than me. Fuck, I was dead.

"Promise me, no matter what he says, you'll still love me" I begged, rubbing my nose against hers.

"It should be me asking you that" She raised an eyebrow at me as she rang the doorbell. Shit, how come I hadn't noticed her resemblance to him before?! "Is that why haven't had sex with me yet? Because I'm related to Carlos?!" She asked, loudly I might add, as the door opened to reveal the devil himself.

"You might just get to live to see another day Morelli" I took a deep breath and entered the lion's den.

I was either going to die a long, slow and painful death, or I was going to marry into the Manoso family…I couldn't decide which was the worst fate at the moment…although the second would have the benefit of having the love of my life by my side, which was my ultimate goal.

"You know my brother?" Alicia hissed in my ear. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her firmly to my side.

"Yeah kitten, I know you're brother, I'm not exactly his favorite person" Although things had pretty much reached the polite acquaintance stage between us. Guess that was all shot to hell now.

"How come you're not running the other way then?" She wondered, just loud enough probably for Manoso to hear.

"Because I love you and I'd do anything for you." I assured her, glancing down so our eyes met and she saw the truth in my words.

"I think I've been waiting for you my whole life" She whispered, a small smile playing on her soft lips.

"I thought the same thing the moment I met you" I returned, smiling as a blush darkened her cheeks. It was in that moment I realized I would do anything to make sure she stayed by my side, even face off against Manoso…because love conquers all.

_TBC_


	54. Chapter 54

**So we had mixed reactions about Morelli and Alicia. Thanks for letting me know your thoughts!**

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.**

**I don't own anything; all characters belong to Janet Evanovich.**

**54**

_**Steph's just shy of nine months pregnant**_

**SPOV**

"Babe, it can't possibly hurt that bad" Carlos insisted. I screamed piercingly, hoping I might just burst his eardrums.

"Of course it fucking hurts that bad! Why don't you try pushing an eight pound football out of your DICK and then we'll see who's in pain huh?! My God, and to think I'm going to have your Baby!" I cried through another contraction, my fingernails drawing blood from Carlos' arm.

"Shhhhh Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous" He brushed a kiss across my forehead.

"You're nervous! I'm nervous! I'm the one that's going to have to push the little sucker out!" Carlos simply smiled and kissed my lips.

"It'll be fine Babe. And it's not a little sucker. That's our baby in there" His hand gently ran over my stomach and his lips followed. I hate it when he does something cute when I'm trying to be mad at him. Another contraction hit and I remembered my anger with a vengeance.

"Where is the GOD DAMN DOCTOR, Carlos?! It wants out and it wants out NOW! And where are my pain killers!" I shrieked, huffing through the pain.

"And how's our mother to be going?" The man in the stupid white coat asked. How the fuck did it look like I was going?!

"Where the hell have you been?!" I demanded. Carlos smiled apologetically at the man while the man just laughed. Bastard.

"Calm down Stephanie. Let's take a look" Dr John Martin took a seat between my spread legs and started whatever the hell he was doing. I DID NOT like this. By the look of it Carlos didn't like it either.

"That man is in my territory" He growled in my ear quietly. I laughed. What did he think was gonna happen? Someone had to deliver the baby. Carlos would have known I had to get checked like this if he ever came into the doctors room with me, there was regularly uncomfortable poking and prodding going on down there. The first time he had attended an appointment with me, the doctor drew six vials of blood from my arm; Carlos had passed dead out. From then on, he stood outside the door and only came in only when the doctor wanted to talk, or I had an ultrasound. "Next time we are getting you a female doctor" I blinked.

"NEXT TIME! You think there is going to be a next time after this hell?! And it hasn't even come out yet!!!" I shouted at him. He stared at me for a beat then kissed me silly. When he pulled back I was panting.

"Well Stephanie. It's almost time to start pushing" The good doctor announced.

"What. About. My. DRUGS!" He shook his head with a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry, but you're almost through. A nurse should have administered them to you early" WHAT?! "Alright, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push Stephanie" Eat dirt and die.

I pushed and I pushed and I pushed till I was absolutely beyond exhausted. The doctor told me the baby was in the perfect position...God this felt like it was taking a lifetime!

"Push Babe, push!" Carlos was sitting up behind me, holding and helping me. How many more times was I going to have to push?!

"That's it Stephanie, it's crowning, I can see the head" Doc announced. Carlos kissed my cheek and started murmuring in Spanish. My hands tightened around his as my next contraction came.

"Push!" Everyone screamed. So I did, I pushed as hard as I could and felt the burning pressure release. Hearing the sound of a resounding whack and the cry of my child and I was crying harder than baby.

"Proud of you Babe" Carlos whispered before carefully hoping down off the bed, receiving the freshly wrapped babe in his arms.

"We need you to push again Stephanie, one more time" I was bawling hysterically as I pushed again. Every single muscle and bone in my body was fatigued.

"Congratulations! And guess what, you'll be glad to hear you don't need stitches" My eyes bugged out as the doctor smiled at me before removing his gloves and leaving the room. _Stitches?!_ I was then surrounded by midwives and nurses and the horrified thought fled my brain.

I was quickly and efficiently bathed down with a warm wash cloth to get rid of some excess gunk; then I was showered, cleaned up and dressed, the sheets were changed and I was fed a hospital meal before settling down to breast feed my child. I had a small niggling in my brain that this wasn't usual hospital procedure, to be looked after so well, but let the thought fly. I was so exhausted, I didn't pay any attention to what the midwife was instructing me to do; she and the baby did all the work. The baby was handed off to Carlos and then I had heat packs placed on my lower belly and an ice pack placed between my legs; both were incredibly soothing.

The last thing I remembered seeing was my husband cuddling and kissing our little baby.

Waking up I found myself surrounded by the scent of Bulgari and warm man.

"Carlos?" I asked, my eyes opening and scanning the enormous room…last time I checked this wasn't my room.

"I'm right here Babe" His lips touched mine carefully.

"Where are we?" I wondered as one of his hands cupped my face and the other rubbed my now significantly smaller stomach. Some of the swelling seemed to have gone down...I think...

"I upgraded us" Oh. Could you do that in a hospital? I thought you had to stay in the one ward. Who really cared?

"Ok." I sighed, closing my eyes again.

"Steph, please don't" Huh? I opened my eyes again.

"What?"

"Don't go back to sleep just yet, please. You haven't even properly seen our child yet. She's beautiful Babe, she looks just like you. So beautiful and little. We need to give her a name too. How are you feeling?" Whoa. I never thought I'd have to tell Carlos to quit rambling.

"I'm a little sore. Where is our baby? You could have named her, I wouldn't have minded" I answered struggling to sit up. Carlos eased me upright and hit the call button.

"I wanted both of us to name her…we didn't know the sex" Carlos whispered.

When did he get so cute? He was acting like...what's the opposite of a badass?

"You know, you've really lost your badass image" I pointed out gently...he had been treating me immaculately since he had returned from his last mission all those months ago...I was his woman and he treated me with the utmost love and respect...But he hadn't even threatened the doctor with pain or death...

"I know Babe. I'd rather have you and the little one" Awww. See! He's so cute!

"Is there a problem Mr. Manoso?" A woman in a dark blue uniform asked; I swear that wasn't the same uniform the last nurse had been wearing…we hadn't just upgraded rooms, we'd upgraded hospitals!

"We'd like to spend some time with our child" Carlos instructed in his no nonsense voice.

"Of course. One moment" The woman left the room quietly.

"Where are we Carlos, as in which hospital?" He kissed my curls and smiled.

"We're in a small private hospital Babe" Uh huh.

"And how did we get here? I distinctly remember giving birth not long ago in a different hospital" he chuckled.

"It was easy Babe. I wanted you to be comfortable and our baby to be safe. Security is much tighter here and the doctors have higher qualifications. You slept soundly through everything, just like the little one" The smile would not leave the man's face. I was amazed he had managed to transfer us to another hospital...but if anyone could pull something like that off, it was him.

"Why are you so happy?" I wondered.

"Here we are Mr and Mrs Manoso." The nurse came in carrying a small pink bundle and transferred her straight into my arms. "If you need someone to help you breast feed, just hit the button. Otherwise I'll be back in an hour" Carlos thanked her and moved closer to me so he could kiss our little girl. He was right, she did look a little like me…but I could see the resemblance to him as well.

"Isn't she perfect?" He cooed.

"Yes" I laughed, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. She had my nose; one small tuft of brown hair, her skin was a mix of mine and Carlos' in colour, a shade of tan; ten tiny fingers and toes and a mouth like Carlos. I wondered whose eyes she'd end up with, my blue or Carlos' chocolate brown. They were a light gray at the moment.

"Don't cry Babe" Carlos whispered, kissing my eyes and licking the tears off my face. I lifted my face and joined our lips in a tender kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled at him softly.

"For what _mi amor_?" His soothing voice requested.

"For this...for giving me a chance...for loving me...for not leaving me when you found out I was pregnant" I mumbled lightly touching my little girl's nose.

"I will never leave you Babe. We're married, I love you, and we have a beautiful child. I should be thanking you, you've given me the greatest gift: the chance to be a real father" I shook my head at his words but didn't verbally argue.

"What do you want to name her Carlos?" I inquired.

"Babe?" His voice was so quiet.

"What was your choice for our baby girl?" We had both picked a name each, a boy's and a girl's but had wanted to wait till we saw our child to share with each other our preferred choices and decide.

"You want me to name her?" I turned my face away from our child to his. He had unshed tears shinning in his eyes.

"Yes. I want you to name her. I love you" I kissed his lips tenderly before pulling back and staring at my little one's face. Both of his hands framed my face and he pushed his lips back on mine roughly. When he finished kissing me silly, he rested his forehead against mine while speaking.

"Annabel Stephia Manoso" He breathed. The tears fell from my eyes and I had to glance away from the intensity of love burning in his eyes.

"Perfect" I announced nodding. Carlos' lips were covering as much of my skin as they could.

"You really like it?" He questioned nervously.

"Carlos, you named her after me. How could I not like it? Thank you...I love you so much" His bright smile was blinding.

"_Hola_ Annabel" Carlos ran his dark finger down her soft cheek. She squirmed slightly. We sat staring at our beautiful child until she started crying. I slid one arm out of my gown carefully and uncovered a breast.

"Babe?! What are doing?" I smiled at him.

"I'm going to try to breastfeed our child" His hands kind of hovered between me and the call button.

"But-"

"Just let me try first Carlos" I moved little Annabel to my right breast and her little mouth searched until she found a nipple and started suckling quickly. Well, she has my appetite.

"Is it wrong that this is turning me on?" My husband asked in a deep rough voice. I blushed but said nothing. I switched breasts halfway through and when I thought she had finished, I covered back up. Moving her to my shoulder I cautiously and ever so gently proceeded to burp her. The nurse re-entered while I was still burping.

"Oh excellent. You're doing well I see. I'll bring her back in a couple hours. Have you decided on a name yet?" The woman asked, taking my little girl out of my arms as Carlos kissed her tiny forehead.

"Annabel Stephia Manoso" I smiled watching Carlos as his eyes scrutinized the nurse holding our child.

"Well, your husband can register her while you get some rest I- " Carlos abruptly cut her off.

"No. You will bring me the forms and make sure everything is dealt with exceptionally. I would also like my baby to reside in here with us. I do not wish to be separated any longer from my wife or our child. Thank you" He commanded, retrieving our precious little baby back, holding her carefully in his arms as he sat by my side.

"B-but sir, that's not hospital policy or protocol. I c-can't just-" She stuttered.

"You can and you will. I sponsored the east wing; I am on the board of trustees and commission. I need anything the child shall require, brought in here. Now." Carlos the badass was back! The woman looked like she was trembling in her ugly white shoes!

"Y-yes Sir!" I almost half expected her to salute.

"Carlos -" He briefly pressed his lips to mine.

"I don't want to leave my wife to have to visit my child; I don't want my five hours old baby left alone while I watch over my wife. You two are the most important things in my life and I will not take any chances" I smiled at him as he finished his little rant.

"I was going to say thank you" He paused at my words and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep _mi amor_. I love you Babe" I carefully slid down under the covers and fell asleep to Carlos' quiet whisperings.

RxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxS

RPOV

I watched my beautiful wife sleep as a handful of male nurses set up an area for my little babe. After dismissing them from the room, I laid my daughter down as instructed by the nurse and rejoined my woman on the bed. Wrapping my body around her, I held her tightly in my arms. She had given me more than I ever, in my wildest dreams, could have imagined. I couldn't help thinking that **nothing is ever truly set by fate. In one blink, everything changes.** That's what had happened to my life the moment I had chanced upon Stephanie Plum.

"_Te amo_" I whispered kissing her tangled curls.

I didn't sleep. I simply held her close and thanked God for her presence in my life and the gift she had given me.

Glancing over my Babe's shoulder, I gazed at the cot. Our child. Our perfect bundle of joy. Our beautiful little girl...now that we had one, I wanted a houseful of children...sons, daughters...at the least three...at most seven, probably Babe would object to more than five though...in fact she hadn't even agreed to another one. But that was during the pain of childbirth, the love that had shinned in her eyes when she held our baby told me all I needed to know though.

RxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxS

SPOV

I awoke snuggled into a warm Cuban body, a hand gently running through my hair.

"Babe? I know you're awake. Everyone will be here soon" I lifted my head and sighed as Carlos' lips met mine gently.

"Who will be where soon?" I mumbled sleepily, peeking up from my warm pillow to stare at the cot that was set up a yard away from Carlos. That was our baby...our child...our _niña_ Annabel.

"Tank, Lula, Bobby, Lester, your Dad and Grandma, your mother and my parents. Only two visitors at a time though, so don't worry Babe. Would you like to use the bathroom before they bring breakfast up?" I nodded and winced as I sat up. Yep, still tender.

"What time is it? How long was my labour? How old is Annabel? How long do we have to stay here for? My mother?!" I asked in rapid succession as my brain started to wake up.

"Whoa Babe. Its eight thirty am Babe. You were in labour for approximately twelve hours. Our child is...about seven and a half hours old. I don't know how long Babe, probably till tomorrow morning, the doctors have been in and out of here the past couple of hours, checking on you and Annabel. We have private insurance though; we can stay for as long as we like. And yes, your mother, I spoke to her and your father on the phone; they're both happy for us Babe...I think Morelli might have sat your mother down and had a talk with her." Carlos answered, climbing out of the bed and moving around to my side to help me to my feet. His arm wrapped around my waist as he helped me to the bathroom. Glancing back into the room, feeling reluctant about leaving my child alone, it was then I noticed a nurse sitting next to the cot.

"Carlos?" I moved my eyes in the direction of the woman.

"Babies aren't supposed to be left unsupervised. It's against hospital policy" I smirked at him, shook my head and allowed him to lead me the rest of the way into the bathroom. He shut the door behind us.

"Carlos?" I gulped as he pulled my night gown over my head.

"I'm not leaving my wife unsupervised. It's against my policy." He smiled at me as he moved to my underwear.

"I can take it from here" I yelped...I wonder where they kept the sanitary napkins...and fresh clothes...and soap...

"Let me help you Babe, it's ok, I know where everything is. And I've been given specific instructions from various midwives to dote on you and shower you with adoration and love." I sighed and gave in to him.

Quite quickly, I found myself back in the bed, breastfeeding little Annabel. God she was so adorable.

I was tired though and was quickly informed that I should be breastfeeding at least every three hours for the next month and should get sleep whenever I could. Yikes.

Our family and friends visited and amazingly, all was calm and happy. My mother even apologized for her behaviour. Not that I could ever trust her completely again, but it was nice to hear she was sorry. I breastfed again, took a nap. Breastfed again, talked to the doctors, took another nap...and the cycle continued until Carlos informed me we could go home in the morning. God that sounded good. _Home._ We were taking my _niña_ Annabel home.

_Only the epilogue left. _


	55. Chapter 55

**Language, Sex and Adult themes apply.**

**I don't own anything; all characters belong to Janet Evanovich.**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to every one of you who has been reading and reviewing my story. Sadly, this is the end, although I might do a couple of short stories, tying in to this one in the future, I doubt I will be doing a sequel. A big thanks to Denny, who helped me brainstorm and encouraged me constantly! **

_**55 - Epilogue **_

_**Six weeks later, after Annabel's birth. **_

"Babe...don't go to the gym this morning" Carlos groaned, holding onto me tightly, trapping me with his arm around my waist and his leg thrown over mine. His face was buried in my neck and he was peppering my skin with kisses. I knew where this was going to lead: to a whole lot of sexual frustration. I hadn't been cleared for sex yet, but hopefully today was the day. If not, I feared for the doctor's **safety**.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. Do I **detect** some frustration?" I giggled as he groaned and pressed me tighter to his body.

"I can't take much more of this _querida_. I want to be inside you, I want to make love to you, I want to hear you scream my name. I researched this; you could have been cleared almost two weeks ago. You didn't have any tearing or any complications. This doctor is out to get me! He's trying to kill me!" He growled, nipping at my skin gently.

"Carlos, I'm sure he had a good reason for asking me to wait another week. Today's the day. I can feel it...and if he doesn't then, well, too bad. I feel fine, better than fine. I feel fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"You look better than fantastic Babe. Ravishingly sexy, gorgeous, breathtaking, foxy...delicious. I'm so proud of all you've accomplished. I think this is the best physical shape you've ever been in." He praised, his hand running slowly down my curves to prove his point.

"Carlos" I moaned, exasperated.

"I know Babe, I'm playing with fire. I'm sorry. I just can't keep my hands of my unbelievably sexy wife. I don't think I can handle the pressure of going to another Doctor's appointment with you. I'm sorry Babe, but if that man told me one more time that you are not ready for sexual activities, I think I might have to detach his head from his body." I laughed. I had already anticipated this and invited Lester to come with me today. I missed my short time partner. It really was a shame he wasn't up for babysitting.

"It's ok Carlos. Lester will go with me. I understand, I don't want to have to explain to anyone the good old Doc's death" I assured him, kissing his pouting lips.

"No one would find the body" He assured me. I laughed and pushed him onto his back, straddling his chest.

"Is that so?" I purred, kissing his skin, as he had mine, just moments ago.

"God, now I'm going to have to go to the gym" he crawled out from underneath me and into a pair of extremely baggy shorts. They still didn't disguise his massive hard on.

"I can take care of that for you" I murmured, licking my lips.

"Christ Steph! We've been through this. I will not take pleasure that I can't reciprocate." He snapped.

I sighed.

"Babe...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I love you" He mumbled.

"I love you too...so why can't_ I_ go down to the gym?" I wondered.

"Because if I have to watch you exercise in those tiny, tight pants and sports bra one more time I WILL put on a show for all the men to see. I'll see you when you get home. Please have some good news for me" He leaned over the bed and gave me a toe curling, earth tilting kiss before striding out of the bedroom.

"Bye Carlos!" I called, sending up a prayer that I would be able to have sex with my husband tonight. I heard him go to the nursery and listened as he murmured to Annabel for a moment, then the apartment door was opening and closing and he was gone.

I relaxed into the mattress until I heard gurgling sounds coming through the baby monitor. Hoisting myself out of bed I staggered to the nursery.

"Good Morning baby girl" I greeted my adorable daughter, lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her tummy. She smiled. I smiled. Suddenly having to get up every three hours didn't seem like such a chore.

I swiftly got down to feeding and burping her, anxious to start this day. I showered and dressed. Then I washed and dressed Annabel and headed down to the control room with baby, baby bag and purse in tow. I greeted the guys and glanced over the monitors. Carlos was kicking the shit out of someone in the gym. I really felt sorry for the guys.

I paused in the lunch room, where I found Lester and Bobby.

"Morning guys" I smiled. Bobby stood and came over to me, touching Annabel's nose

"What did you do to Ranger this morning Bombshell?" Bobby laughed. I sighed, rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Ready to hit the road Lester?" I wondered.

"Jesus Steph, when's your appointment?" Lester exclaimed, scraping back his chair, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

"Eight thirty am. C'mon, let's hustle" I encouraged. I knew my energy would wear off soon and I would be dead on my feet, not to mention bitchy.

"I hope that Doc knows what's good for him today" Lester grumbled under his breath as we travelled down the stairs. Lester had received a three hour sparing session last week when we had returned from the doctors.

I ducked quickly into the gym and watched Carlos render his opponent unconscious before he turned to mutilate a punching bag. I silently slipped out again, getting too turned on by watching him, his muscles bulging, relaxing and flexing, to want to hang around when there was nothing I could do about it.

The drive to the Doctor's office was fairly quick due to light traffic. We arrived just as a woman, whom I assumed to either be a nurse or a secretary, was unlocking the front doors.

"Ah, you must be the first appointment. Mrs Manoso?" I nodded at her as she smiled at my eagerness.

"The Doctor will be a few minutes yet, take a seat and I'll notify him you're here" I thanked the woman and sat with Annabel in my lap and Lester to my left.

Twenty minutes later and I was being led into one of the examining rooms. I seated myself down in a chair and watched Lester close the door.

Another ten minutes and the door opened to reveal the fashionably, cough, late doctor.

"What's up Doc?" I questioned as he ambled in and took a seat.

"Not much Mrs Manoso, how are you feeling today?" He inquired, pen at the ready.

"Great! On top of the world! Healthy" He smiled and made a note on his chart, before flipping through a couple of pages.

"How's the breast pump going?" Doc asked.

"It's great! And Carlos has been so wonderful, volunteering to do night time feedings every second night! I love not having to get up and down all night, every night!" The doctor chuckled at my response, but quickly sobered.

"You're still breastfeeding during the day though? It's important for the child to feel connected to you" I nodded.

"Well then. All appears good and Annabel looks the picture of health. Congratulations Mrs Manoso, you are now free from abstention!" He clapped his hands together. I frowned at him, not wanting to misinterpret his words.

"Does that mean I can have sex with Carlos?" I demanded quickly.

"I suspect you've been ready to recommence sexual activity for the past week or more. You have slimmed down remarkably quickly. You are in excellent shape, and extremely healthy." He announced happily. I felt my face turning red with anger.

"Then how come you didn't clear me for sex last week?!" I shrieked indignantly, loud enough for Lester to step into the room to investigate the source of my distress. I told him I was ok, but that I wanted him to stay.

"Because I've met your husband. I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't suffer any inconvenience or pain when he...reclaimed his wife" The doctor shifted in his seat nervously. I heard Lester growl and knew he was standing behind me, most likely glaring at the doctor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm not some possession for a male to_ claim_! I am a human being with feelings and needs! Damn you!" I huffed agitatedly.

"It means, Mrs Manoso, that when your husband was here last week he was undressing you with his eyes and when I refused to allow you to partake in sexual activity he almost broke down in tears. He is a man, a possessive man at that. Accept the facts and move on" The doctor stated in his annoyingly calm voice. Asshole.

"I think we're finished here" I growled, standing up and shifting Annabel in my arms slightly.

"Mrs Manoso – " The doctor's words were cut off by Lester.

"Is ready to leave. She is leaving now" I felt Lester's hand on my back as he ushered us out and down the hall, quickly signing the paperwork for me.

I took a deep breath of the welcoming New Jersey air as I stepped outside. I felt like a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Hugging Annabel close to me and kissing her cheek, I let Lester manoeuvre us to the car.

"Lester! We have to go to Pino's for a celebratory meatball sub! I've been eating bird seed food for the last never ending amount of weeks! I deserve a treat!" I declared, my stomach rumbling, agreeing loudly with me.

"Alright beautiful. I'm happy too, I'm not gonna get my ass kicked today. I guess this is a cause for celebration! And Ranger isn't going to be a shitty mood from now on!" He pulled me into a tight hug, kissed my forehead, and then baby's forehead.

Lester helped me get everything and the baby inside the car. Then I was jumping in the passenger's seat, positively bouncing with glee. I was gonna get me some Cuban Sex God loving tonight!

Lester pulled out of the parking lot, driving five miles under the speed limit on his way to Pino's. This was a new rule of Carlos'; whoever was driving me and/or Annabel must remain at least five miles under, or else face his wrath. Carlos had taken to monitoring the speeds that all SUV's were travelling at. Two days previously, Hal had run me to the grocery store. When we returned, Carlos pounced, insisting Hal had been driving excessively fast. It had taken a lot of sweet talking on my part to get my husband to back down. Sheesh, all this no sex was making him crazy, he knew how much I hated it when someone wanted to control my life. Lucky I was in a forgiving mood at the time, or I might just have held it against him.

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, I was shocked to realise it was almost quarter to ten! Pino's would be in full swing with the pre lunch crowd. I hoped it wasn't too packed.

We finally arrived...I swear we were overtaken by a kid on a push bike on the way there, we were going that slow. My good mood was wearing thin, my stomach had not ceased growling and my energy levels had dropped, leaving me feeling exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to grab some food, eat, and then go home and curl up in bed with my husband...well maybe not curl up in bed...

"Earth to Beautiful. Do you still want to go in?" I nodded my head and jumped out of the car, retrieved my _niña_ from the back, and followed Lester to the door.

I noticed Tank and Lula sitting in a booth and waved to them and their little Darnell. They smiled and waved back. I gave Lula a thumbs up, indicating all was go in the bedroom, she winked back but gave me a thumbs down. Looked like Tank was going to stay in a bad mood for a little longer.

Lester and I sidled up to the counter, Lester making room by glaring at anyone that came within two feet of me. It was times like these that I enjoyed having a body **guard**.

"What'll it be, Steph?" Lester wondered, pulling out his wallet.

"A mega meatball sub! I'll be over with Tank and Lula" He nodded, but I felt his eyes on my back the entire journey to the table. I took my seat and greeted my friends.

Lester soon joined us and we chatted easily.

"I'll be right back guys; can you watch Annabel for a second Les?" I requested, pushing the baby into his arms.

"I...uh...Stephanie...what the hell am I supposed to do if she cries?!" I patted him on the back reassuringly and pointed at Tank and Lula.

"This is supervised baby-sitting. Relax Lester, I'll be gone two minutes" I rolled my eyes as I walked off to the bathroom. I passed Morelli in the hall. He did a double take and froze, stumbling backwards until he was facing me.

"Shit Cupcake, you've lost some weight!" Joe had the nerve to smile at me!

"Are you calling me fat Morelli?! Are you implying I _was_ fat?!" I shrieked, outraged. What an asshole! I thought he was turning over a new leaf?!

"Uh, no Steph…I…uh…shit, no" He stuttered, holding out his hands and backing away from me until he collided with the hallway wall. Too late buddy, I was in rhino mode!

"No fucking take backs" I lifted my knee and connected it solidly with his groin. He went down like a sack of bricks.

"Hey! Steph! What the hell?!" Alicia shouted, running forward and dropping down next to Morelli.

"He called me fat! What was I supposed to do? **Nobody wins with a head-butt! **He deserved a knee to the groin for a comment like that. Everyone knows not to tell a woman who's recently had a baby that she was fat. I was up all night, I'm tired and cranky and at the moment hungry, bitchy and horny!" I argued, hands on my slim hips. I just wanted to get home and tell Carlos the good news!

"You called her fat?!" Alicia demanded, smacking Morelli upside the head before he even had a chance to answer…though I doubted he would have been able to anyway, his balls were probably still heading north. I smiled in satisfaction. "I thought I had you trained better than that." Alicia shook her head in mock sadness, sending a wink my way.

I still wouldn't be able to get used to friendly Alicia. Boy had Carlos' banishment to military camp worked wonders on her. Thankfully, she was now mature, unselfish, kind and happy. I didn't know a person could change personalities so completely in such a short time, but I was glad she had. I still had trouble trusting her though; I doubt I'd ever leave her alone with my child. An elephant never forgets…or something like that…I just knew I wouldn't be able to forgive her or forget the way she had treated me; locking me in the Manoso's basement.

"Sorry Kitten. Love you" Morelli gasped out, his voice a little squeaky; his hands cradling his crotch. I held back a laugh; Morelli was officially whipped.

"It's ok Super-stud. I love you too" I gagged a little as Alicia kissed Morelli's mouth gently.

"Sorry to break up this love fest" _gag_ "But I have to use the bathroom" Morelli had collapsed down in front of the women's bathroom, just my luck.

"What the hell is going on?" Lester ambled up. Annabel gargled at me from Lester's arms. I pulled her into mine and rubbed my nose against her little tiny one.

"Did you miss mommy?" I asked and was rewarded with an adorable gummy smile. She had only just started smiling a few days ago, Carlos and I had been doing anything we could to make her smile since then.

"Joey! I think we should tell them!" My head snapped up and turned in Morelli's and Alicia's direction. Morelli was now standing up, leaning against Alicia, his arm around her shoulder. He was looking paler than a few seconds ago. Uh oh.

"Tell us what?" Lester wondered, folding his arms.

"Nothing" Morelli grunted quickly.

"You don't want anyone to know?! I thought this was what you wanted?!" My eyes widened as Alicia's eyes filled with tears.

"I do want people to know. This is what I want. I want everyone to know! I love you!" Morelli quickly backtracked, smiling at his pouting girlfriend.

"Ok" _Sniff_ "Joey and I are engaged!" Alicia shrieked happily.

"He's too old for you!" And with those parting words I watched Lester crash to the ground in a dead faint. Guess he didn't take their happy news too well.

Boy was it going to be fun announcing this to Carlos. He almost blew a coronary when he found out they were dating.

At least he would have sex to take his mind off it!

_The End._


	56. After AAL

**Again, I just wanted to say a big thank you to every one of you who has read and reviewed my story. **

**I have posted a new story, relating to this one called After Annabel, however while it takes place after AAL, it is not a sequel, simply a collection of one-shots written when the feeling hits me.  
**

**Thank you all again,**

**Sasha**


End file.
